A Legend is Born Johto Journeys
by kevin1984
Summary: With the Kanto and Orange Island behind him, Ash now has his eyes set on the Silver Conference and winning the Johto League. Join Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia has they travel through a new region and encounter new adventures and new challenges. This is the sequel to A Legend is Born. Pairing Ash/Sabrina/Cynthia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and If I did Ash would age**

**A/N: Told you it wouldn't be too long XD There is a nice surprise in this opening chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Pallet Town**

Ash climbed out of the taxi along with Sabrina, Cynthia and Tracey. Once all their bags were unpacked Ash handed the driver 90 poke dollars and watched as the taxi drove off. He was now stood outside his childhood home and already could smell the delicious cooking coming from the kitchen. Ash picked up all his bags and then gestured for the other to follow him. He slotted his key in the door and once inside dumped everything down in the porch.

"Mum I'm home." Ash noticed the Kitchen door flew open and he suddenly found his head being crashed against him mums big breasts. She was holding on to so tightly that he was having problems to breath. All he could hear was his mum crying.

"My little Champion is finally home. Oh I missed you so much." Ash groaned, why did she always choose to do this in front of people. Eventually Ash was able to squeeze out of the embrace and adjusted his clothes and hat.

"It's good to see you too mum, by the way I have bought back a few friends. You know Sabrina of course, well the other two are Cynthia, a Pokemon trainer from Sinnoh, who I met on my travels, and the other one is called Tracey, who you spoke to briefly on the video phone. Tracey has come back with us to see Professor Oak, where Cynthia will be joining me and Sabrina on our journey in Johto.

Delia sighed. "So how long are you back for?" Delia missed her little so much, but she knew he was like his father, he wouldn't be happy unless he was on some type of adventure. However, it would be nice to spend a little more time with him then just a week.

Ash looked into his mum face and knew she was wanting him to say a long time, but that just wasn't going to be the case. "Well the Johto league doesn't start for two weeks, however I want to get over there and get registered, so I would say max six days.

Delia smiled. "Well I suppose six days is better then no days. Dinner nearly ready, I'm glad you told me we would have guest, as I had to send out Mr Mime to do some shopping."

Ash looked confused. "You have a Mr Mime? When? how?" Ash wanted to know the whole story on how his mum was able to catch such a rare Pokemon.

Delia turned back towards the kitchen. "Well I didn't exactly catch it, you see one day I was in the garden, when I felt someone watching me. It was then I discovered it was a Mr Mime, and it was interested in what I was doing. So I allowed it to help me. After that it helped me with the washing, and cleaning, seeing how it was so helpful I asked if it wanted to stay here with me, which made it really happy. So there you have it, my own Pokemon. Oh Mr Mime could you come here a moment please, I want you to meet my son and his friends."

Ash looked to the door to see a Mr Mime walking out of the kitchen and approaching nervously. He noticed his mum was also reassuring him that they were all safe, and none of them would try harm it. Ash knelt down in front of Mr Mime.

"Thank you for helping my Mum, I know how lonely she can get, and it nice to see she has someone to talk to."

The Mr Mime blinked and then answered in a female voice. "_Thank you Master Ash, Your mum as told me all about you and your adventures. I like it here, and i'm happy you are pleased with me to stay with your mum."_

Ash then stood from his spot. "Mum just to let you know your Mr Mime is a female, not male, also it says she is happy here. By the way have you heard anything from Dad?

Delia was surprised her son could talk to Pokemon, however it must another thing that made him special. "No I haven't spoken to him for about a week, he said there was an emergency at Mount Silver, apparently a group of thieves were trying to poach several Tyranitars."

Ash shoulder slumped. "Hopefully he will ring soon, I want to tell him all about my adventures in the Orange Islands, which reminds me." Ash turned back to his back and pulled out his trophy. "Another one to add to the mantle piece."

Delia took the trophy of Ash and smiled warmly. "You know I think we will have to put up a special cabinet for all these trophies and medals. Now enough talk, dinner is almost ready. Ash could you show Cynthia and Tracey around the house, Sabrina could you help me in the kitchen."

Sabrina walked towards the kitchen while Ash led Cynthia and Tracey around the house. He noticed the spare room had already been set up for Sabrina and Cynthia, and there was a small camp bed in his room for Tracey. "It looks like you are in the spare room with Sabrina Cynthia, and Tracey it looks like you will be staying in my room, but don't worry I am sure Professor Oak will allow you to move into the lab if you wanted to stay there and be one of his assistants. The bathroom is through that door and down stairs there is another toilet and wash room."

Once the small tour was over Ash took Cynthia and Tracey back down stairs where Sabrina was laying out the food on the table. Everyone quickly washed their hands and then sat up to enjoy the meal. Ash had really missed his mum cooking, while they had been in the Orange Island all the cooking had been left to him, and there had been a few times when the group had gone hungry for the night because he had burnt the food. However over time, Ash got better and better, Sabrina even told him that several meals were as good, if not better than Brock's cooking.

"By the way Ash, I forgot to mention, Brock is staying at the lab, he arrived back a few days ago. I tried to ask him what had happened but soon as I mentioned the name of the professor he had been staying with, his mood suddenly changed and he became very withdrawn. So I advice caution when asking him what happened over there. Also I have had reporters on the phone wanting interview and pictures. I told them where you were and they asked they I call them back when you got back here. Do you want me to call them?"

Ash froze and quickly shook his head, he didn't want another episode like the Indigo Plateau Championship. "No mum, I don't need any trouble from press or photographers, I just want to be Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon master.

Delia smiled over the table at her son, she was pleased Ash wasn't craving the media and attention, this had been one of the things that had worried her about Ash becoming so famous, that the fame would go right to his head. However, it seems her fears were unfounded. "Glad to hear you say that young man, now once you finish your dinner you can have some dessert.

After Dinner Ash, Sabrina, Cynthia and Tracey helped Delia do the washing up. They then retired to the lounge and watched some TV. Around 11pm Ash yawned and everyone decided it was time for bed. Ash gave Sabrina and Cynthia a nice long snog out of the view of his mum, he still wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that he was dating both girls. once he had kissed them, he walked into his room to see Tracey was looking around his room.

"Hey Tracey, do want the bed or the camp bed? it doesn't really matter to me." Ash noticed the boy placed his bag on the camp bed.

"This is fine Ash, thanks again for letting me stay with you. Is that your dad?" Ash noticed Tracey was looking at a photo on his bedside table. it was of him and his dad when he was little. they were both in the garden playing with his fathers Pidgeotto which had now evolved into Pidgeot.

"Yeah that's him. He works as a Pokemon Rangers. His jobs takes up a lot of his time. However I did see him a few months ago when I won the Indigo Plateau championship. He came to watch me in the finals. Anyway we better get to bed, you don't want to meet Professor Oak all grumpy tomorrow do you."

That snapped Tracey back to action, he quickly slipped out of his clothes and laid out his sleeping back before squeezing into it. He noticed Ash had climbed into his bed and Pikachu was curled up at the foot of his bed. Tracey laid back on the pillow thinking of what he was going to say and show to the Professor tomorrow. He had been a huge fan all his life, and tomorrow he was finally going to meet his idol.

**Next Day Professor Oak Lab.**

Ash raced up the steps to the lab and opened the main doors. "Professor Oak, Its Ash, I'm back from the Orange Island, and I have the GS ball you wanted." Ash heard a lot of noise coming from one of the corners of the lab. He then noticed Professor Oak, appeared in front of him tangled in wires and goodness knows what else.

"Ash my lad, its good to see you, sorry about the mess, but I was conducting an experiment and it all went haywire. Did I hear you say that you had the GS ball. Good show, I been waiting a while to analyse that, please come in. You know your way around. The rest of your Pokemon are outside in the back."

Ash handed the Professor the GS ball, he then turned to the people behind him. "Professor I want to introduce you to Cynthia and Tracey. Cynthia is joining me and Sabrina on our Johto journey and Tracey here is the boy who wanted to meet you and show you his sketches. You know Sabrina already of course."

The Professor inclined his head to each one. "A pleasure to see all of you, especially you Tracey, I understand from Ash that you want to become one of my assistants. I could do with the help, especially with the Pokemon I have here. That and I am interested in looking through your drawings. Huh yes that what I forgot to mention, Ash you must do something about your Umbreon, those two have been breeding like Rattatas. I already have a litter of seven outside in the fields, and goodness knows how many eggs."

Ash lowered his head and looked to Sabrina. "Sorry Professor we will take care of that straight away, also did you manage to see my latest three captures?"

Professor Oak nodded once more. "Indeed I did Ash, the amount of encounters you are having with legendary Pokemon is very surprising, not to mention capturing them. I was surprised to see you now had all three Kanto legendary bird Pokemon. Anyway we can discuss more later, now I must get back to this experiment, Tracey do you wish to join me?"

Tracey eyes lit up. "Yes please Sir, I mean Professor Oak." The old professor chuckled and led Tracey away leaving Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia. They made there way over towards the small pen that now had both Umbreon and Espeon curled up next to each other. It broke Ash and Sabrina heart to separate the them, but the Professor was right, there were too many Eevees and eggs laying around the lab. suddenly Ash had a great idea.

"Hey Cynthia would you like one of the our Eevees?"

Cynthia eyes sparkled and she hugged Ash and gave him a kiss. "Oh yes please Ash, I have always wanted my own Eevee."

Ash recalled Umbreon and Sabrina recalled Espeon, the three trainers then made their way outside into the field at the back. Dozen of Pokemon could be seen just enjoying the weather or lounging around. Ash spotted his Pokemon and noticed the Professor had made a special pen for all the Eevee. It was then Ash noticed Brock was feeding a few baby Pokemon on a bench.

"Hey Brock!" Ash walked over to his old travelling buddy and noticed the smile that appeared on his face. However he soon went back to feeding the small baby Pichu he now held in his hand.

"Hey Ash, been a while. I see you wasted no time in picking up a new travelling companion. A pretty one at that." Ash noticed Cynthia blushed. Ash turned back to Brock.

"Yeah, you remember the girl I told you I saved in Viridian with Misty, well this is that girl. Her name is Cynthia she is also the other girl who is part of the bond I share with Sabrina. We decided to all travel to Johto together. I'm surprised you're here, last time we saw you was when we left you with Professor Ivy..."

Brock's head suddenly dropped and he shivered. "Please Ash don't ask about that, just know I am back and looking forward to going to university to study to become a Pokemon doctor and breeder. It looks like you managed without me, cooking wise, you don't seem to have lost any weight."

Ash heard Sabrina and Cynthia snigger, causing Ash to blush. "No, but it would have been better if you were there, a couple of times I burnt the dinner and we had to go without out. Anyway I will leave to your feeding, going to go see how my other Pokemon are doing."

Ash left Brock and walked over towards where all his Pokemon were playing together, Soon as they saw Ash they all came running up towards him. Growlithe tackled him to the ground and gave him a good tongue licking. while Zorua did the same to the other cheek.

"Good to see you too, Growlithe, i see you have been working on your tackle attack. There a good boy." Growlithe panted and just enjoyed his dad given him some attention.

_We've missed you dad, how uncle Pikachu and Sis?"_

Ash smiled and then pulled out of all the balls from his belt. "Well why don't you see for yourself. "Everyone come on out!" Ash threw all the balls up and they all opened to reveal his Pokemon. The three legendary Bird Pokemon all perched on a nearby tree and noticed the other Pokemon were looking at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah sorry guys, forgot to mention these three. Everyone I want to introduce you to Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. Also this is Lapras and Snorlax. The rest you already know."

Ash noticed Cynthia looking at all his Pokemon, however her eyes had fallen upon Mew and Darkrai. Being from Sinnoh she had regonised the Darkness legendary right away.

"Ash where did you get Darkrai? I thought he could only be found in Sinnoh?" Ash just shrugged is shoulder, and noticed Darkrai approached him.

"Actually I caught him on Cinnabar island. he told me that he had been spent by Arceus and that I was to battle him, and If I won then I could capture him. Anyway why don't you all let your Pokemon out, plus you need to choose an Eevee."

Sabrina and opened her Poke ball and out of them appeared her Alakazam, and Litwick, which had now evolved into Lampent. The ghost/fire duel type hovered closely next to Sabrina. When Espeon was released it was looking around and soon spotted Umbreon, who was already running over towards her. Both began to nuzzle each other causing a few tears to form amongst the other Pokemon. Cynthia then released her Pokemon, out came Lucario, Spirtomb, Gabite, Milotic, Togekiss and Roserade. She then walked over to the pen to see all the Eevee. Ash opened his Pokedex and pointed it at each of the Eevees seeing what nature and what moves, plus it's gender. it looked like they had all learnt baton pass, and Shadow ball, along with the other egg moves they could learn.

"I suppose it all depends on what you want to evolve it into. Those three over there are female and the four over here are male. The female natures are Modest, Relaxed and finally Naughty, the boys are adamant, bold, timid and Jolly. the all know Shadow ball and baton pass and yawn. So which one do you want?"

Cynthia noticed they all come over to her and allowed her to pet them. Finally she picked one up and showed Ash, "This one."

Ash scanned it. _"Eevee the evolution Pokemon, this Pokemon is female, and it has a modest nature. It knows Tackle, helping hand, Shadow ball, baton pass, growl, Curse._

"Wow nice choice. Now what to do with the rest of you. I know, Ash opened his bag and pulled out the box of evolution stones he had been given suddenly one fell from the box and rolled towards the Eevee that Cynthia had been holding. The stone looked like a dazzling gem. Cynthia noticed her Eevee jumped out of her arms and approached the stone.

"Cynthia watch out!" It was too late the little Eevee had already touched the stone and was now evolving. Ash and Cynthia stood back and watched it grow, Ash was the first to notice it was larger than an Espeon, what on earth was it evolving into. Just then the light died down and Ash and Cynthia stood stunned as standing before them was a Pokemon that neither of them had ever seen. The Pokemon stood on four legs, and was white and pink. it had two large pink ears and sparkling blue eyes. Ash noticed it had two long piece of fur that curled around it neck to look like a scarf. Ash pointed his Pokedex at the Pokemon.

_"Pokemon Unknown, insufficient data" _Ash knelt down by the cute looking Pokemon, it reminded him of Delcatty. "Can you tell me what you are?"

The cute Pokemon blue eyes locked with Ash brown eyes. It then said in a small cute voice.

_"I'm Slyveon"_

**A/N: Someone gave me the idea of one of the Eevee evolving into a Slyveon, (please the person reads this then PM so I can give you credit for the idea.) however I decided to give it to Cynthia. Hope you liked the little surprise. There may be a few more Kalos Pokemon that make an appearance, but no mega evolution.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon If I did then Ash would win a real League.**

**A/N: Okay I know a lot of people are not happy with how Eevee evolved into Sylveon, but I decided for this story that it should be a stone evolution. The Stone is called a Dazzlestone, and its only really found in Kalos, however as we know Ash was given a box of assorted stones when he entered Pewter in book one. Inside the box was a Dazzlestone. Also I am getting PM asking why I don't want to include Mega evolution. Simple answer, it gives the Pokemon an unfair advantage in battle. Not every Pokemon has a Mega evolution stage, the fact that the change is temporary also grinds my gears (Sorry for the Family Guy reference ;)**

**Professor Oak's Lab**

Ash and Cynthia was soon joined by Sabrina as they stood around the new Pokemon which Ash now knew was Sylveon. Ash noticed Cynthia knelt down scratched Sylveon behind the ear causing the new Pokemon to nuzzle and purr into her hand. It was then Ash noticed the other Pokemon were all gather around having a good look at this new Pokemon. Ash seeing Cynthia was happy with Sylveon decided to leave it for now, he was sure Professor Oak would know more about Sylveon. The three teens made their way into the main lab followed by most of their Pokemon. Those who were a little too big for the lab, waited outside by the back door.

"Professor Oak, we need you come take a look at this quickly." Ash heard several tools drop and then a yelp from the professor. He come hobbling from around the corner. Obviously he had dropped something on his toe.

"Ash, I was busy with an experiment..." However as he laid eyes on the three teens he noticed the strange looking Pokemon that was now stood by Cynthia leg. Professor hobbled towards them, never taking his eyes of Slyveon. "Ash where on earth did you find this Pokemon?"

Ash looked to the professor before telling him what had just happened. "Well I was showing Cynthia all the Eevee because I said she could have one. It was then I thought about evolving the others, so as I was pulling out some evolution stones from my bag, one fell and rolled over towards Cynthia. The Eevee in her arms was fascinated by it and jumped out of her arms and touched the stone. It then started to evolve. I wasn't sure what the stone was but I do now it was white and sparkly. Any way after the evolution this Pokemon was stood in the place of the Eevee. Seeing how Dexter couldn't id it, I decided to speak to it and it told me its name was Sylveon. I thought you might be able to tell us a little bit more about her."

Oak stayed silent for several minutes. "Well to be honest the only evolution I knew Eevee had were Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon and Umbreon. I never knew it could have another possible Evolution. As far as I know this Pokemon is not from the five regions we know either, so there must be another region out there that has all new types of Pokemon. This is most interesting." Professor Oak then snapped several pictures of Sylveon. "I will load these up on my computer and then contact the other professors, maybe they will be able to shed some light on the matter. Now if that is all I really need to get back to work..." Before he could get back to work a noise could be heard, The professor led the group over towards one of the incubators to see one of the eggs now glowing.

"That's all I need more Eevee. Ash maybe you can be the one it has first contact with this time." The professor removed the egg from the incubator and then gave it to Ash who held it gently. The three teens then went outside, Sabrina had already laid out a soft blanket which Ash placed the egg on. They all then sat down quietly and watched as the Egg glowed several more times, before beginning to take shape. Once the light died down there curled up yawning was a baby Eevee. Ash used his Pokedex to scan the new arrival.

_"Eevee, the evolution Pokemon, this Pokemon is male and as the nature timid, It knows Tackle, sand-attack, shadow ball, helping hand, curse, yawn and baton pass." _

Ash closed Dexter and gently lifted the small Eevee into his arms and began to stroke it behind the ear. Ash noticed Espeon and Umbreon had also come to investigate, and both parents were now marking it with their scent. Ash turned to Sabrina.

"Maybe we should leave Espeon and Umbreon alone with their new arrival, we don't need to worry about feeding it, as Espeon is right here." Ash placed the baby Eevee down, unaware that now he had touched it, then the Eevee would now connect directly with him. Ash left Espeon and umbreon who began to fuss over there new baby.

"Wow, it's never boring here is it." Ash turned to Cynthia and noticed the blonde was giggling. They decided to make their way back over to the small lake that now housed both Ash's and Milotic, along with Ash's red Gyarados and his Poliwraith. Once at the lake they all sat down to relax, Ash noticed that Growlithe was nosing inside his bag for something.

"What you looking for boy." Ash noticed Growlithe was pulling out the box containing all the evolution stones. It then placed the box onto his lap before sitting down in front of him.

_"Dad I want to get stronger, you said when I was ready, then you would ask if I would like to evolve. Well I want too."_

Ash looked at Growlithe and smiled. "If that is what you really want Growlithe, then I will let you evolve. However I want to make sure you have learnt all the attacks you can only learn in this form." Ash pointed his Pokedex at Growlithe once more.

_"Growlithe, the puppy dog Pokemon, this Pokemon is male and it has an adamant nature. It knows, Tackle, Roar, Ember, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fire fang, Flame wheel, Odor Sleuth, bite, Flame burst, agility, Crunch."_

Ash was pleased, he removed a Firestone from the box and placed it on the ground, he noticed Growlithe sniffed it before placing it paw on the stone. There was huge bright light, as Growlithe suddenly began grow, Its legs got longer, and its ears were more pointy, it tail had also grown. When the light died down there standing before him was an Arcanine. Ash again pointed Dexter at Arcanine, to see if he had gained new moves.

_"Arcanine, the fire dog Pokemon, this Pokemon is male and now as the ability Flash fire and is of an adamant nature. It knows Tackle, Roar, Ember, Fire spin, Flamethrower, Fire fang, Flame wheel, Odor Sleuth, Bite, Flame Burst, Agility and Crunch, this Pokemon knows Extreme Speed._

Ash noticed Growlithe nuzzled his hand so that he could stroke him. "Welcome to the team Arcanine. however now you are bigger, not so much of the Daddy stuff anymore okay?"

Arcanine hears pricked up, it then lowered its head in submission. _"Can I still call you father?" _Ash gave Arcanine a scratch behind the ears. "Sure, its better than daddy anyway. Hey Cynthia you fancy a battle. There a few Pokemon I want to give some battle experience too, and seeing how you already have six Pokemon, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind battling."

Cynthia was bust playing with Sylveon, however when she heard the word battle, her eyes lit up. "Sure why not, it will be good to test my strength against a double League Champion. Sabrina will you referee?"

Sabrina sighed. "Sure, but lets have lunch first and feed our Pokemon, then we you can have your battle."

**Back Field of Professor Oak lab after lunch**

Ash stood opposite Cynthia who was now in the middle of both trainers. "This is a friendly match between Cynthia and Ash, this is a six on six battle, substitution are allowed. Trainers ready your first Pokemon."

Ash threw his ball onto the field, "Go Arcanine," The recently evolved Growlithe appeared on the field, with flaming eyes. It then stood in a defence stance ready for battle.

Cynthia seeing Ash had gone with Arcanine, decided to go with her Togekiss. "Okay Togekiss you're up." The ball opened up to reveal the serene white flying Pokemon who now hovered just above the ground in front of Arcanine.

Ash decided launch the first Attack, "Arcanine quickly use **Agility** into **Extreme Speed**!" Arcanine raced across the field at blinding speed it was surrounded by a white glow and then slammed into Togekiss sending the Flying type spinning backwards. eventually though it righted itself.

Cynthia was surprised she had no time to counter. "Togekiss use your **Agility** and then follow it up with **Air Slash**!" Togekiss flew across the field at blinding speed, when it reached Arcanine its glowed and dive bombed the fire type.

"Arcanine, counter with **Flame wheel**!" Arcanine raced towards Togekiss, before tucking itself into a ball which surrounded itself with flames. It intercepted the Air slash, causing a stale mate. with both attacks equal both Pokemon returned to their respective side of the field.

"Cynthia frowned. "Togekiss use **Reflect**!" Togekiss formed an invisible wall reducing the damage it would take from physical attacks

Ash noticed the wall appeared and then vanish. "Arcanine use **Extreme speed** then follow it up with **Bite**!" Arcanine raced across the field in a blur it then jumped and opened its mouth ready to bite down on Togekiss.

"Cynthia smiled, now she had him. "Togekiss quickly use **Agility** to dodge then use **Thunder wave**!" Togekiss dodged the bite at the last minute and then hit Arcanine with its Thunder wave, the fire type winced as it felt the attack wash over its body paralysing it.

Ash eyes widened. He was impressed, Cynthia had suckered him in and then used Thunder wave to disable his Pokemon. "Arcanine, fight it off and use **Flamethrower**!" Arcanine eyes filled with flames before it let loose a power stream of flames that was heading for Togekiss.

Cynthia seeing the danger decided to act. "Togekiss use **Light Screen**!" The serene flying Pokemon formed another invisible wall in front of itself, this time the wall reduce the power of special attacks. Togekiss took the flamethrower head on, however thanks to the light screen the damage done had been cut by half.

"Good job Togekiss now use **Air Slash**!" Togekiss again was covered in a white energy and dived down towards Arcanine. Due to the fire type being paralysed it wasn't able to dodge the attack and was hit and sent flying back to Ash side of the field. It growled before getting to it's feet.

Cynthia seeing victory decided to go for the big Finish. "Togekiss use another **Air Slash**." Togekiss again dived towards Arcanine, however this time Ash was ready.

Arcanine use **Fire spin** on yourself now!" Arcanine opened its mouth before lifting its head. it the sent a spiraling stream of flame that whizzed around its entire body. Togekiss wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and found itself hit with the fire attack. The flaming vortex was preventing Togekiss from landing her attack. Once the flames had died down Arcanine could be seen glowing.

"Good Job Arcanine, now use **Flame wheel**!" The fire type howled and then tucked itself into a ball, it was then engulfed by huge flames and tackled Togekiss sending the flying type crashing to the floor. It gritted its teeth has it tried to get up but ended up fainting with swirls for eyes.

Sabrina raised her hand on Ash's side of the field. "Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Arcanine. Cynthia are you ready with your next Pokemon?"

Cynthia recalled Togekiss and gave the ball a sweet kiss, she then attached it too her trainer belt. She removed another ball from her belt. "I'm not sure who you managed to knock out Togekiss Ash, but this one won't let Arcanine get away. Go Gabite!" The ball opened up to reveal the land shark dragon Pokemon. it flexed its arms ready for battle.

Ash recalled Arcanine. "The reason I beat Togekiss was because I had Arcanine activate its special ability, you see when Arcanine is hit by any fire type moves, it increase all his fire type moves making them more powerful. That was how I was able to defeat your Togekiss. If its a dragon battle, you want, a dragon battle you will get. Go Dragonair!"

The ball opened up to reveal Dragonair in all her glory. It floated just above the ground ready for battle.

Cynthia decided to waste no time. "Gabite use **Dragon Claw**!" Gabite roared before running towards the huge dragon Pokemon, its claw having grown and were now glowing.

Ash smiled. "Dragonair intercept with **Twister**!" Dragonair roared before forming a tornado of wind and launching ittowards Gabite, who's claws smashed into the tornado and found itself pushed back by the dragon type attack.

Cynthia seeing direct attacks were going to be a problem decided to go indirect. "Gabite use **Dig** now!" Gabite burrowed under the field and vanished from sight.

Ash looked to the field. "Dragonair take flight! If you're in the air, then dig will be useless." Dragonair wing like ears suddenly glowed and grew, it the took off towards the sky just avoiding Gabite's dig attack.

Cynthia frowned. "Blast you Ash, "Gabite use **Dragon pulse**!" Gabite jumped from the hole and then opened its mouth a orb of purple and black energy began to form. It then fired the attack towards the sky on course with hitting Dragonair.

Ash just grinned. "Dragonair intercept with your own **Dragon Pulse**." Dragonair sent the same attack toward Gabite's Dragon pulse, both attacks collided and causing an explosion.

"Okay Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**!" Dragonair was surrounded by a red aura before it dived down toward Gabite.

Cynthia seeing the attack coming decided to intercept with her own Dragon Rush. "Gabite use your own **Dragon Rush**!" Both dragon were now charging into each other the, colliding attacks caused a huge explosion and both Dragons were sent sprawling to the battle field floor. They both looked at each other before getting back up.

"Okay Dragonair use **Draco Meteor**!" Dragonair lifted its head forming an orange orb in its mouth, it then sent the orb skywards which split into several more orbs that grew and began to bombard the field.

Cynthia eyes widened. "Gabite underground now use **Dig**!" Gabite burrowed under ground once more just in time to avoid the powerful dragon type attack.

Ash frowned and watched his Dragonair special attack fall, due to using Draco Meteor." "Dragonair return!" Ash recalled Dragonair and then threw a ball onto the field. "Go Snorlax!" The giant normal type yawned as it landed on the field ready for battle. Gabite suddenly came up behind it. landing several blow to its, back.

Ash sighed. " Snorlax use **Belly Drum**!" Snorlax roared before banging its huge hands to its belly, reducing it heath points by half, but increasing its attack to max.

Cynthia stood there confused. "Gabite use **Dragon Claw**" Gabite claws grew once more it then charged towards the huge normal type.

Ash just smiled. "Snorlax, intercept with **Ice punch**!" Snorlax charged its hand with energy causing it to glow a baby blue colour. It then thrust it's arm forward and intercepted the dragon claw, however due to Snorlax increased attack, the Ice Punch broke right through the dragon claw and slammed into Gabite who was sent flying over to the other side of the field. It gritted its teeth, as it tried to get up, but ended up falling with swirl for eyes.

Sabrina again raised her arm on Ash's side of the field. "Gabite is unable to battle, Cynthia ready your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled her starter and then kissed his ball, she then pulled a ball from her belt and threw it onto the field. "Go Lucario!" The fighting/steel duel type appeared on the field ready for battle.

"Okay Lucario use **Extreme Speed**!" Lucario raced across the field in blinding speed. It was about to hit Snorlax, when Ash countered.

"Snorlax use **Curse**!" Snorlax roared and then glowed blue, its attack and defence now boosted. The extreme speed did little damage, thanks to Ash using curse in time.

Lucario slid back onto her mistress side of the field. This Snorlax was tough. She stood ready for her next order.

Cynthia frowned, that Extreme speed had done little damage. "Lucario use **Brick break**!" Lucario charged its fist with energy, it glowed white and then charged towards Snorlax. she jumped and was ready to land a powerful chop on the normal type. However Ash had other ideas.

"Snorlax, intercept with **Fire Punch**!" Snorlax roared before, charging its fist with energy, this time its hand glowed orange. It met the brick break head on , and again pushed through, landing the fire type move on Lucario, sending the steel/fighting type flying and crashing to the battle field. Lucario sat up her body was aching all over. This was not good.

Cynthia seeing close up attacks were a waste of time, decided to go for a different approach. "Lucario use **Calm mind**!" Lucario placed her paws together and then began to meditate, to raise its special attack and special defence.

Ash watched as Lucario increased it's special attack and special defence. It seems Cynthia had finally learnt that close up attacks were no good against Snorlax.

"Snorlax use **Rest**!" Snorlax closed its eyes and then fell asleep, recovering its health points to full. However, now that it was asleep then it was vulnerable to attack.

Cynthia wondered what Ash was up to. "Lucario use **Aura sphere**!" Lucario jumped and then formed an orb of aura in between her paws, she then sent the orb which hit Snorlax.

Ash watched the attack hit Snorlax however due to Snorlax high special defence it did little damage. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk**!" Snorlax opened its mouth and an orange beam appeared, it then launched the **Hyper beam** across the field.

Cynthia seeing the Hyper beam decided to take actions. "Lucario dodge and then use **Close combat**!" Lucario charged forward, now that Snorlax was asleep maybe she could do some damage. As she approached ready to attack, she heard her sons trainers order an attack.

"Snorlax use **Sleep Talk**!" Snorlax snored and then charged its fist which was glowing Orange. It then punched Lucario, before she could land her attack, and sent the steel/fighting type flying and crashing towards the battle field. This time however she couldn't get up, after being hit with the **Fire punch** once more.

Sabrina raised her arm on Ash's side of the field. "Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax, Cynthia send out your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled Lucario and kissed the ball, she then placed it back on her belt, before throwing a ball onto the field. "Go Sylveon!"

**A/N: The ending of the battle will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to review and support me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win a major League**

**A/N: Conclusion to battle with Cynthia and we discover a little bit more about Sylveon and her type.**

**Back Of Professor Oak Lab**

Ash looked across at the Sylveon, he still wasn't sure what type it was, however seeing his Snorlax was maxed in attack, Ash thought it wouldn't be fair to use it against Sylveon. Snorlax had just woken up.

"Snorlax, return" Ash recalled Snorlax and then clipped him onto his trainer belt. He then removed Dragonair ball from his belt. "Go Dragonair!" For the second time in the match Dragonair appeared on the field, recovered from using her Draco meteor.

Cynthia wasn't sure what had made her choose sylveon, however she wasn't going to recall it now, as that would only decrease it's confidence. "Slyveon use **Shadow ball!**" Sylveon opened her mouth before forming an orb of dark energy, she then sent it straight towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair counter with **Dragon pulse**!" Dragonair formed the spiralling purple and blue attack in her mouth before launching it. However as the attack approached Sylveon, it suddenly just dispersed. The Shadow ball however hit Dragonair hard, causing a small explosion when it had made contact.

Ash was standing there looking confused. Why had his dragon pulse just shorted out like that? Dragonair had enough energy to use the attack, so why had it done no damage. "Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**! Dragonair charged across the field ready to attack Sylveon. However when it was about to hit, the energy again dispersed and left Dragonair just floating there confused.

Cynthia decided to take advantage. "Sylveon use **Yawn**!" Sylveon opened its mouth and made a huge yawning sound, which hit Dragonair causing the dragon Pokemon to sway from side to side.

Ash frowned, now he had only one turn before Dragonair fell asleep. "Dragonair use **Draco Meteor**!" Dragonair opened its mouth and formed an orange sphere, it the launched the attack skywards, where the sphere broke up and now several bigger spheres began to rain down on the battle field. However what was surprising was when they made contact with Slyveon the Meteor just vanished, leaving the small Pokemon unharmed.

Ash shook his head, that confirmed it, Sylveon was unaffected by Dragon type moves. He watched as Dragonair fell asleep onto the field. Ash looked over to Cynthia. "It seems your Pokemon is unaffected by Dragon type moves."

Cynthia just fist pumped, finally she was going to win one. "Sylveon use **Shadow ball**, however instead of using shadow ball it used a different attack, a sparkling rainbow wind began to whip around Sylveon. The wind then shot towards Dragonair causing the Pokemon to wince and be blown across the field. It crashed in front of Ash with swirl for eyes.

Sabrina eyes widened, however she raised her hand on Cynthia side of the field. "Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon, Ash send out your next Pokemon."

Ash recalled Dragonair, what on earth was that attack? It must have been super effective to knock out his Dragonair. Ash held up his hand. "Hold the battle, a minute, I want to ask Sylveon, what that attack was." Ash approached Sylveon and knelt down so he could talk to it face to face.

"Sylveon could you tell me what that attack was that you used."

Sylveon blue eye shone and said in a cute sweet voice. _"Fairy Wind." _Ash nodded his head then stood up and walked back to his side of the field. He then turned to face Cynthia.

"If you want her to use that attack again, then it's called Fairy wind. She must have just learnt it. Okay Arcanine let do this." The fire dog Pokemon winced as it landed on the field. Due to being paralysed it wasn't 100% healthy. However it stood ready to battle.

Cynthia noticed the condition of Arcanine, maybe she could knock out two of Ash's Pokemon. "Sylveon use **Shadow Ball!**" This time sylveon used the right attack and sent the orb right at Arcanine.

Ash decided to try counter. "Arcanine dodge and then use **Flame wheel**!" Arcanine attempted to dodge however it couldn't move due to be paralysed. The shadow ball hit causing another explosion, which sent Arcanine flying across the field and sprawling to the battle field. It attempted to get up, however it suddenly fell back down with swirl for eyes.

Sabrina raised her arm on Cynthia side of the field. "Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon. Ash send out your next Pokemon."

Ash recalled Sylveon, it was time to go with something fresh. "Steelix lets go!" The iron snake Pokemon appeared on the field towering above Sylveon.

Cynthia was a little worried now. "Sylveon use **Fairy wind**!" Sylveon whipped up the rainbow wind once more and sent it at Steelix.

Ash decided to counter. "Steelix intercept that attack with your **Sand Storm,** and then follow up with **Iron tail!**" Steelix body section began spinning causing a sand storm to be whipped up that covered the field. The sand storm crashed into the Fairy wind and cancelled the attack out. Steelix then raised it tail and slammed it down on Sylveon who had been confused by the sudden sand storm. The attack hit Sylveon right on the head, causing her to sway before falling down with swirl for eyes.

Sabrina raised her hand on Ash's side of the field. "Sylveon is unable to battle, the winner is Steelix, Cynthia send out your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled Sylveon and then kissed her ball, she was really pleased with how her new Pokemon had battled. Cynthia then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Milotic!" The beautiful sea serpent Pokemon appeared on the field fanning her colourful tail.

Ash decided to waste no time. "Steelix Use **Bind** and then **Thunder fang!**" Steelix roared before moving across the battle field ready to wrap around Milotic.

Cynthia frowned. "Milotic use **Hydro Pump**!" Milotic sent a stream of concentrated water towards Steelix, however it missed its target and then cried out as Steelix wrapped around its body and bit into her neck with fangs coursing with electricity, while putting the squeeze on her.

Cynthia looked on horrified. "Milotic try to get free, use **Attract!**" Milotic stopped thrashing around and then turned her head to face Steelix. She then winked and sent a shower of hearts towards the steel snake Pokemon, who suddenly fell under her attack and unwrapped itself from her.

Ash growled in frustration. "Steelix return." Ash recalled his Pokemon and then threw another ball onto the field. This time it was Snorlax, or so it looked like Snorlax.

Cynthia smiled. "Retreating all ready Ash, Go Milotic use **Attract** again!" Milotic winked and sent a shower of hearts towards Snorlax, however Ash was ready. "Dodge and then use **Feint attack**!"

Snorlax dodged the attract and then vanished before suddenly appearing behind Milotic. Snorlax then used its claws to slash the water type, before vanishing and appearing in front of Ash once more.

Cynthia was confused. "How did your Snorlax learn **Feint attack**?, Milotic use **Water pulse**!" Milotic opened her mouth, several rings of water were heading towards Snorlax before Ash countered.

"Use **Fake tears**!" The Snorlax suddenly burst into tears, which caused Milotic to stop her attack, not realising that this whole set up was a trap. "Now Snorlax use **Feint attack**, followed up by **Fury swipe!**" The Snorlax suddenly stopped smiling and then vanished before hitting Milotic, however it didn't stop there it then landed four swipes before appearing back on Ash's side of the field.

Cynthia noticed her Milotic was scratched all over and was looking worse for ware. "Milotic quickly use **Recover**!"

Ash knew exactly what Cynthia was going to do. "Counter with **Taunt**!" Snorlax eyes glowed and stunned Milotic, before she could have time to recover.

Cynthia growled. "That's not exactly fair Ash Ketchum, Milotic use **Hydro pump!**" Milotic sent the attack right at Snorlax who took the attack head on, and suddenly shrunk and changed into Zorua, who was giggling."

Ash groaned. "Oh well games up, Zorua use **Feint attack**!" Zorua vanished and the appeared next to Milotic, it then slashed the water type causing her to sway and then fall to the battlefield floor with swirl for eyes.

Sabrina raised her arm on Ash's side of the field. "Milotic is unable to battle, the winner is Ash, Cynthia sent out your final Pokemon.

Cynthia recalled Milotic and then sent her last Pokemon out onto the field. "Go Spiritomb!" A strange stone appeared on the field, before a ghostly black and purple smoke appeared from the stone and formed into a weird looking face.

Ash knew Spiritomb was a dark/ghost duel type, so Zorua would be pretty much useless against it, however he decided to battle on. "Zorua use **Feint Attack**!" Zorua vanished and the reappeared before hitting Spiritomb with glowing purple paws, however the attack did little damage.

Cynthia just smiled. "Seems your little Zorua comes up short against my Spiritomb. "Okay Spiritomb use **Shadow ball!**" Spiritomb formed the orb of dark energy before launching the attack at Zorua, who took it head on. It gritted its teeth before starting to glow.

Ash smiled, this was why he had wanted Zorua to battle, so it could evolve. The light died down, the Pokemon now standing on his side of the field, stood on two legs, had black fur and a shaggy red mane, the tip of its feet were red and along with the tip of its claws. "Welcome to the team Zoroark, what was that you said about my Pokemon coming up short, but don't worry now that he has evolved I can give him a rest." Ash recalled Zoroark, and then sent out another ball onto the field. "Lets go Snorlax!" The normal type appeared on the field and yawned, ready to battle.

Cynthia again was confused, why would Ash send out a normal type against her ghost/dark duel type. "Spiritomb use **Nasty Plot!**" Spiritomb began to meditate raising its special attack by two stages.

Ash just smiled. "Just because it is a normal type, doesn't mean it has normal attacks. "Snorlax use **Fire Punch**!" Snorlax fist glowed orange, it then ran towards Spiritomb, and landed the punch right on the face of the duel type. The contact caused an explosion which sent Spiritomb flying backwards a little. It winced in pain.

Cynthia groaned. "Spiritomb use **Dark pulse**!" Spiritomb unleashed a wave of dark energy which washed across the field. The wave hit Snorlax in the stomach and sent it rolling back to Ash, where it got to its feet and roared.

Ash just smirked. "Nice attack Cynthia. Snorlax use **Earthquake**!" Snorlax fit began to glow, it then slammed it into the ground before causing a fissure to appear across the field, that hit Spiritomb and sent it skywards.

Cynthia looked on helpless as her Pokemon crashed to the battle field, dazed, but still able to battle. "Spiritomb use **Dark Pulse!**"

Ash decided to counter, "Snorlax use **Earthquake** once more!" Snorlax fist glowed again, it then smashed it into the ground causing another fissure to hit Spiritomb, just as the ghost/dark duel type was sent flying. the dark pulse hit Snorlax sending it crashing to the battle field floor. It then fell with swirl for eyes. Cynthia looked down at her Spiritomb, who was in no shape to battle either, as it too had swirl for eyes.

Sabrina seeing both Pokemon knocked out raised both arms. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a tie, however due to Cynthia losing all her Pokemon then Ash wins the match."

Ash and Cynthia both recalled their Pokemon before walking over to each other and shaking hands. They then cuddled and gave each other a small kiss. Ash then kissed Sabrina, just so she didn't feel left out. All three trainers were interrupted by Professor Oak calling them into his lab.

"Hey you three come quickly, I have found out some very interesting information about Sylveon." Ash, and the girls ran over towards the lab and noticed Professor Oak was sitting at his computer. "I contacted the other Professor from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, however they had no clue what type of Pokemon Sylveon was. I then contacted Professor Juniper in Unova who was able to give me the number of another Professor in a region called Kalos. His name was Professor Sycamore. I rang the number and spoke to him, and told him who I was and why I was contacting him. When I showed him the photo, he told me that this was a Fairy type Pokemon. Of course I had never heard of such a type and asked him if he had anymore information. He said he would send over all the information he knew. He also sent over a file that allows me to download the Kalos Pokedex onto your Pokedex Ash. So if you would please give me your Pokedex, then I will be able to update it. Cynthia, I could also update your Pokedex if you would like me too."

Cynthia smiled and handed over her Pokedex, she then watched the professor plug both Pokedex into a terminal and watched as he opened up a file and then pressed download.

"There they should be ready soon. It looks like there is a whole new region to explore Ash, what are your thoughts on it."

Ash stayed silent for a little while. "Well I have the four region we know about to complete first, I then might try visit Kalos, but Professor, how is it, that you had never heard of the region before? I thought you were up to date with everything."

Professor Oak scratched the back of his head and laughed. "No ones perfect Ash, to be honest I remember reading something about Kalos, but had forgotten all about it. anyway I have got professor Sycamore number now, and he said we can exchange information, as he is curious about the Pokemon that live in the other four regions. " The professor noticed the download had finished. He then removed both Pokedex from the terminal and handed them back to Cynthia and Ash.

"There you are, now you should be able to get more information on Sylveon. But first lets heal all your Pokemon, has it sounded like you had a good battle." The professor took all Cynthia and Ash's Poke balls and then placed them in the healing machine.

**Several Hours later.**

Ash had spent a few hours relaxing in the back and catching up with Brock. Ash has also checked on the new Baby Eevee who seems to grown quite attached to him. Ash had decided see how it was timid nature then he would evolve it into Jolteon and have him part of his team. Ash and the girls made their way back to the lab and noticed all their Pokemon were healed. Ash removed his Pokemon and noticed Cynthia removed hers. She then opened one of the balls which was Sylveons. The Eevee evolution appeared on the lab floor smiling. Ash removed Dexter and pointed at her.

"Now to see just what type you are, and what attacks you know. Ash noticed his Pokedex scanned the Pokemon before giving an description and other information regarding her type and attacks.

_"Sylveon the Fairy evolution of Eevee. This Pokemon is found in the Kalos region. This Sylveon is female, and has a Modest nature. It knows Tackle, sand attack, yawn, baton pass, Shadow ball, helping hand and Fairy wind. Strengths this type is unaffected by Dragon type moves, Weakness. Severe weakness to steel type moves and poison moves."_

Ash shut Dexter, so that explained why Dragonair could attack Sylveon and also explains why Steelix Iron tail did a number on it. "Well Cynthia, it looks like you will be heading to Johto with a unique Pokemon. I can't wait to see the gym leaders faces when you show Sylveon off. Professor where do we go in Johto to register for the Johto League?"

Professor Oak pulled up a map of Johto on his computer. "You would have to go to New Bark Town, and register with Professor Elm, he can then register you for the Johto league. You aren't thing about going just yet are you? There still a week or so before the league starts."

Ash shook his head. "No were not going yet, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Thanks Professor, any luck with that GS ball yet?

Professor Oak scratched the back of his head. "Another thing I need to investigate. if I can't work out what it is, then I might have to ask you to deliver this to a friend of mine called Kurt, he is an expert in poke balls. He lives in Azela Town which is one of the town you would have to visit for a gym badge. However let me see if I can do anything with it first. Why don't you kids go home, you have been here all day, and I know your Mum Ash was looking forward to spending time with you. Go on all your Pokemon will be here tomorrow."

Ash noticed the girls seemed to be agreement with the Professor. Defeated two to one, Ash gave in. He said bye to Tracey and Brock and then left the lab with Sabrina and Cynthia.

**A/N: Next Chapter will time Skip for them arrive in New Bark, and fight over who gets Totodile**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win a major League.**

**A/N: Now that Ash has won two leagues, he is allowed to carry up to twelve Poke balls. His twelve at the moment that he has with him are. Charizard, Pikachu, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidegot, Mew, Lucario, Darkrai, Zapdos, Articuno, Dragonair, he has one Poke ball spare for his next capture.**

**A week later on way to New Bark Town**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia had finally arrived in Johto, and now the trio were making their way towards New Bark Town, where both Ash and Cynthia would register for the Johto League. They found themselves walking through a dense forest. Ash kept looking down at the Pokenav making sure they were staying on the right path. Ash suddenly adjusted his belt, now that he had won two leagues, he was allowed to carry up to twelve Pokemon, and right now he had 11 shrunken balls clipped to his new trainer belt, which was getting a little heavy.

"According to the Pokenav, we are less than an hour away from New Bark Town." Ash turned to both Sabrina and Cynthia and noticed they were lagging behind. Ash then checked his watch they had been walking for a good two hours, so maybe it was time they had little rest. Ash dumped his bag onto a small grass clearing, and then pulled out a picnic blanket and boxes of sandwiches and other picnic food his mum had packed for them. Ash noticed the relief on both girls faces as they sat down and quickly removed their shoes.

"My feet are killing me? Wasn't there a quicker way to get to New Bark Town? Why couldn't we just fly, after all Ash you have Pidgeot and Charizard with you, Cynthia has Togekiss, it would have made life much easier than walking."

Deep within the forest, watching the three teens stood a majestic looking Pokemon. It stood on four legs and was light blue with white spots dotted over its body. On its head it had a strange shaped crest and from this crest a pure white mane cascaded across its back and down it body, on its back and front legs, white like fur ribbons were attached. This was the legendary Pokemon Suicune. As she watched Arceus Chosen one enjoy his picnic, she heard a sudden snap from behind her. She quickly turned her head and noticed it was her daughter who was to be presented to Arceus chosen one.

"_Shh be quiet, Little one, what have I told you about using stealth and being careful where you place your paws."_

The small Suicune bowed it head. "_I am sorry mother, but I wasn't looking with I tread. What are you doing anyway?"_

The larger Suicune turned to her small daughter. "_Lord Arceus chosen one has arrived, it is time you begin your own journey little one. You have been chosen to become part of his ever growing family. I was just preparing to cover the forest in a deep mist to draw the chosen one towards us."_

The small Suicune bowed its head once more. "_But why do I need to go with Lord Arceus Chosen one mother? Why can't I stay with you?"_

The larger Suicune closed her eyes, she didn't want to say good bye to her daughter, but with what she had learnt from the council meeting, she was in great danger, and couldn't risk putting her own daughter at risk. The best options was she joined the chosen one now, preventing her from be captured and having her power abused by another. _"Little one it is much too dangerous for you to be around me now. You heard what Lord Arceus said, bad people are looking for me, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Besides Some of your friends are already traveling with the boy, he has Darkrai, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, not to mention Mew. You will be in good company trust me. Now we must hurry before we miss our chance. _Suicune eyes then glowed as she caused a deep thick mist to fall on the forest.

Ash and the girls had just finished their picnic when they noticed the thick mist covering the forest and the clearing around them. It was then Ash noticed Pikachu ears perked up and it took off towards the forest, it vanished through the mist.

"Pikachu! Where are you going." Ash jumped up from the blanket and ran towards where he had last seen Pikachu. Cynthia and Sabrina completely confused and were left on the blanket wondering what had gotten into both Pikachu and their boyfriend.

Ash was finding it increasingly difficult to negate through the thick mist. "Pikachu where are you! Pikachu!" Ash was relieved to hear his starters voice.

"_Straight a ahead boss, I'm standing by a lake and you will never guess who is here with me."_

Ash followed the voice of Pikachu and soon came to a clearing, in the middle of it was a beautiful small lake, and standing on the water, were two Pokemon, who were talking to Pikachu. Ash couldn't make out what the Pokemon were due to the thick mist and decided to try Dexter.

"_Pokemon analysed. "Suicune, the aurora Pokemon, Suicune, is a Legendary Pokemon, who's touch can purify any water source. This Pokemon is said to represent the north winds._

Ash couldn't believe it, another legendary encounter. Ash noticed the thick Mist slowly started to vanish, allowing him to see both Pokemon clearly. There were two Suicunes, one however was much smaller than the others. Ash slowly made his way towards the bank of the small lake and just took in the beauty of both legendary Pokemon. Ash noticed the larger Suicune slowly approached the bank, never taking its eyes of him.

"_Greeting chosen one. I am Suicune, one of the legendary dog Pokemon of the Johto region. I present before you my daughter, who like the other legendary off-spring is destined to join your family. This encounter was suppose to take place later on in your journey, however due to dangerous times ahead, I felt it was better for you to take her now, then when we were suppose to meet."_

Ash looked confused. "Excuse me great Suicune, but what do you mean dangerous times ahead? Is there someone trying to catch you?"

Suicune bowed her head. _"Indeed chosen one, not just one person, but many. I have faced several challengers in the last year, and now an even greater danger comes to our region. The gang known as Team Rocket as set out to catch all legendaries of this region, and I didn't want to risk my daughter getting capture. Entei and Raikou are also being chased and will present their son's to you when the time comes. Now are you ready to face my daughter in battle?"_

Ash stood back from the bank, and nodded his head. "Yes, I will only use Pikachu, however won't the battle be a little unfair, especially when your daughter can travel on the surface of the water."

Suicune giggled. "_Very well, follow me Chosen, there is a clearing not far from here, that is big enough, do not worry about your two mates they as we speak are being lead to us. Now follow me."_Suicune and her daughter then leapt across the lake into the forest with Ash and Pikachu following close behind them. It wasn't long before they came to clearing, the young Suicune was stood ready to battle.

Ash walked across the grass with Pikachu and then stood ready to battle. Ash noticed the older Suicune was stood just behind her daughter. "Okay buddy you're up!" Pikachu stood on all four ready to start the battle.

Ash noticed the small Suicune had made the first move, and now the clearing was beginning to fill with thick mist once more. Ash couldn't see very well and didn't know where the Suicune had gone.

"Okay, guess that was Suicune **Mist** attack. Pikachu be on your guard." However just as Ash had spoken a blue and white blur tackled into Pikachu, knocking the electric type over.

Ash noticed the over hanging trees around the Clearing, he needed to know where Suicune was, as if Pikachu was higher up then maybe it could see it through the mist. "Pikachu up into that nearest tree!"

Pikachu raced towards the tree and then began climbing up it. Ash watched a baby blue beam shoot out from the mist and hit the bottom of the tree that Pikachu was now up. "Okay so she knows **Ice beam** too. Pikachu can you see anything from up there?"

Pikachu moved onto one of the thick branches and looked down into the mist, he could just make out an outline.

"_Yep boss I see her, what do you want me to do?"_

Ash looked up to the tree, they needed to reduce Suicunes movement. "Pikachu jump and use **Thunder Wave**!" Ash watched Pikachu jump towards the mist and then sent a small wave of electricity into it. Ash heard the sound of a yelp from Suicune. "Good job Pikachu, I think you got her." However before Ash could say anything else, he heard a loud thud and saw Pikachu fly out of the mist and across the battle field at his feet. Ash noticed his starter was gritting his teeth, Ash knew Pikachu couldn't take another hit like that. Ash closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts, he found his aura within himself and slowly focused it on the surrounding area. He could feel the life of the forest and all the Pokemon who were hiding in the various grass and bushes just watching the battle. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal a blue glow. Ash was using his aura vision to locate the Suicine, who was now racing towards them.

"Okay Pikachu, on my say dodge, and then use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash could see Suicune about to make another tackle attack, it appeared from the mist, Ash gave the order. "Dodge and then use **Thunderbolt**!"

Pikachu jumped to the side and dodged the tackle, it then charged its cheeks with electricity and aimed a bolt of lightning that hit Suicune who had now tackled herself into a tree. Pikachu noticed the legendary was shaking her head, a little dazed from the impact of the tree and the electric attack.

Ash seeing this decided to take advantage. Now Suicune was out of the mist, he didn't need his aura sight anymore. "Pikachu use **Thunder**!" Pikachu charged its cheeks and this time unleashed a huge bolt of lightning that hit Suicune, causing the legendary to cry out in pain. She swayed a little before falling down onto the field. Ash removed the spare twelve ball from his belt and threw it at Suicune. "Poke ball go!" The ball hit Suicune and then sucked her inside. The ball landed on the field and began to shake from side to side. One, shake, two shakes, three shakes, and finally the ding signaling a successful capture. Ash walked over to the ball and picked it up, he turned to see the mist suddenly vanish and the larger Suicune appear before him.

_"You have done well chosen one. You were able to use your gift to help in the capture of my daughter. It is important that you carry on practicing to use this gift, now I will wish you the best of luck on your journey. If I see Entei and Raikou and will inform them that you have arrived. Farewell." _Suicune then turned sprinted towards the words and vanished.

Ash was still holding Suicune ball, when he heard the voice of Sabrina and Cynthia behind him. "Hey Ash, where did you go? We've been looking everywhere for you. Luckily Sabrina Alakazam and my Lucario was able to guide us to you. What's that in your hand? Is that new Pokemon?"

Ash opened the ball to show his girlfriends his latest Capture. The Suicune appeared out of the ball and then looked around, she spotted Ash standing by her, and assumed he had caught her. She watched as her new trainer dug into his bag and pulled out a red spray bottle. Suicune turned and growled ready to defend herself, however the battle had taken too much out of her and she fell to the floor. She noticed her new trainer approached her cautiously. She winced as she felt the spray on her body, however after a little while, she found herself much better. slowly she stood on her four feet and looked to see three human were now stood around her.

Cynthia and Sabrina couldn't believe their eyes. "Is that the legendary Suicune? How did you catch it, oh wow, she beautiful."

Suicune stood beside Ash and noticed he placed his hand gently on her head and stroked her. Suicune found herself growling in happiness. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Eventually she also allowed the human girls to touch her as well.

With Suicune safely secured on his trainer belt Ash pulled out the Pokenav to see exactly where they were. It seems even with the little detour, they were still on course to reach New Bark Town. Ash led the girls towards the forest once more, wondering when he would encounter Entei and Raikou, he was also worried about what Suicune had told him, Team Rocket was in the region looking for all the legendary, which meant it was very likely they would bump into some of their agents.

**New Bark Town**

Jessie, James and Meowth tracked through the busy streets of the New Bark Town, they had been ordered to keep an eye on the twerp and his friends. The boss had informed them that he would have to register in New Bark Town so that he could qualify for the Johto League. So the three team Rocket members had decided to try ambush the twerp. Unfortunately it seems the blasted boy had not yet arrived and so now they were walking around do nothing. Suddenly they came out of clearing to see a huge creme building with a red roof top.

"Wow Jessie, look at that, it looks like a college or lab. I wonder if we could steal any food, I'm starving, thanks to you blowing our budget on those new nails and your hair."

Jessie pulled out a small mirror and admired herself in it. "Now, now James, we are in a new region and I have to look my best."

James Groaned. "Yes, but did you need to spend all our budget doing it. Anyway lets see if we can get some food from this place."

The three Team Rocket members walked up towards the building and opened the door, however when they looked inside they were surprised to see it was some type of lab, and a man in a white coat with glasses was looking into a microscope. The three were just about to sneak around when they heard the man speak.

"Nice timing Nurse Joy, the Pokemon were spoke about is around here somewhere. If you could give it a check up then it would be much appreciated."

Jessie, James and Meowth looked confused, however it was then Jessie got a gleam in her eyes. "Why certainly professor, what Pokemon was it again?"

The man in the white coat groaned, surely she couldn't have forgotten already. "Its the small Totodile running around the lab, it needs a full check up as it going to a new trainer tomorrow." Before The professor could say anymore, there was a loud

"Ouch!" Meowth looked to his tail to see some strange Pokemon biting down on it. It looked like a small crocodile and was blue all over, except for a v of white that went down its chest. Meowth was about scratch it, when he felt Jessie yank it off his tail. The three then got a mouthful of water.

Jessie hair was soaking wet, she grabbed the little Totodile and ran out of the lab with James and Meowth following close behind her.

Meanwhile Ash and the girls had finally made it out of the forest and now stood looking down at a huge town at the foot of a huge slope. "Finally we made it, now the Pokemon Centre is right in the middle of town. Lets go girls, come on, I promise I will Make it up to both of you later."

This seemed to perk both girls up and they followed their boyfriend down into town. It wasn't long before they reached the Pokemon centre. Ash burst through the doors and ran towards the counter.

"Excuse me, But I would like to register for the Johto league please." However it wasn't a nurse Joy who appeared behind the counter but a Chansey. Ash watched the Chansey press a button on the counter and a screen suddenly slid down from the ceiling, showing Nurse Joy on screen.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Joy and welcome to New Bark Town, I am out of the Pokemon centre at the moment due to appointment at Professor Elms lab. I should be back around two."

Ash looked to the clock and frowned it was already past 3, so where was Nurse Joy. Ash looked down at the pokenav and found Professor Elms lab, it didn't look too far from where they were now. "I guess nurse Joy must still be at the lab, lets go see professor Elm, maybe we will bump into her on the way there.

The three left the Pokemon centre and followed the Pokenav, which lead them to a huge building a couple of blocks away. Ash noticed the police were all around it, and it looked like they were carrying out some type of investigation. Ash spotted an officer Jenny, even in Johto they all looked the same. Ash and the girls approached the female officer who was busy directing others police officers.

"Excuse me Officer Jenny, but can you tell me what happened?" Ash noticed the Female officer looked down at him, however she was busy sorting out the other officers.

"A Pokemon has been stolen from the lab, I assume you're here to see Professor Elm, follow me and I will take you to him, however be careful where you tread and don't touch anything."

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia followed the Officer Jenny into the lab, making sure their arms stayed by their side. They noticed that a man in a white coat and glasses was being laid into by Nurse Joy

"It's your own fault Professor Elm, if you could spend a few minutes away from that microscope, then maybe you wouldn't have had that Pokemon stolen. I still can't believe you couldn't tell the difference between me and some fraud."

Professor Elm, kept his head low, he had been very foolish and instead of checking to see it was Nurse Joy who had picked up the Totodile, some thieves had stolen it. Suddenly Elm eyes widened as he saw who was standing in his lab.

"Oh Wow its Ash Ketchum, I can't believe the Indigo Plateau Champion and Orange League Champion is standing in my lab."

Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh please, there's no need to go that far Professor, we just heard what happened, you see I wanted to register for the Johto League, however when we got to the Pokemon centre, Nurse Joy voicemail told us she was here. So we came to find her. However, if you would like me and the girls can help you try find these thieves. Tell me Professor did you get a good look at them?" Ash had a funny feeling who was responsible, however unless he had description, it could be anyone.

Professor Elm shook his head. "I was too busy, with my research, and just assumed it was Nurse Joy, the next thing I heard was a loud ouch, time I turned around they were gone along with Totodile. And now a young girl is going to be upset tomorrow when she come for her first Pokemon. You see she had already chosen and I was going to let Nurse Joy give it a final check up before giving it to her.

Ash eyes narrowed, he then turned to officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny have you got any clues? Ash noticed one of the officers handed her a plaster cast, and inside it were three foot prints. Ash could see two were human, and one was a Pokemon. Ash removed his Pokedex and scanned the foot print.

_"Analysing, foot print belongs to Meowth the alley cat Pokemon. This Pokemon is very popular as people want to catch one and teach it pay day."_

Ash growled, that confirmed it. "Officer Jenny I know who stole Totodile, you see this group of Team Rocket agents have been following me, and trying to steal my Pokemon. There is three of them, a lady called Jessie, and man called James, and they have a talking Meowth. This print belongs to Meowth, and no doubt the other two belong to Jessie and James."

Officer Jenny eyes widened. "Ever thought of being a police detective Ash."

Ash just shrug, he then left the lab and pulled a ball from his belt. "Go Pidgeot, go see if you can find Team Rocket, if you do, come straight back and find us."

Pidgeot took to the sky and began to scan the area with her sight, it didn't take long to find her prey. She looked down towards Ash.

"_Found them, follow me and I will lead you to them." _Pidgeot then flew in the direction of Team Rocket, with Ash, the girls and Officer Jenny and her Growlithe following her.

Meanwhile just on the outside of town, Jessie, James and Meowth were making their way out of town. Unfortunately the Totodile, had taken a liking a too Jessie hair and was now chomping down on it.

"James can't you do something, this things ruining my hair." Jessie attempted to pull the Totodile off, however it wouldn't let go, and carried on biting the hair. Just then their communicator went off.

James opened it up and gulped to see Giovanni on screen. "You three report, have you found Ketchum yet? Wait what is that biting Jessie hair, is that a Pokemon!"

James adjusted his collar in nervousness. "Well boss you see we were waiting for the twerp, but we got hungry and tried to steal some food. We ended up in a Professor lab, who mistook us for a Nurse Joy. He was waiting for her to come and give this Pokemon a check up, so we decided to steal it and present it too you."

Giovanni growled. "What do I want a baby Pokemon for? That's a Totodile, for carry out loud. I asked you to do one thing, and you go do the opposite once more. You're to follow Ketchum and keep tabs on him, not steal baby Pokemon. Consider yourself docked a weeks pay, next time I contact you, i better hear a report regarding Ketchum, is that clear!"

James gulped and nodded. "Yes sir, what do you want us to do with the Totodile?"

Giovanni sighed. "Let it go back to the lab, and make sure you do your job this time. Giovanni out!" The screen went black, however before James could tell Jessie what the boss had said, he heard the unmistakable voice of the twerp.

"You three hand over that Totodile, otherwise you will have to face the full might of my Pokemon. That Pokemon is for a first time trainer, how dare you steal it.

James and Jessie turned to face Ash, and his girls, but what surprised them was a Officer Jenny was there. "If you want this Pokemon you will have to fight for it, twerp. "Arbok go!" Jessie threw her ball which opened up to reveal the Cobra looking Pokemon. It was soon joined by Weezing.

Ash frowned, okay if that is how it is going to be then fine. Go Charizard, go Venusaur!" Both fire and grass type appeared and roared, ready to battle.

"Okay Venusaur use **Vine whip** to free Totodile, Charizard use **Flamethrower** once Totodile is safely away!"

Jessie and James were not having that. "Arbok use **Poison sting**!

"You use **Sludge attack **Weezing!" Both Poison type launched their attacks, which was aiming for Venusaur, however Charizard intercepted the attacks and used its ember to disperse the poison attacks. With Venusaur now in the clear, it used its Vine whip to pull Totodile off Jessie hair and placed it in the arms of officer Jenny.

Ash grinned. "Now Charizard send these three on their way. Full power **Flamethrower**!" Charizard formed a huge flame in its mouth, before sending the attack at Team Rocket, causing them to be blasted skywards. Ash watched satisfied as the flew off to the horizon. Ash turned to officer Jenny.

We will leave the the return of Totodile to use Officer Jenny, we need to get back to the Pokemon centre."

officer Jenny smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Ash, I will make sure this little Pokemon gets back to Professor Elm, thanks for helping us solve the case."

Ash and the girl finally reached the Pokemon centre, and after telling Nurse Joy, that Totodile was safe, she helped Ash and Cynthia register for the Johto league. Now that they were both registered, it was time to take the league by storm.

**A/N: Okay there is first Chapter of The Johto region episodes. Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**It is too late to beta Legend is Born, however seeing how I am only four chapters into this one, I am looking for a good beta to help me deal with all the grammer and just to help me make the story flow better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win a major League.**

**A/N: Okay below Ash meets Casey, I have changed the episode just a little bit, however please note that Casey will be thirteen, a year younger then Ash, as in my story a trainer gets their licence at 13.**

**On way To Violet City**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia strolled along the forest path. They were on their way towards Violet City, where both Ash and Cynthia would try obtain their first Johto League badge. The three teens suddenly heard a loud noise ahead of them, curious to see what the noise was, the teens decided to investigate. They found themselves in a clearing, and in the centre of the clearing was a girl, dressed in a yellow and black jacket, she also had a white and black stripe cap that covered her purple hair and she seemed to be cheering her Chikorita on. Ash realised this trainer was a beginner as she was using her Pokemon to battle a Rattata. Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia decided just to watch the girl try catch a Pokemon.

Casey was thirteen and a new Pokemon Trainer, she came from New Bark Town, and was now beginning her Pokemon journey with her starter Chikorita. Casey was an enthusiastic baseball fan, and was a huge fan of the Electabuzz Base ball team. Her family had supported the team for over three generations, and now she was trying to influence her love of the game, into her Pokemon battling.

"Okay Chikorita you're up on the mount, and the first one up to bat is Rattata. "Okay Chikorita give him a fast ball, use **Tackle!**"

The small grass type charged forward and went to tackle the normal type, however the Rattata jumped at the last minute and got a **Bite** on Chikorita. The grass type winced however continued to battle on. With the support of her new trainer.

"Looks like we're going to last inning folks. "Chikorita use **Razor Leaf**, and then follow it up with **Tackle**!"

Chikorita swung the leaf on her head forward, and a shower of small sharp leaves headed towards the normal type, who was caught right in the middle of the attack. With Rattata dazed from the attack Chikorita charged forward and tackled the normal type, who flew a few feet away and crashed down onto the grass with swirl for eyes.

Casey pulled a ball from her trainer belt and aimed it at the down Rattata. "Poke ball go!" The Poke ball hit the Rattata and then sucked it inside. The ball then dinged to signal a successful capture. Casey fist pumped and then started singing the Eletabuzz song, dancing around with her Chikorita. She was pulled from her celebration by a loud clapping sound. She quickly turned to the noise and was surprised to see three trainers clapping for her. Casey eyes suddenly widened as she recognised who one of the trainers was.

"Oh my god, its Ash Ketchum, I can't believe it." Casey ran up to the boy taking his hand and shaking it, she couldn't believe a two time League Champion was here, and clapping for her. Base ball wasn't Casey only interest she loved Pokemon and had watched all the league finals, including the Indigo League and the Orange League.

Ash looked to see Sabrina and Cynthia just shaking their heads, they should have expected this. After all Ash was a top trainers, it was very unlikely that no one would know just who he was. Ash smiled at the girl now stood in front of him, he could see a light blush on her cheeks. It was then he noticed her eyes suddenly widened and she quickly bowed in apology.

"Forgive me, but where are my manners. My name is Casey and I'm a new trainer from New Bark Town. I didn't mean to act like a complete fan girl, I'm sorry. You see I watched both League finals and couldn't believe that a fourteen year old had won both titles. It made me believe that I could be just like you, if I trained hard enough. Oh and this is Chikorita she is my first Pokemon."

Ash didn't mind the girl fawning over him, after all he was certain that he would have been the same had he met a League Champion. "No need to apologise Casey, allow me to introduce my travelling companions. This is Sabrina and this is Cynthia. Sabrina is the Gym leader from Saffron City, however she taking a little break from her duties. Cynthia is a Pokemon trainer like me and we are both planning on entering the Johto League. I noticed you are wearing the uniform of the Eletabuzz's does that mean you like baseball?"

Casey nodded. "Yep, all my family are Eletabuzz fans and have been for three generations, there the best Baseball team in the world." Casey fist pumped.

Ash sweat dropped. "Really, I thought they finished last every year, and I am certain the Pidgeot Hurricanes will win this year like they have for the last several years."

Casey whole mood suddenly soured. "Wait are you telling me you think the Electabuzz suck!"

Ash gulped, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I wouldn't say they suck, but there are a lot better teams out then the Electabuzz."

Casey faced suddenly grew red with anger. "No one is better than the Electabuzz team, and I will prove it to you in a battle."

Ash eyes widened suddenly, was this girl really challenging him to a Pokemon battle, even when he was a two time League Champion. "Casey I don't thing that is a good idea, you're a new trainer and I don't really have any low level Pokemon on me. All of my team are fully evolved accept Pikachu here, he didn't want to evolve when I asked him. Look I apologise for upsetting you, let forget the whole thing okay."

Casey shook her head. "Oh no Mr Ketchum, you slagged off my favourite team, and now I will make you pay for it. Besides trainers rules state that if you are issued a challenge then you have to accept it. So I want a Pokemon battle."

Ash was looking to Sabrina or Cynthia to ask for their help, however they were just giving him a glare, obviously they thought this was is own fault and needed to take responsiblity for opening his big mouth. Finally Ash sighed. "Fine Casey, but don't thing I will hold back just because you're a new trainer. Cynthia will you be the referee?"

Cynthia nodded and then followed Ash onto the grass area. He stood opposite Casey who was already to battle. Ash didn't want to beat this girl, but he had no choice, she had issued a challenge and now he had to face her. "I choose you Jolteon!" The ball opened up to reveal a small dog like Pokemon, it was yellow and its whole body was made of sharp yellow spikes, it stood on all fours and growled toward Casey.

Casey took a ball from her belt. "I choose you Pidgey!" The normal flying type appeared on the field flapping its wings.

Cynthia looked at both trainers and then raised her arm. "This is a three on three battle, trainers go!"

Casey wasted no time in ordering her first attack. "Okay Pidgey use **Quick Attack!**" The normal type flew across the field ready to attack the electric type.

Ash sighed, this was going to be painful to watch, maybe he could ease the blow a little by dragging out the battle. "Jolteon dodge and then use **Yawn**!" The electric type jumped to the side at the last minute and then turned and yawned at Pidgey who suddenly found itself getting sleepy.

Casey frowned. "Pidgey use your **Gust attack**!" Pidgey was feeling really sleepy, however its flapped both it wings producing a huge gust of wind that was attempting to blow Jolteon away. However the electric type just stood its ground.

Ash noticed Pidgey fell asleep, now to end this battle, with causing as little damage as possible. "Jolteon use **Tackle**!" The electric type charged forward and hit Pidgey, sending the flying, normal type crashing to the field, with swirl for eyes.

Casey growled. "Pidgey return, I choose you Rattata!" the normal type appeared on the field baring its teeth at Jolteon. "Rattata use **Quick attack!**" The rat normal Pokemon charged across the field ready to tackle the much larger opponent.

Ash sighed. "Jolteon dodge and then use **Yawn!**" Jolteon again jumped out of the way and made a loud yawn that caused Rattata also to fall sleepy.

Casey gritted her teeth, now Rattata would be asleep in the next turn. "Rattata use **Bite**" The rat Pokemon charged forward once more this time its teeth showing, it jumped towards Jolteon.

Ash shook his head. "Jolteon, dodge and then use **Thundershock**!" Jolteon dodged the bite and then sent a small electric shockwave at Rattata who took the attack head on. It swayed on its feet, before falling down with swirl for eyes.

Casey, recalled Rattata this looked like a shut out victory for Ash. "Go Chikorita, use **Razor leaf!**" The grass type appeared from her ball and then sent a shower of razor leaves towards the electric type.

"Jolteon use **Agility** to dodge and then use **Tackle!**" Jolteon raced across the field in a yellow blur, it swerved in and around the razor leaf attack. Once clear, it tackled Chikorita head on, sending the grass type crashing to the field, however it could still battle.

Casey sighed, although her Pokemon could battle, it was hurting from that last tackle. "Chikorita use your Tackle!" Chikorita raced across the field heading towards the electric type.

Ash lowered his head. "Jolteon meet it head on and use your own Tackle." Both Pokemon charged against each other, however Jolteon proved to be stronger and pushed through, knocking Chikorita flying to the field with swirl for eyes.

Cynthia slowly raised her arm. With three of Casey Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner." The blonde noticed the sad expression on Casey's face and could already see tears appearing. "Casey you did really well for a first time trainer."

However Casey wasn't having any of it, she recalled her Pokemon and then burst into tears and ran away from the clearing. Ash walked up along side Cynthia after recalling Jolteon, he suddenly got a slap. Ash held his cheek and winced.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for? I warned her, however she still wanted to battle. I tried to drag it out so it seemed like she was pushing me a little."

Cynthia shook her head. "Had you not opened your mouth and slagged off her team, then maybe she wouldn't have reacted like that. You could see how much the Electabuzz meant to her, and yet you still called them crap!"

Ash was stroking his cheek, that slap had stung. "Okay I guess I deserve the slap, but how was I to know she would go off like that, just because i said her team wasn't that good, and for the record I never said crap, I said there were plenty of other teams better than the Electabuzz."

Casey had ran into the woods crying, she couldn't believe she had been totally humiliated. However, she suddenly had hear path blocked by three individuals. Two were dressed in white jump suits and had a huge R on the front of their chest, the other was Meowth.

"Okay little girl hand over your Pokemon." Casey tried to step back, but found the man had rounded on her and now she was stuck between a woman with red/purple hair, and man with blue spiky hair. "No these are my Pokemon, I caught them fair and square."

Jessie laughed. "And now they are our, now hand them over." Casey couldn't believe how her day was going. This morning she had started out on her journey, everything was going perfect, she caught Pidgey and then caught Rattata. Then her day hit a downer with the confrontation with Ash, the two times League Champion. Maybe she had been silly to challenge him, but she loved her baseball team and couldn't stand anyone slagging them off. Now she was about to have all her Pokemon stolen from her. Casey noticed her escape route was blocked off by the Meowth, she had no choice. She was about to hand over her Poke ball when she heard Ash's voice.

"Hey you three, what do you think you're doing to Casey, leave her alone. You know what I thought you couldn't sink any lower, but to try still a new trainers Pokemon, that's really hitting an all time low. What's the matter not strong enough to face a proper challenge, you three make me sick!"

Casey turned her head to see Ash and the girls were only a few feet away, all three were glaring at the three thieves, who were now looking so confident. Casey saw her chance and squirmed out of the ring around her and ran behind Ash.

Jessie was livid, why did the twerp have to turn up, he was always disrupting their plans. "Blast you kid! can't you mind your own business for a change. Arbok go!" Jessie threw her ball and out of it appeared the purple coloured cobra Pokemon. "James let show this brat how we fight together for change."

James threw is own ball onto the field. "Go Victreebel!" The fully evolved grass type appeared, however stead of getting ready to battle, it tried to eat James. "No not me them, over there."

Ash looked to Casey. "Hey sorry about earlier, how about we tag team these goons. You use Chikorita and I will use Jolteon."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ash wanted to team up with her. Casey wiped the tears away on her sleeve and then threw her ball onto the field. "Go Chikorita!"

Ash smiled and then removed a ball from his belt. "Jolteon you're up!" The electric Eevee evolution appeared on the field ready to battle.

Jessie growled. "Arbok use **Dig!**" Arbok burrowed into the grass and vanished from sight.

Good move Jessie. "Victreebel use **Vine whip** on Jolteon." the fully evolved grass type went two vines towards Jolteon.

Ash frowned. "Jolteon use **Agility** to dodge." Jolteon jumped around the field dodging the vines of Victreebel."

Casey could see Ash needed some help. "Chikorita use **Tackle** on Victreebel!" The small grass type jumped over the vines and slammed into the grass type.

Arbok suddenly broke the surface under Jolteon. "Jolteon quickly dodge and then use **Yawn**!" Jolteon was just able to dodge the impact of Arbok attack, it then yawned causing Arbok to feel sleepy.

Jessie growled in frustration. "Arbok use **Poison sting** on Chikorita, James a little help would be nice."

James was trying to get Victreebel off him, as it had fallen on him after it had been hit with tackle. "A little busy here Jessie."

Casey was gaining in more confidence in herself. "Chikorita use **Razor Leaf**!" The grass type sent a shower of razor sharp leaves that began to slice and dice Team Rocket.

Ash looked to Casey. "Okay Casey, ready to knock them out of the park?" Ash noticed Casey turned to Ash and nodded, both trainers then said in unison. "**Double Tackle!**"

Jolteon charged forward and slammed into Team Rocket at the same time as Chikorita. Both tackles caused Team Rockets Pokemon to be knocked out.

Ash looked to his shoulder. "Do it buddy, **Thunder** attack!" Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and jumped before unleashing a huge thunder attack, which caused a large explosion and for Team Rocket to be blasted off. All four trainers watched as they vanished over the horizon, Ash then noticed Casey had wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash, I thought i was going to lose my Pokemon, but you saved me, thank you." Ash was making sure his hands were stationed at his sides. his face was beat red, and noticed both Cynthia and Sabrina was giggling. Ash felt Casey break the hug and then wiped the tears from her eyes. He then was surprised to feel a soft kiss on the side of his cheek.

"Thank you once again Ash, I'm going to train hard and be the best I can be, who knows next time we meet I might put up more of a challenge. You ready to look for some more Pokemon Chikorita"

The small grass type looked up at her trainer and smiled. She then jumped up into her arms. They both then said, their goodbyes and walked off into the opposite direction as Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia.

Ash was being very quiet, he hadn't been expecting that kiss, he was worried what Cynthia and Sabrina would do him. However when he felt them both link arms with him and lay their head on his shoulders he relaxed. It seems he wasn't in the dog house.

"You know Ash, it couldn't have been easy with Casey hugging you like that, did it cause anything to wake up a little." Ash wondered what the girls was talking about, however when he felt hands on his crotch area, he knew just what they were thinking.

"Oh my she did make someone wake up. Well we will just have to take care of that won't we. Sabrina my I do the honour?"

Sabrina just giggled and smiled. "Why sure but make sure you save some for me, I haven't had my daily protein in take yet." Sabrina watched Cynthia grab Ash and pull him off the path into the woods. Sabrina stayed on guard and heard the familiar sound of Ash's zip opening and a satisfied hiss, as Cynthia took care of his little problem. She hoped they could find a Pokemon centre soon, as she really needed a daily dose of her Ash.

**A/N: Still not decided on a Beta yet, although there as been plenty of interest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win a Regional League Challenge**

**A/N: Okay below Ash will get Chikorita. I know there were a few episodes between that one and the others, but I have done a small overview for each of the other episodes. I will select a few for each chapter to do and then choose one episode to write out.**

**On Way To Violet City**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia collapsed onto some stones beside the path. They had no idea that it would take this long to get to Violet City. Since their adventure with Casey, the three trainers have had to deal with a number of other situations. Ash relaxed and thought back to the adventures they had already encountered.

Flash back

_First had been the incident with the Pinser and Heracross, Ash had seen a swarm of Heracross spaced out all over a great oak tree, eating sap. He had though that adding Heracross to his team would be a great idea. However before he could catch one, he was stopped by a man dressed in a brown safari suit, he was a researcher studying the Heracross and other wildlife in the area. He explained to Ash and the girls that catching wild Pokemon could disturb the harmony of the forest. He then told them how Butterfree and Heracross work together. Unfortunately they were disturbed by a swarm of Pincer who wanted the tree and sap for themselves, and because the Heracross were a gentle nature Pokemon, they fled not wanting to fight. All but one did anyway. This last Heracross wouldn't run and tried to take on the whole swarm of Pincers himself. Ash seeing the Heracross in trouble sent out Charizard who used its flamethrower attack to send the Pincers running. The researcher wanted to investigate why the Pincer were attacking the Heracross. They then discovered that the Pincer tree had been taken over by a metal Pincer which was being controlled by Team Rocket. They had been planning to sell the sap, however when Team Rocket set the metal Pincers on them, the Heracross who Ash had helped returned the favour by attacking the machine. Using it's huge horn sending the machine flying into Team Rocket. The machine then exploded sending Team Rocket blasting off. After the huge metal Pincer had been destroyed the real Pincers returned back to their tree and began feeding on the sap. With the investigation over, Ash and the girls set out to carry on with their journey to Violet City. However, the Heracross had followed them and wanted to join Ash on his journey. Ash had been thrilled and had captured the Pokemon, the three trainers had then continued on their journey._

_Their next adventure had been an encounter with a girl called Rochelle. Ash had seen a Donphan near some trees and assumed it was wild. After battling with Suicune, he attempted to catch it. However, just as the ball was about to hit, a girl stood in front of the Donphan protecting it. After a small argument where Rochelle threatened to call Officer Jenny, the three trainers had learnt that Rochelle had four Donphan and one of them was this one that Ash was trying to catch. Ash then learnt that Rochelle was missing one and that it had been stolen by Team Rocket. On hearing this Ash went into auto pilot and offered Rochelle to help find her Donphan. As they travelled looking for Team Rocket, Rochelle explained that she used the Donphan to find amberite, a yellow type gem that could be found in the ground and the mountains. It wasn't long before they found Team Rocket and sent them on their way, after freeing the captured Donphan, who they had been using to try find amberite so they could sell it. Rochelle was very grateful to Ash and asked if he wanted a battle. Ash wanted to see just how good his Heracross was and fought the Donphan. The battle was intense with Heracross dodging roll out attacks most of the time. Eventually though Heracross caught the Rolled up Donphan on his huge horn and tossed it skyward. It then jumped up and used its Mega Horn attack, which hit the Donphan and sent it crashing into the ground knocked out. After the battle, Ash and the girls left Rochelle to carry on her search for Amberite._

_After the incident with Rochelle Ash and the girl found themselves faced with a huge dark forest. The three trainers attempted to navigate it, however they kept seeing things that scared them. Eventually they found their way out and realised they were back where they started. It was here that Ash bumped into Gary, who was also taking the League Challenge, of course Gary tried to make an impression on Cynthia, however the blonde just rolled her eyes and kissed Ash causing Gary's mouth to drop comically. It was then Ash told Gary that he was dating both Sabrina and Cynthia. After Gary had gotten over the shock, the three trainers had learnt that they needed a Hoothoot, as they needed to use its foresight attack to see through the ghost illusions. Ash Knowing this called out Knuckles, using its foresight they were able to navigate the forest as all the ghost Pokemon were scared off. All but one Pokemon. Ash had learnt that the Pokemon was a Misdreavus. Sabrina had taken a liking to the ghost Pokemon and caught it. The three trainers then made their way out of the forest. Gary had been waiting for them as he wanted to battle Ash. Of course Ash wasn't one to turn down a challenge and he battle Gary with Suicune. Gary seeing Ash with another legendary was too shocked to concentrate and his Pokemon had been knocked out before they even had time to battle. Gary then left saying her would get stronger and then face Ash again._

_After the Forest incident The three trainers finally found themselves in a town. They discovered that a boy was trying to enter a dance contest with his two Bellossom. Ash felt sorry for the boy and volunteered to help him. Unfortunately two grass Pokemon had caught the attention of Jessie and James, who thought they could drop Team Rocket and go on the road as a stage show with the two Bellossom. Jessie and James, managed to steal the two grass Pokemon, however when Ash caught up with them, they soon regretted it. The Bellossom enter the dance contest and won it, making their trainer really happy. With another good deed done, Ash and the girls moved on to their next adventure._

_End of Flash back_

So here Ash was taking a break with the girls when he noticed something lounging out in the nearby grass. He was surprised to see it was a wild Chikorita. Ash turned to Sabrina and Cynthia.

"Hey girls look over there, that a wild Chikorita, I'm going to try catch it." Ash left Sabrina and Cynthia on the rock as he approached the grass type who was now enjoying the sunshine. However soon as Ash stepped too close the Chikorita jumped and growled. It then began to swing its leaf on its head round and round in a defensive manner. Ash removed a ball from his belt.

"Jolteon, I choose you!" The electric type appeared on the grass and growled at the Chikorita in front of it. Ash noticed the Chikortia used its **Razor leaf** attack and a shower of sharp leaves were heading for Jolteon.

"Jolteon counter with **Pin missile** and then **Tackle**!" Jolteon growled, several glowing pin shapes left it's body and intercepted the leaves. It then charged head first into the Chikorita, who suddenly used its **Vine whip** to tangle up the legs of Jolteon. The electric type went crashing down to the floor surprised by the sudden counter.

Ash had been surprised by the counter too, this Chikorita knew how to battle. "Jolteon use **Shadow ball**!. Jolteon opened its mouth ready to launch the ghost attack, however the Chikorita swung its leaf sending out a white mist that hit Jolteon. The eletric type suddenly fell to the floor fast asleep.

Ash eyes widened. Chikorita had used **Sleep powder**. "Jolteon return, Go Charizard!" The fully evolved fire type landing on the grass and looked around for the challenge. However when it eyes looked down and saw the small grass type, it turned its head towards Ash.

"_You're kidding right, you want me to fight her. Wouldn't Jolteon had been better, or even Pikachu."_

Ash sighed. "I did use Jolteon, but it used its sleep Powder and put him to sleep. This Chikorita is a tricky customer."

Charizard shrugged and faced the Chikorita again. The fire type was surprised to see the little Pokemon trying to **Tackle** him. Charizard lifted its foot and held the small grass type at bay.

Ash sweat dropped as he watched the small grass type trying to charge forward, unable to thanks to Charizard foot. "Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Charizard opened its mouth ready to use the fire type attack, however it noticed vines suddenly wrapped around its legs. It lost its balance and the flamethrower ended up hitting Ash.

"_Sorry, this little cow, tripped me up!" _Charizard was mad now, he was not going to be shown up by this Chikorita. It took off and headed right for the grass type who had jumped back to make sure she had enough room between her and the fire type.

Just as Charizard was abut to **Tackle** the grass type, he felt her vines wrap around his neck. He was then surprised the grass type swung using her vines and landed on his back. Charizard was so surprised by the move that it had no time to see the cliff face that suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes widened.

"_Oh fuck this is going to hurt!" _Charizard was right, he flew head first into the mountain, he noticed Chikorita had been knocked off his back and now both Pokemon had tumbled to the bottom of the cliff.

Ash had already arrived with Sabrina and Cynthia. He quickly recalled Charizard, and then examined the Chikorita it was in bad shape. Ash went to pick it up, as he felt responsible for its condition. However as he tried to pick it up he noticed Chikorita was growling and still trying to stand. Ash was amazed with the little grass type courage, however eventually its injuries got too much for it and it fell face down on the floor. Ash scooped it up and checked the Pokenav, they needed to find a Pokemon centre quick. He noticed they were less then a mile away from one.

"We need to get this Chikorita to Nurse Joy, right away. There is a Pokemon centre less then a mile away in that direction. Lets hurry." Ash and the girls started to run in the direction of the Pokemon centre.

Unknown to the three trainers, Team Rocket had watched the whole battle, and they had been impressed with Chikorita performance. "Wow, that Chikorita would be a perfect member to add to our team. It was able to take out the twerps Charizard."

James looked to his colleague. "Agreed and it took out that Jolteon too. The problem is that the twerp has it, and you know he will just blast us off again, if we try to take it."

Jessie gave James a predatory smile. "Not if he doesn't know it's us. Time for a disguise James.

**Pokemon Centre**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia stood outside the treatment room, they handed Nurse joy the Chikorita soon as they had entered the Pokemon centre. Sabrina and Cynthia had then convinced Ash to book a room for the night, which Ash actually thought was a good idea. Once they knew Chikorita was going to be fine, they retired to their room. Nurse Joy had been surprised when they all wanted one room. Once inside Ash found himself tackled onto the bed by both girls.

**Next day**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia were stood in the waiting room, when they noticed the Pokemon centre doors burst open and three doctors wearing white gowns and wearing face mask rushed past them and into the emergency room. Ash wondered what had happened and was worried that Chikorita was in trouble. Just then he noticed the emergency door opened and a thick green smoke poured out of the room, causing Ash and the girls to choke and cough. They watched the outline of two figures racing out of the Pokemon centre, between them was a bed. The smoke suddenly cleared, Ash looked into the room and noticed Nurse Joy was tied up and gagged.

"Nurse joy what happened?" It was then Ash looked around the room and noticed Chikorita was gone. "Nurse Joy did those people steal Chikorita?"

The Nurse Joy could only nod. "They said Chikorita needed intensive care and they were from a nearby hospital. Of course I knew they were lying, however before I could stop them, one of them jumped me and tied me up. They then grabbed Chikorita. As they were about ran out of the room, one of them summoned a Weezing and ordered it to use **Smoke screen**. They then ran through the smoke. I guess they got away.

Ash growled, Team Rocket again, just what did he have to do. "Nurse Joy stay here, I'm going to see if I can find them. Sabrina and Cynthia stay here with Nurse Joy, hopefully I won't be long."

Ash raced out of the Pokemon centre, once outside he pulled a ball from his trainers belt. "Pidgeot I choose you!" The normal flying type appeared and spread it wings. It could tell its trainer wanted a ride so it lowered its body and allowed Ash to get on. As Ash got on he noticed tyre tracks.

"Pidgeot follow those tyre tracks." The normal flying type spread her wings before taking off towards the sky, it then followed the tracks all the way to a lodge cabin that was stationed on a snowy mountain. Ash ordered Pidgeot to land, which it did, just a few feet from the lodge.

**Inside the lodge **

Little Chikortia was up against the wall, trying to defend herself from the three thieves who had stolen her from the Pokemon centre. They had been trying to get her to join their team, but she didn't want to. Now they were using force and she found herself faced with an Arbok and Weezing. Both Poison types.

"Now Chikorita maybe you would like to reconsider, join us or Arbok here will make you his new chew toy." Chikorita froze as she watched the cobra Pokemon fangs extend ready to bite her. She curled herself up into a ball, she knew there was no way out. Just then she watched as the lodge door was blasted in. She wondered who had entered the cabin. She was surprised to see it was the boy she had battled yesterday, what was he doing here?

"You three, I knew it, hand over that Chikorita. It doesn't belong to you, and its still injured. Heracross use **String shot**!" The bug type quickly tied up the three thieves with sticky threads.

"Quickly Chikorita let go. We need to get you out of here." The small grass type raced across to Ash and jumped into his arms. This trainer had risked his own life to safe her. She nuzzled into his chest, happy that she was finally being rescued from these three. Ash pulled out his Pokenav, and turned to the squirming three team Rocet members.

"You know what, I am sick and tired of you three, I have given you plenty of chances to change your ways, however you continue to annoy me. Blasting you off does nothing, so its time you went away for good." Ash then dialled Cynthia number.

"Hi Cynthia, yeah I'm fine, I found Chikorita. It was Team Rocket. There is a lodge at the top of the snowy mountain left of the Pokemon centre. I have them here tied up, could you inform Nurse Joy and ask her to ring the Police. Its time these two went away for good."

Jessie and James were shouting wriggling on the floor. "You can't do this! The police will lock us up."

Ash turned and just rolled his eyes. "Obviously, that's what I want them here for. Chikorita could you use your **Sleep powder** on those three for me. I am fed up with hearing them scream and screech."

Chikorita smiled and nodded, she then swung the leaf on her head and a fine white mist left the leaf and washed over Team Rocket sending them to sleep. Ash then looked down at the Chikorita.

"Thank you, by the way I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't realise you would put up such a fight. You know Charizard is one of my strongest Pokemon and for you to take him out, was very impressive. I wish I could catch you, but now I see you don't want to be caught, and I won't force a Pokemon to be captured unless it wants to join my family."

Chikorita looked up into the boy face, her cheeks a little red, this human, cared so much for her, that he was prepared to let her go and be in the wild once more. Chikorita didn't want that, she wanted a strong trainer and one who would love her and teach her everything she or he knew. Ash ticked all the boxes for her. Chikortia licked Ash on the cheek and for the first time spoke.

"_I don't want to go back into the wild, please will you take me with you. I've been looking for a strong trainer and someone who I could come to love and be part of their family. You have shown me today just how much you care for me, and ….I am really happy. Please can I come with you." _Chikorita then kissed Ash cheek once more.

Ash was surprised he noticed the pink cheeks on Chikorita, was this Pokemon hitting on him. This had Ash very nervous, however in the end he nodded and then removed a spare ball from his belt and gently tapped it on the grass types head. The ball didn't even struggle and just dinged in his hand. Ash attached the ball back onto his belt just as he heard police siren heading towards the lodge. Ash walked outside and saw a blue and white police car approaching the lodge. It soon stopped and Ash noticed Cynthia and Sabrina jumped out of the car and hugged him. While the three were hugging, officer Jenny had already entered the lodge and now had Team Rocket in custody. All three had woken up and were now struggling to try get free. Unfortunately thanks to the tight strings wrapped around them, they were helpless.

"You three are being arrested for stealing Pokemon and being part of an illegal organisation." Officer Jenny then turned to the three teens. "You won't have to worry about these three any more, they're going away for a very long time. By the way I was told there was a captured Chikorita, where is it?"

Ash pulled a ball from his belt and showed it to Nurse Joy, he then opened it up and Chikorita appeared on the snow and looked around. Soon as she saw Ash, she jumped into his arms and nuzzled into his body before licking his cheek. Causing both Sabrina and Cynthia eyes to widened a little.

Officer Jenny seeing the Chikorita was happy with Ash, pushed the three members of Team Rocket into the back of her Police car. "Right time to get these three to the station. Thanks again for helping us catch these three, Bye."

The police car soon reversed and drove away from the lodge, with all three members of Team Rocket secured in the back. Ash was pleased to see the back of those three, Hopefully they would be locked away for a very long time.

"Well girls look like we will have to make our own way down this mountain. "Charizard, Pidgeot I choose you." Both flying type appeared beside their trainer. Ash turned to the girls. "Okay you two take Pidgeot and will take Charizard. Once the three teens were safely on the back of Pidgeot and Charizard the flying Pokemon took off towards the sky leaving the snowy peaks behind them.

**A/N: There you go hope you enjoyed the update, the next main chapter will be the first gym battle, however I will do an overview of the other episodes in between.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon If I did Ash would age.**

**A/N: Okay gym battle below, for Cynthia and Ash. Note I have done a review for two episodes that took place between the Chokorita episode and the gym battle. I would have done a few more, but Team Rocket had big parts to play in those episodes, and as we know they are locked up behind bars now. So I just had to skip those Episodes.**

**Violet City**

Ash, and the girls walked into the Pokemon Centre, after a week and a half on the road, they had finally arrived. Ash walked up to the main counter and waited in line, to be served. The girls had decided to catch up with their families and let Ash sort everything out. Eventually Ash found himself at the front of the queue and was now stood in front of a smiling Nurse Joy, and her Chansey.

"Welcome to the Violet City Pokemon Centre, how can I help you today."

Ash removed his Pokedex and then handed it over to the Nurse Joy. "Hi my names Ash Ketchum, and I am here to challenge for a gym badge. Could I please book a room for the night, and could you also heal my Pokemon." Ash removed his trainers belt and placed it on the counter. He could see the surprise on Nurse Joy face, with the amount of Poke ball he had on him. Ash stood patiently while the Nurse Joy booked him in.

"Well Mr Ketchum, I must say, it is not every day that we get a two times League Champion walk into our Pokemon centre. Your room has been booked and here is the card key, and I will take care of all these Pokemon. They should all be ready by this afternoon." The Nurse Joy then vanished through a pair of swinging doors with Ash's trainer belt.

Ash made his way over to the girls just thinking about everything they had gone through recently. Ash had thought after the incident with Chikorita then things would have died down a little. Unfortunately that had not been the case. After leaving The snowy peaks they had flown all the way to Cherrygrove City. While relaxing in the city, Ash had been checking on the GS ball, when it was stolen by a Quagsire. When Ash had tried to stop the Pokemon stealing the GS ball, he had been arrested by officer Jenny. This had confused Ash, until the officer had explained that Quagsire were not to be desturbed during this time of year. When Ash asked why, the officer Jenny explained to them about the Blue moon festival. She then explained that all the Quagsire take something round and they swim it up to the very end of the river during the Blue moon. The items then float back down the river to this city and the item that come back last, is said to bring the owner good luck. So Ash was forced to wait until the Quagsire returned the GS ball. He was surprised to see it was the last item to be returned. After getting it back, Ash and the girls left the small city and continued their journey towards Violet City.

Most recently Ash had almost lost Pikachu. The three trainers had come upon a small school just outside Violet City, and the teacher had regonised Ash and asked if he would give a small presentation to her class. Ash didn't really want to boast about his accomplishments, however after Sabrina and Cynthia had talked him into it, then he had agreed. All the children were thrilled to see a Champion in their school, and they had lots of questions, and wanted to play around with All of Ash's Pokemon. Ash had agreed to let them play with a few, however while in the playground, one of the children had taken a liking to Pikachu and had decided that it was going to be his Pokemon. Of course Pikachu couldn't be caught twice, however the small boy had given Ash and the girls a good ran around. Eventually everything had calmed down, and the three trainers had left the school leaving behind many happy faces. Now thought Ash was concentrating on one thing and that was his up coming gym battle. Ash had been doing research on the gym leader and had learnt that he liked to use flying type Pokemon. So Ash had decided to use Charizard, Pidgeot, and if he needed it Zapdos.

**Meanwhile in another City**

Giovanni had just arrived in Team Rocket hidden base in Goldenrod City. He had been sent word that they finally had a lead on Mewtwo. Of course being the creator of the DNA Pokemon, Giovanni wanted to be here and see the capture first hand. He was also planning to punish the Pokemon for turning against him. Now though something else had reached his ears, those good for nothing trio had got themselves locked up, and now were requesting he bailed them out. Giovanni was fed up of those three messing up and so had decided to let them sweat a little longer. Instead he had decided to send a new team after Ketchum. Giovanni looked across his desk at the two people now stood in front of him. One was a woman, who had long blonde hair that split into two long pony tails on either side of her head. She was dressed in a black uniform with the red R clearly visible on her chest. The other person was a man who had short green hair and who was also dressed in a black uniform with the huge R visible.

"Cassidy, Butch, it seems Jessie and James has failed me, and now I must turn to you two to clean up the mess that they have caused. I am sure you both know of Ash Ketchum, the recent Orange League Champion and Indigo Plateau Champion." Giovanni noticed both Cassidy and Butch nodded. "Well I want you to follow him, something tells me that the boy will be trouble and try to stop our plans. I need to know everything about him, his strength and is weaknesses. I believe he is at this minute in Violet City preparing for his first Gym battle. Take the jet and remember, you are only to gather information, whatever you do, don't try take the boy on face to face, Understand!"

Cassidy and Butch bowed and then left the office, leaving Giovanni to muse over the recent information regarding the sightings of Mewtwo, and to try come up with a plan in how to catch the elusive Pokemon.

**Violet City Gym**

Ash pushed open the doors and walked into the gym followed by Sabrina and Cynthia. Ash had decided that he would allow Cynthia to go first, this served two reasons, one Cynthia had insisted, and two it gave Ash an opportunity to see just what he was up against. The three trainers were greeting by boy who had blue hair that cover half his face. The boy was dressed in a plain black shirt and blank pants. On his arm was a Hoothoot.

"Welcome, my name is Falkner, and I am the leader of the Violet City gym. Which one of you are here for the challenge."

Ash could see this guy thought he was some sort of ladies man the way he dressed and the way his eyes kept trailing to Sabrina and Cynthia. Ash didn't like it one bit. "That would be me and my girlfriend, we are both taking the league challenge. However she has insisted on taking you on first."

Falkner eyes locked onto Cynthia and smiled. "Really, well it will be my pleasure to face someone as beautiful as her. The rules are as followed. We each use two Pokemon, the challenger my substitute while the gym leader may not. There is no time limit, and all other league clauses apply. Do you still wish to take the challenge?"

Ash and Cynthia looked at each other before nodding. They followed Falkner onto the battle field, it was stationed in the middle of a huge dome and from the way the dome was designed, it looked like the roof actually opened up. Ash went over to the stands to sit by Sabrina, never taking his eyes of Falkner, who seemed to be staring at Cynthia.

Cynthia stood in her trainer box, this was it, her first gym battle of the Johto League. She looked across the field to see Falkner just smiling at her, god could the boy be any more obvious. Cynthia could see the boy was interested in her, but she had no interest in him, except battling him. She noticed a referee suddenly appeared and the pressed a button on a console. Cynthia suddenly watched as the dome above them opened up and the whole field and stands around it began to raise up. Just what the hell was going on. Cynthia noticed the referee then lifted both flags ready to start the match.

"Will the challenger please state her name and origin of Birth."

Cynthia removed a ball from her trainers belt, according to Ash this guy used flying types and seeing how they were now in an open air arena she could see why. "The names Cynthia from the Sinnoh region, and the town is Celestic Town."

The referee nodded and then raised both flags. "This is an official Johto League gym battle between the Challenger Cynthia from Celestic Town in Sinnoh, and the Violet City gym leader Falkner. This is a two on two battle, only the challenger may substitute, there is no time limit and all other clauses are in effect. Trainers ready your first Pokemon."

Cynthia threw her ball onto the field. "I choose you Togekiss!" The serene normal flying type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Falkner was impressed by Cynthia Pokemon. "A lovely Pokemon, for a lovely girl, go Noctowl!" The ball opened up to reveal a flying type Pokemon that looked like an owl. It had big eyes and and a twin feathery crest on top of its head.

"Noctowl use **Confusion**!" The owl type Pokemon eyes glowed before sending the attack to Togekiss.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "Togekiss use **Light Screen!**" The normal flying type created a wall of light that reduced the power of the confusion attack.

Falkner frowned, this was not what he was use to, many of the trainers went all out attack on him, yet this girl wasn't. "Noctowl use **Hypnosis!**" The owl type swooped down in front of Togekiss and then sent out hypnotic waves, however Cynthia was ready for it.

"Togekiss use **Safeguard**!" Togekiss covered itself in a blue veil that deflected the hypnosis. "Okay Togekiss time to fight back, **Thunder wave!**" Togekiss dispersed a small shock wave from its body that caught the owl Pokemon by complete surprise.

Falkner growled. "Noctowl use **Steel wing!**" Noctowl flew up high, both wings suddenly glowed, it then dived down towards Togekiss.

Cynthia just grinned. "That won't work either Togekiss use **Reflect!**" Togekiss created another wall this one to reduce the power of physical damage, it watched Noctowl try to break through, but ended up being pushed back.

Falkner didn't know what to do, he had never encountered a trainer like this before. The girl was yet to make a single attack and had stayed defensive. "Noctowl use **Zen Headbutt**!" The owl type Pokemon charged energy into its crest and then dived towards Togekiss however again, it just couldn't break through the reflect barrier.

Cynthia decided to end this battle. "Togekiss use **Nasty Plot!**" Togekiss meditated behind its powerful shield, raising its special attack power.

Falkner knew he had to do something fast, or this battle was over. "Noctowl use **Sky Attack**!" Noctowl flew up high and then was surrounded by a red glow.

Cynthia eyes widened, she had no clue Noctowl knew Sky Attack. This was the most powerful flying type move a flying type Pokemon could learn. "Togekiss meet it head on with **Air Slash**!" Togekiss shot towards the sky, just as Noctowl had started its dive. Both Pokemon meet in the middle of the sky and collided. There was a huge explosion over the field before everyone saw Noctowl spiralling towards the battle field. It crashed landed with swirl for eyes. Togekiss flew down a little beaten up, but still able to battle.

The referee raised his flag. "Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss. Gym leader send out your final Pokemon.

Falkner recalled Noctowl, he then removed a ball from his pocket. "Go Pidgeot!" The fully evolved normal flying type burst from the ball and took to the skies.

Cynthia noticed her light screen had vanished and soon her reflect would also vanish, unless she boosted them again. "Togekiss use **Light Screen**"

Falkner had noticed the light screen had fallen. "Pidgot don't let Togekiss get that light screen up, use **Ariel ace**!" Pidgeot flew across the field and suddenly vanished. It then reappeared and hit Togekiss with its wings, thanks to reflect the damage was reduced, however it still left Togekiss stunned.

Cynthia eyes widened. That was fast, Cynthia knew it was no good trying another light screen, as Pidgeot would just intercept it again. Cynthia noticed her reflect suddenly fell, now she was in trouble. Togekiss use **Air slash**!" Togekiss wings glowed, it then zoomed across the field ready to hit Pidgeot.

Falkner smiled, now she was attacking. "Pidgeot counter with **Double team**!" Then use **Wing attack**!" Pidgeot created several copies of itself avoiding the air slash, it then flew towards Togekiss in a blur and used its wings to deal out damage.

Cynthia looked on as her Togekiss was in the centre of a Pidgeot storm. All she could see was a blur as the fully evolved flying type kept hitting her Togekiss.

Falkner brushed some hair from his face. "Finish Pidgeot use **Ariel Ace**!" Pidgeot again vanished and this time reappeared behind Togekiss, It flew straight at Togekiss and used its wings to send Togekiss spiralling to the floor, where it crashed with swirl for eyes.

"The referee raised his flag. "Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeot, challenger send out your final Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled her Togekiss, and then pulled a ball from her trainers belt. "Go Milotic!" The beautiful sea serpent Pokemon appeared on the field ready to battle.

Falkner narrowed his eyes. "Pidgeot use **Ariel Ace**." Pidgeot vanished once more, however this time Cynthia was ready.

"Milotic quickly behind you and then use **Attract**!" Milotic head turned just as the Pidgeot was about to attack, it winked and then sent a shower of hearts towards the flying type, who stopped mid attack with hearts for eyes.

Falkner growled. "Pidgeot snap out of it and use **Gust**!" Unfortunately Pidgeot couldn't hear him, as it was in love Milotic.

Cynthia fist pumped, this battle was hers. "Milotic use **Twister**!" Milotic used her tail to stir up a huge tornado, which she sent at Pidgeot knocking the flying type high into the air.

Falkner looked up. "Pidgeot use **Mirror Move**!" Pidgeot spread it's wings and then caused a twister of its own, before sending it towards Milotic.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "Counter Milotic with your own **Twister**!" Milotic again formed a twister with her tail before sending it towards the on coming twister, both attacks clashed and cancelled each other out.

Falkner could see his Pokemon was still in love, blast Attract. "Pidgeot use **Brave Bird**!" Pidgeot glowed yellow and then dived towards Milotic.

Cynthia eyes widened. "Milotic quickly use **Ice beam**!" Milotic formed the baby blue sphere in its mouth before unleashing the beam of ice which hit Pidgeot dead on. However, the flying type was still pushing through the ice, eventually though the ice did slow it down, long enough to get one attack in. "Milotic use **Hyper beam**!" Milotic opened its mouth, the orange sphere began to form, it then fired the attack at point black range which hit Pidgeot sending the flying type spiralling out of control. It then crashed on the battle field with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag. "Pidgeot is unable to battle the winner is Milotic, with two of the gym leader Pokemon knocked out, I declare Cynthia from Celestic Town the winner."

Cynthia fist pumped and then hugged her Milotic. She had her first gym badge. Cynthia recalled her Pokemon and then walked over to Falkner who had in his arms a silk cushion with a badge on it.

"As leader of the Violet City gym, I would like to present you the Zephyr badge." Cynthia took the badge and admired it. It was silver and look like a pair of wings folded in. She put it in her badge case and then walked over to Ash and jumped into his arms. She then kissed him on the lips making sure Falkner knew she was off limits.

The Violet City Gym leader walked over towards the happy celebrations. "Due to both my Pokemon being knocked out, then I will have to go to the Pokemon centre to get them healed. While I am away feel free to stay here in the gym. It might be a good idea if you give the referee all your details, that way we don't have to hang around for introductions." Falkner then left the gym leaving Ash with a satisfied smirk on his face. This guy had no clue who he was facing. Ash approached the referee.

"Hi I will be challenging next, the name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ash noticed the referee eyes widened. He couldn't wait to see Falkner reaction.

**30 minutes later**

Ash stood in his trainer box ready. Seeing how they were using two Pokemon, Ash had decided to go with Charizard and Zapdos. He wanted to give his legendary bird Pokemon some battle experience, that and he wanted to see the face of Falkner when he summoned it. That of course was if he needed it.

The referee stood in the middle of the field, sweat pouring down his face. He couldn't believe a two times League Champion was challenging in this gym. "This is an Official Johto League gym battle between Falkner the Violet City Gym leader, and the two times League champion, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash noticed the surprise on Falkner face. "Wait, you're Ash Ketchum, the winner of the Indigo Plateau and Orange League Champion."

Ash just smiled. "Hopefully it will be three time league champion later this year, when I get to the Silver Conference. However for now, I have to concentrate on earning my badges to qualify for the league. "I choose you Charizard!" The fire/flying duel type appeared on the field ready for battle.

Falkner was sweating. "Go Noctowl!" The owl type Pokemon for the second time that afternoon took to the field ready to battle.

Falkner decided to start things off. "Noctowl use **Confusion**!" Noctowl eyes glowed, it sent the confusion towards Charizard, however Ash was ready for it.

"Charizard use **Smoke Screen!**" Then **Dragon Dance**!" Charizard used the smoke screen, to block the confusion, it then began to raise its speed and attack.

All Falkner could see was a big cloud of black smoke covering Charizard and Ash. "Noctowl use **Gust** to blow that smoke away" Noctowl flapped its wings dispersing the smoke, however it had no time to dodge Charizard counter.

"Okay Charizard now use **Dragon claw**!" With Noctowl to busy dispersing the smoke, Charizard charged towards the psychic/flying duel type and used its huge claws to smash Noctowl flying. It flew past Falkner and hit the stadium wall behind him. It the fluttered its wings before swirls appeared in its eyes.

Falkner couldn't believe his Pokemon had been knocked out with one attack. He quickly recalled Noctowl and removed Pidgeot ball from his jacket. "Go Pidgeot!" The normal flying type appeared on the field and out stretched its huge wings. "Pidgeot use **Ariel Ace**!" Pidgeot vanished from the field.

Ash groaned. "Oh please, like I would fall for that trick. "Charizard **Flamethrower** behind you now!" Pidgeot had just appeared to get a face fall of flames. it swerved and crashed to the floor, however it could still battle.

Falkner growled in frustration. He had to go for broke. "Pidgeot use **Brave bird**!" Pidgeot managed to get air bourne once more, it flew up high and then surrounded itself in energy, it then nose dived towards Charizard.

Ash frowned, was he this stupid. "Charizard intercept with **Dragon Claw**!" Charizard claws grew, it waited for the last second before slashing upwards meeting the brave bird head on. The dragon claw smashed through the Brave bird and sent Pidgeot spiralling out of control. It slammed onto the battle field floor trying to get up.

Ash knew it was time to end this. "Charizard use **Blast Burn**!" Charizard glowed orange, a wall of fire formed around him, he then sent the wave of fire crashing across the field. Pidgeot had no time to dodge it and was engulfed by the flames. Once the wall of flames had died down, Pidgeot could be seen coughing smoke, it eyes were swirls.

The referee raised the flag. "Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard. With both gym leaders Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner."

Ash recalled Charizard and then walked into the middle of the field where Falkner had just recalled Pidgeot. Ash felt sorry for schooling the gym leader, but it had been is own fault for trying that Ariel Ace. Ash noticed Falkner had received the cushion from the referee, on it was another badge.

Falkner sighed, another loss under his belt. Well at least he had the opportunity to battle a champion, not many gym leaders could say that. "Ash, congratulations on your win, as prove of your victory, I present you the Zephyr Badge."

Ash took the badge from the cushion, his first Johto League badge, now it was time to move on to badge number two.

**A/N: I know Ash schooled Falkner, but you have understand, he is the first gym, of the Johto league. His Pokemon are at a level that can challenge new trainers, not an experience trainer like Ash or Cynthia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did, Ash would age and win a real League.**

**A/N: Okay so we have been focusing on Ash, and so below is a chapter dedicated to Sabrina and Cynthia. Both go shopping in Violet City and come across a poster in a shop window. **

**Violet City Pokemon Centre**

Sabrina and Cynthia linked arms as they headed out of the Pokemon centre. Both girls had wanted to do some shopping in the city and had convinced Ash to stay another day or so. The two girls had been given some money by Ash from his winnings and had been told to go spoil themselves, while he was training his Pokemon. The girls suddenly came upon a poster in one of the shop windows. It seems there was a contest going on in the city. However only females were allowed to enter it. The winner would be presented with a rare collection of Pokemon dolls. Both girls noticed that the contest started this afternoon and all challengers had to be registered by 12pm. Cynthia checked her watch, it was 10am so they had two hours to register.

"What do you say Sabrina? Both of us enter and see who is the best?" Sabrina just raised her eyebrow at Cynthia.

"Why not, Ash has his gym challenges, it will be nice to battle again, may the best girl win" Both girls shook hands and then made their way towards the registration area.

Meanwhile two others had seen the poster in another window. "Look at this Butch, This contest is only for female trainers, the winner gets a collection of Poke dolls. Maybe I should enter. Those dolls would be nice to add to my collection."

Butch just groaned. "Cassidy, we're here to find Ketchum, not to blow our cover."

Cassidy just laughed. "Relax Butch, this Ketchum has never seen us, that and I could also enter in disguise. Besides a few battles would be good for me, its been a long time since I had a chance to battle. That's decided I'm going to enter."

Butch shook his head and followed Cassidy towards the registration area. This was a bad idea.

**Contest Area**

Sabrina and Cynthia had already registered, and was now reviewing the rules. The first round was two Pokemon, all rounds after that were three Pokemon. Cynthia looked around and could see quite a few female trainers all preparing their Pokemon. The draw for the first Round would be at 12.30pm and the first rounds all began at 1pm. Cynthia was wondering what two Pokemon she should go with for the opening round. In the end she decided to go with her two strongest, Lucario and Milotic. Sabrina had already decided on her two, Espeon and Lampent.

**Registration Area**

"Hi welcome to Violet City Pretty Princess Contest. I will need your name, place of birth and on this form. The contest is split up into rounds. First round competitors will be required to use two Pokemon, after the first round, it will become three on three."

Cassidy read the rules and then signed the form. Her alias was Cindy Marlow from Pewter City. She handed the form back to the assistant. This was going to be so much fun. Cassidy was wondering what Pokemon she should use. Finally she settled on her Sableye, and her Nidoqueen. Dressed as her assistant was Butch, who was not looking happy. He hoped their boss wasn't watching this, if he was then they would be in real trouble.

Cynthia and Sabrina were stood in the middle of a huge group of female trainers, all had their eyes on the stage where the grand prize had just been revealed, there was squeals from the whole group as all the dolls looked gorgeous. Cynthia watched as a woman dressed in a pink suit stood on stage. She had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good Afternoon ladies, my name is Lady Miranda Cooper, and I am sponsoring this contest. In a moment we will begin the draw, however before that, please allow me to go over the rules once more. The contest is straight knock out, In round one trainers will be required to use two Pokemon, however if you manage to advance to the second round, then you will use three Pokemon. All battle rules are in effect, and all contest will be overseen by an Official Pokemon League referee. Remember their decision are final. Now If you look up to the board we will begin the match up. In all there is 24 trainers taking part. I wish you all luck."

Sabrina and Cynthia looked up to the board as all the females appeared. Soon both their cards had been matched up. Cynthia was against a trainer called Sarah Jenkins and Sabrina had been drawn against a girls called Cindy Marlow. Both girls hugged one another and then went to get ready.

**Field one**

Cynthia stood opposite Sarah who was dressed in a black top and white skirt, she had flowing blue hair and green eyes. Cynthia noticed the referee stood in the centre of the field with both flags raised.

"This is a first round battle between Cynthia of Celestic Town in Sinnoh, and Sarah of Cherrygrove City in Johto. This is a two on two battle, no substitutes are allowed. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."

Cynthia removed a ball from her belt. "Lucario I choose you!" Lucario appeared on field ready to battle.

Sarah kissed her Poke ball before throwing it out on field. "Go Politoad." The water toad Pokemon appeared on field as it did huge rain clouds appeared over the field, before the cloud opened and rain pelted the battle field.

Cynthia decided to get things started. "Lucario use **Bulk up!**" The steel/fighting type flexed her muscles raising her attack and defence.

Sarah smiled "Politoad use **Scald**!" Politoad jumped before spitting out a stream of boiling water, which was heading toward Lucario.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Lucario dodge and then use **Thunder Punch**! Lucario dodge the scalding water before fusing her fist with electricity she then smashed it into Politoad. On contact their was a huge explosion and Politoad was sent skidding across the field, however it could still battle.

Sarah groaned. "Politoad use **Surf!**" The water type created a wall of water and then jumped and landed on top of it, the water then washed across the field.

Cynthia knowing Lucario couldn't do much. "Lucario brace yourself and use **Endure**, then use **Counter**!" Lucario felt the wall of water crash into her, however thanks to endure, it survived the attack. Once the attack was over Lucario jumped up high and smacked the Politoad flying into the battle field floor. The impact caused a small dust cloud, however when the cloud had cleared it showed Politoad out cold.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Politoad is unable to battle, trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Sarah recalled Politoad, she then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Crobat!" The ball opened up to reveal Zubat final evolved form. It fluttered down ready to battle. As Sarah Pokemon was faster, she made the first attack.

"Crobat use Aerial Ace!" Crobat suddenly somersaulted and was surrounded by light, it then vanished and from the field.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, thinking of the strategy Falkner had used. "Lucario turn and use T**hunder Punch**!" Lucario charged her fist with thunder threw her fist forward, however the Crobat flew over it and hit her with its wings, doing some serious damage.

Sarah smiled. "Nice work Crobat, now use **Supersonic**!" Lucario was still recovering from the powerful flying type move, when she suddenly held her ears as Soundwaves washed over her. Suddenly her eyes glowed red, Lucario was confused.

Cynthia growled in frustration. "Lucario try snap out of it, quickly use **Extreme speed**!" Lucario attempted to use the move, however it ended up hitting itself, it swayed before falling back with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Sarah side of the field. "Lucario is unable to battle, trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled Lucario, and then removed a ball from her belt. "I choose you Milotic!" The beautiful sea serpent Pokemon appeared on the field ready to battle.

Sarah decided to waste no time. "Crobat use **Super Fang**!" Crobat fangs grew and it dived bomb towards Milotic.

Cynthia frowned, she wasn't going to allow that. "Milotic counter use **Twister**!" The water type created a huge tornado with her tail, before launching the attack right at Crobat, who was struggling to fight it. Eventually the twister won and Crobat was sent spinning out of control.

Sarah looked on has her Pokemon tried to steady itself. "Crobat use **Supersonic**!" The poison/flying duel type sent soundwaves towards Milotic, hoping to confuse its opponent.

Cynthia just smirked. "Not this time, Milotic use **Safe guard**!" Milotic covered itself in a blue veil and watched as the sound waves bounced off. "Okay Milotic use **Attract**!" Milotic winked and then sent a shower of hearts had Crobat, who was suddenly fluttering around with heart for eyes.

Sarah growled. "Why you bitch! Crobat use **Aerial Ace**!" Crobat however was in love Milotic and didn't want to hurt its new love.

Cynthia fist pumped, this match was over. "Milotic use **Ice Beam**!" The water type charged a baby blue sphere before launching the ice beam which hit Crobat dead centre. the poison/flying duel type fluttered for a little while, before falling to the battle field with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "Crobat is unable to battle, seeing how both of Sarah's Pokemon have been knocked out, I declare Cynthia the winner and she will advance to the send round."

Meanwhile on Field two Sabrina was facing Cassidy, who was in disguise. Cassidy had just lost her Sableye, she growled in frustration as she recalled it. "Lucky hit girl, but now the fun is over, go Nidoqueen!"

The Final evolved form of the Nidoran-F appeared on the field and roared ready to battle.

Sabrina face was still, and emotionless. "Lampent use **Willo Wisp**!" The ghost/fire type formed a ring of fire balls before launching the attack at Nidoqueen.

Cassidy frowned. "I don't think so little girl, Nidoqueen use **Earthquake**!" Nidoqueen raised its foot before slamming it to the floor, creating a fissure, as the fissure hit Lampent causing an explosion, the willo wisp hit Nidoqueen and burnt her, reducing her power to 50%.

Sabrina watched the smoke clear, revealing Lampent out cold on the field.

The referee raised the flag on Cassidy side of the field. "Lampent is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoqueen, Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Sabrina poke ball floated up in front of her and recalled Lampent, she then summoned another ball with her mind and it opened to reveal her Espeon!"

Sabrina wasted no time, in launching her attack. "Espeon use **Psychic**!" The Psychic evolved Eevee eyes glowed blue causing a blue glow to surround Nidoqueen, who was lifted into the air. It was then sent flying into the battle field floor several times. Once the it had been released, it swayed before falling face down with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Sabrina side of the field. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle, Espeon win, and Sabrina will be advancing to the second round."

Cassidy just stood there, trying to keep her temper in check, she was livid that she had been knocked out in the first round. she about to blow her cover, before Butch grabbed her and led her away from the field. However Cassidy wasn't going without a fight, and was trying to dig her heels in. "No Butch, that bitch deserves several slaps, how dare she knock me out in the first round."

Butch just carried pulling Cassidy away, he knew this wouldn't be the last he heard of this. It was going to be a long day, at least now they could get back to finding Ketchum."

With both girls making it through to the second round, they made their way towards the main stage to see who that would be drawn up against next. They noticed Miranda was back on stage.

"Congratulation to all those who made it to the second round, we are now down to twelve competitors, but before we get to the second round match up, lets give those who were knocked out in the first round a loud round of applause. Now lets find out just who will be facing who in the second round remember you're now using three Pokemon."

Cynthia and Sabrina looked up to the board and watched as they were matched up. Luckily they had avoided each other. Cynthia was against a trainer called Laura, and Sabrina was against a trainer called Melissa. Both girls hugged each other before leaving towards their respective fields.

**Field one**

Cynthia was bored, how the hell did this girl reach the second round. She was 3-1 up, and the girl was down to her last Pokemon. Cynthia watched the girl throw a ball onto the field, when it opened it revealed a Ledian. Cynthia had her Togekiss out, all Laura Pokemon have been bugs. First had been Butterfree, and then Beedrill and now Ledian.

Cynthia waited until the referee lowered his flag to begin the final round. Once the flag had dropped, Cynthia launched her attack. "Togekiss use **Air Slash!**" Togekiss wings glowed, it then dived towards the bug Pokemon.

Laura was hopping from one foot to the other. "Oh Ledian quickly dodge and then use **Silver Wind**!" The bug Pokemon tried to dodge, however with Togekiss agility boost from earlier rounds, it was too slow. It took the attack head on, the attack was too much for the bug type and fell to the floor with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "Ledian is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss. With all of Laura Pokemon knocked out, I declare Cynthia the winner and will advance to the quarter finals."

Cynthia recalled Togekiss, that battle hadn't even caused a sweat, she wondered how Sabrina was doing in her match.

**Field two**

Sabrina however wasn't finding her match that easy, in fact both trainers were now down to their last Pokemon. Sabrina had her New Chadalure which had evolved from Lampent during the battle, and Melissa had a Maganium.

Sabrina knew she had the advantage. "Chandalure use **Flamethrower!**" The ghost/fire type launched the powerful fire attack towards the fully evolved grass type.

Melissa, wasn't sure what she could do, thanks to her using Sunny day in the previous round, Chandalure fire attacks had doubled in power. Even if she use Solarbeam, it wouldn't be powerful enough to block the fire attack. however she had to try.

Maganium use **Solarbeam**, hurry. "Maganium gathered sunlight in the leaves around its neck. It then opened its mouth sending the solarbeam which met head on with the flamethrower. However the Solarbeam was too weak and dispersed before the incoming flame, which engulfed the grass type. When the fire had died down, Maganium was knocked out, on the field.

The referee raised his flag. "Maganium is unable to battle, the winner is Chandalure. With three of Melissa Pokemon knocked out, i declare Sabrina the winner. Who will advance to the third round.

Only six competitors were left in the competition and both Sabrina and Cynthia waited to see who they would be facing. The cards flipped on the screen, they then shuffled and suddenly turned in pairs. Sabrina watched as her card was turned over and then her opponents. It seems again both girls had avoided each other. She was to face a girl called Linda, and Cynthia was to face a girl called Samantha. Both girls once again hugged each other and separated to their relevant fields of battle.

Meanwhile Ash was busy strolling the streets of Violet City, he could hear a lot of screams and cheers. Wondering what was happening Ash made his way over to the disturbance. He was surprised to see it was some sort of Pokemon tournament. Ash noticed a huge stadium ahead of him and could hear cheering coming from it. Ash realised there was a battle going on, however Ash was about to get a big surprise, as he made his way over towards the stadium.

**Field 3**

Cynthia was sweating, finally she was facing a challenge. Both of them had lost one Pokemon. Both had been knocked out at the same time, so now they were both about to choose another Pokemon. Cynthia kissed her ball. "Go Gabite!" The dragon type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Samantha threw her own ball onto the field. "Go Ampharos!" The electric type appeared on field, ready to battle.

Cynthia was surprised at Samantha choice, however a battle was a battle. "Gabite use **Dragon claw**!" Gabite claws grew and charged towards Ampharos.

Samantha just smiled. "Ampharos use **Cotton Guard**, and then counter with **Dragon Pulse!**" Ampharos was suddenly covered in a cotton spores which boosted its defence, and allowed it to absorb the powerful dragon claw with a small amount of damage. It then opened its mouth and sent out a spiral energy blast that hit Gabite dead centre. The attack sent the dragon type skidding back to Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled, finally a decent challenge. "Gabite use **Dig**!" Gabite burrowed under ground and vanished from the field.

Samantha frowned as she couldn't see where the dragon type was going to pop up from. "Ampharos use **Reflect**!" The electric type created a wall of light to raise its physical defence. The ground suddenly exploded and Gabite charged into the electric type, however thanks to reflect and cotton guard, it did little damage.

Cynthia frowned, this was going to be tricky. "Gabite use **Earthquake**!" Gabite charged its claw hand and slammed it into the battle field. A fissure shot across the battle field and hit Ampharos, making the electric type wince, however it could still battle, thanks to cotton guard and reflect.

Samantha looked on, that Earthquake had been powerful, "Ampharos use **Dragon Pulse**!" The electric type charged the dragon type attack and then launched it at Gabite, however Cynthia wasn't going to get fooled twice.

"Gabite quickly use **Dig**!" Gabite burrowed underground, missing the dragon pulse by inches. Again the dragon type had vanished from the field.

Samantha looked on nervously, Ampharos couldn't boost its attack anymore, and now that Gabite was underground, it could hit the dragon type either. Ampharos when it jumps out, use **Dragon pulse!**" Ampharos was busy charging the attack, when it was suddenly launched into the air, as Gabite came up right under it. The Dragon pulse completely missed and the electric type came crashing down, however the attack had been too powerful and now it was laid on the field with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "Ampharos is unable to battle, the winner is Gabite. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

**Field One**

Sabrina was also sweating a little, she too was down one of her Pokemon. "Alakazam return, Go Chandalure!" The fire/ghost duel type appeared on field ready for battle. It faced the Sneasel.

Linda smiled, a ghost type, easy pray for her dark type. "Sneasel use **Night Slash**!" The dark/ice duel type ran toward the ghost type its claws surrounding by a dark aura. It went to slash the the ghost type. However Sabrina was ready.

"Chandalure, use **Willo Wisp**!" The ghost/fire duel type launched the ring of fire that hit Sneasel burning it. The night slash still hit, but it was reduced to half thanks to the effect of the burn.

Linda growled. "Sneasel use **Sword dance!** The dark type began to raise its attack, however that would be its downfall thanks to Sabrina next attack.

"Chandalure use **Flamethrower**!" the stream of fire swept across the field, and engulfed the ice/dark duel type. when the flames died down, it showed Sneasel coughing smoke before falling face first onto the field knocked out.

The referee raised his flag. "Sneasel is unable to battle, the winner is Chandalure. Trainer send out your next Pokemon.

**Field three**

Cynthia and Samantha were down to their last Pokemon. Both trainers had given it there all. Cynthia recalled her Gabite, and then threw a ball onto the field. "Go Lucario!" The steel/fighting type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Samantha had recalled her Piloswine. The ice/ground type had put up one hell of a fight, and had knocked out Gabite with a powerful Ice beam, however it had fallen thanks to a powerful earthquake. Samantha looked at the ball in her hand, it came down to this.

"Go..."

**A/N: There you go a chapter dedicated to Sabrina and Cynthia. You will have to wait for chapter nine to see just what Samantha last Pokemon is, and find out how Sabrina's match will end up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon, If I did Ash would win a real league Competition.**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of the Pretty Princess contest. Next Chapter will join our hero on their way towards Azela Town.**

**Pretty Princess Contest Violet City, Field three**

Samantha threw her last ball onto the field. "Go Vaporeon!" The Eevee evolved water type appeared on the field and began to lick its paw. It then stood ready for battle.

Cynthia was smiling, she had been worried that it would be a Pokemon stronger than her Lucario however, thanks to her Pokemon having access to Thunder Punch, then this battle should be over sooner than she first thought. "Lucario use **Bulk up!**" Lucario flexed her muscles which caused her defence and attack to rise.

Samantha had been aware of Lucario access to Thunder punch, so she needed to think smart. "Vaporeon use** Barrier** and then follow it up with **Acid armour!**" Vaporeon created an invisible barrier in front of itself. It then followed up by covering itself in acidic water that flowed over its body.

Cynthia frowned that was some tough defence. "Lucario use **Thunder Punch!**" Lucario charged forward, her fist was charged with electricity, she slammed it hard into Vaporeon who winced at the attack, however thanks to its strong defence it was able to withstand it.

Samantha smiled. "Okay Vaporeon use **Yawn**!" Th water type opened its mouth and yawned, which caused Lucario to also yawn. Now it would fall asleep in the next turn.

Cynthia groaned. "Lucario use **Thunder Punch** again!" Lucario was feeling drowsy, however again it charged its fist and hit Vaporeon with the powerful electric punch, however, Vaporeon was able to survive the attack, and now Lucario had fallen asleep on the field.

Samantha looked on as Lucario carried on to snooze. "Vaporeon use **Recover!**" Vaporeon suddenly glowed as it recovered quite a bit of its Health power. Unfortunately Lucario was still sleeping.

Cynthia looked on worried. "Come on Lucario wake up, please." However the plea fell on deaf ears as Lucario carried on sleeping.

Samantha was pleased, her Pokemon was almost at full health and it still had its acid armour and Barrier. "Vaporeon use **Scald!**" Vaporeon launched a stream of boiling water from its mouth that hit Lucario, knocking it back to Cynthia side of the field.

Cynthia had been worried that scald would get a burn, however it was then she remembered, that Lucario was asleep so she couldn't suffer any other status effect. "Lucario please wake up and use **Thunder Punch!**" Lucario eyes suddenly opened she charged her fist with electricity before charging towards Vaporeon, again the punch landed, but did just the same amount of damage as before.

Samantha suddenly noticed a small electric wave washed over her Pokemon, it had been paralysed by Thunder punch secondary effect. "Vaporeon use **Yawn!**" The water type tried to use the move, however it couldn't due to being paralysed.

Cynthia seeing the battle had turned in her favour, decided to increase her own Pokemon health points. "Lucario use **Drain Punch!**" Lucario charged across the field, and punched Vaporeon, her fist was glowing. A white glow surrounded Vaporeon as her health points were drained.

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Vaporeon quickly use **Recover**!" Vaporeon again attempted to use the attack ordered, however again the electric charge pulsed through its body, leaving it helpless.

Cynthia could smell the blood in the water, it was time to go for the knock out punch and get herself into the semi-finals of this competition. "Lucario finish this with **Thunder Punch!**" Lucario again charged its fist with electricity, it then smashed it into vaporeon causing a huge explosion. Once the smoke had cleared, it showed Varporeon fainted on the field, with Lucario standing over it.

**Field One**

Sabrina was down to her last Pokemon and so was Linda. facing each other between the two trainers were a Haunter and Misdreavus. Both ghost type were on their last attacks.

Sabrina pointed her arm forward. "Misdreavus use **Calm mind!**" The ghost type entered a meditation state and raised its special attack and special defence.

Linda wondered what Sabrina was up to. "Haunter use **Shadow Ball**!" Haunter formed an orb of dark energy between its hands and lopped it towards Misdreavus, who took the attack head on. However it could still battle.

Sabrina just grinned, it was her turn now. "Misdreavus use your **Shadow ball"** Misdreavus formed an orb between her hands and launched the attack.

Linda looked on worried. "Haunter use your **Shadow ball!**" Haunter also formed a shadow ball and lopped it at the incoming Shadow ball. Unfortunately due to Misdreavus calm mind, its attack was more powerful and it smashed through Haunters shadow ball and smashed into Haunter creating an explosion on the field. when the smoke had cleared it showed Haunter knocked out.

The referee raised the flag on Sabrina side of the field. "Haunter is unable to battle, the winner is Misdreavus. With three of Linda's Pokemon knocked out, I declare Sabrina the winner and will now advance to the semi-finals.

**Contest Main Stage**

Sabrina and Cynthia hugged each other both were in the semi-finals, however they had noticed something strange, only 3 of them was left. The girl noticed Miranda took the stage once more. "Well Ladies, I must say there is some impressive battling going on. Lets give all those who took part a loud round of applause, and now we have only three. Now I bet you are all wondering how can you have a semi-final with three people right. Well there will be four. I will now be battling in the semi-finals. So without further ado lets see the match ups."

Sabrina and Cynthia watched as the cards shuffled, they then turned and paired up. Both girls stood wide eyes, as both would be facing each other in the semi-finals. Both girls looked at each other before shaking hands.

"Whatever happens, we agree that we won't allow it to interfere with our bond." Sabrina nodded and then both girls hugged before heading towards duel field 1 where they would both be battling.

Meanwhile Ash had finally arrived at the contest and just stood there stunned as he looked up onto the big screen. Sabrina vs Cynthia. This was a match he didn't want to miss. Ash quickly made his way over to field one, to watch Sabrina and Cynthia in his match. He could see both were completely oblivious to his appearance, and were now facing each other with a referee between them.

**Field three**

Cynthia stood in her box wondering what Pokemon to use first. She knew Sabrina had Espeon, Chandelure and Misdreavus and Alakazam. She could only use three So it was a toss up between two ghost Pokemon and two psychic Pokemon.

The referee stood ready, he then raised both flags. "This is a semi-final match up between Sabrina of Saffron City and Cynthia of Celestic Town. This is a three on three battle. Trainer send out your first Pokemon."

Cynthia removed a ball from her trainers belt. "I choose you Gabite!" The ground/dragon duel type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Sabrina floated a ball onto the field, when it opened Chandelure was on the field ready to battle.

Cynthia decided to waste no time in launching the first attack. "Gabite use **Dragon Pulse**!" Gabite let loose the spiral dragon beam that was heading towards Chandelure.

Sabrina noticed the beam was heading towards her Pokemon. "Chandelure dodge and then use **Willo Wisp**!" Chandelure dodged the dragon pulse and then formed a ring of fire balls, which it tossed towards Gabite.

Cynthia seeing the danger decided to act. "Gabite quickly use **Dig**!" Gabite burrowed underground avoiding the willo wisp.

Sabrina looked to the field, Gabite could come up from anywhere. "Chandelure use **Protect**!" The fire/ghost type surrounded itself in a blue shield, just as the ground rumbled beneath it revealing Gabite who charged into the shield and skidded back to her side of the field.

Cynthia frowned, so Chandelure knew Protect, this would be a problem. "Gabite use **Roar**!" Gabite opened its mouth and roared causing Chandelure to go back to Sabrina. A random ball then appeared on the field. It opened to show Alakazam.

Sabrina just smiled. "Not a good move, "Alakazam use **Hidden Power**!" Alakazam was suddenly surrounded by a circle of white spheres. it then launched the ring of sphere across the field."

Cynthia wondered what Hidden Power, it could be, however she didn't want to risk it. "Gabite use **Dig**!" Gabite burrowed underground, and tunneled its way toward the psychic type.

Sabrina just stood there silently, suddenly she saw the ground move. "Alakazam use **Psychic**!" As the ground broke and Gabite was about to hit, it found itself floating in mid air, surrounded by a blue glow. It then flew across the field and slammed into the back wall of the battle field.

Cynthia frowned. "Gabite use **Dragon Pulse**!" Gabite launched the spiraling beam towards Alakazam."

Sabrina didn't blink before speaking in a monotone voice. "Alakazam use **Psychic** to send that Dragon pulse right back at Gabite!" Alakazam raised its spoons and stopped the dragon pulse cold. It then use its power to turn the beam right back at Gabite, who was so surprised that it had no time to counter. The dragon pulse hit it at full power. When the attack had ended, Gabite was swaying, it then roared and suddenly glowed.

Cynthia eyes widened. Gabite was evolving, light suddenly died down to reveal a Dragon Pokemon that had a hammer head shark type head, with a mouth of razor sharp teeth, its claws were now longer and at the elbow two huge fins stuck out. On its back was a large fin and on it tail were two fins that stuck out either side.

Sabrina eyes widened a little, she hadn't expecting this. "Alakazam use **Hidden Power**!" The psychic type Pokemon sent a ring of white orbs that headed towards Garchomp." Unfortunately this wasn't Gabite, when it had evolved into Garchomp its speed had rose quite drastically.

Cynthia smiled. "Garchomp dodge and then use **Crunch!**" Garchomp dodged the ring of spheres, it then jumped and its teeth glowed black, it then chomped down on the Psychic type, causing major damage.

Sabrina noticed her Alakazam wasn't looking to good. "Alakazam use **Psychic!**" Alakazam eyes glowed, however before it could launch the attack Cynthia had a counter ready.

"Garchomp block that attack with **Sandstorm!**" The Dragon Pokemon roared and then stamped its foot on the field. A wind of sand and dust suddenly appeared and covered the battle field, blocking the Psychic view of the dragon Pokemon.

Sabrina couldn't see through the storm, however when she heard Cynthia launch an attack, she knew it was curtains, for her Alakazam.

"Garchomp use **Crunch**" The dragon type suddenly appeared out of the sand and before Alakazam could counter, the dragon type chomped down on the psychic type, it let out a loud yelp before falling backwards with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Sabrina recalled Alakazam, and then floated another ball onto the field. When it opened it showed Chandelure. The sandstorm was still in effect. "Chandelure use **Sunny day**!" The ghost/fire type glowed before the sandstorm suddenly died down, and the sun beamed down onto the field.

Cynthia seeing her little jig was up decided to go face to face with the ghost type. "Garchomp use **Dragon Claw**!" The Dragon Pokemon claws glowed it then charged across the field and went to strike the ghost/fire type duel type.

Sabrina however had other ideas. "Chandelure use **Flamethrower**!" A stream of hot flames swept across the field and crashed into Garchomp who was doing its best to push through the stream of flames, however it soon realised it was getting nowhere. Garchomp found itself skidding back towards her trainer.

Cynthia frowned in frustration. "Garchomp use **Dig**!" The dragon type burrowed underground and headed towards Chandelure.

Sabrina couldn't believe Cynthia would try to use this tactic again. "Chandelure use **Protect**, and then use **Shadow ball**!" The fire/ghost duel type surrounded itself in a blue shield, again it avoided the dig, now Garchomp was in the open the ghost/fire duel type launched the Shadow ball that hit Garchomp dead centre and sent the dragon type flying and sprawling towards the battle field floor. It growled and tried to get up, however it ended up falling to the floor with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Sabrina side of the field. "Garchomp is unable to battle, the winner is Chandelure. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled Garchomp, and kissed her ball. She then attached her back onto her trainers belt and threw another ball onto the field. This time Milotic appeared in all its glory."

Sabrina had been pleased to get rid of that Garchomp, however now she had a water type to deal with, not only that but Milotic special defence was impressive. "Chandelure use **Shadow ball!**" The ghost/fire duel type lopped the shadow ball towards Milotic.

Cynthia watched as the attack hit her Pokemon. "Milotic use Mirror Coat!" Milotic whole body suddenly shined like a reflecting mirror, a pulse of energy was dispersed which hit Chandelure, doing some serious damage. However the ghost/fire duel type could still battle.

**In the stands.**

Ash and Pikachu watched as both girls carried on battling. He had no idea that Lampent had evolved into Chandelure, that and now Cynthia had Garchomp was also surprising. Ash was hoping that after all this was over then both girls could still be friends, the other problem he had, was who to cheer for.

Meanwhile back on the field Chandelure was looking a little worse for wear, Sabrina could see this and knew she had to act fast. "Chandelure use **Taunt**! Chandelure eyes suddenly glowed causing Milotic to flinch and prevent her from using any none attacking moves.

Cynthia wondered why Sabrina had used that. "Milotic use **Water pulse**! Milotic used the water attack that was heading towards Chandelure."

Sabrina frowned. "Chadelure dodge and then follow it up with **Toxic**!" Chadelure dodged the water pulse and then dispersed a purple mist from its body that washed over the field and Milotic poisoning it.

Cynthia sighed, now she knew why Sabrina had used taunt, it would prevent her Milotic from using safeguard. "Nice strategy Sabrina, but this battle is over. Milotic use **Surf!**" Cynthia had noticed the sunny day had vanished and now water type moves would be more powerful. She watched as her Milotic created a wall of water, before surfing on it across the field. The huge wave crashed into Chadelure, knocking the ghost/fire type flying with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Chandelure is unable to battle, the winner is Milotic. trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Sabrina recalled her Chandelure and then floated another ball onto the field. The ball opened up to reveal Espeon. "Espeon use **Calm mind**!" Espeon closed its eyes as its special defence rose along with its special attack.

Cynthia frowned, her Milotic only knew special attacks, that and it was suffering from being poisoned. "Milotic use **Water pulse**!" Maybe if she was lucky she could confuse the Espeon.

Sabrina didn't even attempt to counter, she allowed the attack to hit her Espeon, who just shook off the attack, due to its special defence being increased.

"Espeon use **Psychic**!" Espeon eyes glowed blue as a light surrounded the water type. Milotic was then sent flying into the air, before being slammed down onto the field.

Cynthia growled. "Milotic absorb that attack with **Mirror coat,** and then send it right back where it came from!" Milotic absorbed the glow and then dispersed a wave of psychic energy that washed over Espeon doing some damage. Just as the attack had finished Milotic fell to the floor with swirl for eyes, the poison finally taking effect.

The refree raised the flag on Sabrina side of the field. "Milotic is unable to battle, the winner is Espeon. Trainer send out your final Pokemon.

Cynthia recalled Milotic and then sent another ball onto the field. "Go Togekiss, use **Light Screen**!" The flying type appeared on the field, it then created a wall of light to reduce the power of special type attacks.

Sabrina frowned. "Espeon use **Shadow ball**!" Espeon sent the ghost type attack towards Togekiss, however due to light screen the power was cut in half.

Cynthia grinned, with light screen in effect, all of Espeon attacks were useless. "Togekiss use **Air Slash**!" The flying type charged across the field and slammed its wing into Espeon. the attack caused Espeon to flinch, thanks to Air Slash secondary effect.

Sabrina groaned, thanks to the flinch her Pokemon couldn't move. She stood silent and watched the onslaught of Cynthia. Several time her Espeon was hit with Air Slash, and every time it flinched. She hated Togekiss special ability serene grace. It looked like she was going to lose this match, however Sabrina found herself not feeling angry, but pleased she had a chance to battle Cynthia,

Cynthia could see Espeon swaying, it was time to end this. "Togekiss one more **Air Slash** should do it." When Togekiss made contact with Espeon, there was huge explosion. When the cloud of smoke had vanished it showed Togekiss flapping over a downed Espeon.

The referee raised the flag, on Cynthia side of the field. "Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss. With three of Sabrina Pokemon knocked out, I declare Cynthia the winner and she will advance to the finals."

**Field One**

Meanwhile on the other field, Miranda had just finished her opponent off with her Dragonair. She would now advance to the finals and face Cynthia. She recalled her Dradonair and left the field, with her opponent kneeling her box crying as she wasn't going to get a chance to get hold of the dolls.

Sabrina and Cynthia was making their way towards the main stage, when the both noticed Ash was pushing his way through the crowd. Both girls ran to Ash and both hugged him before kissing him.

"I thought you two were going to do some shopping?" Ash had been surprised when he had seen both girls in this competition.

Sabrina and Cynthia linked arms with Ash, as they awaited Miranda to appear on stage. "Well we were going to do some shopping, but when we saw the poster for this contest, we just couldn't miss out on it. Cynthia will be battling Miranda in the finals, she the organiser of this event. Rumours are she has a Dragonair, so Cynthia I would go with Slyveon."

The blonde trainer nodded, and then looked to the stage, where Miranda was now stood. the whole crowd went silent allowing the woman to speak on stage.

"Well ladies and Gentleman, 24 young ladies entered and now only two remain, but first let us give all those who took part a loud round of applause. Cynthia and myself will battle now, however unlike the other rounds, this battle will be sudden death. We choose one Pokemon each and then battle. The winner will be the one who knock out their opponents Pokemon first. So If you would all like to make your way to field one, where the final will take place."

Meanwhile behind the stage Butch was trying to talk Cassidy out of stealing the dolls for herself. He knew such a high class crime would get the police on their back, which they didn't need.

"Cassidy, you steal these dolls and you will have every officer Jenny after us. Don't forget the boss gave us a mission, we still haven't found Ketchum. Leave the dolls alone."

However Cassidy had other ideas, she placed the mask over her face and then removed two small balls from her pocket. "Butch put your mask on." Cassidy watched as Butch put his mask on, she then lopped the two small balls towards the two guards looking after the prize.

"Hey, what the hell" The small balls began to spray gas around the area, causing both guards to slump to the floor, leaving the dolls unprotected.

Cassidy removed a large brown sack from her pocket. "Now to take what should have been mine in the first place." She quickly stuffed all the dolls into the sack, once it was full she turned to Butch. "Let's move"

**Field one**

Cynthia had been surprised by the rules for the final, they were allowed to use one Pokemon. If what Sabrina said was true then know doubt Miranda would use her Dragonair. Cynthia noticed the referee stood in the middle of the battle field, both flags raised.

"This is the final of the Pretty princess Contest. The rules are as followed. Each trainer is permitted to use one Pokemon, there is no time limits and all other clauses are in effect. Now in the red corner, is Cynthia from Celestic Town and in the blue corner is Miranda from Violet City. Both trainers send out your Pokemon now.

Cynthia noticed Miranda ball opened up to reveal her Dragonair. She removed a ball from her trainers belt and threw it onto the field.

"Go Sylveon!" The Fairy evolved Eevee appeared on the field to gasp from the crowd. No one had even seen this Pokemon, even the referee had to scan it to find out what it was. Once the scan was over the referee raised the flags. "Sylveon vs Dragonair begin!"

**Behind stage**

Ash was trying to find a bathroom, as he needed to go, he had looked all over the contest grounds and couldn't find one. However as he was looking he noticed two figures running off into the distance, one looked like it had a huge sack over their shoulder. It was then Ash noticed the knocked out guards and the dolls missing from the display case.

"Hey get back here. "Pidgeot I choose you!" Ash fully evolved normal flying type appeared before him and lowered itself. Ash hopped on and then pointed towards the two figures in the distance. "Pidgeot we need to catch those two thieves go!" The normal flying type flew off into the sky, due to its speed it wasn't long before it had over taken the two thieves. It dived down and then landed blocking their path. Ash jumped off and noticed the two people were stood frozen in shock. However when he saw their attire and the huge R on their jumpsuit, he lost it.

"Team Rocket again! Is there anywhere I won't bump into you creeps. Hand back those dolls now. I know you stole them from the contest."

Cassidy and Butch looked across at the trainer opposite them, something was awfully familiar about him. It was then they remember the poster in headquarters. This was Ketchum.

"The name kid is Cassidy and Butch, the best agents Team Rocket as to offer, and we won't allow you to spoil our fun."

Ash frowned. "Funny you two remind me of another team that said they were the best Team Rocket agents, didn't stop me kicking their arse all over Kanto though. Now I will ask you one more time, return those dolls!"

Cassidy and Butch were foaming at the mouth. "How dare you compare us to those two losers! We are nothing like Jessie and James, we are one of Team Rocket elite. "Go Nidoqueen!"

The fully evolved female Pokemon appeared on the field and roared. it was soon joined by a powerful looking Houndoom.

Ash frowned then removed two balls from his belt. "I don't care who you are, any member of Team Rocket is bad news to me, and need to be dealt with. Maybe officer Jenny could stick you in the same cell as Jessie and James. "Charizard, Knuckles, come on out."

Charizard and Knuckle appeared on the field ready to battle. "Charizard use **Flamethrower** on Nidoqueen, Knuckles use **Force palm** on Houndoom!" Both Pokemon carried out their orders. Charizard unleashed a huge stream of flames, and Knuckles charged across the field and slammed it into the fire/dark duel type side, causing it to wince.

Cassidy growled. "Nidoqueen use **Stone edge**!" Butch deal with that Lucario."

Butch was already on the case. "Houndoom use **Fire Blast** on Lucario." Nidoqueen slammed its fist into the ground causing sharp stones to raise up around Charizard, while Houndoom formed a five sided star of fire and blasted it across the field towards Lucario.

Ash grinned. "Charizard switch places with Lucario, hurry!" Both Pokemon switched partners so now Lucario took the stone edge head on, while Charizard took the fire blast head on. "Our turn, Lucario use **Protect**, Charizard use **Earthquake**!" Lucario protected itself while Charizard jumped and then slammed its huge claw foot into the ground causing the ground to shake and three fissures to appear. one went to Knuckles who was protected, the others headed to Nidoqueen and Houndoom, who had no such luxury and both fell with swirl for eyes.

Cassidy growled. "Blast you kid, you can have the dolls, but you won't be taking us in." cassidy removed several balls from her suit before lopping them at Ash. The balls dispersed a thick black smoke that covered the area they had battle in.

Ash was trying to clear the smoke, once he had, he noticed the sack had been left, but there was on sign of Team Rocket. Ash did have to give them credit for one thing, they knew how to make a smooth get away. Ash picked up the sack, he needed to get this back to the contest and fast.

**Field One**

Cynthia could see they were coming down to the final few attacks. "Sylveon use **Fairy wind**!" The fairy type whipped a colourful wind around itself before winding the wind towards Dragonair, who suddenly yelped in pain.

Miranda couldn't believe this girl had a Pokemon she had never seen before. That and it was unaffected by dragon type moves, was also surprising. Her Dragonair's outrage and Dragon rush had done nothing. "Dragonair use **Slam**!" Dragonair tail rose up and slammed it towards Sylveon.

Cynthia growled. "Sylveon dodge and then use **Fairy wind** again!" Sylveon flipped backwards away from Dragonair tail, it then whipped up another colourful wind which washed over Dragonair, once more. The huge dragon swayed from side to side, it then fell face down with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Dragonair, is unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon. seeing our Miranda is out of Pokemon, I declare Cynthia the winner and the Pretty Princess Contest champion." Just as the referee had finished speaking one of the guards came running towards the field.

"Help, The prize have been stolen, there all gone." However before he could finish a Pidgeot appeared in the sky, it then fluttered down before landing. Ash jumped off its back holding a brown sack.

"Not anymore there not, I chased the thieves and recovered the dolls. There was no way I was going to allow them to get away with my girlfriends prize. I take it you won Cynthia?"

Cynthia raced towards Ash and kissed him soundly on the lips. The guard had already taken the sack from Ash and was now heading back to rearrange them for the prize ceremony. Cynthia then broke the kiss. "Yep, me and Sylveon did it. Do you know who the thieves were?"

Ash moved his mouth to Cynthia ear. "I will tell you later." The happy couple were suddenly interrupted by Miranda coughing politely. Both teens broke apart much to the amusement of Miranda.

"I would like to thank you young man for recovering the grand prize of the contest, also I would like to congratulate your girlfriend Cynthia on winning the contest. Not only that but I got to see a Pokemon I have never seen before. Once the guards have rearranged the prize I will present you with the dolls."

Outside the Contest grounds, Butch and Cassidy was waiting for Ketchum to leave so they could follow him. Both were very upset about their loss to the young trainer and now both wanted revenge. No one messed with them, and soon the boy would learn why they were consider one of the Elite teams of Team Rocket.

**A/N: We will be soon coming up to the third movie, which according to a link I have seen will happen after they have reached Azela Town, and before they reach Goldenrod city. After Goldenrod and before they reach Ecruteak City I will include the Mewtwo return tv movie special. This is where Mewtwo will join Ash finally.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age.**

**A/N: Below we will get an insight into the darker side of Ash's aura power. Hope you enjoy.**

**On way to Azalea Town**

Ash and the girls had left Violet City several days ago, and now they were on their way to Azalea Town to get Ash and Cynthia second gym badge. The three trainers found themselves travelling through a huge canyon with huge mountains on either side of them. The canyon path was very steep and all three trainers were exhausted. It wasn't long before they came to a huge boulder. Ash and the girls sat on the boulder and rested, Ash was busy checking his Pokenav.

"According to this, once we get through this canyon then we should only be a three day journey from Azalea Town." Ash was interrupted by a loud roar and being thrown 10 feet in the air. He landed on his backside with a crash, it was then he noticed Cynthia and Sabrina landed with him. All three trainers wondered what had happened, however when they heard three angry growls, their eyes widened as standing before them were three Gravelers who didn't look too pleased with being treated as some simple seat. They all rolled into a ball and charged towards Ash and the girls.

"Look out their all using Roll out! Run for it!" Ash helped both girls up and then started to run in the opposite direction, the Graveler were still rolling after them. Suddenly the three trainers heard a loud noise. They looked up to see movement on top of the cliff and several boulders being pushed off which rolled down the side of the cliff and fell creating a blockade between the rolling Graveler and Ash and the girls. Ash suddenly stopped and noticed the Graveler couldn't get through and they soon unrolled themselves and was making their way back up the mountain path. Ash and the girls were huffing and puffing from all the running, it was then they noticed a girl was sliding down the mountain. The girl had green hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a two piece red outfit, with knee high red boots to finish the look. In her hand was strange Staff. Ash blushed as the girl looked really cute.

"You know you should be more careful where you choose to sit on this mountain path. A lot of the boulder you see are Graveler. Is anyone injured?"

Ash stood with Sabrina and Cynthia, he then turned to the girl who looked to be in her late teens. "Yeah, were all fine. Thanks for saving us by the way, my name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Sabrina and Cynthia. We are on our way to Azalea Town so that Cynthia and I can win our second gym battle." Ash noticed the girls eyes widened. Suddenly Ash felt a small pull towards Liza, however he wasn't sure why.

Liza suddenly felt something wash over her, and she suddenly felt a pull to Ash. Liza cheeks blushed as she looked at the young trainer, she couldn't believe he was the Ash Ketchum. "Are you really Ash Ketchum, the winner of the Indigo League and Orange League. I watched your battles, and say you were very impressive, I especially love it when your Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. You see I have a special soft spot for the flying/fire duel type. Oh goodness where are my manners. My name is Liza. Ash can I see your Charizard?"

Ash sweat dropped before removing Charizard ball from his trainers belt. "Sure, I guess. Charizard come on out." The Fire/duel type appeared and roared flexing its muscles and unleashing a stream of hot flames. Ash noticed Liza eyes suddenly became glazed over, before she squealed and started to move around his Charizard examining it.

"Oh wow, he even better in real life than on TV. Look at that tail and those wings, and Oh may those arm muscles. He's a very impressive specimen that's for sure. Sorry for acting so childish, but I just love Charizard. you see I work in place called the Charicific Valley. It's a special conservation area that is specifically for Charizards. In fact would you three like to visit it?" Liza wasn't sure why she was acting like this, however all she knew was she needed to get Ash to come with her.

Ash looked at the girls who both shrugged their shoulders, however he did notice Sabrina was glaring at Liza. He then looked to Charizard who seemed to be enjoying the attention Liza was giving him. "Okay Liza, we would love to visit the valley, how do we get there?"

Liza smiled. "Leave that to me Ash, "Charla, Charla!" Ash wondered what Liza was doing, when their was a loud roar and a Charizard appeared above them. Attached to it was a green basket. The Charizard landed and nuzzled Liza. "Ash this is Charla, she is my very own Charizard. If the girls want to climb in the basket then I can take them to the valley, you can follow me and Charla on your Charizard."

Ash thought that was a great idea, however when he turned to Charizard, he was surprised to see the Fire/duel type staring at Charla with heart for eyes. "Hey Charizard snap out of it. Come on we need to follow Liza and the others." Ash noticed Sabrina and Cynthia were inside the basket ready to be transported. Charizard however wasn't moving one muscle.

Liza noticed Ash trying to get his Charizard to listen to him, she giggled. "Ash has your Charizard ever seen a female Charizard?" Liza noticed Ash shook his head, causing her to giggle even more. "I think your Charizard is attracted to Charla."

Ash paused and then looked to Charizard. "Is that right buddy, you like Charla Charizard?"

_"Boss I have never seen anything so beautiful, wow she's amazing, I wonder if she has a mate, oh I hope not."_

Ash sweat dropped, well that confirmed it. "Charizard please snap out of it, I am sure you can speak to Charla when we get to the valley, so please will you lower yourself so I can climb on." Ash noticed Charizard finally looked at him and then lowered itself so that Ash could climb on.

Liza seeing Ash was secure on his Charizard, patted the neck of Charla. "Okay girl, we can go now, just remember to fly slow, so that Ash doesn't get left behind. " Charla roared and then flapped her wings before taking off towards the sky, Ash and Charizard were soon following.

Both Charizard were soon flying side by side, meanwhile the girls in the basket were having their own discussion.

"Did you see the way Ash was blushing, when he meet Liza, I think our boyfriend as a crush on an older woman." Cynthia noticed Sabrina however was frowning.

"This Could be Melody all over again, she was like Liza when she meet Ash, it took several days for me to tell her to sling her hook. Lets just hope its only Ash Charizard Liza is interested in, if not then things are going to get very messy."

Cynthia blinked in surprise. "Are you serious Sabrina? I know you told me about Melody, but she was roughly the same age as you, Liza got to be at least eighteen or nineteen, too old to even thinking about Ash. Beside Ash has blushed at a lot of girls we have met, remember Casey. She actually woke little Ash up, which I was grateful for. Plus you are forgetting about the bond, won't it prevent Ash from drawing in anymore female competition?"

Sabrina stayed silent, the bond may prevent that, but Ash's aura, didn't. That was why Sabrina was trying to get Ash to master his ability, so he could learn to suppress the pull to potential mates. As an aura guardian there was no limit to how many girls Ash could attract, and once he mated with them and filled them with aura, they were his for life. She had seen first hand what Ash aura pull could do, when they had met Melody, that and she was certain that Misty was also under the effects, not to mention Rudy's little sister.

"Well that's not exactly true Cynthia. You see the bond will try to prevent that, but Ash's Aura is a completely different kettle of fish. You see As an Aura guardian, Ash's aura will search for compatible mates to carry on the line of the Aura guardian. There is also no limit to the amount of girls an Aura guardian can have for company. That's why I want him to master his Aura soon as possible, so that he can suppress the pull, preventing bringing anyone else in to our relationship."

Both girls were silent in thought, it was then they heard Liza voice. "Here we are, this is the entrance to the Charicific Valley." The basket suddenly landed and just beside them they saw Ash land and jump off Charizard.

"Hey girls had fun?" Ash noticed the girls mood had seemed to have changed since they left the mountain path, he wondered what had happened. "Hey girls are you okay?"

Sabrina and Cynthia gave false smiles, before climbing out of the basket, however they weren't fooling Ash, their boyfriend knew something was wrong. Fortunately Liza decided to speak at the very moment.

"Welcome everyone to Charicific Valley." Liza then pushed open to huge metal doors that opened up to show a deep mountain and grassy valley where Charizards were flying, lounging, some were even fighting. Ash and the girls had never seen anything like it. Liza lead them to her cabin which overlooked the valley, just outside of it was Charla. Liza opened the door and then turned to Ash.

"You can leave Charizard out of his ball if you like." Ash noticed Charizard was lost for words, his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everywhere he looked was a Charizard, just like him. "If you want to go explore buddy then feel free, hey maybe if you ask Charla nicely, she will give you a tour." Ash noticed Charizard cheeks suddenly went red. "Well I will leave you to it." Ash then entered the cabin and noticed Liza was sat around a table with the girls. Ash could feel thick tension in the air and wondered could be causing it.

Sabrina had been right, Liza was not only interested in Ash's Charizard, but she was also interested in the young trainer. However she had no clue that it was Ash's aura that was effecting her. "Hey could you tell me the story how you met your Charizard? It would be nice to know a little background on it." Liza suddenly noticed Ash mood changed. He didn't look very happy, however after a small sigh he began telling Liza and the girls about how he had met Charizard. Sabrina of course knew first hand, but Cynthia had not heard the story before.

"Well i would like to say it was happy occasion when I met Charmander, however that is far from the truth. You see Brock, Misty and I were on our way to Lavender Town, however the weather suddenly turned nasty and it began to rain and pour. We opened the map to see that a Pokemon centre was less than a mile away. However as we ran towards the centre, something caught my eye in the long grass. I stopped and noticed a Charmander was laid on a rock and was trying to shield itself from the rain with a leaf. Knowing how dangerous rain could be to a Charmander, I decided to try help it. However it told me that it was waiting for its trainer, who said he would be back for it. I noticed it little tail was almost out, and ignoring the pleas of the little Charmander, I picked it up and wrapped it up in my coat. We then raced towards the Pokemon centre, where I handed the Charmander over to Nurse Joy. We were told that had we left it alone then it would have died. While in the Pokemon centre I was approached by a boy called Damian, who had seen my Lucario and wanted to trade me for it. I didn't want to trade and just ignored him, however the boy tried to punch me, and found his punch intercepted by my Lucario. It was then after a huge rant about Pokemon being his slaves, and that he only trained the best, I realised that the Charmander belonged to him. Anyway to cut a story short, in the morning the boy left the Pokemon centre, leaving Charmander behind. So i offered it a chance to join me and my family, which it did. Over time I trained it and eventually it evolved in Charmeleon and as you already know he evolved into Charizard when I faced Richie in the Indigo League."

**Meanwhile in the main valley**

Charizard, walked alongside Charla who was showing him around. The two Charizard walked side by side. Charla could notice Charizard nervousness being around her.

_"You know Charizard I don't bite, tell me about your trainer Ash, my mistress seems very interested in him. In fact he is the only boy she has shown interest in."_

_"Well I met Ash when he rescued me as a Charmander. My last trainer had abandoned me because he felt I was too weak. he told me to stay on a rock and that he would be back for me. I waited and waited on the rock for him to return, however he never did. If that wasn't bad, it then started to rain, I managed to find a leaf to held it over my body trying to keep dry. Ash found me and took me to the Pokemon Centre, had he not rescued me, then I am certain i would have died._

_"Oh that's so sad, however, it seems you're happy now, and strong. I watched you with Liza battle, and must say was very impressed. _

Suddenly their path was blocked by a group of Charizard appearing before them. In all there were three on them, and they were all looking at Charizard. One of them spoke.

_"Charla, what are you doing with this outsider, you know our rules. No outsiders."_

Charla growled in reply "Get_ lost Bruce, Liza asked me to show him around the valley. Beside he not wild, his trainer is busy with Liza up at the cabin."_

Bruce however wasn't happy, he could tell Charla was attracted to this new Charizard, and that made him angry. After all he had done everything to try impress Charla, but nothing seemed enough and now this pet decided to walk in on his turf and girl. _"So the pet has a master, i bet he weak, he looks it. In fact why don't we see just how strong he is. Troy, Stan get him!"_

Charizard suddenly found himself surrounded by three male Charizard, his eyes blazed as his created a wall of fire before sending towards the three other males causing them to scatter. He then took on the nearest one, with his dragon claw, he slammed his claw into the male who was sent flying against one of the trees. Charizard noticed one was trying to sneak up behind him, he swung his large tail and smacked the male trying to sneak up on him. He too ended being slammed against a tree.

Bruce suddenly wasn't so confident anymore. However he didn't want to look weak in front of Charla. _"Think your all that do you? Stupid pet, take this!" _Bruce then charged a hyper beam before firing towards Charizard, who dodged and then used its dragon claw to hit Bruce sending the male flying. However Charizard wasn't done. He roared and flew towards Bruce, he gripped him in his claws and then flew up high. He did several loops before diving towards the floor. Just as it looked like they were about to crash, Charizard slammed Bruce into the ground and then landed beside Charla.

Charla couldn't believe it. _"Wow, you took out Stan and Troy, not to mention Bruce. Those three are the biggest bully's in the valley. You're awesome!"_

Charizard blushed and the scratched his cheek with his claw. _"It was nothing really, fighting with the boss, i get a lot of practice. Anyway had we better not get back to the cabin, The boss might be worried, not to mention your trainer Liza."_

Charla and Charizard turned around leaving the three males in a huge pile. All three had swirl for eyes.

**Cabin**

Sabrina and Cynthia was both getting worried, it seems their fears had come true, Ash's aura was acting up and now it had hold of Liza. Sabrina knew the longer they stayed in the valley the more likely Ash aura will cause Liza to want their boyfriend more, she was already sitting close by him, and was listening to his every word. Finally Sabrina stood from her chair.

"Ash can I have a word please. Privately." Sabrina then dragged Ash out of the cabin and behind it. she noticed Ash didn't look to pleased with being dragged out of the cabin, however Sabrina had no choice she needed to separate Ash from Liza. "Tell me Ash, have you been practicing your aura lately?"

Ash looked at Sabrina and could see, she wasn't happy. "Well last time I did any serious training was back at Pallet, but since we have been here in Johto I guess I have neglected a little. Why do ask?"

Sabrina lowered her head. "Ash it is very important you carry on training your aura, you know when I told you there was no way to break the bond we share with Cynthia. Well that was not entirely true. You see bond can't be destroyed but it can be expanded."

Ash looked at Sabrina confused. "What do you mean expanded? I thought it was only you, me and Cynthia. Are you telling me that if i wanted then I could add more. How can that be, I thought the bond prevented that."

Sabrina sighed. "It does Ash to a certain extent, but you see your aura is something completely different, as an Aura guardian there is no limit to the amount of girls you can have. Your Aura unless suppressed will seek out those who are compatible with you. Once your aura has them, then they can never be released. That is why it is so important you keep training your aura. You need to learn control and suppress the pull, Unfortunately because you have been slacking on your training, your aura is acting up and have already started to pull other girls towards you. Of course I am talking about Liza, Ash, the girl is head over heels for you, even though you are four or five years her junior. The longer we stay here, the longer she will be exposed to your aura."

Ash suddenly backed up against the wall. "Wait you mean my aura can pull other girls towards me, if it feels their compatible. Is that what happened with Melody?"

Sabrina nodded. "Not only Melody, but Misty as well, she was head over heels for you, however she was able to resist the pull and break your connection. Not all girls are as strong willed as her. Do you remember Rudy sister, she too was influenced by your aura, the older you get, the more difficult it will become to suppress.

Ash sank down against the wall, this must be some type of prank surely. "So basically what you're saying is that unless I learn to reign in my aura, then I will continued to attract those girls who are the most compatible. What the hell do I do."

Sabrina sank down next to Ash. "Well first thing first, we need to get away from this Valley, and get you far away from Liza as possible. Then I think you need to have a word with Knuckles and maybe his mother to see just what they can do to help you. Cynthia and I will also try to help you where we can, but in all honesty Ash its down to you."

Ash stood from his spot. "Fine then lets get out of this Valley, before Liza gets worse." Ash and Sabrina made their way towards the cabin and noticed Charla and Charizard were talking. "Charizard we have to leave now."

Charizard looked at his trainer and then Charla. It then nodded and returned back to his ball. Much to the shock of Charla. Ash clipped the ball back onto his trainers belt. He then opened the cabin door, and noticed Cynthia was sitting with Liza. "Sorry Liza, we have to go, Cynthia are you ready?"

Cynthia noticed the urgentcy in Ash's voice. It looked like Sabrina had told him about his aura acting up. She left the table and then pulled her rucksack over her shoulder.

Liza looked on confused, why was Ash leaving so soon, he had only just got here. she was hoping to convince Ash to stay a few nights, so she could get to know him more, that and she had seen Charizard as a perfect mate for her Charla. If both their Pokemon could hook up, then maybe they could to. "Do you really have to leave, I was hoping you would stay a couple of days. Your Charizard seemed to have grown close to Charla, and it wouldn't be fair to separate them so soon."

Ash could now see what Sabrina had meant. Liza was doing all she could to keep them in the Valley, they needed to leave now and he needed to talk to Knuckles and his mother. "Liza we would never work you're too old for me, and I already have Sabrina and Cynthia. I'm sorry for doing this to you, however when I am gone, I am sure you will feel a lot better."

Liza stood from her chair and shouted. "No Ash, you can't leave me now, we were meant to be together. So was both our Charizards."

Sabrina could see things was going to get messy, the only way was to try break Ash connection with Liza. She quickly removed a Poke ball from her pocket, "Alakazam use Hypnosis on Ash now." The Psychic type looked at his mistress confused, however an order was an order. Its eyes glowed before hitting Ash with the attack, soon as Ash crashed to the floor Liza fell to the floor too.

**A/N: You have just had a sneak-peek at how Ash's aura could be used, due to him neglecting his training, his aura as now latched on to a female it feels who is compatible with him. This is just another problem Ash will have to face on his journey. Next Chapter we will find out what has happened to both Liza and Ash.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would win a major league**

**A/N: A lot of people are worried about how Ash's aura will affect other females, and will there be any one joining Sabrina and Cynthia. Well at the minute no, but that might change in Sinnoh, not decided yet. But if I so add someone one, then it will be just one more. **

**Charicific Valley**

Ash and Liza had just crashed out on the floor, after Sabrina's Alakazam had used its hypnosis on Ash and now both trainers were asleep. Cynthia wasn't sure what had happened, and now she was staring at Sabrina who was stood by the main door with Alakazam still in front of her.

Sabrina! What the hell, why did you just put Ash to sleep, and why did Liza also fall asleep." Sabrina looked over to Cynthia and then back to Alakazam. "Alakazam use **Psychic** on both Liza and Ash, and levitate them onto the couch." Alakazam did as his mistress asked and then found itself recalled. Sabrina however had moved closer to the couch and now was looking at a sleeping Ash and Sleeping Liza. she turned to Cynthia. "Reason I had to put Ash to sleep was, had I not then Liza may have gotten so desperate to keep Ash here, that she could have hurt him and us. With Ash now asleep, so is his aura and hopefully I can use my power to try severe this connection between them."

Cynthia eyes widened. "So that was why Liza was affected by the Hypnosis, his aura had already got hold of Liza and now it is dormant again in Ash, then it is also dormant in Liza. But how do you plan to severe the connection? and will Ash and Liza be in any danger."

Sabrina looked to Cynthia and then shook her head. "I am not sure, however I am going to try fight Ash's aura within Liza and hopefully I will be able to severe the connection." Sabrina suddenly closed her eyes as she focused her power on Liza. Suddenly a bright blue light was surrounding the older teen. However just as the light blue glow surrounded Liza, a dark blue suddenly lashed out from Liza at the light blue.

Cynthia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sabrina psychic energy was fighting Ash aura. Cynthia noticed Sabrina had increased her power level, however Ash aura was still stronger, suddenly their was a huge backlash of energy that knocked both girls flying. Cynthia heard Sabrina growling.

"Damn it Ash! This is why he needs to train daily. I had no idea his aura was this strong. It's certainly increased since we left the Orange Islands. Liza must be really compatible if his aura is fighting this hard. Cynthia take my hand, we are going to have to do this together."

Cynthia looked at Sabrina confused. "Me! what can I do? You and Ash have the power." Sabrina looked at Cynthia and shook her head.

"No Cynthia, you to have power, you have access to aura like Ash, however yours is very dormant, and nowhere near as powerful as Ash. Maybe with your energy and my energy, then we can break Ash's aura over Liza."

Cynthia still wasn't sure, how she took hold of Sabrina hand and both teens approached Ash and Liza. "Okay Cynthia close your eyes and focus. Let your mind go completely blank and just look within yourself. Try find your dormant aura. Soon as you have found it, then use it."

Cynthia closed her eyes and tried to wipe everything from her mind, she took deep breaths as she tried to find the power within. As she stood in complete darkness, she was sure she saw a flicker of blue light, slowly the light got brighter and brighter, until it was blinding Cynthia. She could see her aura now in front of her, trying to break free from its dormant state.

Sabrina was looking at Cynthia, when she noticed the dark blue that surrounded her entire body. Her hand suddenly glowed. Sabrina could fell her own Energy attempting to work in harmony with Cynthia energy. Sabrina could feel the two powers merging and she once again focused on Liza. Again the older teen was surrounded by Sabrina energy and again a dark blue energy lashed out, however this time, Sabrina channeled Cynthia energy as well. At the minute the two energy was lashing out at each other and again it looked even, however slowly Sabrina could see her and Cynthia energy pushing back. The two colliding powers got brighter, and brighter, until finally there was another backlash which knocked both girls back once more. There was also the sound of a loud snap signalling Ash aura strand had been severed.

Sabrina and Cynthia both sat up and looked at each other. It was Cynthia who had asked the obvious question. "So did we do it? As Ash's aura been pulled from Liza." Sabrina looked over at the couch where their boyfriend was now laid out next to Liza still. she slowly stood up and helped Cynthia to stand.

"Well I can see the connection anymore, but the only way we will know for sure is to wake up Liza. Ash has to stay asleep until we get out of the valley and away from Liza, otherwise his aura again will attempt to latch onto Liza once more. I advice we get Liza into her room and then wake her up there. Ash will be fine for a few more hours, so we shouldn't have to worry about him."

**An hour later**

Liza slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was laying down in her own head. She turned to the side to see both Sabrina and Cynthia standing over her. "What happened? Did I collapse or something. Oh my head hurts."

Sabrina approached the bed. "Liza, there is something we need to talk to you about. You did collapse, I had to put you to sleep using my Alakazam, however there was a good reason for it. Ash has the power of aura, do you know anything about aura, or Aura Guardians?"

Liza held her head again. "Not much, only that they were the original protectors of Pokemon long ago. why did you have to put me to sleep, and where is Ash?"

Sabrina sat on the edge of Liza bed. "Okay Liza, what you are about to learn, is something that should be said to anyone else. Okay, Ash is an aura guardian, he is descended from Sir Aaron the famous aura guardian, who sacrificed himself to stop a war long ago, between people and Pokemon. However he is still young and his still learning about his gift. One of the things aura does is try such out compatible mates for the guardian to mate with, to keep the line of the Aura guardian going. There is no limit to the amount of mates an aura guardian can have, and his aura won't stop until its satisfied that the line is secure. When you met Ash, did you feel a small pull towards him?"

Liza stayed silent and tried to remember what happened earlier. "Well to be honest, when I saw Ash for the first time, I just saw a normal Pokemon trainers, however, I did feel like something was pulling me towards him. but had no clue what it was. Ash is the only boy have ever taken interest in, which sounds really weird and perverted being he is only fourteen and I am nineteen. Are you saying it was his aura that was affecting me?"

Sabrina nodded her head. "Yes Liza it was Ash's aura affection you, however Ash had no idea himself, he just felt attracted to you, but didn't know why. You see for some odd reason his aura found you compatible and attempted to ensnare you. Luckily I was able to severe the connection, but to make sure it doesn't happen again, then I suggest Cynthia and I leave with Ash now. At the minute he is asleep on your couch in the living room. However if he was to wake up then their is no doubt that his aura would try to latch onto you once more."

Liza stayed silent for a little while. "You mean Ash, has no idea that his aura is doing this? Poor kid, I feel sorry for him, by the way what is your relationship with Ash if you don't mind me asking."

Sabrina and Cynthia looked at each other then back to Liza. "Well you see, that is complicated. We're both dating Ash, you see where share a special bond that is very unique. Cynthia and I also have powers. Cynthia as the power of aura, however hers is very dormant at the minute. I however I'm Psychic, and normally we avoid aura users as the two forces don't mix. However there are rare occasions when a Psychic is compatible with an Aura user, and that is what Ash, Myself and Cynthia found ourselves in. A bond that works in harmony with our powers."

Liza nodded in understanding. "Well it's shame you can't stay a bit, Charla really liked Ash's Charizard, you I have wanted Charla to breed for a while now, and unfortunately she has no time for the other males in the valley. However Ash's Charizard is the only one I have seen Charla interact with, that hasn't ended up in a huge fight. Do you think Ash would allow his Charizard to stay here, so that he could try breed with Charla?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I doubt that, you see Charizard is one of ash's core Pokemon, he switches out a number of others but there is also several he keeps with him, and Charizard is one of them. Now I don't mean to be rude, but we must be leaving soon, before Ash wakes up."

Liza sighed. "Oh, okay, well I could give you all a lift down the valley, so you wouldn't have to climb up and over it. That would at least safe you some time on your journey."

Both girls accepted that and set to work in how to come up with a way to transport Ash, finally it was agreed Ash and Sabrina would travel in the basket taxi, while Cynthia would ride her Togekiss. With the plan all sorted the girls went into putting it into action.

**Several hours later.**

Ash slowly opened his eyes, to the sweet smell of something cooking on the nearby fire. He suddenly noticed he was in his sleeping bag. He wondered what had happened, and where was Liza and the valley. Ash suddenly felt movement on his stomach and looked down to see Pikachu looking at him.

_"Finally boss, you been asleep for hours. Sabrina had to put you to sleep with her Alakazam. Something about you trying to pick up another mate."_

Ash climbed out of his sleeping bag, with Pikachu hot on his heels. He opened the flap on his tent to see both Cynthia and Sabrina sitting around small camp fire. Ash made his way over to the two girls who now moved a side giving him room to squeeze into.

"Guess we're not at the Charicific Valley anymore. Where are we exactly?" Ash noticed Cynthia had removed her pokenav and was now looking at the map.

"Well according to the map we are two days away from Azalea Town, it would have been three days but Liza was kind enough to drop us off at the bottom of the valley. She left soon afterwards. Sabrina and I explained what had happened with your aura, which she understood eventually. She did want your Charizard to breed with her Charla, but Sabrina mentioned that Charizard is a core member of your team and it wasn't likely you would allow him to stay at the valley."

Ash sighed, he couldn't believe what had happened, Liza had been trapped by his aura. Had it not been for Sabrina then he would now have Liza as a future partner. Ash vowed that he would spend all his spare time working on mastering his aura, so that they would never have to go through something like that again. Ash was suddenly caught off guard by Cynthia.

"Ash, you mind if I join you for your aura training. While we were in the Valley, I learnt I have the gift too, and I thought we could both use our Lucario to help us." Since Cynthia had learnt about her gift, she had been dying to learn how to use it.

Ash smiled and pulled both girls into his arms and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Of course you can, It will be fun to have someone else to train with. Plus I am sure Knuckles and his mother will enjoy being together too. We start early tomorrow, so we will be getting up at 6am. Now lets eat and get an early night. We have a busy day of training tomorrow."

**Next day**

"Ash, what the hell did you do!" Ash was looking on the destruction he had caused. Several trees had been vaporised by his aura sphere. They had never been that powerful before. Ash closed his eyes once more and felt his energy build. He focused his aura through his hands causing them to glow blue. He then moved them around in a circular motion creating another aura sphere. However this time he focused on reducing the power. It lopped it towards one of the trees and noticed it had only caused a small mark in the tree.

Sabrina nodded in approval. "Well that's better, at least you are getting some control, however, this is when you're in control, i worry what might happen if you get upset. If that aura sphere before was unfocused power, then I dread to think what you could do if you lost control. Now lets see if you can levitate objects with your aura."

Ash gather a small pile of stones and then stood a few feet from them. Sabrina was bust meditating with Knuckles and her Lucario. They would teach her basic things she could do with aura. However Ash was learning more advanced skills. For example offensive skills, and defence skills. Ash closed his eyes once more and focused on the small pile of stones. He imagined them floating before him and focused his aura through his hands once more. The first time he had tried it, the stones had just rolled a little, but not left the ground. However now he could see them floating just above the grass.

Sabrina can nodded in approval. "Good, it seems your aura is getting stronger, like I suspected. Ash have you tried to use your aura power to enhance your body at all. Example, extra strength or speed."

Ash shook his head. "Not got that far yet, I was going to try master my aura shield before I trained in enhancing my body. In fact why don't we test my shield. Can you use one of your Pokemon and ask it to attack me. I want to see if I can create a big enough shield to defend myself against attack."

Sabrina blinked in surprise. "You want me to use one of my Pokemon to attack you? Isn't that dangerous, I mean what if you can't create a shield, then what. You could be seriously injured."

Ash approached Sabrina and gently grabbed her by her arms. "I will be fine, but to make sure use Lampent or Espeon, Alakazam might be a little strong."

Sabrina removed Espeon ball from her pocket. "I hope you know what you're doing. Espeon I choose you!" The Eevee evolved psychic type appeared before her mistress and took a quick look around. She then turned to face her mistress and wondered what she wanted.

"Espeon, I want you to face Ash, and then use **Pysbeam** on him." Espeon eyes widened a little bit, was her mistress being serious, she wanted her to use pysbeam on her mistress mate. Espeon turned and face Ash, her red jewel suddenly glowed and a beam of energy shot from it towards Ash.

Ash was watching the beam come towards him. He focused his aura and ordered it to shield him from the attack, a light blue shield suddenly dispersed from his hands, it flickered for a few seconds before vanishing. Ash was hit in the chest with the psybeam, sending him sprawling onto his backside. Ash noticed Sabrina was running towards him, however he held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine, I had it for a moment and then it vanished. Maybe if I put a little bit more power into it. Asked Espeon to use Pysbeam again."

Sabrina thought Ash was nuts, however she looked to her Pokemon. "Espeon use **Pysbeam** once more." The Psychic type sent another pysbeam towards Ash, this time a blue shield appeared however after a few seconds the pysbeam broke through the shield and hit Ash again.

The two carried on training until finally Ash was able to block the attack. Unfortunately all the training had taken a lot out of him. Ash called it a morning and strolled back to the campsite to get dressed. He was all sweaty and wondered if their was a lake near by, where he could wash up. Ash pulled a ball from off his trainers belt. "Suicune I need you." The aurour Pokemon appeared from the ball and stood before Ash.

_"You have need for me father." _Suicune had finally accepted Ash has her trainer and now called him father like all the other Pokemon.

Ash reached out and stroked Suicune white mane. "Suicune can you sense a small lake nearby, I want to wash up and get ready."

Suicune sniffed the air, before running off towards the woods. Ash grabbed his clothes and towel and followed her through the woods. It wasn't long before the came to a small clearing which had a small pond in the middle of it. Ash noticed the water was a little dirty, and looked to Suicune. "you couldn't clean it up a little could you Suicune." Ash washed suicune jump onto the pond, soon as her paws touched the surface of the water, a blue glow washed over the whole pond. Once the glow had vanished Ash could see right through the water. He quickly stripped out of his clothes after recalling Suicune. He stepped into the pond and began to wash the sweat and dirt off his body. Once he was clean he got out and grabbed his towel and then dried himself off. He then changed into a new outfit and new hat, before picking up all his dirty clothes and heading back towards the campsite. Once back he noticed the girls had been looking for him.

"It's okay I'm right here, I went for a quick wash, Suicune was able to find me a small pond to wash in. Are we ready to move?"

Sabrina and Cynthia had already packed up the camp and had their rucksack on, Ash's was standing beside Sabrina leg. "Next time you decided to vanish like that tell us please. By the way here is Knuckles poke ball."

Ash took the ball attached it to his trainers belt. He then picked up his rucksack, and noticed Pikachu raced up his arm and sat on his shoulder.

"Okay, let's get going then, according to the pokenav were two days away from Azalea town. Lets see if we can make it at least half way." The three teens then made their way back onto the forest path, to continue their journey onto to Azalea Town.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be the hunt for Cyndiquill. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If did Ash would age and know how to battle.**

**A/N: Just watched one of the Best wishes episodes, Ash was facing iris Exdrill and it chose Boulder - -. Seriously is this kid for real! Below is the Cyndaquil episode, please enjoy.**

**On way to Azalea Town**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia were strolling along the forest path, admiring all the sounds and different Pokemon on display. They had just come to a small clearing when the heard the grass rustling, suddenly a wild Cyndaquil jumped out of the grass. Ash grabbed is Pokedex.

"Oh wow a wild Cyndaquil" Ash pointed Dexter at the small Pokemon who was now eating a few berries, unaware that it was being watched.

"_Cyndaquil the fire Pokemon, when Cyndaquil is startled it curls up into a ball and turns it back to the threat burning them with intense heat."_

"Oh he so cute." Cynthia had tip-toed towards the small Pokemon,when her foot broke a branch, she suddenly heard a squeal and then found herself being scorched by a hot flame. Once the flames had died down Cynthia fell backwards anime style, puffing smoke. The little Cyndaquil had already ran into the woods to hide.

Ash quickly knelt down beside Cynthia. "Are you okay, didn't you here Dexter Warning, Cyndaquil burns those who it considers a threat." Ash helped Cynthia up and noticed her hair was a little cinched and her clothes had a few burn holes, but overall she seemed okay. Just then a male trainer came running through the clearing. The trainer had purple hair and was dressed in a green top with an orange body warmer over it. He was wearing gray combat pants and trainers.

"Hey you three haven't seen a wild Cyndaquil around here have you? I was tracking it before I got distracted."

Ash was too busy checking on Cynthia, however he did manage to turn to the trainer. "Well we did just see one, in fact I was going to catch it, when my girlfriend got too close and it ended up attacking her. It ran off into those woods there."

The boy who was called Koji frowned at Ash, no one was going to catch that Cyndaquil but him. He had been chasing it all day and he wasn't going to allow some rookie trainer to beat him to it. "Don't even thing about trying to catch that Cyndaquil, I have been tracking it all day. It's mine you hear."

Ash just blinked. "First off who the hell do you thing you're talking too, and secondly if I see a wild Pokemon, by right of the Pokemon league and my trainers Licence, I have the right to catch it. You can't just reserve Pokemon. So If we do come across it I will be trying to catch it."

Koji eyes blazed. "Oh really well I don't think so, I choose you Sandslash!" The ground type Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer ready to battle.

Ash just frowned. "Okay, if it's a battle you want then you got it. "Go Jolteon!" The ball opened up to reveal the electric Eevee evolution. However soon as it appeared Koji laughed.

"Man what type of dumb trainer are you, Electric Pokemon are weak to ground types. Well I guess you're a rookie, so let a real trainer give you a lesson. "Sandslash use **Dig**!" Sandslash burrowed under ground.

Ash watched the earth, and used his aura to sense where the Sandslash was going to attack from. "Jolteon jump to your left now and then use **Shadow ball**!"

Jolteon did exactly as his father asked. The ground exploded with Sandslash diving upwards, however Jolteon wasn't anywhere near with Sandslash had come up from. Jolteon opened its mouth and sent the sphere of ghost energy straight at the ground type, who had no time to dodge. There was small explosion where the shadow ball had hit. Out of the cloud appeared Sandslash who staggered back to Koji side.

Ash smiled. "Type isn't everything, Jolteon use** Hidden Power!**" Jolteon focused and a circle of blue spheres left its body and hit the Sandslash head on. After the attack it fell with swirl for eyes. "Whose the rookie now, any trainer knows just because your opponent might have a type advantage, doesn't mean the battle is over. If you're wondering what hidden Power my Jolteon used it was Ice, Hence why it KO'd your Sandslash.

Koji eyes blazed. "Doesn't matter, you might have won this battle, but you won't get Cyndaquil." Koji then raced off to the woods in search of the elusive Pokemon.

Ash recalled Jolteon, that kid need an attitude adjustment. Ash and the girls picked up there rucksacks and carried on walking through the forest, unaware that two team Rocket agents were shadowing them.

"Did you hear that, Ketchum and that other boy is trying to find a Cyndaquil, we could do with adding a few recruits to our own arsenal don't you think?

Butch carried on using the binoculars. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to add more Pokemon to our ranks, but we must do it without alerting Ketchum."

Cassidy and Butch jumped down from the tree they had been hiding in and continued to followed the three trainers.

**Rocky cliff face Mountain Path.**

Ash had been keeping a look out for the wild Cyndaquil he had encountered in the wild, although it had a number of fire Pokemon, he wanted to make sure he got at least all three starters from each region he visited. So far he had Chikorita which left Cyndaquil and Totadile to find. As the three trainers were making their way along the rocky path, some stones and dust started to fall from the cliffs. Ash looked up and noticed in the cliff face there were many small caves and now popping its head out from one of those caves was Cyndaquil. Ash smiled. "There you are. Girls lets stop here a little bit, I want to try catch that Cyndaquil.

Sabrina and Cynthia looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and putting down their rucksacks. They then watched as their boyfriend expertly climbed the cliff face with Pikachu not too far behind him.

Meanwhile Ash wasn't the only one who had noticed the Cyndaquil, Koji watched as the trainer he had faced in battle scaled the cliff towards the cave that the Cyndaquil had been hiding in. He removed a ball from his pocket. "Pidgeotto use **Wing attack** on that trainer!"

The normal flying type appeared from the ball and flew towards the target. It wings glowed and then it slashed across Ash, who lost his footing and started to fall down the cliff. however he managed to grab a ledge and hang on. He noticed the Pidgeotto was coming in for another attack. "Pikachu use **Thunder**!" Pikachu charged electricity in its body, it then unleashed a bolt of lightning that hit Pidgeotto. Ash wondered if it was wild, however when he saw Koji climbing the cliff and entering one of the other caves. he growled. Ash noticed the normal flying type was about to nose dive towards the ground. Not thinking of his own safety, he reached out with one arm and caught it in his arms. The guy didn't even try to recall his Pokemon, Ash struggled up the cliff face until finally he managed to climb into the cave. He could hear Koji echo shouting.

"Stop running you little pest. "Sandslash use **Sand attack**!" Ash come upon Cyndaquil trapped up against a wall with the trainer and his Sandslash cornering it. Ash eyes glowed, this kid was pissing him off. His hands suddenly glowed and a blue energy surrounded both trainer and Pokemon, he then swung his arm causing the two to fly through the air and land with a thud in the cave.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokemon trainer! You were so obsessed with catching that Cydaquil that you didn't even care what happened to your Pidgeotto. Had I not caught it, then it wouldn't have crashed landed at the bottom of the cliff. Then, you are so much of a coward that you corner a Pokemon so that it can't even defend itself, against you. Cydaquil get out of here, leave this trainer to me."

The little fire type uncurled itself from a ball and then looked at Ash. It then ran off leaving Ash to deal with this trainer and his Sandslash.

"You do realise its a criminal offense to use Pokemon attacks against a human don't you. That wing attack could have caused me serious injury, had I not managed to cling on to that ledge."

Koji was rubbing the back if his head, he was still dizzy from the impact, however when he laid eyes on the trainer who had stopped him catching Cyndaquil he froze.

"who are you? What are you!" Koji backed up against the wall as the trainer stalked towards him.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I am fourteen years old, and the youngest Champion of the Indigo Plateau and Orange League champion. I am also an aura guardian, and it is my responsibility to protect all Pokemon, from trainers and criminal like you."

Koji eyes widened, so much for thinking he was a rookie trainer. Koji noticed his Sandslash was out cold, he then noticed his Pidgeotto was dumped into his arms. He watched Ash turn away from him.

"Don't try to cross me again, you won't like the outcome." Ash then left Koji inside the cave to recover while he and Pikachu made their way out. Soon as they exited the cave they spotted the Cyndaquil again. Ash noticed it was waiting for them at the top of the small cliff looking down at them. Ash carefully grabbed on to the cliff face and began to climb up, until it reached the top. Ash found himself on a grassy meadow and Cyndaquil stood in the middle of it, with a determined look on it face.

"So you want to battle me do you?" Ash noticed the little Cyndaquil nodded its head, and then the flames on its back ignited. "Okay then let's go Fire vs fire. Charizard I use you!" However before Ash could throw the ball, he noticed two small metal balls had been thrown down in front of him. The ball began to disperse a thick smoke causing Ash to be blinded. "What gives."

Ash heard Sabrina voice behind him. "Ash! are you okay, I used Alakazam teleport to get up it, what's going on."

Ash coughed several times before placing his hand over his mouth. As the smoke cleared Ash noticed a Meowth shaped balloon was floating above them, and in a cage hanging from the bottom of the basket was Cyndaquil, trapped. Ash noticed the two people in the basket was wearing gas mask, obscuring their face, so Ash couldn't Id them.

"This Pokemon is the newest member of our team now Ketchum!" Say bye, bye." Ash noticed the balloon was starting to rise up.

Ash threw Charizard ball and watched as the fire/flying duel type appeared and roared. "Charizard use **Dragon claw** to free Cyndaquil, and then send those two packing with **Fire Blast!**"

Charizard flew towards the balloon, its claws now glowing and growing. It then slashed them across the metal wire and watched as Cyndaquil cage fell towards the floor. It then appeared in front of the two masked figures. Its eyes blazing with flames. It opened its mouth and sent out a fire sided star made of flames that hit the balloon causing a huge explosion.

Ash meanwhile had caught the cage and was now using is aura to break into it. He smashed the lock off with his palm and then freed Cyndaquil. Ash noticed the balloon had already exploded leaving Charizard still flying in the air.

"Are you okay Cyndaquil?" Ash noticed the little fire type jumped into his arms and nuzzled him. "Hey easy, everything okay, those bad people are gone now. Cyndaquil do you still want to battle me?"

The little fire type nodded and squealed, and then jumped off and stood ready, however just as Ash was about to order an attack from Charizard, Koji made an appearance.

"No you can't battle Cyndaquil he's going to my Pokemon. Sandslash use **Sand attack**!" The ground type kicked up a huge cloud of dust blinding Ash. he heard Koji shout Poke ball go!"

Ash growled, this boy just wouldn't quit. "Charizard use **Wing attack** to clear this sand, and then use **Dragon claw** on Sandslash"

Charizard use its wings to clear the sand, giving an Ash a perfect view of Cyndaquil jumping and dodging Sandslash claws. Ash was impressed with Cyndaquil defensive skills. It was very fast and seemed to be dodging every attack Sandslash threw at it.

Koji had no time to act. as he saw the fully evolved fire/flying type use its claws and slashed his Pokemon. Sandslash was sent rolling back from the impact. He suddenly heard Ash shout.

"Okay Charizard finish Sandslash off with **Seismic toss**!" Before Koji could even counter he felt a swoosh fly by him, and looked down to see his Sandslash no longer on the ground. He looked up and his eye widened. His Sandslash was gripped in the claws of Charizard who was now nose diving towards the ground. Koji jumped back as he watched the fire/flying duel type throw his Pokemon into the ground creating a large crater.

"There your Sandslash is unable to battle, now get lost. You had your chance and blew it. this Cyndaquil wants to battle me now." Koji gritted his teeth and recalled his Sandslash, he then vanished into the nearby woods leaving Ash to face off against Cyndaquil. "Sorry about that Cyndaquil now are you ready to battle?"

Cyndaquil charged the flames on its back and squealed. It then somersaulted before sending out shower of white stars towards Charizard. Who took the attack head on with little damage.

Ash stood surprised, so this little guy already knew swift attack. "Charizard use **Dragon Claw!**" Charizard charged across the field and slashed left and right with its glowing claws, however the little fire type was just too fast and kept flipping backwards, ducking, and jumping. It then curled itself into a ball which ignited with flames. It then charged right into Charizard head, dazing the fire/flying duel type.

Ash looked on, that was flame wheel, this little guy was doing a number on his Charizard. "Charizard use **Smoke screen**!" Charizard covered the field in black smoke. Cydaquil couldn't see anything, and stood their nervous. he heard the human trainer shout out.

"Charizard **Dragon Claw**!" Out of nowhere came glowing claws that hit Cyndaquil and sent it tumbling to the floor. It slowly stood up however found itself eating dirt again as another Dragon claw landed a hit. Cyndaquil suddenly squealed loudly and the flames on its back grew higher It then opened its little mouth and sent a stream of hot flames towards the smoke.

Ash was impressed not only did it know flame wheel, but also flamethrower. "Charizard finish it off using **Take down**!" Charizard charged through the smoke and hit Cyndaquil with its body. the little fire type was sent rolling into a nearby tree, where it crashed and then slumped to the bottom of it. Ash pulled a spare ball from his pocket, he knew he had twelve on him, so this Pokemon would go to Professor Oak. "Poke ball go!" The poke ball hit its mark and sucked in the small fire type. The ball shook several times before a ding could be heard. The ball then glowed white before vanishing.

"Good Job Charizard return." The fire/flying duel type roared as it was recalled. As placed him back on his belt then turned to both girls. "Well that another one caught, any idea what Pokemon you and Cynthia want to catch Sabrina. I noticed you only have four, where Cynthia has seven I believe.

Cynthia was scanning her Pokedex. "Well I would like to catch my own Dratini, but I know they are very rare, however a skarmory sounds call. It a steel/flying type, it has impressive physical defence. How about you Sabrina?"

Sabrina shook her head. "At the minute I am fine, although when we get to Hoenn I want to catch a Gardevoir and Beldum. however as I am not competing in the leagues then I am not bothered about catching a lot of Pokemon. Any way, I thing we have wasted enough time, and need to get going, if we want to be in Azalea town by tomorrow." Sabrina pulled her rucksack further onto her shoulder and then started to walk off to the woods, with Ash and Cynthia following close behind.

**A/N: There you are, next chapter will be the Second Gym battle against Bugsy, we also meet Kurt the Poke ball maker.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would win all the leagues and be a Pokemon Master already.**

**A/N: Below is the gym battle in Azalea town. Now I know in canon Ash faces a spinerak and a Sycther, but in this story he will be facing something a little more challenging.**

**Team Rocket HQ Goldenrod City**

Giovanni sat behind his desk, stroking his Persian when one of his operatives stepped into his office. The operative quickly bowed towards him.

"Sir, she has just arrived, would you like me to show her in?" A small smile graced Giovanni face. His mission to catch the three legendary bird Pokemon of Kanto had been a complete failure thanks to the incompetence of his staff. So he had decided to invest in some outside help.

"Excellent, bring her straight through, I don't want to be disturb for anything, is that clear." The operative bowed and then left. Several minutes later he returned with a woman who stood at 5ft 8 inches, she had silver hair and wore a pair of dark shades on her face. She was dressed in a black top, with black tights and black boots. Over all this she wore a long black trench coat. Giovanni stood from his seat and shook the woman hand. He then gestured for his operative to leave, who did just that and closed the door behind him.

"I thank you for coming Miss J, I was given your number by one of my colleagues who had nothing but good things to say about you. I am in need of your service. I want you to catch the three legendary bird Pokemon of Kanto. They're Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. My team has already failed to capture the three legendary forcing me to seek out your services."

The woman smiled. "Such an order will not be cheap Mr Giovanni. You're talking about three legendary Pokemon."

Giovanni shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Straight to business I see, very well, I am willing to pay 500,000 Poke dollars per bird, with a 200,000 advance for each one. That will give you a nice tidy sum of 2,100,000 poke dollars. How does that sound?"

The woman grinned. "I was thinking at least 800,000 per bird and a 300,000 advance for each one. After all I will need specialist equipment to catch them."

Giovanni frowned, this woman was playing hard ball, still from what he had heard from Cyrus, this woman knew how to catch and poach Pokemon. "How about 650,000 per bird and 300,000 advance for each one.

The woman stayed silent for several moments before out stretching her hand towards the leader of Team Rocket. She smiled as Giovanni extended his own hand and shook hers. "You have yourself a deal Mr Giovanni, here is the account detail I wish the money to be paid into. Once I receive the 900,000 advanced I will begin my search for the three Legendary Pokemon. This is the secure number that will connect to my air ship if you need to contact me further." The woman was about to leave before she was stopped by Giovanni.

"Just one more thing Miss J, I need you to sign this contract. You see I don't want the police or the authority on my tail, and if for some reason you or any of your henchmen are caught, then I don't want it coming back to me. So this is a contract of silence to say, if you are caught then you will not disclose anything that could be traced back to me. Once you sign the contract I will put the advance into your account."

J turned and pulled the contract towards her, she scanned down it, and could see it was the usual deal that all her clients made her sign. She took a pen and signed her name, and then returned the contract to Giovanni, who filed it and then started to type on his computer. After several minutes he stopped. "There 900,000 poke dollars transferred. I trust you will now keep your end of the bargain. Good day Miss J."

J left Giovanni office and strolled down the corridors and out into the open. She then pressed a few buttons on her wrist control. Just then something shimmered into existence. It was large black airship, several henchmen came walking down the from the ship.

"Is every thing okay Mistress J?" J just smiled and removed her shades and replaced them with her grey visor over her eyes.

"Everything his fine commander. Set course for the Orange Islands in Kanto, we have a special mission to complete."

**Azalea Town**

Ash and the girls had just arrived in Azalea Town. Ash and Sabrina couldn't wait to get to the gym to earn their second gym badge. However first they had to find Kurt, the Poke ball maker who Ash was to give the GS ball too. The three trainer strolled down the busy streets of the town, looking into the various shop windows as they passed. Just a head they could see the Pokemon Centre. They made their way towards the dome shaped building and walked through the swinging doors. They noticed the Pokemon Centre seemed empty. Ash walked up to the main desk and noticed Nurse Joy was smiling at him.

"Good afternoon, young man and welcome to the Azalea Town Pokemon Centre, are your Pokemon in need of healing?"

Ash removed his trainers belt and allowed Pikachu to jump off his shoulder onto the counter. "Yes Nurse joy, i do, and do my two friends. Also could I book a room for the night, you see I am here to challenge for my second gym badge." Ash handed over his Pokedex.

Nurse joy pressed a button on her counter and a Blissey came running through the doors pushing a large trolley. It loaded all the Poke balls onto it, along with Pikachu. It then turned and vanished through the main doors once more. Nurse Joy was checking the trainers details when she read his accomplishments, so this was the famous Ash Ketchum. She pressed a few more buttons and then pulled his Pokedex from the reader.

"There you are, Mr Ketchum, all booked in. Here is your room key, the room is just down the the corridor on your right. I trust you have a pleasant stay in our fine Town. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Ash suddenly thought about the GS ball, they needed to find Kurt. "Well there is one thing. Do you happen to know where a man called Kurt lives? I heard he makes Poke balls and wanted to give him something I have been carrying."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Certainly, Kurt lives on the outskirts of town near the forest, if you go out of this centre and turn left, and then carry on walking towards the forest ahead. He lives in the last house on the right."

Ash thanked the Nurse Joy and then left with the girls to drop everything off in their room. Once they had dropped everything off, they left the Pokemon centre and made their way towards Kurt's house.

meanwhile elsewhere in Azalea Town, Butch and Cassidy were enjoying a nice meal at one of the cafes on the high street, when their communicator went off. Cassidy pulled it out of her pocket and pressed the button to see the face of Giovanni on the screen.

"Cassidy report, are you and Butch still on Ketchum tail?" Cassidy smiled and nodded. She then told Giovanni, where they were and what Ketchum was going to do next. She left out the details of the Pretty Princess Contest, and the failure to capture Cyndaquil.

"Excellent work, you two keep it up. Giovanni out!" The screen suddenly went blank, which allowed Cassidy to put it back in her pocket, before carrying on with her dessert.

**Outside Kurt House**

The three trainers came to a free standing house, which had a workshop built onto the side of it. Ash and the girls made their way up the bath and then knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door was opened a boy in his late teens.

"Yes can help you?" Ash removed his cap in respect.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Sabrina and Cynthia. I was told to deliver something to Kurt, is he home at all?"

The boy opened the door fully and allowed the three trainers in. He then lead them towards a door that obviously led to the workshop on the side of the house. The boy opened the door to the sound of hammering and clanking. "Dad, there is someone here to see you, he says his name is Ash Ketchum and that he has something for you."

The noise suddenly stopped and a man with spiky black hair, dressed in a dirty apron appeared from around the corner. "So you're the boy old Samuel sent to see me. Names Kurt, come let's go into the main house so we talk."

Ash and the followed Kurt into the main house and took a seat on the sofa, while Kurt sat in one of the arm chairs. Ash removed the ball from his Pocket and then handed it over to Kurt who examined it.

"So this is the mysterious GS ball, that Professor Oak and Professor Ivy, couldn't work out. Interesting, I must say I have never seen anything like this before. How long are you in town for?"

Ash took a cup of tea offered to him, by Kurt's son. "Well I was planning to go to the gym and win my second badge, and then after that, leave for Goldenrod City."

Kurt frowned. "Well that doesn't leave me much time, but then again, even looking at it now, I don't thing I could so anything with it. However leave it with me and I will see If I can solve the riddle of it. Any way as Pokemon trainers I am sure I can tempt you into buying some of my special Poke ball. You see make special Poke ball, for certain Pokemon. For example." Kurt pulled a ball from his pocket, one half was silver, while the top half was blue with a red zig zag pattern in the middle, with three vertical yellow lines within the Zig Zag. "This is a lure ball, and it makes cashing water Pokemon easier. Tell you what you can each have one free of charge."

Ash took the balls from Kurt and then handed them to Cynthia and Sabrina. "Thank you, what other type of balls do you make?"

Kurt smiled and then stood up. "Follow me and I will show you." Ash and the girls followed Kurt into his workshop, he led them to a desk with baskets and baskets of Poke ball. "I make all type of Poke ball, for example." Kurt picked up a ball. This one was black with large green filled circles all around it. "This is a dusk ball, and is best used for ghost Pokemon and those found in caves and dark places. Feel free to have a look."

Ash looked at each ball, eventually he bought six of each, Cynthia and Sabrina also bought six of each. With their business taken care of, Ash and the girls left Kurt's house promising to return tomorrow before leaving for Goldenrod city, now though they were on their way to the Pokemon centre to pick up their Pokemon, and then it was on to the gym.

It wasn't long before they found it. The gym was a large oval building that backed on to the forest. pictured around the gym at the front was a number of bug Pokemon. Ash and then girls opened the main door and found themselves walking through a small indoor forest, in the trees around them, were all types of bug Pokemon. The small forest finally opened up onto a huge battle field where a boy who couldn't have been older than eight or nine was stood there dressed in safari clothes and carrying a bugs net. Ash and the girls walked up towards the boy, wondering where the gym leader was.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the gym leader is? My girlfriend and I want to try earn our second badge."

The boy brushed some green hair from his face. "Well you found him, my name is Bugsy and I am the leader of the Azalea Gym, your Ash Ketchum aren't you?"

Ash blinked surprise and then nodded his head. "Yes I am, I was wanting to try win my second gym badge. Is that okay with you?"

Bugsy shrugged. "That's fine with me, however you must understand that this gym is really for novice trainers, however I do have an elite team of bug Pokemon I can use against you, if you want more of a challenge."

Ash grinned. "That's fine with me, and Cynthia will also face your Elite team. Is that okay with you Cynthia?"

Cynthia just nodded. Ash then turned back to Bugsy. "Okay then, what are the rules exactly. Falkner was two on two is it the same for this gym?

Bugsy nodded. "Yes, two on two, challenger are allowed to Substitute where I may not, there is no time limit, all other league rules and clause are in effect. Do you agree with these terms?"

Ash and Cynthia both nodded and watched as Bugsy walked over towards his side of the field. "So who would like to go first?"

Ash looked to Cynthia who nodded and then walked towards the trainers box. Ash went and joined Sabrina on the outside of the battle field, where a referee had just appeared.

"Challenger please state your name, and place of origin."

Cynthia removed a ball from her trainers belt. "My name is Cynthia and I am from Celestic Town in Sinnoh."

The referee nodded and then raised both flags. "This is an official Johto league Gym challenge between the challenger Cynthia from Celestic town and the gym Leader Bugsy from Azalea Town. This is a two on two contest, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute, all other league rules and clauses are in effect. Trainers send out your first Pokemon and good luck. Let the battle begin."

Bugsy threw a ball onto the field. "Go Vespiquen!" The ball opened up to reveal a bug Pokemon who fluttered onto the field. it was yellow and black and its body was in two parts. the top half was round with two bug like arms, however the bottom half was in the shape of dress.

Cynthia was surprised. "Togekiss I choose you! Quickly use **Light Screen**!" Togekiss created a wall of light in front of it.

Bugsy looked to the field to see the flying type. "Vespiquen use **Defence order**!" The bug type glowed, before hundred of little spectral bees buzzed around it, boosting its defence and Special defence.

Cynthia frowned. "Togekiss use **Reflect!**" Togekiss created all wall to protect itself from physical attacks.

Bugsy smiled. "Vespiqueen use **String shot** and then follow it up with **Poison Sting**! The bug Pokemon spat out white thread that was about tangle around Togekiss, however Cynthia countered.

"Togekiss use **Safeguard** and then use **Double team**!" Togekiss was surrounded by a blue veil, it then made copies of itself, dodging the poison stings that Vespiquen was trying to land."

Bugsy noticed that Poison sting wasn't doing anything, and thanks to safe guard none of his none attack moves would do a thing either. "Vespiquen use **Sludge bomb**!" The bug type began to spit out globs of purple goo all over the field, several impacting the light screen around Togekiss. Although the attacks were causing damage, it was being reduced in power by light screen.

Cynthia smiled. "Nice try, Togekiss use **Air Slash**!" Togekiss wings glowed it then dived across the field, and hit Vespiquen in its mid-drift, sending the bug type retreating back to its trainers side of the field. It then flinched due to Air Slash secondary effect.

Bugsy watched on. He knew his next attack would do nothing thanks to the flinch. He watched as Togekiss came in for another attack and hit his Pokemon who fell to the floor, however it could still battle and fluttered up ready to attack.

"Vespiquen use **Attack Order**! The follow it up with Sludge bomb!" Vespiquen glowed this time the spectral bees all swarmed towards Togekiss who was attacked from all angles. Suddenly the reflect fell and togekiss was feeling the full power of the attack order.

Cynthia growled. "Togekiss you **Flamethrower**!" Her Pokemon had only recently learnt the move and she had been saving it for a surprise. The hot stream of flames washed over the field sending the attack order retreating, the flames then surrounded Vespiquen and engulfed the bug type. When the attack had died down, Vespiquen fell to the floor with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Vespiquen is unable to battle, the winner is Togekiss, gym leader send out your final Pokemon."

Bugsy recalled Vespiquen, and then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Mothim" Out of the ball appeared a bug type Pokemon that had a small black and orange body. Out of the body two large wings flapped with two smaller wings below it. It fluttered on the field ready to battle.

"Mothim use **Hidden Power**!" Mothim wings suddenly glowed, it the sent a circle of spheres towards Togekiss, who cried out in pain as the attack made contact with it body.

Cynthia wondered what element that attack had been, seeing the damage it had done to Togekiss then it must had been super effective. "Togekiss use **Flamethrower**!" Togekiss sent a stream of hot flames towards the bug type.

"Mothim use **Protect**, and then **Hidden power** again!" Mothim protected itself from the flames it then sent another shower of small spheres towards Togekiss, causing the flying type to wince and then full face down on the floor with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Bugsy side of the field. "Togekiss is unable to battle, the winner is Mothim, trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled her Togekiss and then removed another ball from her belt. "I choose you Garchomp!" The ground/dragon duel type appeared on the field and roared. "Garchomp use **Sandstorm**!"

Garchomp suddenly whipped out a huge cloud of dust and wind that swirled around the battle field. Due to Garchomp ability sand veil it completely vanished in the storm.

Bugsy gritted his teeth as the storm battered his Pokemon about, that and he couldn't even see the Dragon type was making this battle that much harder. " Mothim use **Quiver dance!**" Mothim increased it speed, special attack and special defence by dancing around on the field.

Cynthia grinned. "Now Garchomp use **Dragon Rush**!" Garchomp was surrounded by blue energy which took shape of a dragon, it then charged towards Mothim knocking the bug type flying against one of the surrounding trees. It fluttered back onto the field barely due to the powerful Dragon type attack.

Bugsy frowned. "Mothim use **Silver wind**" Mothim flapped its wings covering the field with a silver mist that battled with the Sandstorm. All its stats suddenly rose. However that was no good as Garchomp came charging out of the Sandstorm and slammed into it once again, after its trainer had ordered another Dragon Rush. Mothim fluttered to the floor before both wing folded in and it had fell with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Mothim is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp, with both of the gym leader Pokemon knocked out, I declare Cynthia of Celestic Town the winner."

Cynthia fist pumped and then hugged her Garchomp, who was also smiling with the affection her trainer was showing to her. However the two were interrupted by Bugsy approaching them. In his arms was cushion and on the cushion was a badge that was circular, three quarters of it was red, with a quarter being black, it also had three small black circles in the shape of triangle engraved into the red part.

"Congratulations Cynthia, I bestow on you the Hive badge. You put on a brilliant display of power and strategy, and fully deserve this honour." Bugsy then turned Ash. "I hear you have several legendary Pokemon with you, I watched you battle with Mew and Darkrai and was wondering if you would willing to use those two in our battle. I know they are both weak to bug types, but I am sure a trainer of your caliber could manage the disadvantage. You see I have always wanted to test my skills against a legendary. So will you do me this honour."

Ash was a little taken back, however he smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay Bugsy, but it might be a little one sided. However if you want to challenge them, then I will use them. Why don't I come back tomorrow, Cynthia gave your Pokemon a good work out, and it wouldn't be fair not to fight them at full strength."

Bugsy nodded. "Thank you Ash, I was actually going to ask you if we could battle tomorrow. I will see you here tomorrow them. I can't wait to battle you."

Ash and the girls said their good byes and left the gym, they then made their way back to the Pokemon centre for the night.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be Ash battle with Bugsy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win every league.**

**A/N: Some of you might have seen the recent review left by one of those CriticUnited plebs, you may also have guessed by the opening of this chapter, that there would have been a lime with Ash/Cynthia/Sabrina in the last chapter. To draw their attention away from A legend is born, I have also had to delete those limes as well from that story. I apologise however I don't want to lose either of these stories that I have put so much blood and sweat into writing.**

**Azalea Town Gym**

Ash pushed open the doors to the gym, he and the girls had got a good night sleep, after a little bit of playing around with each other, and now he was ready to gain his second gym badge. He had been a little surprised by Bugsy request yesterday, however he knew that if he was in Bugsy shoes, then too would want to try his luck at battling a legendary. Ash and the girls found Bugsy waiting for them on the battle field. He was in the same attire as yesterday, but a different colour. He was still carrying his bug net though.

"Hi Ash, ready for our battle. Like yesterday we each use two Pokemon, only the challenger may substitute and there is no time limit." Ash nodded in agreement and both trainers walked towards their trainer box. The girls had already taken their place on the side line with the referee. Who was ready to start the match.

"This is an Official Johto League gym battle between the gym leader of Azalea Town Bugsy, and the Champion of the Indigo Plateau and Orange league, Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town. This will be a two on two battle, only the champion is allowed to substitute, there is no time limits. When you are ready please reveal your first Pokemon."

Ash pulled a ball off his trainers belt and threw it up in the air. "I summon the Emperor of Darkness, Darkrai!" The ball opened a black shadow ghosted into the ground before raising slowly to reveal Darkrai in all it glory. The Darkness Pokemon floated on the field ready to battle.

Bugsy knew Ash was going to use Darkrai, but he was still in awe by it's appearance on the field. He quickly shook his head and removed a ball from his vest. "I choose you Heracross!" The bug fighting type appeared on the field flexing it muscles ready to battle.

Ash decided to start things off. "Darkrai use **Dark Void!**" The Darkness Pokemon began to lop black orbs all over the battle field.

Bugsy however was ready. "Heracross use **Double team**, and then follow it up with **Mega Horn**!" The bug fighting type made several copies of itself before charging its huge horn with energy, it then run head first towards Darkrai.

Ash smiled. "Two can play that game. Darkrai use your **Double team!**" Just as the Mega horn was going to connect, Darkrai shimmered and made several copies of itself. Heracorss ended up charging through one of the copies and right into one of the surrouding trees. He groaned as its horn got stuck.

Bugsy groaned. "Oh man, Heracross break free and then use **Brick break!**" Heracross attempted to break free of the tree, however its horn was stuck.

Ash wasn't going to give Heracross time to recover. "Darkrai use **Nasty Plot,** and then follow it up with **Dark Pulse**!" Darkrai focused causing its special attack to raise by two stages, it then formed an orb of dark energy between its hands. The pulse then left its body heading for Heracross.

Bugsy shouted. "Heracross use **Fury Cutter** on that tree and then dodge that **Dark pulse**!" Heracross claws glowed it then slashed at the tree freeing its horn. It was just able to jump to the side dodging the dark pulse.

Ash was impressed. "Nice move Bugsy, Darkrai use **Sludge bomb!**" The Darkness Pokemon began forming orbs of purple and loping them all over the battle field. One splashed on the field near Heracross and exploded, covering it, in purple goo. Heracross swayed and the gritted its teeth as small purple shock waves washed over its body.

Bugsy frowned, that sludge bomb at poisoned his Heracross. "Quickly use **Close Combat!**" Heracross fought through the poison and charged towards Darkrai.

Ash seeing the danger decided to act. "Darkrai use **Ice beam!"** The Darkness Pokemon formed a baby blue sphere between its hands then fired the ice beam towards Heracross.

Bugsy shouted in desparation. "Dodge it!" Heracross managed to dodge the ice beam now it was up close to Darkrai it began to lash out with its claws which were glowing white as it pummeled Darkrai, once the attack was over, it retreated back to its side of the field, however due to close combats effect, its defence and attack had dropped drastically.

Ash noticed Darkrai had been dazed by the attack, but it could still battle. "Okay Darkrai use **Dark Pulse!**" The Darkness Pokemon sent another wave of darkness from it body, that washed over the field.

Bugsy again shouted. "Dodge it!" However he watched as Heracross fell to one knee, its energy being zapped by the poison now running through its body. It cried out as the pulse hit the bug/fighting duel type and sent it flying into one of the nearby trees. It slumped down to the bottom with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Darkrai. Gym leader send out your final Pokemon."

Bugsy recalled Heracross and then removed another ball from his vest. "Go Scizor!" The steel/bug duel type appeared on the field. It was hopping from one leg to the other and its pincers were shutting and closing rapidly.

Ash looked at the Scizor, it reminded of him of his own that was at Professor Oaks, lab, maybe it was time he joined the team for a little while. Ash decided he would take care of that later. "Darkrai use **Dark void**!" Darkrai again lopped several black sphere over the field, trying to trap Scizor in one of them.

Bugsy frowned. "Scizor use **Protect** and then use **Sword dance**!" Scizor covered itself in a blue field protecting it from the Dark void, it then started to spin raising its attack.

Ash grinned, he used the same tactic with his Scizor. "Darkrai use **Dark pulse**!" Darkrai sent another wave of darkness over the field that hit Scizor, who was gritting its teeth, however it was able to hold its ground, and not be knocked flying by the attack.

Bugsy was impressed with his Pokemons resislence. "Scizor use **X Scissors**!" Scizor hopped off the floor allowing it wings to come out, it then charged across the field both pincers now glowing green and forming an X shape.

Ash waited till the last minute. "Darkrai use **Double Team** and then use **Dark Pulse**!" Darkrai waited till the last second before shimmering and creating several copies of itself. All the copies then use Dark pulse, however Scizor some how managed to hit the real Darkrai with X scissors. As both attacks collided there was a huge explosion. Both Pokemon flew back from the attack, Darkrai hit a tree behind Ash and slumped to the ground, and Scizor was sent flying back towards Busgy side of the field. Both Pokemon was attempting to get up, suddenly Darkrai fell with a single swirl in his eye. Scizor had managed to make it to its knee, but it was barely hanging on. The referee waited to see if Scizor would go down, however it suddenly got to its feet and cried out in triumph.

The referee raised the flag on Bugsy side of the field. "Darkrai is unable to battle, the winner is Scizor, champion send out your final Pokemon."

Ash recalled Darkrai and noticed Bugsy was stood shocked. Ash grinned. "congrats Bugsy, you were able to take out Darkrai, however here comes my little Princess and she is no push over. "I choose you Princess!"

Mew appeared from her ball and twirled onto the battle field. She turned to her daddy and frowned. _"About time you used me. Its not fear, I never get to battle normally."_

Ash sweat dropped. "Sorry Princess, but you're just too powerful, I mainly save you for the league finals, however Bugsy here said he wanted to battle you. He has already knocked out Darkrai. Lets talk more after the battle okay."

Mew huffed and turned back to the field ready to fight, this oversize bug tin can was going down. "Princess use **Fire Blast**!" Mew formed a five star flame between it paws and then blasted it at the Scizor. She was so mad with her daddy, that the fire blast covered the whole field leaving Scizor nowhere to escape. The steel/bug type cried out as its whole body was incinerated by the flames. When the attack had died down, Scizor swayed before puffing smoke and falling to the field with swirl for eyes.

The whole gym was silent for a while before the referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Mew. With both Pokemon of the gym leader knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this match,"

Ash recalled Princess, he was going to have serious words with her, that fire blast had been overkill. Ash noticed Bugsy walked towards him carrying a cushion, and on the cushion was his Hive badge.

"It was a real honour to battle you Ash Ketchum, and thank you for using Darkrai and Mew. As winner of the match and proof of your endeavours here at Azalea Town Gym, I bestow on you the Hive badge. Congratulations."

Ash took the badge off the cushion and then removed his badge case. he then slotted the Hive badge in its place and shook Bugsy hand. "Cheers Bugsy, I had a lot of fun, and sorry for the over kill at the end. I have no idea what came over her."

Bugsy just laughed. "It wasn't overkill, beside Siczor was barely hanging on. At least I got to see both Legendary, even if I did only knock out one. That is a memory that will stay with me forever, I knocked out Darkrai."

Ash just grinned. "Yes you did, and it was good battle. Any way we need to get going, as our next destination is Goldenrod City. Take care Bugsy."

Ash and the girls then left the gym and headed towards Kurt's house to see if he had made any progress with the GS balls. Meanwhile in the Orange Islands.

**Near Shamouti Island**

J looked out from the main bridge of her airship. She could now see the three islands that were home to the three Legendary Bird Pokemon, Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Her ship had a cloaking device, so no one could detect it, however one of her Henchmen had been careless, and had accidently disable the cloaking device revealing her airship to several of the inhabitants of Shamouti island. Of course J didn't have accidents on her ship, and the henchman had been taken care off quickly. His body was most likely at the bottom of the Orange sea by now. She had managed to activate the cloaking device, but knew she was now on borrowed time.

"Captain head towards Ice Island, fast, we will deal with Articuno first, and then Moltres and finally Zapdos." The huge ship slowly began to move towards Ice island.

**Ranger Headquarters**

Richard Ketchum had just been handed a file containing a report of a large black airship that had appeared over the Orange islands. According to the report the ships description matched the one that Hunter J used for all her poaching missions. Richard noted the location on the map, she was on her way towards the three islands his son had visited when he had stopped that prophecy involving the three legendary bird Pokemon. Richard had guessed that they were her next target. he slammed the file on the desk and then stood up and put his Ranger jacket on. Several times he had tried to catch Hunter J, and each time, she had slipped through his fingers. Well not this time.

"Thomas send an alert to all Ranger headquarters within a 20 mile radius of these coordinates. Tell them this is a job for seasonal professional and under no circumstances should they send rookies. I am making my way there now. I will take Jackson with me."

Richard then stormed into one of the office, where a ranger had his feet up on a desk, and was lounging back in his chair, with a cowboy hat covering his face.

"Jackson get your arse in gear! We have a red alert, Hunter J is at it again, and we believe her target is the three Legendary bird Pokemon. We have to go now!"

Jackson quickly removed his feet from the desk and then stood up and put his jacket on. He then grabbed his styler and followed Richard out of his office towards the main exit.

**Azalea Town Kurt's house**

Ash looked down at the GS ball in his hand, even the famous Poke ball maker Kurt, couldn't work out what was so important about the ball. He had confirmed that it was indeed a Poke ball, however when he attempted to prize it open, a field of energy surrounded the ball forcing him to stop his attempts. Hearing this Ash was now more determined than ever to find out just what this ball was for, and if it was a Poke ball then what Pokemon was inside. Ash slipped the ball back into his rucksack. He thanked Kurt for all his hard work and then stood with the girls and left the house. They then turned towards the forest, to carry on with their adventure, unaware of the tragic events that were about to unfold in the Orange Islands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If did Ash would age and win all the leagues.**

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**On way to Goldenrod City**

Ash and the girls had left the path to find a clearing where he could let Princess out, so that he could talk to her about her behaviour in the Azalea gym. After finding a quiet spot Ash checked around using his aura sight to make sure that there were no other humans around but the three of them. Seeing the coast was clear, Ash allowed his eyes to return back to normal.

"That is really creepy Ash, the way your eyes glow like that. It almost look like your some type of machine." Ash looked over to Cynthia just smiled.

"It won't be long before you can do that Cynthia. Plus it comes in handy when you're in battle, say your opponent use dig, you can use it to see where exactly the Pokemon will attack, meaning you can prepare for it beforehand."

Cynthia suddenly thought back to when Ash had battle Koji. "So that's how Jolteon was able to dodge that dig, you used your aura to sense Sandslash movement. Isn't that cheating though? Using your powers like that in battle."

Ash shrugged, his shoulders. "From what I have read, there is no rules saying I can't, its just like when you see two Psychic trainers battle, most the time you hear nothing, and yet the Pokemon are performing various moves. The only difference is those Trainers are communicating using telepathy. Any way better get this over with, we don't need another situation like we faced at Azalea Gym. "Princess come out and explain your actions now!" The ball however fell to the floor and refused to open. "Ash frowned and began to tapping his foot. "Come on princess out now, we need to talk about your behaviour." The ball suddenly opened and a very sheepish, Mew floated up in front of her daddy.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I don't understand why you don't use us legendary Pokemon, I mean you have Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Suicune, Darkrai and me with you, and yet the only time we get out of our poke ball is to train. We need to battle too."

Ash groaned and slumped down against a tree, he held out his arms and Mew floated into them, she then settled down in Ash lap while he stroked her behind the ear.

"Princess you know why I can't let you battle in normal battles, or gym battles. You and the others would draw to much attention, however it isn't only that, I don't want to be remembered for the trainer who went through all his gym badges using Legendary Pokemon. It could lead people to believe that the only way I can win is by using legendary Pokemon. I don't want that. Secondly I start using you all on a regular basis, then how long do you think it will be before Team Rocket are on our tail again."

Mew however wasn't having any of it. _"Sorry Daddy, but what is the point of you having all these legendary Pokemon if you're not going to use them? The others and I have had enough of training and we want to put what we have learnt into action in a real battle. Not just during league finals, but gyms battles as well as trainer battles. You can ask any of the others and they will tell you the same."_

_Ash frowned and then removed all his legendary Pokemon balls off his trainers belt. He then threw them up and all the balls opened to reveal all his legendary Pokemon. "Guys listen up, I have just had a word with Princess, and she has said that some of you are, not happy, she also said that most of you are bored with training and want to put what you have learnt into action during a battle." Ash noticed all the legendary were looking nervous, so it was true they were all upset. "Okay, one at a time, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, tell me what you three think. I would rather sort all this out now, instead of sorting it out later._

Moltres hopped from one foot to the other._ "Dad, all your training is great, but being trapped in a ball for a long time is really boring. I want to battle, do you realise my last battle was when I faced you on Fire Island. You put us through all this training and yet, we have nothing to show for it. We want to battle with you, full time, not just on special occasions._

Ash sighed and then looked to Zapdos. "And you Zapdos, how do you feel?" Ash noticed Zapdos looked to his other two siblings before lowering his head.

_"Sis, is right, we're tired of training and not getting a chance to battle. We want to fight. I know Articuno feels the same way, as we have all discussed this. We want to see more action."_

Ash looked to the others and could see they all were in agreement. Ash looked to the girls, "What are your thoughts on all this. The legendaries are all saying they're tired of training and want to battle full time, instead of during league competition only. What do you girls think?

Sabrina looked to Cynthia, they had actually had this conversation between them, and wasn't sure how to bring it up with Ash. Finally Sabrina broke the silence. "Well all these legendaries have accepted you has their trainer, and you shouldn't be scared to use them in battle. If anything you should be proud that these Pokemon want to battle for you. It just proves to others that you're a powerful Trainers, as most legendaries would never listen to a human."

Ash groaned, everyone was against him, finally he looked up. "Okay I get what you are all saying, from now on I will try to use you all more often. " Ash smiled as all the legendaries suddenly cheered up and returned to their Poke balls much happier."

**Orange Islands**

Hunter J was sat on her Salamance fighting Articuno. "Salamance use **Flamethrower**!" The dragon type opened its huge jaws sending a huge stream of flames towards Articuno, who swerved around the stream and then fired her own Ice beam, this caused J to take action as she and her Salamance dodge the super effective move.

"Fighting will do you no good Articuno, you're mine. "Salamance use **Flamethrower** again." Salamance sent another stream of hot flames towards the Ice bird Pokemon, who again dodge and then used another Ice beam, which hit its marks causing Salamance to wince. J growled. "You'll pay for that, Salamance use **Dragon Breath!**" Salamance dodged another Ice beam, before spewing out an orange and yellow mist that hit Articuno causing the Ice type to wince. Small electrical waves then washed over its body it had been paralysed.

"Now you're mine. "Salamance, finish it off, Full Power **Flamethrower!**" The attack washed over Articuno who had attempted dodge the attack, but due to being paralysed it was too slow to dodge and got hit with the attack. It started to spiral downwards, however Hunter J wasn't done. "Salamance use **Hyper Beam**!" The dragon type formed the powerful yellow sphere between its jaws, it then fired the beam that crashed into Articuno slamming the Ice type into the nearby cliff edge. "Now to finish the job." Hunter J extended her wrist and a laser beam suddenly locked onto Articuno. "Capture time!" A beam of energy shot from her wrist and hit Articuno, causing the ice type to cry out. Slowly Articuno found itself turning to stone, it cried out for the last time before being completely covered.

"Commander, Articuno has been captured, load it into the air ship, its time to go after the other two." J and her Salamance then turned their attention towards the other islands.

**Back with our Heroes.**

Ash was returning the legends to their Poke balls, when they heard a rustle from the nearby grass. Just then a wild Totodile jumped out. Ash couldn't believe it, he removed Dexter and pointed it at the small crocodile Pokemon.

_"Tototile, the water Crocodile Pokemon, Its powerful, well-developed Jaws are capable of crushing anything, Even its trainer has to be careful._

Ash placed Dexter back in his Pocket, he removed a ball of his trainers belt. "Okay I choose you Suicune!" The ball opened up and the aurour Pokemon appeared ready for battle. "Suicune use **Tackle**!" Suicune charged across the field and went to tackle the small Totodile, however it had other ideas and jumped and then flipped before biting down on Suicune mane, causing the aurour Pokemon to yelp in discomfort. However instead of letting go, the totodile teeth were firmly shut around Suicune mane.

Ash looked on. "Suicune shake it off and then use **Ice beam**!" Suicune was doing its best to try shake the Totodile off, but it just wouldn't let go. It was then Ash noticed it was using **Dragon claw** and slashed across Suicune body. "That's an egg move, if that wasn't enough, Ash noticed it let go of Suicune mane and then began to jump around and dance. It was then surrounded by a red and black energy, causing Ash's eyes to widened. "That's **Dragon dance!**" Ash noticed the small Totodile was faster now, and thanks to the dragon dance stronger. It was charging towards Suicune with its claws glowing.

"Suicune dodge and then use **Mist!**" Suicune was just able to dodge the **Dragon claw**, her eyes then glowed as a mist began to cover the field. Suicune then melded into the mist vanishing from sight.

Totodile suddenly stopped and looked around confused. It had been enjoying the little battle, and now his opponent had ran away. Totodile never saw the blue and white blur smack into him and then vanished into the mist once more. Totodile was furious, this Pokemon was making a fool of him. Totodile ready its claws, it suddenly heard movement to its left and slashed, he heard a wince and then Suicune falling to the field. Now he could finish the job. Totodile jumped up its claws ready to land the final blow, however when the Suicune trainer had ordered an Ice beam, Totodile had no time to dodge as the Ice beam hit him squarely in the chest and sent him flying. Totodile stood up and shook the effects of the Ice beam off.

Ash growled in frustration, it still wouldn't go down. "Suicune use **Hydro Pump**!" Suicune opened its mouth before firing a high pressure stream of water that was heading for Totodile.

Totodile saw the attack coming and then opened its own mouth before using its own **Hydro Pump** which collided with Suicunes. Both Hydro pumps were pushing against each other, finally though Suicune Power pushed through and the small Totodile found itself blasted into a nearby tree by the full force of the attack. It slowly swayed, however it had no time to react when it was hit with a round object. Totodile found itself being sucked into the strange device. It wasn't happy, and doing all it could to fight out of the confined space.

Ash watched as the Lure ball continued to shake this Totodile was going to be a handful, but with its moveset, Ash couldn't miss the chance to catch it. He carried on watching as the ball finally dinged to signal the capture. The ball glowed and then vanished. Ash walked over and hugged Suicune.

"Good job Suicune return." Ash recalled the legendary, he and the girls then left the clearing and continued on their journey towards Goldenrod City.

**Orange Islands**

Hunter J smiled, everything was going to plan, both Articuno and Zapdos had been caught, all that was left was Moltres. J and her Salamance were about to head towards Fire Island to battle Moltres, when she received a message through her radio.

_"Mistress, the radar is picking several signals approaching fast." _

Hunter J forced Salamance to turn around, she then pressed a button on her visor, she could see several dots making their way towards her. She pressed the zoom button which allowed to see just what was coming towards her. She growled as she recognised a dozen or so Pokemon rangers heading in their direction, and if that wasn't bad, they were being led By Richard Ketchum, a ranger she had bumped into on a number of occasions. Several times she had almost been caught by the Ranger.

"Commander we have incoming. Prepare defences. Flying squads on standby, we can't let those Rangers stop us. No quarter is to be given, destroy them!"

Richard Ketchum was sat on his Pidgeot flying towards the disturbance now showing on his wrist device. He looked through his binoculars and saw Hunter J riding her Salamance. Suddenly the airship appeared, Ketchum noticed the guns turrets all turned to lock onto him and the other Rangers.

"Incoming fire, evasive maneuvers. now!" Just has she had given the order, several red beams were fired towards them all. Richard dived on his Pidgeot back to avoid the blast, his squad had now scattered to avoid the incoming fire. "Quickly Pidgeot use **Quick attack**!"

Pidgeot tucked its wings in and shot across the ocean, it was soon close enough to launch an attack. "Quickly Pidgeot take those guns out with **Air cutter!**" Pidgeot wings glowed it then bought them forward, and from them two white crescent moon shapes sliced across the guns turrets, disabling them. It then dodged the other incoming fire.

Hunter J had seen Richard take out several of her airships defences. "Blast you Ketchum! Salamance lets go squash that bug!" J and Salamance headed towards the huge Pidgeot who was doing its best to take out the other gun turrets.

Richard suddenly heard the loud roar of a Salamance and was just able to dodge a very angry **Hyper beam**. "I wondered when I would bump into you again Hunter J, who you working for this time."

Hunter J just smirked. "None of your business Ketchum, but you cost me a great deal of Money when you stopped me on Mount Silver. You will not stop me now. Salamance Hyper beam!" Salamance again fired the yellow beam, causing Pidgeot to nose dive to avoid it.

Richard Ketchum just laughed. "Got to do better than that J, Pidgeot use **Air Cutter**!" The normal flying type sent out to huge crescent waves towards Salamance who was able to dodge the first but not the second. Salamance let out an angry roar.

J, had just managed to hang on. "Salamance use **Dragon breath**!" Salamance spewed the yellow mist towards Pidgeot.

Pidgeot counter with **Whirlwind**!" Pidgeot flapped its huge wings creating a powerful wind that sent the dragon breath back at Salamance causing it to growl in pain. It had been paralysed by its own attack. Richard grinned. "You're getting sloppy J."

J growled. "Lets see how you deal against human attacks." J extended her wrist and locked the red beam onto Richard, she then fired it, however she growled as a blue shield was created by the Ranger blocking her attack. "An Aura Guardian too!" Salamance use **Double edge**!" Salamance was surrounded by a powerful glow it then charged towards Pidgeot.

Richard could see J was going all out, in fact she was willing to risk her own life to take him out. "Pidgeot use **BraveBird**!" Pidgeot found itself glowing and then it too charged head first towards Salamance. The colliding attack caused a huge explosion, sending out a 360 degree shockwave. Both Salamance and Pidgeot spiralled to the island below. Both crash landed on the small beach, causing both J and Richard to be thrown off their respective rides.

Richard coughed and he struggled to get to his feet, Pidgeot was clearly knocked out. He lifted his head and noticed J was also struggling to get to her feet. Richard was finally able to get to his knee before he was forced to roll to the side to avoid a beam of energy. he heard a gruff voice.

"Damn you Ketchum! You always have to interfere in my plans. However this time, I will make sure there is nothing left of you to try interfere further." J sent another capture beam, towards the Ranger who again was able to dodge. She then found herself rolling from a blue sphere that impacted the sand where she had just been.

"You have your toys J, I have mine." Richard then sent several aura spheres towards J, who dived behind one of the nearby trees. She then fired another beam which Richard was able to dodge once more. She dove away as the tree she had been hiding behind shattered from an aura sphere.

"This is getting old J, just turn yourself in, make it easier on everyone." Richard had been so busy dealing with J, that he didn't see the scouting party that had sent down sneak up behind him. The suddenly fired several beams that tied around Richards wrists and legs. Richard growled in frustration, however that was the last thing he did before a felt a beam hit his chest and his body started to turn into stone."

J looked at the now perfect stone replica of Richard Ketchum. "Commander load him into the cargo bay, and deal with the rest of those rangers, Now survivors, this one however will make a fine addition to my own private collection. We still have a Pokemon to catch lets move out."

**A/N: I had thought about killing Richard, but I thought that would upset a lot of people, so in the end he has been turned to stone and will be freed by Ash later on in the story. Next chapter will be the capture of Noctowl and then we will get to the third movie chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win a all the leagues.**

**A/N: Below is the Noctowl chapter that will lead into the third movie chapter 'The Spell Of The Unowns' Hope you enjoy it.**

**On way to GoldenRod City**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia were continuing their journey to Goldenrod city, however to get to Goldenrod they had to travel through a dense forest. As the three trainers vanished under the canopy of the green trees, they noticed a number of bird boxes attached to the branches of the tall tree.

"Hey guys, I wonder what type of Pokemon those wooden boxes are for?" Ash and Sabrina stopped walking and then looked up, to see where Cynthia was pointing at. High in one of the trees was a small wooden box, Just as the three trainers were watching, a Noctowl suddenly appeared and landed on the branch. Ash noticed Cynthia had removed her Pokedex and was now scanning the Pokemon.

_Noctowl, the Normal/flying duel type, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl are extremely intelligent and use this intelligent to hunt prey effectively. This Pokemon is normally found in the night time as it is known as a nocturnal Pokemon._

Cynthia put the Pokedex back in her pocket, Noctowl sounded a, real cool Pokemon to have. "I think I might try to catch it." Cynthia was just about to remove a ball from her trainers belt, when she heard a deep male voice coming from the tree that the Noctowl was now perched on.

"You're not the Noctowl I've been waiting for, shoo, go away." Cynthia and the other suddenly sweat dropped as from the trunk of the tree appeared a thick branch that was poking at the Noctowl"

Cynthia looked on confused. "Hi guys are you seeing, what I'm seeing, that tree is attacking the Noctowl and talking to it." Cynthia watched as the Noctowl left, she was really upset that she wasn't going to get a chance to battle it. However it was then she noticed another Noctowl appeared. This one however was smaller and its colour was very different, from the last Noctowl she had seen. Cynthia suddenly heard the tree talk again, and then time the branch that extended to the Noctowl was filled with berries.

"There you are my little Noctowl, how about some nice berries to eat." Cynthia suddenly watched as the Noctowl flew up and head butted the tree. She then noticed something peel away from the trunk and fall with a crash to the forest floor. It was a human. Cynthia and the other quickly made their way over to see if the person was okay.

"Excuse me sir, but are you okay? And if you are, then could you explain why you were hiding in that tree?" Cynthia noticed the man slowly stood up and brushed himself down.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, I've fallen from this tree on a number of occasions trying to catch that blasted Noctowl, but whatever I seem to do, it keeps out smarting me. Oh where are my manners, my name is Doctor Wiseman."

Cynthia shook the man hand and then turned to Ash and Sabrina. "Hi my name is Cynthia, I'm a Pokemon trainers from Sinnoh, this is Ash my Boyfriend, he is also a Pokemon trainer, and this is Sabrina, who is s former Kanto Gym leader. We're travelling to Goldenrod so that my boyfriend and I, can win our third badge. Excuse for me asking, but why is that Noctowl so important to you?"

Doctor Wiseman, looked at the three young trainers in front of him. "My dear, if you hadn't noticed, that Noctowl is very different colour to the others of its species. It is also a lot smarter and I have spent many years battling my wits against it. In fact I built a cottage a little further into the woods just so I could be close to this forest and continue my goal to catch that Noctowl." Dr Wiseman looked up and noticed the Noctowl in question was laughing at him. "You see, it thinks I'm a joke, that's why I have spent so long trying to catch it, that bird needs a taste of its own medicine.

Cynthia looked up at the Noctowl who was staring at her. Cynthia pulled down her cap and removed a ball from her trainers belt. "Wonder If I could catch it. Poke ball go!" However before Cynthia could send out a Pokemon, Noctowl hit her with Hypnotic waves, causing her to become confused.

Ash and Sabrina sweat dropped as they watched Cynthia trying to order a rock to attack the Noctowl, it seems she thought the rock was her Spiritomb

"Come on Spiritomb, use Dark pulse, what's wrong with you? Why won't you listen to me." Ash looked up and saw the Noctowl laughing at his girlfriend, he then heard Dr Wiseman speaking beside them.

"Hmm good Strategy being Spiritomb is a Dark/Ghost duel type, it was unfortunate that Noctowl was able to use Hypnosis before she could call it out. Why don't you go get your girlfriend and then we can go to my cottage for some refreshments. I can then tell you more about that Noctowl."

Ash walked over to Cynthia and noticed she was still ordering the Rock to attack. "Hi Cynthia, that's not Spiritomb, it's a rock, Noctowl tricked you." However Cynthia wasn't listening, so Ash decided a more hands on approach was needed. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Cynthia suddenly went limp as the kiss neutralised the Hypnosis effect." Ash broke the kiss and noticed Cynthia eyes returned back to normal and she suddenly was looking around confused.

"What happened? Last think I remember was trying to catch that Noctowl, by the way where did it go?" Ash smiled and then kissed Cynthia once more.

"It got away, after it confused you with Hypnosis. It made you think this rock was your Spiritomb." Ash noticed Cynthia suddenly blushed in embareassement, she buried her head into Ash chest.

"Oh Ash,how could I have been so stupid." Ash lifted Cynthia head from his chest, brown eyes locked onto gray. "It's fine Cynthia, don't worry about it. Come on Dr Wiseman as offered some refreshment back at his forest lodge. Maybe you could try catch Noctowl a little later." Ash led Cynthia over to Sabrina. The three trainers then followed Dr Wiseman.

Meanwhile hidden behind one of the trees. "Well, Well, a Pokemon that can outsmart people, that's a Pokemon we could certainly do with being on our team." Butch and Cassidy had been shadowing the three trainers sent they had left Azalea Town.

Butch however wasn't too sure. "Yeah, last time we tried to catch a Pokemon, we were sent flying by Ketchum's Charizard, an experience that I would rather not repeat thank you. Ouch what was that for?"

Cassidy frowned at Butch. "Pull yourself together Butch, we're team Rocket, surely we could come up with some plan to outsmart those kids."

**Dr Wiseman Lodge**

Ash and the girls were sat around the table with tea and biscuits, discussing what had happened with Noctowl. Cynthia had finally recovered and was staying quiet at the table. She still couldn't believe she had been fooled by that Noctowl.

"Cheers, up my dear, you're not the only one who has been tricked by that Noctowl, I have encountered a number of trainers here in the forest who have tried to catch it. Noctowl not called the Intelligent bird Pokemon for nothing you know."

Cynthia looked down, although the Doctor words had been nice, she still was a little upset. However her attention was suddenly drawn to the Doctor Once more.

"Beside, after this little break, you won't have to worry about trying to catch it, as I have come up with an invention just to do that. I plan to use Mirrors to deflect Noctowls own Hypnotic waves against it. Then when it is confused, I will catch it."

Ash suddenly frowned. "Sorry, but I don't agree with that, using a trap or something else is cheating. You should battle it head on. Using traps is wrong and you should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking of using such underhanded tactics."

Dr wiseman looked to Ash, "Sorry my boy, but this is personal, last time I tried to battle that Pokemon fairly, it sent me into the woods for days, making me think I was naked. You now how embarrassing that was, trying to cover myself with leaves and mud thinking I was naked. The trainers I met though I was a right loon. No, I've tried to battle it fairly and that failed."

Ash carried on frowning, however nothing much else was said. After the refreshment, Ash and the girls followed the Doctor back to the tree they had seen the Noctowl in last. Ash watched as the Doctor set up his trap, deep down Ash was hoping Noctowl would make a complete fool of the Doctor once more, just to teach him a lesson. The all hid behind a tall bush and waited. Several minutes later they watched as the same Noctowl appeared and perched on the branch.

"Excellent, now lets see how it likes a taste of its own medicine. "The Doctor then pulled a robe, which was connected to a pulley system. As the rope was pulled something began to shine next to the Noctowl.

Ash and the girls watched as the Noctowl studied its reflection, before using its Hypnosis attack. The waves hit the mirror and then reflected back onto Noctowl who found itself suddenly under its own hypnotic attack. It swayed on the branch before falling down to the forest Floor. However no one but Ash noticed it had used it Hypnosis in their direction before falling from the tree. Ash suddenly sniggered as he watched the Doctor, holding up a rock, jumping up and down shouting he had finally caught the Noctowl. Ash noticed the real Pokemon was staggering around on the forest floor confused. Just then a huge gust of wind blasted through the forest. The trees were blown apart to reveal a huge machine Noctowl.

Inside the machine, Cassidy and Butch were busing controlling it. However Butch wasn't too happy. This machine had been a pain to build, not to mention expensive. "Why did we have to buy this machine Cassidy? This is something those three loser would use, not the Elite of Team Rocket."

Cassidy was getting fed up with her team mate moaning. "We tried to battle Ketchum several times face to face and we failed every time. At least in here we are safe from that brats Pokemon attacks. Now press the button to extend the claw, so we can catch that Noctowl."

Butch groaned as he pressed a big button on the control panel. Outside the machine a panel opened up and a metal arms with a bird's claw extended and grabbed the confused Noctowl.

Cynthia had seen what had happened, and not thinking of her own safety raced to the nearest tree and jumped up it, she then balanced along the branch before jumping onto the claw arm, she then tried to pull Noctowl free, however the claw wouldn't budge. Meanwhile on the floor, Ash was busy using his Venusaur to keep the huge machine from getting away. He had a funny felling who was operating the machine.

Cynthia was getting desperate and suddenly gritted her teeth as she tried to pull the claws apart. just then her hand suddenly glowed blue, as her aura fueled her body, she found her strength had increased ten fold, and noticed she had not only opened the claw, holding Noctowl, but she had actually broken the claw in two.

Cassidy had watched from inside the machine. It was the same girl who had beaten her in the contest. "Why that Bitch! She's just broke the arm." Cassidy was furious and she pressed a button on the console. the Machine Noctowl eyes began to glow, before they fired two beam of Energy that hit Cynthia and sent her falling towards the forest floor.

Sabrina quickly called Alakazam. "Use **Psychic** Quickly!" The Psychic Pokemon two spoons bent as a blue glow surrounded the falling Cynthia. It then used its power to slow her fall and placed her down safely on the forest floor. Sabrina suddenly felt a huge wave of energy nearby and gasped as she looked at Ash, his eyes were glowing, and his fist were filled with aura.

Ash, was pissed, no he was beyond that, he was fuming, attacking him was one thing, but attacking one of his bonded, was a big no, no. Ash looked up to the machine, eyes glowing blue, along with his fists. He then began to form a huge sphere of aura between his hands. He lopped the sphere at the machine Noctowl causing a huge hole on the outside of the machine. Whoever was inside was going to pay. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded the whole machine, and bending and crushing of metal could be heard, as Ash used his aura to crush the machine.

Inside Butch and Cassidy noticed the haul was buckling and all the metal supports were bending, that and all that bolts were popping out. They could feel their cockpit, getting smaller, and smaller. They had no idea what was going on as that attack from Ketchum had taken out their monitor screen.

Sabrina was getting worried, Ash was using far too much aura, and if he wasn't careful was going to turn the machine into a tin can, not to mention those inside. Sabrina didn't want Ash having blood on his hands so early, although she knew that would not be the case later on in their adventure.

"Alakazam use **Hypnosis** on Ash, hurry!" The Psychic type attempted to put Ash to sleep, however the attack had no effect. Sabrina noticed the machine was getting more and more compact, she could hear the screams coming from the machine. Not thinking off her own safety she ran towards Ash and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Ash, please stop, Cynthia is okay, you don't need to do this. Please Ash stop for me." Sabrina felt Ash's Aura lash out to try get her away however she used her own power to attack back. Slowly she noticed her energy was winning, she was pouring as much love as she could into the bond she shared with Ash and Cynthia. Eventually she noticed the glow around Ash was beginning to vanish, suddenly she felt Ash collapse.

Meanwhile, Cynthia had just woken up from being stunned, she sat up and noticed what was happening with Ash and Sabrina. Her eyes then locked onto the machine and watched as it was being compacted, was Ash really doing that? Cynthia got up slowly made her way across the forest path, Dr Wiseman had vanished and no doubt was lost in the woods somewhere thinking he was naked again. However Cynthia had no time to worry about the doctor, Ash was going to commit murder, if she didn't try to stop him. Suddenly she noticed the glow around Ash died down, and the boy she loved collapsed into the arms of Sabrina. What was left of the machine was now a crumbled heap on the forest floor. She noticed two bodies sneaking out of the machine and they quickly legged it into the woods. Cynthia was about to give chase, when she suddenly noticed the Noctowl she had rescued appeared in front of her. Its head twisted from side to side. However Cynthia had no time to battle it now, she needed to get to Ash and Cynthia. However it seems Noctowl wouldn't let her pass.

"Out of the way Noctowl, I don't have time for your games now. My Boyfriend could be hurt." Cynthia suddenly stood nervously as the Noctowl flew towards her and then perched on her shoulder. It then pecked her gently on the cheek. "What do you want to be my Pokemon now?" The Noctowl hooted in confirmation. Cynthia removed a ball from her trainers belt and tapped it on Noctowl head. The bird was sucked into the ball, before making a ding sound to confirm the capture. Cynthia noticed the ball glowed white before vanishing to Professor Oak lab. Due to her travelling with Ash and Sabrina, she had decided to allow the Professor to take care of her extra Pokemon she caught. With the capture of Noctowl confirmed, Cynthia ran towards Sabrina who was now laying Ash down to rest. She had a funny feeling they would be camping out here tonight.

**Several Miles away**

A large manor sat on a group of green hills. inside one the room of this manor sat a little girl and her father, reading a story.

"Look Molly, these Pokemon are called Unowns. These are the Pokemon your daddy is studying." The man was pointing towards a page of the book that showed several strange looking Pokemon, that almost look like letters, floating on the page. The little girl tugged on her dads shirt.

"Daddy, can you show me the picture of Entei, I like that page, Entei reminds me of you, brave and strong. I wish I had an Entei," The man chuckled at his young daughters words. However unknown to him, her wishes were about to come true, in more ways than one.

**A/N: There you go, I decided Ash has to many Pokemon at the moment, so decided to give Noctowl to Cynthia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Spell of The Unown Pokemon Movie**

**By Kevin1984**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with the Franchise. If I did Ash would age and win every league.**

**A/N: Here is first part of the Movie chapter enjoy.**

**Green field Johto Region**

In the small quite town of Greenfield, among its beautiful scenery and different coloured hills. Something extraordinary was going to take place, that would change the lives of one family and all those who lived in that quiet town. Our story begins within a Mansion which sits right at the top and looks down on the little Town below. In one of the rooms of this mansion, Spenser Hale was putting his young daughter to sleep for the night. He sat on her bed with his arms around his daughter reading her a story, book, however this book wasn't any ordinary book, it was filled with pages and pages of ancient Pokemon, and other details about what Scientist believed happened to all these Pokemon, when they vanished. Of course Molly had plenty of children books, in fact Spencer was so wealthy that he could afford to give her anything she wanted, but for some odd reason she loved this book.

"Look here Molly, you see all these strange looking Pokemon. These are called the Unowns, and these are the Pokemon Schuyler and I are trying to research, don't that look strange, there almost like letters."

Molly Hale looked at the picture her papa was showing her, she didn't really like the Unowns, they looked kind of scary and they were the reason her papa was spending so much time away from home. Molly turned the next page, this was her favourite page, it showed a young girl riding the legendary Pokemon Entei.

"This is my favourite page papa, I like Entei." Spencer Hale looked down at the page, and saw the picture Molly was pointing at. Of all the pages in his book, this was her favourite. Spencer couldn't see why, in fact he thought Entei would scare Molly.

"So Molly, why do you like Entei so much, I think he looks really scary in this picture." Spencer suddenly found his daughter sat in his arms looking at him.

"Because papa, Entei, reminds me of you. You're brave, strong just like Entei." Spencer hugged his daughter to him, however there little moment was interrupted by Spencer computer flashing to say he had an email. Molly looked over to the computer, she, no doubt it was Schuyler telling papa, he had found something else about the Unowns. Molly felt her papa tuck her under the quilt and then get off the bed and walked over towards the computer. She had been right, it was an email from Schuyler.

"I have to go now Molly, however I will be back as soon as I can." Spencer lend down and kissed his daughters cheek, before making sure she was nice and cozy. He then left the room and made his way down the main staircase to find their butler was waiting for him, with his coat and briefcase. Spencer thanked him and then left the house and climbed into his car, and drove off towards the ruins they had recently discovered.

**Ancient Runes**

Spencer navigated his way through the various chambers of the ruins, until he found his assistant Schuyler waiting for him. Spencer could see the excitement on his assistants face.

"Professor we discovered a hidden chamber, that we thing is connected to the Unowns. Please follow me." Spencer followed his assistant further into the ruins and down several staircase, until they came to a new opening. Spencer walked into the new chamber and flashed his torch around the room. The walls were indeed covered with Unown symbols. Spencer opened his lap top and began to take photo of the walls using his lap top built in camera. Just then something caught his attention, a few yards away was a small square title just laying on the floor. Spencer walked towards the tile and picked it up, it was then he noticed a pedestal that was at the back of the chamber, and on it was a strange looking box. He opened the lid of the box and noticed inside were more tiles like the one he had found on the floor. Had the professor been paying attention to what was happening around him, then he might have seen an Unown appear and then vanish. Spencer placed the tile back into the box, however when he did, he noticed the all started to glow an eery blue. It was then he found himself surrounded by unowns who circled him and then teleported him somewhere.

Schuyler had been busy studying the walls, and hadn't noticed what had happened, that was until he heard something fall to the floor. He turned to see the professor torch was rolling around on the floor, but there was no sign of the professor.

**Back at Greenfield Manor**

Molly heard the Pidgey singing their morning tune outside the window. She sat up and stretched, before climbing out of bed. just then she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Molly smiled and quickly got dressed and ran out of her room and down the stairs. Her papa was finally back, however when she got the main dining room, she was surprised to see just Winston her papa butler and Schuyler her papa assistant sitting at the table.

Winston where is papa?" The old butler turned to see the young miss standing there looking worried. He left the table and walked over to his young miss, and then knelt down in front of her.

Molly, your father has vanished, we're not sure where he is. You see master Schuyler and him were studying the Unowns in a hidden chamber, when your father discovered something and then just vanished. Master Schuyler had just returned from the ruins, he looked everywhere inside, but couldn't find your father."

Molly eyes suddenly teared up. "So papa is gone." Molly looked towards Schuyler and then stormed up towards him. "You this is all your fault, if you hadn't call papa away last night, then he would be here now, you and your stupid Unowns.

Winston was surprised with what had come from the little Miss, he was about to tell her off, when he noticed Schuyler lowered his head.

"You're right Molly, it was my fault, I was so excited about our new discovery that, I didn't think I would be taking your papa away from you. I know its not much but we did discover these, maybe you could do something with them."

Molly looked at the box, and then opened it, she saw the tiles inside, again all about the Unowns. Molly was getting tired of these Pokemon interrupting her life. She took the box of the table and then smashed it on the floor. All the tiles suddenly scattered across the floor.

"Get out! Both you! I want to be alone." Winston was about to object when he felt Schuyler tug on his sleeve and pulled him towards the door. Molly fell to the floor and began to cry, as the tears fell from her eyes, several fell on one of the many tiles. Suddenly they all glowed and began to swirl around, her. Molly looked on worried however when she saw unown appear, her worries seemed to vanish. She couldn't understand these Pokemon were the one responsible for taking her papa away, and yet she found herself smiling and laughing with the strange Pokemon now circling her. Molly noticed her papa book had fallen from the table, she pulled it towards her and then opened it at the page where the girl was riding Entei.

"Papa, I wish you were here." Unknown to Molly the unown Pokemon had interrupted her wish, thinking she wanted the Pokemon Entei to appear, as she was calling it her papa. The unowns began circling faster and faster, as they granted this little girls wish. A few feet away something began to form from the crystal that was now covering the entire manor. The Unown had sensed Molly feeling to be left alone and so again had granted her wish.

Molly suddenly looked up as she heard a deep voice speaking to her. _"Are you the one who has summoned me?" _Molly sat stunned as there in front of her was Entei. She ran towards the Legendary Pokemon and hugged herself against the its soft fur.

"Oh papa, I missed you." To say Entei was surprised by the little girl calling her papa was an understatement, however he knew that he was just a thought made up by this little girls Imagination and that the unowns had helped bring that thought to life. If this child's wish was for him to be her father, then who was he to argue.

Meanwhile the whole Manor was continuing to be encased in Crystal, Winston and had been trying to break into the dining room, to see what was going on, however as more and more crystal began to take over the house, he and the other servants found themselves being forced out of the Manor. Once they were all outside the main door sealed itself in more crystal stopping anything from getting in. Unfortunately the crystal didn't stop there and was now beginning to cover everything in its path, turning Green fields into a crystal waste land.

**On way to Green fields.**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia were continuing their journey towards Goldenrod City, however to get there they had to travel through the small town of Green field. Ash had recovered from his little experience in the forest and was now back to normal and ready to concentrate on his Journey. However he had noticed that Sabrina and Cynthia seemed to be sticking very close to him, closer than they had ever done before. In fact Ash was feeling a little suffocated by their constant attention. Ash's thought were interrupted when something jumped down from one of the nearby trees. Ash noticed it was girl, she had long black hair, that was covered by a red and white bandana, and she wore a red top and black pants with trainers. On her shoulder was monkey looking Pokemon.

"Hey are any of you a Pokemon trainer. I was looking for battle." Ash grinned, maybe a battle was just what he needed to take his mind of the previous events.

"Sure, I'll battle you, names Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you." The female trainers eye widened, she couldn't believe she was standing in front of the Ash Ketchum, and that he wanted to battle her.

"Sweet, my name Lisa by the way, so is four on four okay with you." Lisa noticed Ash nodded, and then group made their away towards a large clearing. Both trainers took up their position on either side of the field. "Okay my first Pokemon is you Manky!"

The ball opened up to show the pr-evolved form of Primeape. Ash looked across the field, his hand was on Charizard ball, however he suddenly remembered his conversation with the legendary Pokemon.

"Lisa, have you ever seen a legendary Pokemon?" Ash noticed Lisa shook her head, causing him to smile. "Well say hello to one, I choose you Aritcuno!" The ball opened up and the Ice bird Titan flew high into the sky, before descending in front of Ash ready for battle.

Lisa stood speechless, she was looking at the legendary Pokemon Articuno, and now she was going to battle it. "Wow Ash, I'm impressed. Manky use **Scratch** attack!" Manky run towards the legendary bird Pokemon and jumped attempted to scratch it.

Ash quickly countered. "Articuno use Double Team and then **Aerial Ace**!" Articuno created several copies of itself and avoided the scratch attack, it then did a backwards sommersault causing white like streaks to surround it and all the copies. It the leveled and suddenly flew across the field, as it reached Manky it vanished and then reappeared behind it. The small Pre-evolve normal type had no time to dodge and it fell with swirl for eyes.

Lisa recalled her Pokemon, that had been quick, then again she was facing a legendary. "Manky return, I choose you Granbull!" The ball opened up to reveal a Purple bull dog shaped like Pokemon, it roared and flexed it muscles ready for battle."

Ash recalled Articuno, "I choose you Zapdos!" The Titan of Lightning flew into the sky, unleashing streaks of plasma everywhere on the field. It then descended ready to battle.

Lisa couldn't believe it, another legendary Pokemon. "Ash, if you have Zapdos and Articuno, does that mean you have Moltres too?" Lisa noticed Ash grinned and then nodded. Wow, she was going to get a chance to battle all three of the legendary bird Pokemon. "Granbull use **Scary face**!" The normal type roared towards Zapdos, and two large red eyes materialised with a scary looking mouth. Zados flapped its wings in fright and noticed its speed had dropped.

Ash wasn't worried though. "Zapdos use **Drill peck**!" Zapdos flew high into the sky, it then nose dived and began to corkscrew towards Granbull,

Lisa noticed the legendary's beak glowing. "Granbull counter with **Screech!**" Granbull opened its huge mouth and roared creating powerful soundwaves that stopped the drill peck and sent Zapdos somersaulting back to Ash's side of the field.

Ash frowned, so physical attacks were not going to work. "Zapdos use **Discharge**!" The legendary bird Pokemon stretched its wings out and then unleashed a powerful electrical attack that hit the Granbull causing it to wince in pain. However it could still battle.

Lisa wasn't sure what to do, her Pokemon was mainly a physical attacker, however it did have a few special moves up its sleeve. "Granbull use **Flamethrower**!" The normal type opened its huge mouth and stream of flames shot from its mouth towards Zapdos.

Ash watched as the flames got closer. "Zapdos dodge and then use **Thunder**!" Zapdos dodged the fire attack and then unleashed several bolts of plasma that struck around the normal type. Finally one hit causing the normal type to be lit up, once the attack had died down, Granbull swayed before falling face first on the field with swirl for eyes.

Lisa recalled her Pokemon. "I choose you Quagsire!" The ball opened up to reveal that water/ground duel type, ready for battle.

Ash knew Quagsire was a ground/water type (unlike in anime, when he uses his Pikachu right in the opening sequence of the movie to battle it - -) So he recalled Zapdos. "I choose you Suicune!" The legendary aurora dog Pokemon appeared on the field ready to battle.

Lisa eyes lit up, not only did Ash have the legendary bird Pokemon, but he also had one of the legendary dog Pokemon too. Lisa wished she could ask to travel with Ash, as it looked like the boy was a magnet for legendary Pokemon encounters. "Quagsire use **Amnesia**!" A think bubble suddenly materialised above the water/ground duel type head, an inside was a large question mark. Its special defence rose drastically.

Ash was wondering what ability this Quagsire had, most was unaware, however there were a select few with the ability Damp and Water Absorb. "Suicune use **Calm mind** and then use **Hydro Pump**!" Suicune closed its eyes and then focused raising its special attack and special defence. It then opened its eyes and then shot a stream of concentrated water towards Quagsire, who took the attack head on. However it just shook off the water and stood ready for battle.

Lisa grinned. "Testing its ability was you Ash? "Quagsire use **Mud shot**!" The Quagsire opened its mouth before spitting out a bombardments of mud blobs towards Suicune.

Ash quickly countered. "Dodge and then **Take down** Attack!" Suicune dodge the blobs of mud and then slammed its body into the water/ground type knocking it over onto its back. However it soon got back up again ready for battle.

Lisa smiled. "Quagsire use **Yawn**!" Quagsire yawned causing Suicune to also yawn.

Ash frowned, "Suicune use **Calm mind**" Suicune again closed its eyes and increased its special attack and special defence. It then closed its eyes and fell asleep.

Lisa was confused, why would Ash use a move like that knowing its Pokemon would fall asleep the next turn. Quagsire use Mud bomb!" Quagsire formed several rough orbs of brown energy in its mouth, it then spat them towards Suicune who took the attack head on, however continued to sleep.

Ash smiled, now for his big surprise. "Suicune use **Sleep talk!**" Suicune continued to sleep, however it suddenly opened it mouth and unleashed a powerful Ice beam, that took Quagsire and Lisa by complete surprise. The water/ground type rolled backwards with swirl for eyes.

Lisa recalled Quagsire, and then threw another ball onto the field. "I choose you Girafarig use **Power Swap**!" The psychic/normal duel type sent a beam of energy at Suicune. The beam hit Suicune and a beam then left Suicune and hit Girafarig, who found its special attack raised drastically.

Ash looked on and smiled. "Nice strategy Lisa, very nice. "Suicune use **Sleep Talk**" Suicune continued to sleep however a huge wave of water materialised behind it and then washed over the field hitting Girafarig. The normal/psychic duel type shook itself dry and stood ready for to battle.

Lisa was pleased Ash thought so highly of her strategy. "Girafarig use **Guard swap**" unlike power swap which switched the targets attack and special attack stats, guard swap, switched the two targets special defence stat and defence stat, meaning Suicune was weaker now. Luckily after the attack it woke up.

Ash sighed, so much for all those stat increases. "Suicune use **Take down**!" Suicune charged across the field and was about to smash into Girafarig, but Lisa was ready with a counter.

"Quickly Girafarig use Reflect!" The normal/psychic duel type created a ball of light between itself and Suicune. The legendary smashed into the wall, however it couldn't get through. "Nice work Girafarig now use your surprise attack. **Thunderbolt!**"

Ash eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that, he watched the attack hit his Suicune lighting it up. It swayed before falling face down with swirl for eyes. Ash sighed and recalled Suicune, he was going to need something special to deal with this Pokemon, and he had just the thing. "Go Emperor of Darkness, Darkrai!" The darkness Pokemon appeared on the field and a wave of fear washed over Girafarig and Lisa. "Okay Darkrai use **Dark void**!" The Darkness Pokemon threw several black spheres on the field one swallowed Girafarig sending it to sleep.

Lisa looked on as her Pokemon continued to snore, she was helpless. "Girafarig please wake up." Unfortunately the plead fell on deaf ears.

Ash seeing Girafarig disabled for the moment decided to take advantage. "Darkrai use **Nasty Plot**, and then use **Dark Pulse!**" The Darkness Pokemon increased its special attack by then sent a wave of darkness that washed over the field, hitting Girafarig and pushing the Psychic/normal duel type back a little, but thanks to its special defence it was able to survive the super-effective move. Unfortunately Girafarig was still asleep.

Ash smiled, one more Dark pulse should do it. "Darkrai use **Dark pulse** once more." The darkness Pokemon sent out another wave of dark energy this time the attack did critical damage and caused the psychic/normal duel type to fall to the field with swirl for eyes.

Lisa recalled her Pokemon, and then looked to her shoulder. "Okay Aipom you're up use **Focus Punch**!" The small monkey type Pokemon raced across the field, its fist shaped tail glowing. It then swung its tail in the direction of the Dark Pokemon causing some moderate damage.

Ash could see this little Pokemon was going to be a handle, it was a fast little thing. "Darkrai use **Dark pulse**" Darkrai sent out another wave of dark energy that washed over the field. However Lisa was ready.

"Aipom use the three to avoid that pulse and then use **Focus Punch**" The Aipom jumped into the trees and used its tail to swing through the branches, once it was above Darkrai it jumped down and somersaulted ready to use it fist tail on the dark type.

Ash watched as the Aipom got closer. "Darkrai counter with **Focus Blast**!" Darkrai formed a sphere of white energy between its hand and then lopped towards Aipom. The normal type Pokemon eyes widened as the sphere hit it in the chest and then sent flying towards the trunk of one of the tree. It smashed into the trunk and then slid down to the bottom with swirl for eyes.

Lisa sighed. "Aipom return, thanks for the battle Ash, it was really neat for you to use all those legendary Pokemon. By any chance are you heading towards Green fields, If you are I was wondering if I could come with you guys."

Ash suddenly got flash back of Liza, was his aura plying up again. However when he turned to Sabrina and Cynthia, he noticed they seemed relaxed, which obviously meant that Sabrina couldn't sense his aura. Ash turned to Lisa who had now recalled her Aipom.

"Sure Lisa, in fact we are heading that way anyway." Once everything was packed and ready, the group left the clearing and headed towards Green field unaware what was going on in that small little town.

**A/N: Below run down of Pokemon caught so far.**

Ash Pokemon: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Charizard, Venusaur, Darkrai, Mew, Suicune, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Lucario, Dragonair.

At Lab: Primeape, Arcanine, Poliwraith, Umbreon, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, Butterfree, Scizor, Steelix, Zoroark, Lapras, Milotic, Kubuto, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Blastoise.

Cynthia: Sylveon, Togekiss, Milotic, Spiritomb, Lucario, Garchomp

At lab: Noctowl

Sabrina: Chandelure, Alakazam, Epseon, Misdreavus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Spell Of The Unown **

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I did, Ash would win every league and all his Pokemon would be fully evolved.**

**A/N: Below is the second part to the Movie chapter. After this we hit the Johto Champion series. The next Movie according to the time-line I have will be the Voice of Celebi and then we will get to Mewtwo returns.**

**On way to Green fields**

Ash, Sabrina, Cynthia and Lisa were making their way up a steep hill covered in beautiful flowers. Every colour imaginable was on display before their very eyes.

"You can see Green fields from the top of this hill, it one of the best views in the entire Johto Region." Ash and the girls hurried to the top of the hill to see the view, when they got the shock of their lives. Everything below the hill was covered in a mysterious crystal and the manor on the hill no longer looked like a house, but now looked like a crystal Fortress, with two spire towers at either end. Ash noticed the crystal hadn't covered the Pokemon Centre, and that the crystal landscape had stopped around 1000 metres in front of it.

"What's happened to this place?" Ash noticed Lisa was in complete shock, obviously seeing Green fields like this was upsetting for her. Ash decided the best thing they could do was to visit the Pokemon centre, maybe someone there could tell them exactly what was going on.

**In Pokemon Centre**

Schuyler sat anxiously at one of the table in the Pokemon Centre. After being pushed out of the Manor, he had ran all the way here to make a phone call. Schuyler knew his mentor studied under the famous Professor Oak, and had immediately called the Professor to tell him what had happened. During the conversation Schuyler explained about the Unowns and the ruins, and was surprised that the professor had actually already been informed of the research through Spencer. When he had mentioned Molly and the mansion, he was told that he was to wait at the Pokemon centre, for the professor and that he was leaving Pallet Town right away. So here he sat waiting for Professor Oak to turn up.

Ash and the girls walked into the Pokemon centre, and noticed how busy it was. The place was filled with camera crews and reporters all trying to investigate what had happened here in Green field. Ash could see the Counter was pretty busy, and so decided to call Professor Oak, and his Mum to see how they were doing and to tell them both where he and the girls were. Ash dialed the number of the lab, he was surprised to see Tracey on the screen.

Tracey, is Professor Oak around, I got something I need to tell him." Ash noticed the new assistant just shook his head.

"Sorry Ash, the Professor left the lab this morning, he said that he was heading to Green fields to investigate something. Your mum also tagged along. According to the professor the man who owned the manor had gone missing and that he was studying some strange Pokemon. Your Mum apparently knew the man from school and so has decided to join Professor Oak, however she seemed more concerned with the man's daughter."

Ash blinked in surprise, Professor Oak was already on his way here, and so was his Mum. "Oh, well Thanks Tracey, talk to you soon." Ash ended the call and suddenly noticed all the reporters rushed towards the main door. Ash and the girls followed suit and noticed a car had pulled up outside the Pokemon Centre. The back door opened and Professor Oak got out along with his Mum, and now the cameras and reporters were crowding around them. Ash was pushing his way through the crowd.

"Mum, Mum"

Delia had been surprised by the sudden appearance of all these reporters and cameras. She was doing her best to stay close to Professor Oak, who was doing his best to answer some question. The only reason she had joined the professor was because she was good friends with Spencer when she was at school, and she was worried about his disappearance and was worried how Molly would react to all this. After all it had been a year since her mother vanished and now her dad too. Delia's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone calling Mum, her eyes widened as she recognised the voice and her eyes searched the crowd trying to find him. Just then she spotted him, and she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh my little Champion, I've missed you. What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Goldenrod City." Delia hugged her son tightly, however she noticed, they had grown quite a crowd and Ash was trying to pull away.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me, It's good to see you too. What are you doing here though?" Delia let Ash go and noticed she had knocked off his hat. Which he quickly put back on his head. Just then they were both interrupted my a reporter who was dressed in a red suit and had long curly orange Hair.

"Excuse me young man, but are you Ash Ketchum, the Indigo, Plateau Champion and the Orange League Champion?"

Ash groaned. "Yes, I am, why do you ask?" However the reporter totally ignored him and then turned to his Mum.

"And you are Delia Ketchum, the mother of Ash Ketchum." Delia noticed the microphone was shoved into her face, waiting for her to give the reporter an answer.

"Yes, I'm Delia Ketchum, and the mother of Ash Ketchum." Delia noticed the reporters eyes sparkled, and she didn't like it one bit. Before she could say anything, the reporter had grabbed Ash and shoved him next to her, both found the camera in their face, and under a bombardment of questions.

Meanwhile inside the Manor, Molly was watching the broadcast with her papa. She had seen the boy and the lady cuddling, and this had bought back memories of her own mama. Molly looked to the beside table, where several photos now stood. She looked at the one that had her Mama and Papa in.

"Papa, I want a Mama." Entei suddenly stood from his position and looked to the screen, he noticed the woman, hugging the boy and assumed that this was who Molly wanted as her Mama. Entei bowed his head. "_If that is your wish." _Entei then ghosted through the floor of the bedroom, intended on getting Molly what she had wished for.

Back at the Pokemon Centre, one of the Officer Jenny's, had broken up the interview, giving Ash, the girls and his Mum and the Professor some much-needed alone time. They were all sat at one of the small tables outside the Pokemon Centre enjoying some refreshment.

"So Mum, I understand why Professor Oak, is here, but why are you here?" Ash was thrilled to see his Mum, however he still wanted to know why she was here though.

Delia picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea. "Well, when I was a little girl, Spencer Hale and I use to be good friends. In fact we were such good friends that he named me his daughters God mother. When I heard that Spencer had gone missing, I was worried. You see Spencer wife went missing only a year ago, and I was worried how Molly would be after seeing not only her mother vanish, but also her father. As her god mother I thought it was my responsibility to see if she was okay. Unfortunately she is trapped in the Manor, with some strange Pokemon."

Professor Oak nodded. "Indeed, the Pokemon that Molly is trapped with her called Unown. Professor hale and his assistant was studying them, at a nearby ruin, when Spencer went missing. His assistant informed Molly of the bad news, and she didn't take it very well. He also presented her with a box of tiles, that had the symbol of the Unowns on. I fear that Molly may have some how activated this tiles and bought the Unowns into our world. These Pokemon have the power to read people's mind and make their wishes come true. I fear this is what has happened to Molly, the Unown have tapped into her dreams and desires and are now acting upon them."

Ash reflected on what he had been told, just then he noticed Pikachu cheeks suddenly spark and the small electric type took up a defensive position. It was then Ash noticed something was coming towards them, the closer it got the bigger it got, until Ash could identify it as a Pokemon. He removed Dexter and scanned it.

_Pokemon unknown, no data available._

Ash was confused, that was Entei standing in front of them, a Pokemon native to the Johto region, so his Pokedex should have been able to identify it. Ash stood with Pikachu and noticed the Entei was growling as it was stalking towards them.

"_Move aside human, it is not you that I want, but the woman." _Ash frowned, every other legendary he had met had called him chosen one, yet this Entei had just called him a human.

"That's far enough Entei, I don't know what you want, but I am not letting you anywhere near my mother. "Charizard I choose you!" Charizard appeared from the ball and stood and faced the legendary, it roared ready for battle.

"_I do not know of this Entei you speak human, I am Molly's Papa, and she has requested I bring her a Mama. So out of my way."_

Ash had been completely stumped by what Entei had said, in fact he was so distracted that he didn't see Entei eyes suddenly flash towards his mother, who was now standing behind him. Ash was about to order an attack when he heard his mother voice.

"Take me to my child." Ash felt himself shoved out of the way, and ended up falling to the ground, his mum had just pushed past him, and was now laid on the back of Entei, who had turned and was making it's way towards the manor.

"Charizard Go, get my mother back!" Charizard roared and took to the sky, it glided above Entei and then swooped down, intending on taking the legendary by surprise. However at that minute the ground gave way and huge crystal spikes erupted from the ground, one almost piercing Charizard. The Fire type avoided just in time, but Entei had already vanished under the canopy of crystal spikes which had just appeared. Seeing there was no way through it, he returned back to his trainer and bowed his head.

"_Sorry father, I tried, but these crystal spikes came out of nowhere." _Charizard felt Ash hand stroke his head gently. He was pleased that his father wasn't angry with him. Charizard returned back to his ball.

Ash turned to Professor Oak. "Professor why didn't Dexter recognise Entei? It's native to this region and you updated my Pokedex back at Pallet, so it should have identified it."

Professor sighed. "I believe Ash, we have just witness one of Molly's dreams, come true. We all heard him say he was Molly's Papa and that she wanted a Mama. it seems Molly has replaced her real father with this fake Entei and now she wants a mother, and she has chosen Delia."

Ash turned his head back towards the Manor, as he did, he noticed the crystal suddenly rose up further around the manor. Ash growled and ran towards the Manor, closely followed by Cynthia and Sabrina who were shouting out after him.

"Ash, wait up, I know you're upset, but we have to think this through. We have no idea what could be waiting for us in that place." Ash turned his head to Sabrina.

"Fine then you and Cynthia stay here, I will go by myself. That thing took my mother and I want her back." Ash noticed the crystal suddenly rose up in front of him. his eyes flashed. "Out of my way!" Ash unleashed a huge aura sphere that smashed through the crystal opening up a path for him to run down.

Sabrina stopped and then looked to Cynthia. "Come on we better follow him, no clue what he will do." both girls then raced after Ash, they noticed the crystal seemed to be reforming behind them, as they followed Ash on his path of destruction.

Ash carried on using his aura to smash into the crystal, however the crystal just kept reappearing. Ash stopped and then heard the sound of running water, he followed the sound to a shallow stream, that ended at the wall of the manor, and it looked like the stream ran down from an inside garden or something. Ash could see the ledge where the water was coming from. Suddenly he heard Sabrina voice.

"Ash wait!" Ash turned and noticed Cynthia and Sabrina were with him, both girls were panting heavily after trying to catch up with him. "Well Mr now what are you going to do."

Ash looked to the ledge once more. "The water is flowing from the manor, and it is coming from that ledge. Maybe we can scale that small water fall and crawl through the hole. The currents not very strong and the water is quite shallow." Ash waded through the shallow stream, until he came to the wall where the water was flowing out of. He removed a ball from his belt. Venusaur I choose you!" The fully evolved grass type appeared from the ball and roared. "Venusaur can use your vine whip to lift me and the girl up to the ledge." Venusaur roared, a long thick green vine extended from it body and wrapped itself around Ash waist, it then lifted Ash up to the ledge. after lifting his trainer, he then lifted his trainers two mates. "Good Job Venusaur Return!" The grass type then returned back to his ball. Ash and the girls then crawled through the hole and found themselves inside the outer walls of the manor. Ash had been right the water was flowing out of a small garden that was now covered in crystal.

"Okay where inside the outer walls, now what?" Ash turned to Sabrina and frowned. "I didn't ask you to come along Sabrina, I said you two could stay at the Pokemon centre with Professor Oak, but you still insisted on following me. We find a way in, if we can't then I will make one." Ash walked up to the main back doors and attempted to force them open, however they were covered in the thick Crystal. "Fine, you don't want to let me, then I will let myself in!" Ash created a large aura sphere that smashed through the crystal, causing the whole Manor to shake.

Molly had felt the building shake and wondered what had caused it. She jumped off the bed and looked at her computer which had the security camera on screen. She noticed on one of them was the boy who she had seen on TV along with two girls.

"That boy looks like hes a Pokemon trainer. Whats he doing here? Oh wow a Pikachu, it looks so cute, I wish I was a Pokemon trainer, so I could have cute Pokemon too. Then I could battle the boy." Molly suddenly felt soft fur rub into her and noticed her papa was looking at her. _"You can be anything you want to be Molly, you just have to believe." _Molly closed her eyes and wished she was a Pokemon trainer, suddenly she stated to grow, until stood next to Entei was girl who looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. Molly opened her eyes and looked down at herself. "Oh wow Papa, I'm a Pokemon trainer, can we go battle that boy now"

Entei lowered itself to the ground and allowed Molly to climb on, it then took off towards the staircase, however before they went down Molly looked across to Delia, who was still sat on her bed in a trance. "Watch me win Mama," Molly and Entei then vanished down the stairs towards Ash and the girls.

**Lower Room of House**

Ash and the girls found themselves on a grassy meadow, with a clear blue sky, and what looked like a staircase leading up through the clouds above. There was even a gently breeze blowing across the meadow, giving the impression that they were actually outside, and not inside a house.

"What is this place? I thought we were inside the house." Ash turned to Cynthia and Sabrina, hoping they could give him a good answer. It was Sabrina who came up with the most logical explanation.

"Well seeing how Professor Oak said the Unowns can read people minds and make their dreams become reality, then I would guess, this is some type of mind space created by Molly, and the Unowns have made it real." Sabrina was interrupted by a huge roar from the staircase. There jumping down the stairs was Entei, and on his back was a girl who looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years old. The Entei landed on the grassy meadow and lowered itself allowing the girls to jump off.

"Hi there, tell me, are three Pokemon trainers? and if you are can I battle you?" Ash looked across towards the girl, she was dressed in white one piece dress, with what look like a small white cape attached to it. she had blonde hair that split into two bunches on either side of her head. The girl looked to be around thirteen or fourteen years old.

Ash didn't know who this girl was, but when he saw Entei, he completely lost it. "Entei give me back my mother, where is She!"

Molly looked across at the boy and frowned. "There no Entei, just my Papa and Mama, now are you going to battle?"

Ash wasn't in the mood for any battling, he was just about to lay into the girl with a few choice words, before he stopped by Sabrina. "Easy Ash." Sabrina then looked across the field at the girl now standing there. "Excuse me, but would you be Molly Hale by any chance?"

Molly nodded. "That's right, and I want to battle one of you."

Cynthia stood wide eyed at the girl. "But, she can't be Molly, remember your mum said she was around seven years old. this girl looks in her mid teens."

Sabrina turned her head towards Ash and Cynthia. "Don't forget, this is her world, the Unowns can give her anything she wants or dreams of. Leave me here to battle Molly, you to need to go find Delia." Sabrina then watched as Cynthia dragged Ash away. Sabrina stepped forward.

"Very well Molly, I will battle you. How does three on three sound." Sabrina stepped back as the meadow suddenly changed into a Pokemon battle field. She stood in her trainer box, while Molly was stood in her own box. "I choose you Alakazam!" The psychic type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Molly looked across the field and held out her hand. A crystal Poke ball began to form, she then kissed it and threw it onto the field. "I choose you Flaaffy" The electric type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Sabrina decided to start things off. "Alakazam use **Psychic** on Flaaffy!" Alakazam eyes glowed blue, as it did, the two spoons it was holding began to bend. A blue glow then surrounded Flaaffy, and lifted the electric type in the air, before slamming it on the battle field.

Molly was surprised by the powerful attack. Flaaffy use **Thunderbolt** now!" Flaaffy glob tail charged with electricity, it then unleashed the bolts of plasma which hit Alakazam causing the psychic Pokemon to fall backwards, as he did one of his spoon fell from his hand and landed on his head, causing him to be knocked out." (cookie for anyone who can work out where this reference is from)

Sabrina had been surprised that one attack could faint her Alakazam, obviously Molly appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed, her Pokemon were super strong, again know doubt to her dreams. Sabrina had hoped to buy Cynthia and Ash some time, but it looked like she wasn't going to last long enough.

Meanwhile Ash and Cynthia had entered another room, this was one a beach scene, again their was staircase heading up towards the clouds. Ash and Cynthia was about to run up them, when Molly appeared with Entei.

"So who's next, hope you're more of challenge then the last girl." Ash growled and was about to challenge Molly. when he was held back by Cynthia.

"Let me Ash, you carry on searching for your mum." Cynthia then confronted Molly and another battle field appeared. Ash noticed Sabrina had climbed the staircase, and was now just behind Ash on the second staircase.

"Sorry Ash, her Pokemon were super strong, there not normal. She knocked out both Alakazam and Espeon with one move, and then she knocked out Misdreavus and Chandelure."

Meanwhile below them on the new field of battle, Cynthia stood opposite Molly ready to battle her. "I choose you Togekiss!" The flying/normal type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Molly held out her hand and another crystal poke ball appeared in it. She then threw it onto the field. "I choose you Sunflora!" The grass type appeared on the field ready for battle.

Cynthia decided to make the first move. "Togekiss use **Airslash**!" The flying type charged towards the grass type ready to use the attack her mistress had ordered.

Molly watched the flying type coming towards her Sunflora. "Dodge and then use **Vine whip**! Sunflora dodged the Airslash and then used its vines to wrap around the body of Togekiss, it then slammed the flying type into the ground. The flying type laid motionless on the field.

"No way, but how?" Cynthia couldn't believe it, one little vine whip should have had no effect on her Togekiss, not only was it a weak attack, but a plant attack too, which wasn't really effective against flying types. Something was really wrong here.

**Molly Bedroom**

Ash and Sabrina climbed the last step to find themselves inside a bedroom, and on the bed was sat his mum, still in a trance. Ash raced towards the bed, and gently shook his mother.

"Mum, come on wake up! We need to get out of here." Ash noticed his mum eyes turned back to normal. He was pleased that his mum was okay, but if they didn't get out of here soon, then Molly and Entei would be catch them.

"Oh my, where am I, Ash what happened?" Ash with the help of Sabrina was able to get his mum to stand up off the bed.

"Entei kidnapped you mum, Molly wished she had a mum, and Entei tried replacing her mum with you. I came here to rescue you. Now come on, we have to get going." Unfortunately at the exact moment there was a loud roar and Molly and Entei appeared

"What are you doing to my Mama, get away from her." Ash however ignored Molly and stood in front of his mum, to protect her.

"This is not your Mama, Molly, she is my mum, and Entei isn't your Papa, he just some figment of your imagination. All this was created by the Unowns, that used you Molly, they made all your dreams come true. This is just a spell nothing is real."

Molly suddenly jumped off Entei and backed away towards the far wall. "No, I don't believe you, this all a trick, so you can take my Mama and Papa away from me, Papa make him stop!"

Entei charged forward and roared, it then unleashed a energy blast towards Ash, who created a aura shield to stop the attack. Unfortunately the shield was strong enough to protect him from the full force of the blast, but not strong enough to be able to hold his ground. Ash smashed through the back wall, and started to fall towards the ground below. He noticed one of the crystal spikes was sticking out. He grabbed for it and managed to hang on to it. He then climbed up onto the ledge and looked up to see the huge hole in the wall.

"That's the way he wants to play it, fine. "Charizard I choose you!" The fire/flying type appeared and then lowered itself, Ash then climbed onto his back and both trainer and Pokemon took off towards the sky.

**Inside the bedroom**

Delia and the girls were trying to convince Molly that all this wasn't real, however now seven year old wasn't having any of it, and the Unowns had felt her fear, that the whole bedroom had started to sprout crystal spikes all over the place. several separating the girls from each other. Entei stood over Molly protecting her. However it suddenly jumped out of the way as a stream of hot flames shot through the hole in the far wall towards him."

Ash and charizard then flew inside and Ash jumped off while Charizard landed on the crystal covered floor ready to battle. "Charizard use **Fire blast**!" Charizard opened its mouth and shot the five sided star of fire towards Entei, who countered with another energy blast, both attacks cancelled each other out.

Entei charged forwards, however Charizard dodge and then used its tail to smack the fire legendary flying out of the huge hole.

Molly suddenly cried out. "No Papa, please don't leave me alone."

Ash was stood by the hole and watched as Entei was falling, suddenly several crystal spikes popped out of the house and caught it. The spikes then started to poke out creating a stairway for Entei to jump towards Ash and Charizard. Ash growled, and jumped on Charizard back, both Trainer and Pokemon then took after Entei. Ash was ordering Flamethrower after flamethrower, however Entei kept dodging them. It hen fired another energy blast towards him and Charizard, which they were just able to dodge. Ash noticed Entei was stuck at the top of one of the spires.

"Now Charizard use **Fire Spin** full power!" Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of hot flames that began to twist around the spire, until the flames engulfed Entei causing the fire type to roar and jump away from the attack. It landed by the hole was just able to leap away before Charizard slammed into him. He then unleashed another energy blast which Ash countered with another **Fire blast,** both Pokemon were at a stand off.

Molly was watching the fighting, and she was getting really upset. She didn't want all this fighting it was scaring her. "No more fighting Papa, please stop, no more fighting."

Entei was about to unleash a power energy blast, before it heard Molly cry out. The energy blast died down in its mouth, it then strolled over towards Molly and lowered its head. _"If that is what you wish, then I will stop fighting." _

Ash looked to Molly. "Will you let my mother go now? I know you're upset Molly, but you can't just take someone else mum, like that. I'm sorry your dad and mum have gone missing, but taking my mum and pretending Entei is your dad, is not right either. The Unowns have placed a spell on you, and they have bought all your dreams to life, just so they can stay in this world. They need to be sent back to where they came from, if not then Green field and maybe your father will be lost forever. Now where are the Unowns, we need to stop them, before anymore harm can come to Green field. "

Molly looked at Ash. "Their in the dining room, that's where I saw them last." Ash was already racing down the stairs followed by everyone else. However he wasn't sure where the dining room was. "Molly what floor is the dining room on?"

Molly was on the back of Entei. "Its on the ground floor, but I don't think we can get in there, everything changed."

Ash suddenly had a thought. "Molly try think of a door that will lead us there, maybe if the Unowns thing its one of your wishes they will make it real. "

Molly thought about a door that led to the dining room, just then the stair suddenly vanished before everyone feet, and turned into solid ground. Everyone fell into a heap as there before them was a door. Ash stood from the heap and charged against the door, which opened to reveal a huge dining room, and in the centre of the room were lots of strange looking Pokemon circling around.

"So those are the Unowns, Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**" Pikachu charged its cheeks with electricity and unleashed several bolts of plasma towards the Unowns. Unfortunately a blue shield appeared around the Unowns and absorbed the attack. Ash growled and opened several Poke balls. Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Princess, Darkrai, Suicune I choose you!" All of Ash legendary Pokemon appeared before Ash and stood ready for action. "Moltres use **Flamethrower**, Articuno use **Ice beam,** Zapdos use **Thunder,** Pricness use **Shadow Ball**, Darkrai use **Dark Pulse,** and Suicune **Hydro Pump**!" All the legendary launched their attacks forcing the barrier to start crackling, from the stress it was under. However it was still holding. Ash stepped forward and allowed his aura to fill his body, his fists glowed blue, as he created a huge aura sphere, before slamming it into the barrier. As he did a hole appeared, however it soon closed up again.

"Molly we're going to need Entei help. I'm going to use another aura sphere and I want Entei to jump through the hole I create and, use that energy attack of his. Can you do that for me?"

Molly moved from behind Entei and nodded. "Entei I need you to follow Ash's orders. and do exactly as he says. Please do this for me." Entei nuzzled Molly affectionately. _"If that is what you wish, then I will do it." _Entei then leapt forward next to Ash and looked at the young human. With a mutual understanding between them, Ash created another aura sphere which smashed at the barrier and again caused a hole, which Entei jumped through. "Now Entei use your energy Blast!"

Entei opened its mouth before unleashing a powerful energy blast that erupted inside the sphere of Unowns and knocked all the strange looking Pokemon out of commission. Ash noticed a few stray one had survived the blast. "Darkrai hit them with **Dark Pulse!**" Darkrai unleashed a powerful pulse of darkness that took out those Unowns who had survived. As the Unowns fell around the group the crystal slowly started to vanish. However as the crystal began to vanish so did Entei.

Molly ran towards the now fading Pokemon. "Papa please don't go, don't leave me." Molly watched as Entei legs and body suddenly started to vanish, all that was left was his head.

_"Listen to me Molly, I will never be gone, when ever you dream or think of me I will be with you. Its time for me to go, but don't lose hope, I am certain your real father will soon return, Good bye Molly." _The rest of Entei head suddenly vanished leaving Molly hugging nothing but air.

Ash noticed one of the Unowns had fallen away from the rest of the group, he removed a ball from his belt and threw it at the Unown, who was sucked inside. Ash wasn't sure why he had caught an Unown, but assumed that maybe If Spencer did return, then he could study the Pokemon without even having to leave the manor and his daughter. Just as he caught the Unown, a weird vortex opened up in the middle of the dining room, and began to suck up all the Unowns. Ash see the danger of being possibly sucked into the vortex and races in front of everyone and concentrates on creating a huge aura shield to protect them all. Ash soon creates a barrier and everyone get behind him, as the vortex continued to suck the Unowns back to where they had come from. Suddenly the vortex begins to close, and a blinding light illuminates the whole dining room. Once the light died down, Ash noticed a body was laid out in the middle of the room, he wasn't sure who it was, but soon as Molly shouted.

"Papa!" He lowered the barrier and allowed the crying to girl to run towards her father. Ash his mum and the girls watched as Daughter and father was finally reunited. Ash noticed that Spencer seemed to be coming around, eventually he was kneeling and hugging Molly. Ash walked up to the two of them.

"Professor Spencer, you most likely don't remember me, but I'm Delia Ketchum son. Before the Unowns vanished I was able to catch one. According to Professor Oak you and your assistant are studying them, and thought that if I gave you the one I have just caught, then you can study it, and hopefully continue your research. "Ash opened the ball and the weird looking Pokemon appeared. It then turned and looked at Ash.

_"Yes, what do you need of me master." _Ash frowned. "First thing Unown, I am not your master, you can call me anything you like accept that, secondly I want you to stay here and allow this professor to study you. He a researcher who has been studying your species and hopefully you can help him.

The Unown, stayed silent for a while. "_Very well, trainer, then I will stay with the professor, but if you ever need me, then i will answer your call._" The Unown then floated over to the Professor and his daughter before floating around them both, much to the surprise and shock of Spencer.

"Ash, I can't accept this, you caught this Unown, and it should travel with you, and as for not remembering you, of course I do, I member when you were very little, my wife and I visited Pallet to see your Mum and dad, several years later, my wife and I decided to have our own child and Molly was born. Your Mum is actually Molly Godmother."

Ash smiled. "Well while you was gone, Molly got very worried and the Unowns played on her worries. The reason I suggested you take this Unown, is so you can continue the research here at home, where you can spend that time with your daughter. I got the feeling that Molly doesn't feel you spend enough time with her, and that was one of the reason why she tried to replace you with one of her dreams."

Spencer was about argue with Ash, when he noticed Molly was trying to hide her face away from him. Was it true? Did Molly feel that she didn't spend enough time with him. "Molly is that true, you don't feel I spend enough time with you? It's okay I won't get angry, just tell me how you feel."

Molly lifted her head and then buried it onto her dads chest. "Yes Papa, that is how I feel, you're always putting your research before me, and It upsets me. Also I don't want to lose you again. So please accept Ash's offer, you can still do your work, but it will be here at home, where we can spend more time together."

Spencer sighed and then looked up at Ash, who had already recalled the Unown and now was holding out the ball for him to take, which he did. "Thank you Ash, and thank you for helping me to understand my daughter a little bit more. Now why don't we all get this place cleaned up and then we can all get something to eat."

After everyone had eaten and reunited, Ash and the girls said their farewell to Spencer, Molly, Lisa and everyone one else. They then left Greenfield, intended on travelling on to Goldenrod City.

**A/N: Now no doubt I will be crucified by some reviewer, wanting to know, why I allowed an Unown to stay with Spencer and Molly, well simple fact, unowns suck in battle. They have access to one move and that is Hidden Power. So Ash won't be losing out on much. Plus their stats are not even that good. A good nature lv100 fully Ev trained unown as a max Special attack of 267, that is awlful, for a Psychic Pokemon - -.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did, Ash would win everything, and all his Pokemon would be fully evolved.**

**A/N: Okay, I decided to do the Psychic sidekick episode with a twist. Also I have changed a few things to suit this story from the anime. Cherry will have a big brother, I won't say who, but hope you like the twist.**

**GoldenRod City Team Rocket Base**

Giovanni stood inside the Cargo hold of Hunter J airship. He had been pleased with Hunter J progress, already she had captured the three Legendary bird Pokemon. Giovanni stood in front of the glass jar, that contained the three birds, on the side of the jar was a small control panel that showed the life signs of the Pokemon inside.

"I must say Miss J, I am very impressed with your work, and I see the fee I paid was more than worth it. Tell me who is the unlucky soul that is inside this jar, he looks like a Pokemon Ranger. I thought you only caught Pokemon."

Hunter J, strolled up beside Giovanni. "Normally you would be correct Mr Giovanni, but this Ranger has been on my tail for a long time, and he almost interrupted our plans in the Orange Islands. His name is Richard Ketchum, and he's an aura user, he is also the head Ranger at the Kanto Rangers Headquarters.

Giovanni eye brows raised at the last name, could it be? Could this man be related to Ash Ketchum. Giovanni decided to keep this piece of info to himself for now, he would investigate this further. "Very well Miss J, have the three Legendary birds unloaded so that my team may lock them away until they are needed." The Leader of Team Rocket than left the airship and made his way back inside his base.

**On way To Goldenrod City**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia came upon a sign near the edge of the path they were travelling on. It was warning to all trainers regarding Ghost activity around them, and that to make sure they had a psychic Pokemon with them for protection. Ash removed the Pokenav from his pocket and then opened it to see exactly where they were. The map showed them a few miles from a Town called Len Town. Just as Ash had finished looking at the Pokenav, he noticed something strange suddenly pop out of the nearby grass. It was a round smiling face attached to a long neck. Ash knew what it was right away, as he had battled one in Green fields a week ago. Ash was thinking of capturing the Pokemon when he heard a girls voice.

"Girafarig where are you?" Ash and the girls noticed the Girafarig tail suddenly vanished from sight, they then noticed a girl who looked to be around 10 or eleven. She had blue hair that was tied into two pony tails on either side of her head, and purple eyes. She was dressed in pink one piece dress, and it looked like she was looking for something. "Okay Girafarig you win, come on out now."

Ash noticed the psychic Pokemon burst from the bush it had been hiding in and galloped over to the girl. Ash noticed the girl stroked the Pokemon head, before she turned to see Ash and his girls standing there.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I hope Girafarig wasn't disturbing you. We were playing a game of hide and seek, and it was my turn to try find Girafarig. My names Cherry, and this is my Partner Girafarig."

Ash walked over to the girl followed by Sabrina and Cynthia. "No need to apologise, we were strolling through the woods, on our way to Goldenrod City. My names Ash, and this is Cynthia and Sabrina. We just stopped to look at the sign when I noticed your Girafarig tail pop out of the bush. I thought it was wild and was going to catch it. Do you live around here?"

Cherry nodded. "A few miles from here actually in a Town called Len Town. It was our town elder who put up that noticed for trainers to be aware of Ghost Pokemon as they seem to like these woods. However that mostly at night so we should be fine for now, plus if need be I have my Girafarig to scare them off. Are you planning to visit Len Town, on your way through to Goldenrod City?"

Ash, looked to the girls. "Well we do need to buy some supplies, plus we do need to heal our Pokemon, is there a Pokemon Centre in Len Town?"

Cherry again nodded. "Yep, we can go together if you want, but first could we have a Pokemon battle, its rare that I meet trainers out here. Plus Girafarig and I want to get really strong."

Ash blinked, the girl couldn't have been more than eleven years old. "Why don't you battle Sabrina, she has lots of Psychic Pokemon, in fact she use to be a Psychic gym leader from my home region of Kanto."

Cherry eyes lit up. "Oh really wow, that would be great, my big brother a Psychic Pokemon trainer, in fact he a member of the Elite four for the Johto region, His name is Will.

Ash was surprised, he was talking to a girl who older brother was an Elite four member, this was getting more and more interesting by the second. "Great, Sabrina do you mind battling Cherry?"

Sabrina stepped forward, and smiled. "Fine with me, it will be good to battle another Psychic trainer. Although your most likely a little young to be able to use your powers yet. Ash can you referee for us."

Ash nodded and then waited why both girls took up their positions. He then raised his arm. "This is a friendly battle, between Cherry from Len Town, and Sabrina Richards, from Saffron City. This is a one on one battle. Trainer send out your Pokemon."

Sabrina removed a ball from her pocket. "Go Espeon!" The Eevee evolved psychic type appeared on the field, it licked its paw before standing ready for battle.

Cherry squealed. "Oh wow an Espeon, my big brother has one of those. I choose you Girafarig!" The psychic/normal type walked onto the field and stood ready for battle.

Sabrina decided to let Cherry have the first move. "Why don't you go first Cherry!"

Cherry nodded and then shouted out. "Girafarig use **Future Sight**!" The psychic/normal type eyes glowed blue, however that was all it did. The eyes then turned back to normal.

Sabrina smiled, she knew what Future sight was, it was a second turn base attack. "Espeon use **Light Screen**!" Espeon formed a wall of light in front of it, raising its defence against special type attacks.

Cherry shouted out her next attack. "Girafarig use **Stomp**!" The psychic/normal type ran across the field, it then rose up on its back legs and was about to stomp its hooves onto Espeon.

Sabrina decided a quick counter was in order. "Espeon use **Double team**!" Espeon flickered before several copies of itself appeared on the field, Girafarig stomp hit one of the copies. A sparkling ball of light then suddenly appeared and hit another copy of Espeon.

Cherry frowned, in frustration, both stomp and future sight had missed their target. "Girafarig use **Confusion**!" The psychic/normal type eyes glowed blue as they focused on sending a wave of Psychic energy towards Espeon, thanks to light screen the confusion didn't do much damage.

Sabrina knew shadow ball was useless, that was one of the things that made Girafarig an unusual Pokemon, it was part Psychic and normal type, so ghost attacks were useless. "Espeon use **Psychic!**" Espeon own eyes glowed as a blue glow surrounded Girafarig lifting the Pokemon into the air, it then used it power to slam it hard onto the field, dazing the Psychic/normal type.

Cherry looked on. "Girafarig use **Stomp** once more." The psychic/normal type gritted its teeth has it got up, it then charged towards Espeon, it rose up on its hind legs and was again ready to stamp on Espeon.

Sabrina decided to end the match. "Espeon use **Psychic** to stop that attack, and then send Girafarig flying." Espeon used its power to stop Girafarig from using stomp, it the lifted the Psychic/normal type into the air and slammed it hard into the field before using its power to toss the now dazed Pokemon across the field towards it trainer.

Girafarig attempted to get up, however it didn't have enough energy to. It cried out as it fell to the floor with swirl for eyes.

Ash raised his arm. "Girafarig is unable to battle, the winner is Sabrina from Saffron City." Just then the group heard a loud male voice calling out.

"Cherry there you are, Mum and Dad have been worried, you said you wouldn't be gone that long. Now come on, its time to go home." The man looked to be in his early twenties and was dressed in a red suit, he had purple hair.

Cherry looked over at the man, before recalling her Pokemon. "Big brother, when did you get back, I thought you were at the Pokemon league, mum and dad said you wouldn't be back to later this year, after the league finished."

Ash blinked in surprise, standing in front of him was a member of the Elite four for the Johto region. Ash noticed Cherry was dragging her brother over towards them.

"Will, I want you to meet Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia. Sabrina is the gym leader of Saffron City, she a psychic trainer just like you."

Will acknowledge his sisters new friends, however when his eyes fell on Ash he got a confused look on his face. "Excuse me young man, but are you Ash Ketchum, the winner of the Plateau League Championship and Orange League championship."

Ash nodded. "Yes that's right, and now I am travelling through the Johto League hoping to add the Silver Conference to my list of accomplishments."

Will grinned. "You young man, are the talk of the league lately, Lance the Johto League champion as nothing but good things to say about you, as does the League chairman Mr Goodshow. it an honour to finally meet the boy behind the title as to speak. I was also made aware that you have some very special Pokemon travelling with you."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I don't like to brag, but I am lucky that they chose me to be their trainer. Hey would you have a Pokemon battle with me? You see I want to battle the best of the best, and there is no stronger than an Elite four, minus the League champions of course."

Will smiled. "Well you're in luck Ash, I decided to come home for a few days to relax with my family, so if you are in Len Town tomorrow, I would be happy to battle you. Now why don't we all make our back to town, it's getting late and even I don't like these woods at night."

Ash and the girls nodded and then travelled back with Will and his sister towards Len Town. Ash couldn't believe he was getting another opportunity to battle another Elite four member.

**Team Rocket HQ Goldenrod**

Giovanni turned to the huge screen beside his desk and then typed in several numbers on a control panel beside him. The screen suddenly switched on and there was both Cassidy and Butch on screen.

Report you two, are you still following Ketchum? and has anything happened since your last report." Giovanni noticed the nervous faces and could tell something had happened but his two agents didn't want to say anything. Eventually Cassidy spoke.

"We're still following him Sir, however I'm not sure if it is a good idea to follow him further. You see several weeks ago, we had a little ran in with Ketchum, we wanted to catch a very rare Noctowl for you, however Ketchum decided to interfere. One of his girls then broke our machine using some type of blue energy. I attempted to get her off, by blasting her with stun laser, when she started to fall, we fell felt the machine closing in on us. It was hard to describe, but it was as if the whole machine was collapsing in on itself. We managed to escape but when we looked back at our machine, it was a crumpled heap, we also noticed that a blue glow from Ketchum before he collapsed.

Giovanni stayed silent for a while. "Why appreciate you trying to steal rare Pokemon for our cause, your mission was just to shadow Ketchum, now he is aware of you following him. From now on you will do as you are told, or I might just put up the bail money for James and Jessie, and have them take your place, do I make myself clear!"

Both agents gulped and nodded, the screen then went blank, Giovanni turned back to his desk in thought, laid before him was a file that he had asked his agents to create involving the Ketchum Family. Giovanni had been surprised about Hunter J revelation that the man she had captured was an Aura user and his last name was Ketchum. He was trying to find out if there was any connection between the boy and the man who was now Hunter J prisoners. However from the report from Butch and Cassidy, and the detail he had in front of him, there was no doubt that the two Ketchum were related, and it looked like they were both aura users. Giovanni decided to keep this information to himself for now, so far the boy hadn't interfered that much in any of his plans, and so he was happy just to leave the child to continue on his journey under supervision from Butch and Cassidy, however the moment the boy tried to interfere in any of their main plans then he would be eliminated.

**Len Town**

Ash and the girls had followed Will and Cherry towards the Pokemon centre, however that was after Will had been mobbed by several crowds wanting his autograph, in fact a few of the younger locals recognised Ash and asked for his autograph.

"Well Ash, here we are. I look forward to our battle tomorrow. Will three on three be okay with you?"

Ash nodded and then shook Will's hand. "That would be great, by the way, where we will be having our battle, and at what time?"

Will brushed some hair from his face. "Well that depends on you Ash, would you prefer a behind the scenes battle, or would you prefer to battle in the centre of town. The time is also up to you."

Ash liked the idea of battling in front of crowd of people. "Town centre, fine with me Will, and lets say 11am, if that is okay with you."

Will agreed to the place and time and then left with Cherry. Ash and the girls then checked into the Pokemon Centre for the night, after Ash had contacted Professor Oak, to trade in a few of his Pokemon.

**Next day centre of Town**

Ash and the girls stood on one of the trainers field, and noticed a few people had gathered around the field they were standing on. Obviously news traveled fast around here. Ash then noticed Will was walking towards them, surrounded by fans. Soon as he got to the field, the dispersed and surrounded the battle field ready to watch the match.

"Apologise for the crowd Ash, but word got out that I was going to battle someone. I hope you don't mind."

Ash just smiled and walked over to shake Will's hand. "No problem, Will, I prefer to battle in front of crowds, it gives me good practice for when I get to the silver conference, which I have heard is much bigger then the Indigo Plateau stadium."

Will nodded. "It is, and gets full during the league championship. As I said yesterday, we will use three Pokemon each. Normal rules apply of course. This is Nigel, he is an official Pokemon referee and has volunteered to referee our match." Ash noticed a man with spiky black hair dressed in a Pokemon league Uniform stepped forwards. In his hands were two flags a green one and a red one.

"Please to meet you Mr Ketchum, now if you and Will would like to take up your places, we will begin the match." Ash walked towards his trainers box and stood inside it. behind was Sabrina and Cynthia. Ash noticed Will had Cherry and what assumed was his own family stood behind him. Ash noticed the referee raised both flags.

"This is a friendly battle between Will a member of the Elite four of the Johto League and the Ash Ketchum, the Indigo Plateau Championship and Orange League champion from Pallet Town in Kanto. This is a three on three battle, all Pokemon league rules are in effect. Trainer when you are ready then send out your first Pokemon."

Will removed a ball from his pocket. "I choose you Espeon!" The Psychic evolved Eevee appeared on the field ready for battle.

Ash grinned and then removed a ball from his trainers belt. "I choose you" The ball opened up to reveal Gengar, the ghost/poison type floated onto the field ready for battle.

Will was surprised by Ash choice, surely he knew Gengar was the worse Pokemon he could send out against his Espeon. "I must admit Ash, I am surprised by your choice of Pokemon. Espeon use **Calm mind**!" Espeon closed its eyes and then meditated raising it Special attack and Special defence.

Ash just carried on smiling. Will had fallen for his charade hook line and sinker, however just to make sure, Ash decided to take precaution. "Use **Substitute**!" Gengar vanished and a dummy took it place.

Will nodded in approval, that would make it a little more difficult for him. "Espeon use **Psychic!**" Espeon eyes glowed, and a blue glow surrounded the dummy, however the attack did nothing.

Ash decided to quickly counter before Lucian caught on. "Use **Shadow ball**!" Gengar appeared behind Espeon and launched the ghost type attack, hitting the Psychic type, however due to calm mind the damage was reduced.

Will was confused, why hadn't psychic worked? "Espeon use **Baton Pass**!" Espeon returned back to Will, who threw another ball onto the field. "Go SlowKing!" The evolved form of Slowpoke appeared on the field ready to battle.

Ash was surprised by the tactic, however his charade was still on. "Use **Shadow Ball**!" Gengar appeared and then hit Slowking with the ghost type attack causing damage. it then vanished again.

Will decided to try a different attack. "Slowking use **Hydro Pump**!" Slowking used the attack that hit the dummy and broke it.

Ash decided to counter. Use **Night Slash!**" Gengar charged forward and then hit the Slowking with its claws causing some serious damage. It then floated back to Ash's side of the field.

Will frowned, Gengar couldn't use Night Slash, not that he knew of, anyway, just what was going on. "Slowking use **Psychic!**" Slowking attempted the move, however it failed, many of the crowd were beginning to call Ash a cheat and fraud.

Ash ignored the boo's and continued to battle. "Use **Nasty Plot!**" Gengar then caused its special attack to raise by two stages.

Will was now really confused, surely the referee knew Gengar was using attacks it shouldn't so why was he not saying anything. "SlowKing use **Shadow ball!**" Slowking unleashed a the ghost attack that hit Gengar, who suddenly flickered and changed shape. The new Pokemon was giggling.

Ash seeing the charade was over decided to end it. "Zoroark use **Night Daze**!" Zoroark sent out a pitch black shock wave that hit Slowking, sending the Psychic type rolling back with swirl for eyes. There was absolute silence around the field as many looked upon the Pokemon Ash had on his side of the field.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Slowking is unable to battle, then winner is Zoroark. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Will recalled Slowking and then looked across at Ash. "I must say Ash, that was absolutely brilliant, I never suspected you had a Zoroark, seeing how they are only suppose to be found in Unova. You will have to tell me after the battle, where you came across it. However now I know what I am dealing with, I can prepare. "I choose you Metagross!" The ball opened to reveal the huge dome shaped Pokemon, its four huge metal legs landed on the field and its red eyes locked with Zoroark.

Ash just smiled. "You may regret using that Pokemon Will, Dark attacks are not the only attacks Zoroark as access to. "Zoroark use **Flamethrower**!" The dark type giggled and then opened its mouth before unleashing a stream of hot flames which was heading towards the steel/psychic duel type.

Will eyes widened. "Metagross use **Protect** Hurry then use **Bullet Punch**!" Metagross created a blue shield and allowed the fire attack to wash over it. Once the attack had died down, Metagross moved in a blur before landing several punches on the Dark type, who winced at the impact.

Ash frowned. "Zoroark use **Flamethrower** again!" The Dark type unleashed another stream of hot flames which headed towards the steel type.

Will looked on, Protect again was risky, normally he would use Psychic to send the attack back at the Pokemon, however seeing how Zoroark was a dark type that wouldn't be any good. "Metagross use **Protect**!" The steel/psychic type attempted to raise a shield, however the attack failed and it cried out as the flames engulfed it. Once the attack had died down, Metagross was swaying from side to side.

Ash seeing Metagross swaying from side to side decided to end it. "Zoroark use Night **Flamethrower** once more." The dark type sent another stream of hot flames towards Metagross who again cried out as the flames engulfed it. Was the flames had died down, Metagross fainted.

Will couldn't believe his eyes, he knew Ash was a champion, but he had no idea the kid was this good. it seems everything Lance said about the kid was true. Will was just glad this wasn't an official Elite four battle. He was getting schooled by a fourteen year old kid. Then again, Will couldn't fault Ash strategy using Zoroark illusion ability was genius on the young trainers part.

The referee raised the flag on Ash side of the field. "Metagross is unable to battle, I declare Zoroark the winner, Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Will recalled Metagross and then threw a ball onto the field. "Go Espeon!" Will knew he had no chance especially seeing Espeon wasn't at full health, and thanks to Zoroark nasty plot, its special attack stat was up by two stages. "Espeon use **Calm mind!**" Espeon meditated and raised its special attack and special defence.

Ash was a little disappointed by Will's display, however a win was a win. "Zoroark use **Night Daze**!" Zoroark sent out a shock wave of darkness that washed over Espeon, the Psychic type attempted to stand its ground, but the attack was too strong and it was sent crashing to the field from the shock wave. It then fell with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag. "Espeon is unable to battle, then winner is Zoroark, and this end the match as three of Will Pokemon have been knocked out. So I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this match."

You could hear a pin drop around the battle field, as the result was announced. Ash thought this could go one way or another.

**A/N: There you go next Chapter will be Goldenrod, and gym battle with Whitney, don't expect Ash to crash out like he did in anime.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash Ketchum would win every league and age.**

**A/N: Below is the gym battle between Whitney and Cynthia. Next chapter will be Ash vs Whitney.**

**GoldenRod City**

Ash and the girls had finally arrived in Johto Capital, after leaving a very subdue and angry Len Town. After his win against Will, Ash had been booed, and shouted at, by the locals, calling him a cheat and a fraud. Ash and the girls decided to leave the town soon as possible, so after picking up their Pokemon and replenishing their supplies they left the unhappy town and continued their journey towards Goldenrod City. Will and Cherry had tried to apologise, on behalf of the town which Ash had accepted, however he wouldn't be returning back their again. They soon found the Pokemon Centre, which was right in the middle of the city, surrounded by huge skyscraper buildings. The busy streets were packed with tourist and locals visiting the restaurants and shops on offer. Ash and the girls stepped into the Pokemon centre and made their way towards the main reception. Once they had checked in, Ash spoke to Professor Oak and asked him to transfer some Pokemon over, the girls wanted to do some shopping so Ash decided he would do some light training with the three Johto starters. Once he had received Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil, the three teens split up. Ash headed towards the training field which located about five minutes from the Pokemon Centre. Ash noticed their were only a few trainers on the field so there was plenty of space for him to train his three Johto starters.

"Come on out Chikorita, Tododile and Cydaquil!" Ash threw all three balls into the air which opened up to reveal the three Johto starters lined up in front of him. "Okay you three it's time for some serious training. Yes I'm pleased to see you to Chikorita, however could you go back and stand with the others. Okay first thing we're going to do is check out your attacks. So when I say go, I want you all to attack those targets with attacks I shout out. "Cyndaquil I want you to use your **Flamethrower**, Chikorita you use **Razor Leaf**, and Totodile, you use **Hydro Pump**!" All three starters turned towards the targets and waited. "Okay everyone go!" Ash watched the three different type attacks head towards the targets, each move hitting the bulls eyes. "Good Job you three. Now this time, Cyndaquil I want you to use **Flame wheel**, Chikorita you use **Vine Whip**, Totodile you use **Dragon claw**!" All three Pokemon again used their attacks on the target. Ash was so busy training that he didn't see the girl watching him.

"Wow I never knew Totodile could use Dragon claw, that's awesome!" Ash turned to the voice and noticed the girl was watching him, she looked to be around fourteen, she had pink hair that split down the back into two pig tails, she was dressed in a white top with pink outlines, along with a pair of pink shorts with white outlines. To complete the looks the girl wore white and pink socks with white and pink trainers. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, its just I've never seen a Totodile use Dragon Claw, not to mention it knows Hydro Pump as well. I always though those moves were learnt when it evolved into Feraligatr, by the way my name is Whitney."

Ash just smiled. "My names Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, usually you would be right about Totodile learning those moves when it evolves, however I think this one is from the result of some serious chain breeding. It also knows Dragon Dance, which is another egg move."

Whitney seeing the ice had been broken with the boy decided to step onto the training field with him. "Oh, I see, If you're from Kanto then I guess you're here to challenge the Johto league." Whitney knelt down and petted the three Johto starters.

Ash noticed how much his Pokemon were enjoying Whitney's attention. "That's right, I already have two badges and so was planning to challenge to the Goldenrod City gym next, with my girlfriends who are also taking part in the league competition. By the way you wouldn't happen to know where the gym is would you?"

Whitney stood up and just grinned. "Oh I know the gym very well. Are you planning to use this team to challenge it?"

Ash shook his head. "No these three are still too young for gym challenges. I will at least wait till they have all evolved to their second stage before allowing to battle in gym battles. So where is the gym then?"

Whitney pointed towards a huge towering building. "See that building over there, well the gym is right next to that. When do you plan on challenging?"

Ash took note of the huge building. "Well I was going to wait till my girlfriends get back from their little shopping spree, then we can both challenge the gym at the same time. Do you know the gym leader, and could you give me some clue to what Pokemon he/she uses."

Whitney just winked. "Sorry against Pokemon League rules to give out that sort of information, but lets just say she likes a good challenge, Especially from cute male trainers." With those words Whitney left the training area, intending to prepare herself for a match with the Champion of the Indigo Plateau and Orange islands. Of course Whitney didn't want to come over as some fan girl and so had decided to keep quiet about Ash's accomplishments. However deep down she couldn't wait to battle Ash.

**Back At Training field**

Ash turned back to his training, after several hours he called it a day. He knelt down and hugged each of his Pokemon and praised them for a good training session. He then recalled them and decided to make his way back towards the Pokemon centre, to meet the girls, however he was surprised to see both Cynthia and Sabrina walking towards him, each with several bags in their hands.

"Hey you two, did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Ash suddenly sweat dropped as both girls started to speak at once, they were talking so fast, that Ash was having trouble keeping up. "I take that as a yes then. Well let's head back to the Pokemon Centre and then we can challenge the gym tomorrow, I managed to get directions to it."

The three teens left the training field and made their way back to the Pokemon Centre. It wasn't long before they were back in their room and both girls suddenly pushed Ash onto the bed, much to the annoyance of Pikachu. Both girls then took several bags and slipped into the bathroom. Ash had been told that he wasn't allowed to move from this spot. Ash say anxiously, suddenly the bathroom door unlocked and Cynthia appeared in a bra and Panties set.

"Well what do you think?" Cynthia did a small twirl around the room, showing Ash all her growing assets. Ash suddenly found himself crazing for a cold shower. Cynthia was stood in baby blue bra with white frills, and a pair of baby blue Panties also with frills on the waistband.

"Wow, you look amazing Cynthia, it really suits you." Ash got a squeal and a kiss for his comment, next out of the bathroom was Sabrina, who was dressed in a bra and thong. Which was black and purple. The thong left not much to the imagination and hardly covered anything. Ash could feel Little Ash starting to wake up. He noticed Cynthia laid her hand on his thigh.

"What say, we get you out of these clothes and have some fun."

**Next Day**

Ash opened his eyes and felt a weight on both his arms. It was then he noticed to heads of hair were now laying on his chest, one was blonde, the other was purple. Ash laid back and thought about their little session last night. It had been a while since they had done anything and now Ash was fully energised to take on the City gym.

The three teens stood in front of the oval building that was next to the huge building that Whitney had shown Ash yesterday. Now they stood outside the gym. Ash pushed open the door and was surprised to be greeted by Whitney.

"Hi Ash, I've been waiting for you to show up. So you ready to challenge the gym leader?" Ash noticed Sabrina and Cynthia was looking at him, which was making him wish he could just crawl under a rock and hide. However finally he got the courage to talk.

"Yep, me and Cynthia are ready to battle, so who is the gym leader?" Ash noticed Whitney just grinned and then he got the shock of his life.

"Well Ash that would be me. Whitney, leader of the Goldenrod City Gym, and keeper of the Plain badge. I see you're a little surprised. Honestly I thought you would have worked it out with the hints I was giving you yesterday. Any way, as I said just now, I am the gym leader, the rules are simple enough. We use three Pokemon each, only the challenger is allowed to substitute, there is no time limit. Do you accept the rules?"

Ash and Cynthia both nodded and allowed Whitney to lead them towards the battle field. "Okay, so who will battle first?" Whitney was really hoping that Ash would battle first, however she was little disappointed when she found out she would be battling his girlfriend first. "Okay so Cynthia first. Shall we get started then?" Whitney walked over to her side of the field and stood in her trainer box.

Cynthia walked towards her own box and stood ready to battle. Cynthia noticed the Referee had walked onto the field ready to get the match up started.

"This is an official Johto League Gym battle, between Whitney gym leader of the Goldenrod City, and Cynthia of Celestic Town in Sinnoh. This is a three on three match up, only the challenger may substitute, there is no time limit. Trainers ready your first Pokemon."

Cynthia Threw a ball onto the field. "Go Noctowl!" The flying/normal type appeared on the field and flapped its wings ready to battle.

Whitney looked across at the field to see the flying type, so much for her roll out strategy. "I choose you Furret! The weasel type Pokemon hopped onto the field and stood tall ready to battle.

Cynthia decided to launch the first attack. "Go Noctowl use **Confusion**!" Noctowl used the attack which washed over the field heading towards Furret.

Whitney however had other ideas. "Furret use **Dig**!" Furret burrowed into the ground to avoid the confusion attack. The only think visible on the field apart from Noctowl was a small hole on Whitney side of the field.

Cynthia frowned. "Noctowl return, I choose you Lucario!" The steel/type fighting Pokemon appeared on the field and scanned it with her aura.

Whitney seeing the switch decided to take advantage of it. "Furret attack now!" Furret shot up beneath Lucario feet hitting the steel/fighting type causing some moderate damage. It then hopped back across to its trainers side of the field and stood tall ready to battle.

Cynthia wasted no time in launching her next attack. "Lucario use **Bulk Up**!" Lucario stood and flexed her muscles to increase her defence and Attack.

Whitney looked on. "Furret use **Dig** again!" Furret burrowed underground, however Cynthia was ready this time.

"Lucario use **Force Palm**, on the battle field!" Lucario charged her fist with power, before slamming it down on the field, causing it to ripple and for Furret to be forced up and into the air. "Now Lucario use **Sky uppercut**!" Lucario raced across the field and then jumped and charged its fist with power, however Whitney had a nasty surprise for Cynthia.

"Furret counter with **Flamethrower**!" before Lucario could land the attack, Furret let loose a stream of hot flames that engulfed the steel/fighting type. After the attack had finished Lucario fell to the battle field. It growled as it tried to stand up, but the damage was too much, she then fell face down on the field.

Cynthia couldn't believe it, she thought this round was in the bag, and now she found herself one down. Cynthia recalled Lucario and then removed another ball from her trainers belt. "I choose you Garchomp, use **Sand Storm**!" Garchomp appeared on the field and whipped up a sand storm, which covered the battle field.

Whitney was trying to see through it, Furret use **Dig**!" Furret burrowed underground, however this turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Got you, finally. Garchomp use **Earthquake**!" Garchomp roared before slamming its glowing claw into the ground, causing a fissure to split across the field. Furret came flying out of the fissure and crash landed onto the field with swirl for eyes.

Whitney recalled Furret and then removed another ball from her pocket. "I choose you Miltank" The ball opened up to reveal a Pink cow type Pokemon stood ready for battle. "Miltank use **Curse**!" Miltank flexed her arms as her defence and attack rose, but her speed dropped.

Cynthia wondered what Whitney was up to. "Garchomp use **Dragon Claw**!" Garchomp charged out of the Sandstorm claws glowing, however Whitney decided to counter.

"Miltank counter with **Roll out**!" Miltank rolled itself into a tight ball and then rolled towards Garchomp, both attacks met head on, however due to Curse, Miltanks roll out pushed through and hit Garchomp sending the dragon type skidding back to her trainer side of the field.

"Garchomp Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Garchomp opened its mouth and fired the dragon attack towards Miltank.

Whitney saw the attack coming. "Miltank dodge and use Roll out!" Miltank dodged the Dragon pulse, and again charged into Garchomp, sending it flying behind Cynthia, it crashed into the barriers around the battle field. It gritted its teeth as it made its way slowly back onto the field. One more of those and she would be finished.

Cynthia frowned, that roll out, out been more powerful than before. "Garchomp use **Earthquake**!" Garchomp slammed its claw into the field creating a fissure, which sent Miltank flying into the air.

Whitney looked up. "Its okay Miltank use** Roll out** from the air!" The normal type dropped towards Garchomp ready to hit it once more.

Cynthia could see the pink and white ball heading towards her Garchomp. "Quickly Garchomp counter with **Dragon Claw**!" Garchomp prepared its Dragon claw, both attack hits met head on, causing a explosion. Garchomp came flying out of the smoke and slammed into the barrier behind Cynthia. It then fell to the floor with swirl for eyes.

Cynthia couldn't believe it, she recalled Garchomp and noticed Miltank was still rolled up in a ball waiting for her next Pokemon. Cynthia removed a ball from her belt and threw it onto the field. "Go Noctowl!" The normal/flying type appeared on the field flapping its wings ready to battle.

Meanwhile in the stands, Ash was trying to work out a strategy to counter that roll out. The use of Curse and Roll out was a combo he couldn't afford to fall victim too. He looked to the field and noticed Miltank had now unrolled itself and was using **Ice beam** on Noctowl. So not only could it use physical attacks, but Special too. Ash watched Noctowl attempt to dodge the various Ice beams.

Back on the field, Cynthia was looking worried, this was her last Pokemon and Whitney had only lost one Pokemon. "Noctowl use Confusion!" Noctowl was about to use the attack, when it was stopped by a full power **Ice beam**, the flying type crashed to the floor, both wings had been frozen. It attempted to get up but couldn't fly.

Whitney seeing the flying type grounded smiled. "Miltank, now that its grounded, use **Roll out**!" Miltank jumped from one foot to the other before rolling herself into a ball. She then rolled across the field, however as she did, it rolled over one of the holes, that had caused it to lose momentum.

Ash had spotted the mistake by Miltank and grinned, That was how he was going to stop it. Ash watched as the attack hit Noctowl and sent it flying, it crashed to the field with swirl for eyes. It looked like Cynthia was about to face her first defeat in the Johto League.

Cynthia looked to the field and could see her Pokemon was knocked out, she recalled Noctowl and then lowered her head. She had lost.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be Ash vs Whitney and then Cynthia vs Whitney rematch. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would age and win every leagues.**

**A/N: Below is Ash's match with Whitney and Cynthia rematch. Next chapter will be the bug catching contest where our heroes will bump into Casey.**

**Restaurant in Goldenrod City**

Ash had decided that he would face Whitney after Lunch, and so the three teens had left the gym and found a table at one of the nearby restaurants on parade which was just opposite the gym. Ash was bust getting a grilling from Sabrina and Cynthia, about how he knew Whitney, and why he hadn't said anything, especially when it could have been another aura situation. Fortunately Sabrina hadn't sensed that sort of connection and it looked more like a crush, then being influenced by his aura. The food soon arrived and the three trainer began to tuck into their lunch, however Cynthia was in her own little world, and was just moving the food around on her plate.

"Come on Cynthia, cheer up, it's not like it's all over. You can battle Whitney as many times as you like until you get your badge. However now you know her strategy then you can counter it. You saw how much trouble those holes caused Miltank momentum, a few of those all over the field and it will make it very difficult for Miltank. However if I can make a suggestion, I would avoid using Noctowl and go with Togekiss, Milotic, and Garchomp. Those three are your strongest options. I'm planning to go with Snorlax, Blastoise and Heracross for my three options. "

Cynthia smiled at Ash and then gave him a sweet kiss, he also seemed to be able to cheer her up. Cynthia was soon eating and smiling once more. Once the three had finished their dessert the three trainers paid their bill and made their way back across the parade to the Gym. Ash pushed open the door to find Whitney was ready for him.

"You're here, great, then let's get this battle underway. I assume after your match then Cynthia would like her rematch?"

Ash just nodded and then gave both Sabrina and Cynthia a kiss before walking onto the field towards his box. Once inside he closed his eyes and began to meditate, drowning out all the interference around him, and just focusing on his inner aura. Ash eyes snapped open to reveal a soft blue glow, he then removed a ball from his trainers belt ready for battle.

The referee raised both flags in the air. "This is an official Johto League Gym challenge, between Whitney leader of the Goldenrod City gym, and the Indigo Plateau, and Orange league champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is a three on three contest, only the challenger is allowed to substitute, there is no time limit. Trainers when ready, please call out your first Pokemon.

Ash pulled his cap down and threw is ball onto the field. "Go Blastoise!" The fully evolved water type appeared on the field with a loud growl ready to battle.

Whitney looked across at Ash's choice of Pokemon, she then removed a ball from her own pocket. "Lets go Furret!" The weasel looking Pokemon hopped onto the field and stood tall ready to battle.

Whitney decided to make the first move. "Furret use **Dig**!" The normal type burrowed underground and vanished.

Ash knew he could end the battle right here with an Earthquake, but he needed to prepare for that Miltank. "Blastoise use your **Hydro Pump** on the field, I need you to make three deep trenches." Blastoise two huge water cannons exploded with water and carved into the battle field creating several large trenches in front of him.

Whitney looked on, wondering what Ash came plan was. "Furret come on up and attack Blastoise!" The normal type appeared from the ground and slammed into Blastoise, however the fully evolved water type stood its ground and just grunted.

Ash just smirked. "Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise huge cannons exploded again and two stream of water were heading for Furret.

Whitney decided to take action. "Furret use **Dig**!" Furret burrowed into the field once more, and vanished, avoiding the hydro pump, however that would be its undoing thank to Ash's next actions.

"Okay Blastoise, you have him now, use **Earthquake**!" Blastoise growled before slamming its huge foot onto the field creating a fissure that split the ground across the field and unearthed Furret who flew up and crashed landed on the field with swirl for eyes.

Whitney recalled Furret, so that was why Ash had used Hydro pump, he knew she would use dig to avoid it, and then he would use Earthquake to beat it. Whitney removed another ball from her belt. "I choose you Granbull!" The bull dog type Pokemon appeared on the field ready for battle.

Ash looked across and recalled Blastoise. He then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Snorlax, use **Belly Drum**!" Snorlax appeared on the field and began to beat its huge paws on its tummy, reducing its hp by half, but maxing its attack.

Whitney was surprised Ash had recalled Blastoise, then again when her Granbull had access to Thunderbolt, then maybe it had been a good switch out. The trenches on the field was still puzzling her though. "Granbull Use **Crunch**!" Granbull charged its jaws and raced across the field, it was about to bite down on Snorlax.

Ash however was ready, "Snorlax use **Thunder Punch**!" Snorlax fist charged with a yellow glow, it the swung at Granbull catching the bull dog type Pokemon in the jaw, and sending it smashing to the field on Whitney side.

Whitney noticed Granbull wasn't looking to good, that Thunder punch had been powerful. There was no way she could risk another punch like that. "Granbull use **Roar**!" Granbull opened its huge jaws and let loose a loud roar that hit Snorlax and caused it to be recalled. Ash noticed one of the balls on his belt glowed and then opened, he smiled. On the field now stood Heracross ready to battle."

"Okay Heracross use **Bulk up**!" Heracross flexed its muscles and increased its attack and defence.

Whitney frowned, trust her luck. "Granbull use **Fire fang**!" Granbull jaws charged with an orange glow it then attempted to attack Heracross. However Ash was ready.

"Heracross dodge and get inside Granbull guard and use **Close Combat**!" Heracross avoided the fire fang by ducking, and now found itself up and close to Granbull. It never held back as it lashed out with its arms and feet hitting the normal type several times. One last punch sent the normal type crashing across the field with swirl for eyes.

Whitney frowned and recalled Granbull, her last chance was Miltank!" She threw the ball onto the field and then shouted. "Miltank use **Curse** and then **Roll out**!" Miltank increased its attack and defence and then curled itself into a ball. It rolled across the field, as it rolled it, crashed into the trenches along the way slowing down its speed.

Ash just smiled. "Heracross catch Miltank on your horn and then toss it skywards!" Heracross braced itself as the normal type rolled, closer and closer. Heracross lowered its huge horn and watched gritted its teeth as the normal type smashed into it. However due to the speed decrease from the trenches, the roll out wasn't as powerful as earlier. This allowed Heracross to dig its feet into the field and hold its ground. It then growled as it used all its strength to lift the rolled up Miltank and tossed it skywards.

Whitney looked up and gasped, now she knew why Ash had put those trenches in, he had been preparing for this. "Miltank quickly use **Roll out**!" The rolled Miltank rolled downwards towards Heracross, however Ash was ready!"

Heracross intercept with **Megahorn**!" Heracross huge horn glowed it then leapt and slammed its horn into the incoming Miltank. The attack sent Miltank skywards again, however this time, it unrolled and crashed into the field. It slowly stood up still able to battle."

Whintey wasn't happy, her roll out strategy was now ruined. "Miltank use **Body Slam**!" Miltank leapt into the air flat out ready to slam into Heracross. Ash however had other ideas.

"Heracross intercept with **Bulk up** and then use **Megahorn** again!" Heracross quickly increased its attack and defence, it then slammed its glowing horn into Miltank, who cried out in pain as it was sent flying back to Whitney side of the field. It stood up once more, however anyone could see it didn't have much left. "Okay Heracross finish it with **Close Combat**!" Heracross raced across the field and slammed its fist and feet into the gut of Miltank, as the attack finished its attack and defence fell, however the damage had been done, as Miltank swayed before falling face down on the field with swirl for eyes.

The referee stepped onto the field with the flag raised on Ash's side of the field. "The Gym leader final Pokemon is unable to battle, therefore the winner of this match is the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash recalled Heracross and then walked into the middle of the battlefield where Whitney had collected the Plain badge from the referee and now stood in ready to present it to him. Ash stepped closer to the smiling girl and then extended his hand which Whitney shook.

"Congratulation Ash, you completely schooled me. I see now why you're such a tough trainer, and in recognition of your achievement here at the Goldenrod City, I present you with the Plain badge. " Whitney handed the badge over to Ash and watched as he put in straight into his badge case. She then turned to Cynthia.

"I will need to heal my Pokemon first, and then I will give you your rematch. Feel free to stay in the Gym, while I make a quick trip to the Pokemon centre."

Ash and the girls watched as Whitney left the gym, this gave them a chance to discuss Ash's win. "Wow Ash, you rocked, you made that look so easy. I wish I was as good as you. Do you any tips for facing that Miltank, I was thinking of using the trench idea, but I don't have any Pokemon who could make such marks on the field."

Ash thought about the Pokemon Cynthia had. "Well you could use Togekiss to boost your team defence, that and now it can use Aura Sphere, gives you a bit more clout then just Airslash. You also have Garchomp who can use dig, maybe have him use it multiple times over the field against Furret, so when Miltank come to battle, there be nowhere she could use Roll out. Its then a case of attacker it, until it goes down."

Cynthia nodded. "Okay so start with Togekiss and then use Garchomp and its dig ability, but what should I use for my third Pokemon? I was thinking of Lucario, but that Furret is a huge risk, with its flamethrower. However if I take it out with Togekiss, then I might be able to get away with using her against Granbull or even Miltank."

The three turned to see the gym door open again and Whitney run through the door. "All done, shall we get this rematch underway then?" Whitney walked towards the battle field and stepped into her trainers box.

Cynthia Ash and kiss and Sabrina a hug, before leaving both her bond mates. She stepped in her box and looked across the field. Cynthia had noticed the holes and damage from Ash battle, had already been replaced and so the field was clear once more. Cynthia grabbed a ball from her belt ready to battle.

The referee raised both flags. "This is an official Johto League gym battle, between the Goldenrod City gym leader Whitney, and the challenger from Celestic Town in Sinnoh Cynthia. This is a three on three battle, trainers ready your first Pokemon."

Cynthia threw her ball onto the field. "Go Togekiss!" The normal flying type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Whitney looked at the Togekiss, so Cynthia had decided to go with another flying type. "I choose you Furret!" Furret appeared on the field and stood tall ready to battle.

Cynthia decided to make the first move. "Togekiss use **Light Screen**!" Togekiss created a wall of light to decrease the power of special type attacks.

Whitney frowned. "Furret use **Flamethrower**!" The normal weasel type Pokemon let loose a stream of hot flames that hit Togekiss however thanks to Light screen the power was reduced.

"Togekiss counter with **Nasty Plot**!" Togekiss increased its special attack by two stages and glided on the field ready for the next attack.

Whitney could see the Flamethrower had done little damage, and so decided to go for a psychical attack. "Furret use **Quick attack**!" Furret vanished in blink of an eyes and tackled Togekiss hard. However the flying type carried on gliding on the field.

"Togekiss use **Reflect**!" Togekiss created another wall, of light this time to reduce pyshical attacks. "Then counter with with your own Flamethrower!" Togkiss let loose the stream of hot flames that was heading for Furret!"

Whitney growled. "Furret use **Dig** to avoid that attack!" Furret quickly burrowed under ground and avoided the attack, however that wasn't going to stop Cynthia.

"Togekiss aim another **Flamethrower** right down that hole!" Togekiss let loose a stream of flames that blasted down the hole Furret had created. Suddenly the field began to shake and a crack could be seen in the field. The crack suddenly gave way and Furret was launched skyward on a bed of hot flames that the split on the field. As the flames stream died down Furret fell crashing to the field with swirl for eyes.

Whitney recalled Furret, and then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Granbull Quickly use **Brick Break**!" The bull dog Pokemon appeared from his ball and charged forwards with his fist glowing, it then thrusted it fist forwards, shattering both the Reflect and Light screen and hitting Togekiss for a small amount of damage.

Cynthia frowned, all her preparation was for nothing, that brick break had smashed through her defences. "Togekiss use **Airslash**!" Togekiss flew across the field, with its wings glowing, it then hit Granbull sending the normal type rolling back to Whitney side of the field, however as it stood it flinched.

Whitney growled. "Granbull try use **Thunderbolt**!" Granbull attempted to use the move but failed due to the flinch, Cynthia decided to take advantage.

"Quick Togekiss use **Aura Sphere**!" Togekiss formed a sphere of aura and blasted it towards Granbull, who received the attack full on, and again was sent sprawling back to Whitney side of the field.

Whitney noticed Granbull could still battle, however it was really weak. "Grunball use **Thunderbolt**!" Grunball charged a bolt of plasma and unleashed its towards Togekiss who took the attack full on. The attack had dazed Togekiss, suddenly an electrical current coursed overs it body, it had been paralysed.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, her Pokemon was now Paralsyed. "Togekiss return, I choose you Garchomp!" Togekiss returned to Cynthia and in its placed appeared a very fired up Dragon type.

Whitney however was ready, "Granbull use **Ice Punch**!" Granbull charged its fist with a blue glow and then charged towards Garchomp!"

Cynthia eyes widened she hadn't been expecting that. "Garchomp quickly use **Dig**!" and carry on using it all over the field." Garchomp burrowed underground, before the ice punch could connect, Garchomp head then appeared from another hole, before it burrowed underground again. Soon Cynthia side of the field was filled with holes, making it very difficult for Granbull to attack it. That and it had been hit several times by the dig attack and now it was running on empty.

Whitney noticed all the holes on Cynthia side of the field, and narrowed her eyes, so Cynthia was using the same strategy as Ash. "Grunbull use **Hyper beam** down one of the holes!" Grunball was charging the powerful attack, however Cynthia wasn't going to allow that.

"Quickly Garchomp use **Dragon pulse**!" Garchomp leapt from one of the holes and unleashed the powerful dragon type attack, that collided with the incoming hyper beam. Both attack caused a huge explosion and both Pokemon were sent sprawling from their respective attacks. The explosion had caused little damage to Garchomp, but the same couldn't be said for Granbull, who swayed before falling on the field with swirl for eyes.

Whitney recalled Grunbull and then threw her last Pokemon onto the field. "Miltank let go, freeze the whole field with** Ice beam**!" Miltank let loose the elemental beam that hit the whole field and began to freeze it. All the holes were also covered by the ice, Of course Cynthia had the sense to get Garchomp out of them just in time. Now the field look like an ice skating ring.

Cynthia looked to the field, so much for stopping that roll out, then again, seeing the field was covered in a sheet of ice, would Whitney risk using Roll out. "Garchomp, stand your ground, and use **Sandstorm**!" Garchomp roared and unleashed the sandstorm that covered the whole field. it then blended into it, making it very difficult to attack.

Whitney wasn't happy, all those holes had caused her to re think her roll out strategy, and now the field was covered in ice, and now this Sandstorm was in place, then the accuracy of Roll out had dropped drastically. "Miltank use **Ice Beam** again!" Miltank unleashed the beam of energy into the sandstorm, hoping to get a hit on Garchomp.

Cynthia noticed Whitney desperate attempts to try hit her Garchomp. "Garchomp use **Dragon Claw**!" Garchomp suddenly rushed out of the sandstorm with its claw glowing and larger than normal. The attack struck Miltank for a fair bit of damage. Garchomp then retreated back into the Sandstorm.

Whitney didn't know what else to do. "Miltank use **Curse**!" Miltank increased its attack and defence, and braced itself for another attack.

Cynthia frowned, that would make it more difficult. "Garchomp use **Earthquake**!" Garchomp claw glowed, it then slammed into the frozen field and watched as a fissure cracked the ice, and headed for Miltank who had no time to avoid the attack and took the earthquake head on.

Whitney knew this match was over now, Cynthia had the advantage with field conditions. "Miltank use **Ice Beam** once more." Miltank shot another beam of energy into the Sandstorm, again missing.

Cynthia decided to end the match, here and now, even with curse, in effect, she was certain Miltank wouldn't survive another attack. "Garchomp finish this match with** Dragon Rush**!" Garchomp came charging out of the sandstorm, surrounded by blue energy which had taken form of a dragon made of blue energy, it then charged head first into Miltank, sending the normal type rolling back across the field. When it came to a stop it was laid out on its back with swirl for eyes.

The referee stepped onto the field, just as the Sandstorm died down. "All of the gym leader Pokemon, are unable to battle, therefore the winner of this is the Challenger from Celestic town in Sinnoh, Cynthia."

Cynthia jumped up and fist pumped, she had done it. She had won her rematch, and now she was going to be presented with her third gym badge. Cynthia noticed Whitney was walking over towards her, with a red cushion in her arms.

"Congratulation Cynthia, you won, your rematch, and therefore I bestow on you the Plain badge." Cynthia took the badge and placed it in her badge case, she then shook Whitney hand and ran towards Ash and Sabrina. Who opened their arms for a three way hug.

**A/N: So both Cynthia and Ash have their third badge, as I mentioned in author notes, next chapter will be the bug catching contest episode with my own twist of course.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would age, and win everything.**

**A/N: Below is the bug catching episode with a twist, please enjoy.**

**Outside Of Goldenrod City**

Ash and the girls had finally left Goldenrod City, and now were on their way towards their next Gym battle, which was in Ecruteak Town. However as they were walking away from the city, that noticed heard a large commotions in the distance. Wondering what all the noise was, Ash raced up then path with the girls on his heels. They come upon a huge group of people surrounding a sign and a man dressed up in a Venonat Costume, who shouting and waving leaflets around.

"Roll up, Roll up, It that time of the year again folks. The Goldenrod City Bug catching contest. If you're interested then please register at the desk."

Ash looked to both girls. "What you say girls, should we enter? It might be a good chance to catch some really cool bug Pokemon. I was looking through the Johto Pokedex and decided that I want to at least try catch a Yanma, as it has a really cool final Evolution."

Sabrina noticed Cynthia had grabbed Ash arm and was smiling at her. Sabrina seeing she was outnumbered two to one, sighed. "Well I suppose we could enter the contest. Okay lets go line up." Sabrina followed Ash and Cynthia into the line as they queued to be registered. As the were queuing Ash noticed a familiar yellow and black striped baseball jacket, and white and black stripped cap.

"Hey girls, isn't that Casey, standing in line?" Sabrina and Cynthia looked at where Ash was pointing, it was indeed Casey, and it looked like she was entering the contest. As the three teens were looking at Casey, the girl in question suddenly turned and saw them. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of the queue and ran towards them.

"Ash, Sabrina, Cynthia, It's good to see you guys." Casey approached Ash and the girls with Chikorita at her feet, who was also happy to see everyone. "Are you three planning to enter the Bug catching contest too?"

Ash nodded. "Yep, I want to try catch, an Yanma, I guess you're hoping to catch maybe a Combee or Beedrill. Being your love of yellow and black Pokemon." Ash noticed Casey just nodded and smiled.

"Yep, Combee would be cool, but so would a Beedrill, Oh, I forgot, there some one I want you three to meet, I caught it a couple of days after we separated." Casey removed a ball from her Pocket and then opened it, there on the ground stood a small Pikachu.

Ash knelt down and gently allowed the Pikachu to sniff his hand, he then felt the soft head rub against it. "Oh wow, Casey, I can't believe you got a Pikachu, there quite rare in Johto." Ash noticed Pikachu had jumped off his shoulder and was now sniffing at the new Pikachu.

_"Hehe that tickles." _Pikachu jumped back a little, as he heard a female voice. He then noticed the new Pikachu was now sniffing him, and circling him. This caused him to get nervous and he raced up onto Ash shoulder. Ash looked to his best Buddy and laughed.

"What was that about you complaining you didn't have a mate. This Pikachu seems really interested in you buddy." Ash noticed Pikachu looked at him and frowned.

_"I was joking boss, I'm not ready to settle down just yet." _Ash laughed and noticed the confusion on all the girls faces. "Sorry, was just having a word with Pikachu, She looks really nice Casey, and she seems to be taken with Pikachu. Maybe its best if you recall her."

Casey looked down and noticed her Pikachu was attempting to try climb up Ash's leg, to get at his Pikachu. Now seeing the problem, Casey blushed and recalled her Pikachu. "Sorry Ash, but yeah, that's one of my yellow and black team mates, I just need a Combee, Electabuzz and a Beedrill. Then I will have all the yellow and black Pokemon. "

Ash counted the Pokemon on his fingers. "There a few more yellow and black Pokemon then those three Casey, you forgot Umbreon, although its black, it has yellow rings on its body, then you have Amparos."

Casey eyes widened. "Really, wow guess I will have to try catch one of them then. Umbreon evolves from Eevee right?"

Ash nodded his head. "It does, but it also has another condition. If you want an Eevee to evolve into Umbreon, then you have to train and max its friendship at night time. Otherwise you might get an Espeon. Anyway, If you want to know more I can tell you after the contest is over."

Ash noticed they had reached the front of the queue, soon all four trainers had registered. They received a map of the capture zones and five Bug balls. They then entered the main area and noticed the crowds of trainers. As the four waited for the contest to start, Butch and Cassidy had sneaked in under disguise, to try catch their own bug Pokemon, due to their team being a bit on the thin side.

These disguises are Perfect Butch, we can catch ourselves some new Pokemon, and keep an eye on Ketchum and his entourage." Cassidy was dressed in a white lab coat, with glasses and was carrying a clipboard. She had registered under the disguise of a Pokemon researcher, studying bug Pokemon. Butch was dressed as her assistant, much to his dislike.

"Do we really need to do this Cassidy, couldn't we have just waited for Ketchum to move on. besides, Bug Pokemon are creepy and ugly. I can stand bug Pokemon." Butch suddenly fell to the floor, holding his head. Cassidy had smashed her clipboard down on top of him.

"Quiet Butch, you'll blow our cover." Butch just cursed under his breath as he rubbed the spot on his head, that hurt. Meanwhile with our Heroes.

Ash and the girls watched as man dressed in a suit took to the stage. "Good Afternoon everyone, and welcome to our yearly Bug catching contest. Once you hear the buzzer you will have exactly two hours to catch one of our many Bug Pokemon within the six zones you see on your map. What makes this year so special is that we have imported several species from the surrounding regions, so not only will you find Johto bug Pokemon, but Kanto, Hoeen and even some Sinnoh. The trainers who catches the rarest bug considered by our judges will be rewarded third, second and first place in the contest. Third place will win poach of Oran berries, second place will win an Everstone, and a poach of Oran berries, and first place will win our top prize, of a Sun stone and a poach of Oran berries. Remember you may only catch one bug Pokemon, after the contest you are allowed to keep that Pokemon. I wish you all the best of luck." The man then pressed the buzzer, and bug contest stuff opened the gates to a crowd of trainers trying to push their way in.

**Area One**

Casey had decided to travel with Ash and the girls, they had just entered Area one, that, in the trees were tons of caterpie, Metapod, weedle and Kakuna, however there was no sign of their fully evolved forms, Beedrill and Butterfree. Casey noticed Ash and the girls didn't seem to bothered about the first area, so they soon progressed to the second area. Here they saw, Spinarak, Ledyba, Pineco, however again, none of their final evolved form.

"I am guessing these area, are for the pre-evolved bug Pokemon, and these other area, might contain their fully evolved form." Ash carried on examining the map, suddenly there was some rustling in the grass, Ash and the girls turned to see a Scyther jump out of the bush. Ash blinked in surprise. "I stand corrected, it looks like rare bugs can be found in any area. Anyone want to try catch it?

Casey stepped forward. "I will, lets go Chikorita." Ash was expecting Sabrina or Cynthia, he hadn't counted on Casey wanting to try catch it. What was worse, Casey was going to use her Chikorita, this wasn't going to end well.

"Okay Chikorita use **Razor leaf**!" Chikorita jumped and then swung the leaf on the top of her head, sending a wave of razor leaves towards the Scyther.

The Scyther stood firm and began to slice the razor leaves in half using its two huge Scythe claws. Once the leaves were all gone, Scyther charged forward with both Scythe glowing green.

Ash eyes widened. "Look out Casey, that's X-scissors."

Casey quickly decided to take action, "Chikorita dodge and then use your **Vine whip** to bind those claws." Chikorita jumped backwards from the Scyther attacks, when it got enough room, it unleashed its vines from its body and lashed out at Scyther, it then wrapped the vines around Scythers two scythe's stopping the bug Pokemon from using them.

Ash and the girls blinked in surprise, that in fact had been a good strategy, unfortunately the Scyther soon broke free and used **Fury Cutter**, several times on Chikorita, causing the little grass type to wince in pain.

Casey looked on and frowned. "Come Chikorita, get your head in the game, shake off that Fury cutter and use **Sleep Powder**!" Chikorita stood her ground and swung her leaf from side to side releasing a sparkly white mist towards Scyther. Unfortunately it didn't have any effect and the Scyther charged forward with its two scythe claws glowing. It then crossed them creating a x shape and smashed them into Chikorita, sending the little grass type flying, and crashing to the floor. It attempted to get up, however it had suffered to much damage. However Casey wasn't happy.

"Come on Chikorita, hang in there, you can do this." Chikorita attempted to stand up, however it fell, this caused Casey to lose her temper. "Chikorita get up now!"

Ash had seen enough. "No Casey! being a good trainer, means knowing when to back off and regroup. Chikorita has given it her all, most plant Pokemon would have fainted by now. She's done all she can."

Casey lowered her head, in disgrace, Ash was right, Chikorita had given it her all, however this would be her first failed capture and she didn't know how to deal with it. Casey pulled her cap down, and began to cry, causing both Cynthia and Sabrina to comfort the small girl.

Ash felt terrible that he had laid into Casey, however it had to be said, Ash turned and noticed the Scyther was still wanting to battle, but Chikorita was nowhere to be seen. "Hey guys Chikorita is gone!" Ash noticed all the girls suddenly looked up.

"Oh no Chikorita, she must have run away, because what I said, I have to find her." Before Ash and the girls could protest, Casey had ran off, leaving Ash and the girls to face one angry Scyther.

"Cynthia you want a shot of catching it? I don't thing it will be going anywhere, it's too pumped up now." Ash noticed Cynthia stepped forward.

"Okay Ash, I'll give it a shot. Togekiss I choose you!" The normal flying type appeared from the ball and flapped its wings ready for battle. "Togekiss use **Air Slash**!" Togekiss wings glowed and it dived towards the Scyther who was doing its best to dodge the flying attack. Finally one connected, causing the Scyther to go skidding back and flinching. "Good Job Togekiss use **Air Slash** again!" The flying type used the attack once more, this time Scyther was forced down to one knee. "Okay Togekiss return, Bug ball go!" Cynthia threw the ball that connected and sucked the Scyther inside. The ball fell to the floor and shook several times before making a ding sound.

Ash watched Cynthia pick up her new Pokemon. "Nice catch Cynthia. Your turn next Sabrina, lets head to the next area. Ash and the girls then walked off towards the next area, they guessed they would bump into Casey, once she had found her Chikorita.

Meanwhile Casey was looking under every tree and bush she came too. "Chikorita, please come back, I'm sorry I lost my temper, I really do care for you, please Chikorita, you're my best friend." Casey suddenly fell to her knees, and began to cry, as she carried on crying she heard some rustling, from a nearby bush. When she looked up she noticed her Chikorita was running towards her. Casey suddenly opened her arms and hugged her first Pokemon. "I'm sorry, Chikorita, please forgive me. I promise I will never push you that hard again." Casey felt a small lick on her cheek. However the happy reunion was suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of wings. Casey looked up and noticed a strange looking Pokemon was buzzing around near a tree. Casey pulled out her Pokedex.

_"Yanma, the dragon fly Pokemon, when this Pokemon flaps its wings really fast, it produces shock waves that could shatter glass."_

Casey placed the Pokedex back in her pocket. "Okay this time, I will catch a bug Pokemon, Pikachu I choose you!" However before Casey could release the ball she found Chikorita's vine whip stopping her. Casey looked down to see Chikorita shook her head, and then stood ready to battle. Casey nodded in understanding and placed pikachu ball back into her pocket. "Okay Chikorita, time to get out winning streak back on track, use **Razor Leaf!**"

Chikorita sent a shower of leaves towards the Yanma, who was now facing them, it flapped its wings really fast, producing shock waves that sliced through the Razor leaves. It then unleashed a ear pitching buzz, hitting Chikorita hard, however the grass type stood her ground, she cried out and suddenly started to glow.

Casey eyes widened, as she watched her Chikorita, suddenly grow, its small legs were now longer and the leave on its head was bigger. When the light had died down, a Bayleef was stood in its place. "Oh wow, you evolved, this is awesome. Bayleef use **Sleep Powder**!" Bayleef swung its huge leaf creating a fine white mist that washed over Yanma. The Bug Pokemon found itself swaying from side to side before its wings stopped beating, and it fell to the floor fast asleep. "Bug ball go!" The ball hit the Yanma and sucked it inside. The ball didn't even shake and your dinged signaling a successful capture. Casey walked over to the ball and then picked it up, she then run towards Bayleef and wrapped her arm around its neck in a huge hug. "Thank you Bayleef, lets go find Ash and the girls, I can't till the see you."

Meanwhile in another Zone, Ash and the girls had encountered a Venonat that had caught Sabrina fancy, she was using her Chandelure to battle it.

"Chandelure use Flamethrower!" The ghost/fire type unleashed a stream of hot flames that engulfed the small bug Pokemon causing it to sway, from side to side. Sabrina threw her bug ball, and watched as the Venonat was sucked inside, the ball then dinged. Sabrina picked up the ball and pocketed it. "That's me done, time to catch your bug Pokemon, Ash, Ash where did he go?" Sabrina noticed Cynthia was just as confused. This caused Sabrina to growl in frustration.

Ash had heard some strange buzzing from the woods nearby and had left to investigate. He pushed his way through the woods and ducked behind a bush, there a few feet away from him was a hive of Combee. Ash removed his pokedex,

_Combee, the bug/flying duel type. Combee, collect and deliver honey to the colony. At night they cluster together, to form a beehive and sleep._

Ash put Dexter back into his pocket and stepped out from the bush. He locked on to a Combee and grabbed a ball from his belt. "Go Cyndaquil!" The Johto fire started squealed as it appeared on the field. It the ignited the flames on its back ready to battle. "Okay Cyndaquil this is your first real battle. "Use **Flamethrower** on that Combee!" Cyndaquil unleashed a stream of hot flames that was heading towards the bug type. However before it could hit, the attack was blocked by a Vespiquen, who buzzed angrily and unleashed several needles from it body that headed towards Cyndaquil, who flipped backwards to dodge the attack.

Ash grinned. "Well I wanted to catch a Combee, but a Vespiquen will be just as good. Cyndaquil use **Swift attack**!" Cyndaquil jumped into the air and then somersaulted sending out a shower of white stars that hit Vespiquen dazing the bug type. "Good job Cyndaquil now use **Flamethrower**." However before Cyndaquil could use the attack it found itself jumping and dodging once more, from the Vespiquens claw like hands. Finally it got enough room, between to unleash the fire type attack that hit Vespiquen causing it to buzz in pain. "Good work Cyndaquil. now finish it off with **Flame wheel**!" Cyndaquil jumped and then curled into a ball surrounded by flames, it then slammed into Vespiquen, grounding the bug type. Ash pulled his cap down, over his eyes. "bug ball go!" The ball made contact with Vespiquen and sucked the bug type inside. The ball shook once, twice, and finally a third time, before it dinged. Ash walked towards the ball and picked it up, he then placed it in his pocket and picked up Cyndaquil, he then hugged the little fire type. "You were awesome Cyndaquil, thank you and now take a good rest." Ash recalled his Pokemon and then made his way back towards the girls, as he did, he heard the buzzer.

_"That is it trainers, your two hours is up, please make your way back to the entrance, all Pokemon you have caught will inspected by the judges and then final decision will be made."_

Ash found the girls, and once Sabrina had finished giving him an earful the three trainers made their way back to the main entrance. At the gate they handed their bug ball over and then gathered with the rest of the trainers around the stage area. They soon found Casey, who standing proudly next to her Bayleef.

"Hey, guys guess what, Chikorita evolved. We were battling a Yanma and it attack caused Chikorita to evolve. What bug Pokemon did you catch?"

"I caught that Scyther you tried to catch, Sabrina caught a Venonat, and we are not sure what Ash caught, as he ran off without us. Sabrina gave him a grilling over it." As Cynthia was talking the man walked onto the stage. Causing everyone to turn and pay attention.

_"Thank you trainers for your Patience. The judges have made their choice, and with further ado, let us get the three lucky winners up on stage. In third place, for her capture of a Scyther, is Cynthia from the Sinnoh region. In second place is Casey from Cherrygrove City who managed to catch a Yanma, and lastly first place goes to Ash Ketchum, who managed to catch a Vespiquen. Will our winners please join me on stage."_

Ash, Cynthia and Casey, walked up onto stage to the applause of the crowd, they then took their place on the pedestal. Cynthia stood on the step that had third place, Casey stood on the step that had second place, and Ash stood on the step that had first Place. They were then each presented with their prize and bug Pokemon. After the ceremony the four trainers gathered in the make shift Pokemon centre that had been erected. Ash had convinced Casey to trade her Yanma for his Vespiquen.

The nurse joy placed both balls in the transfer machine, and pressed the button. Both ball were suddenly energised and vanished. The screen showed the two Pokemon swapping places. Suddenly there was a flash and a Poke ball appeared. "Transfer complete, i hope you enjoy your new Pokemon.

Ash removed the ball and then opened it to see Yanma flapping its wings in front of him. Ash removed Dexter and pointed it towards the bug Pokemon.

_Yanma, this Pokemon is male and has Speed boost ability, its timid nature. It knows gust, sonic boom, detect, quick attack, Supersonic, double team, Uproar and Pursuit._

Ash was pleased with his new Pokemon and recalled it. The four trainers then left the Pokemon centre and after few hugs and good byes they went their different ways. Casey was heading towards Goldenrod City, to get her third badge, while Ash and the girls headed towards there next destination Ecruteak Town.

**A/N: There you go guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tune for the next one, real soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age, and win every league.**

**A/N: Okay this chapter will be split into two parts. Its based on the episode called Grass routes, after this we hit Mewtwo Return, according to the time line.****  
><strong>

Ash and the girls were very tired, they had been travelling none stop for the last few days, and everyone was knackered. It had been nearly a week since the bug catching contest, and in that week the three trainers had experienced a number of weird adventures. The girls decided to set up camp, while Ash went into the nearby woods with Pikachu. While he was searching for firewood Ash reflected on the last two weeks.

First there had been the incident at the broken bridge. The three of them had come across a river and noticed there was no way to cross. A bridge was under construction due to the old one being blown away by a recent typhoon. When Ash had asked the site manager on the completion of the bridge, he had been shocked to hear that it wouldn't be ready for six months. Luckily they had come across a fisherman, who said he would take them across the river in his boat. Unfortunately there was a huge catch to the offer, and that was they had to capture an elusive Sudowoodo which lived in the nearby mountains. So using his Pokedex, they began their search on the mountain side for the Pokemon. As they were searching for the Sudowoodo, they happened to come across two researchers who were arguing. One had been a man called Pierre and the other was a woman called Maria. The two was arguing over what type the Sudowoodo was, Maria had been convinced that because Sudowoodo took the appearance of a tree then it was a plant type, however Pierre was convinced due to the environement that Sudowoodo like to live in then it was a rock type. After a agreeing to help the researcher with their investigation, the three trainers had began searching once more. Eventually they had come across one, and after experimenting with different attacks, Ash had decided that Sudowoodo was a rock type. Sabrina had been fascinated by the strange Pokemon and decided to catch it, adding it to her growing family. With the Sudowoodo caught, the three trainers returned back to the river and showed the fisherman the captured Sudowoodo. He had then ferried them across the river as agreed.

After that it had been one adventure after another, Ash recalled the time when he had nearly been roped into becoming a fighting do-jo master. The three trainers had been traveling towards Ecruteak town, when they had come across a rampaging Tauros. The normal type was about to gore an old man, when Ash had jumped in front of the old man, and pushed him out of the way. The Tauros had then turned its attention to Ash and he had been forced to battle the rampaging normal type with Knuckles, who after a tiring fight, was able to defeat the Tauros. Due to it wide range of attacks Ash had decided to catch the normal type and now it was back at the Pokemon lab with the rest of his Pokemon. The old man had been so impressed with Ash's skill that he had asked the three trainers to come with him back to his do-jo where they discovered the old man was in fact a Fighting Do-jo master called Kenzo. As Ash and the girls were approaching the Do-jo with Kenzo, they could hear music coming from the building. Ash had noticed the Kenzo had not been pleased with the sound and when Ash had asked why, Kenzo had explained that it was his granddaughter who had been using dance to train her Pokemon. An art that Kenzo couldn't accept being a Fighting type Do-jo Master. When they had entered the do-jo Ash and the girls had been introduced to Kenzo granddaughter called Chigusa, who was dancing with her Hitmontop. Kenzo had then dropped a bombshell by telling his granddaughter that he was retiring and was making Ash the Do-Jo master, which had upset the Chigusa who had been convinced she would inherit the Do-jo. Eventually after a number of incidents Chigusa was able to prove to her grandfather that she was ready to inherit the Do-Jo, and Ash and the girls had left the Do-jo to carry on their journey towards Ecruteak.

_"Hey boss, snap out of it, we just walked past some suitable firewood." _Ash suddenly snapped back to the present and turned to see a pile of firewood that he had indeed missed. Once he had gathered it, the two had headed back to camp, where the girls had already set everything up. After a having a bite to eat, Ash and the girls retired for the night, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Next day**

Ash, and the girls were busy packing up their gear, when a small round green Pokemon, with a yellow flower head, skipped by them, singing a jolly tune. Ash had grabbed Dexter, and quickly analysed the Pokemon.

_"Skiploom, the flying/grass duel type and the evolved form of Hoppip. It spreads its petals to absorb sunlight, it also floats in the air to get closer to the sun."_

Just as Ash had scanned the Pokemon, he heard the sound of a boys voice calling after it. Ash looked over to the woods where the bushes were rustling, before a boy , who looked around 9 or 10 appeared out of breath.

"Hey Skiploom wait up, we need to still practice for the competition." The boy suddenly noticed they he had burst onto someone camp site and quickly bowed in apology. "Forgive me, I am sorry for disturbing you, I was chasing my Skiploom, did you happen to see which way it went?"

Ash extended his arm and pointed in a direction. "It went that way, and no need to apologise, we were just packing up. We're travelling to Ecruteak City. Can you tell me if there a little town or village nearby, me and the girls need to replenish our supplies."

The young boy eyes widened. "Wow, that's a long way, to travel by foot. Are you a Pokemon trainer then? As for your question, my home town is not too far from here, and we have plenty of shops were you can pick up supplies. You see many traveler pass through our town every year to take apart in a unique excursion that happen once a year up and round the mountain in the distance."

Ash stood from his spot, and extended his hand towards the boy. "Thank you every so much for the help, my names is Ash Ketchum, and this is Sabrina and Cynthia my traveling companions. Could you point us in the direction of your home town?"

The boy eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe he was standing in front of the Indigo Plateau and Orange islands champion. "Wow, I'm honoured to meet you Mr Ketchum, my name is Ephram and one day I will be a Grass Pokemon master."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Grass Pokemon, huh, so I couldn't help overhear you mention a competition, is that specifically for locals or can anyone join."

Ephram, shook his head. "No its for everyone. In fact it happens every year, however you have to be 10 or older to enter. It's a tournament for grass Pokemon only, it's quite famous in Johto. Seeing how I turned 10 last month, then I am planning to enter with my Skiploom this year, however our Training isn't going to well." Ephram suddenly noticed his Skiploom running towards him. "There you are skiploom, you had me worried, come on we need to practice, the tournament starts in two days."

Ash wondered If he could help the young trainer some how, he had been planning to enter the tournament, however knowing Ephram was entering the competition had changed Ash's mind. "Ephram, what say you and I have a mock battle, then I might be able to help you and Skiploom. Is that okay with you?"

Ephram face broke out in a huge smile. "Really! That would be awesome. Come Skiploom we're going to challenge Ash in a Pokemon battle." The young boy picked up his Pokemon and walked a short way across the clearing and then stood ready.

Ash was about to battle, when he felt an arm grab him gently. "Ash, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean your Pokemon are all strong and you might knock his confidence." Ash reassured Sabrina. "Relax, I am not planning to attack him." Ash walked towards Ephram, and then removed a ball from his belt. "Okay Chikorita lets go. I don't want you to attack just defend for now."

Ephram noticed the Chikorita standing ready for battle. "Okay Skiploom this is it. "Let's use **Bullet seed!**" Skiploom jumped in the air and then spat out a barrage of seeds towards Chikorita.

Ash didn't even react as he spoke. "Okay Chikorita use your leaf to stop those seeds." Chikorita leaf was spinning on its head, which repelled the incoming seeds. "Good Job Chikorita, Ephram try another attack."

Ephram nodded. "Okay Skiploom use** Bounce**!" Skiploom jumped up high into the air.

Ash looked up, and could see the small shadow of something falling from the sky. "Nice, it knows a flying type move, Chikorita dodge to your left now!" Chikorita jumped to her left, avoiding the bounce attack. "Okay Ephram, try something else."

Ephram was pleased with the praise Ash was giving him. "Okay Ash, Skiploom use **Solarbeam**!" Skiploom absorbed sunlight, as the attack was two turn based attack, charging took a long time.

Ash nodded. "Ephram Solarbeam is a powerful move, however you must remember its a two turn base attack. The first part is charging the sunlight, which could leave you open for attack. Chikorita use **Tackle**!" Chikorita ran across the field and slammed into the Skiploom, as it did the Solarbeam miss fired and shot into the air. "That's another downside to using the attack, does your Skiploom know Sunny day?"

Ephram nodded. "Yes it does, will that make a difference?" Ephram noticed Ash was nodding his head.

"Yes Ephram, it makes a big difference, especially if your Skiploom ability is Chlorophyll, when Sunny day is in effect, not only can you use Solarbeam straight away, but your Pokemon speed will double. Making it a very hard target to hit and dodge."

Ephram nodded in understanding. "Okay, let's try that then. Skiploom use **Sunny day**!" Skiploom sent an orb of energy towards the sun, which suddenly intensified. As it did Skiploom flickered green.

Ash smiled, it seems Skiploom did have the Chlorophyll ability. "Chikorita use **Razor leaf**!" Chikorita fired a storm of razor leaves towards Skiploom.

Ephram waited till the last second. "Quick Skiploom use **Double team**, and then **Solarbeam**!" Skiploom flickered and several copies suddenly appeared. They all started to absorb light, and then fired a beam of yellow energy towards Chikorita, who had no time to dodge. Chikorita found herself blasted back several feet, however she could still fight, Suddenly she was engulfed by a bright light.

Ash looked on surprise, he didn't realise Chikorita was so close to evolving. Ash watched the outline of Chikortia, grow, until she was now at chest height with Ash. The light eventually died down to reveal a Bayleef. Ash suddenly found himself on his backside as his new Pokemon tackled him to the ground and nuzzled his cheek.

"Easy, Bayleef, I'm pleased you have evolved, now could you please jump off me." Bayleef stepped off Ash and began to jump around in joy that she had finally evolved. Now she was at her second stage, she was hoping Ash would use her more often. Ash stood up and brushed himself down. "Okay Bayleef, we're still in a battle, so lets use **Sweet scent!**" Bayleef swung her leaf from side to side, producing a pink mist that washed over Skiplooms double team causing all the copies apart from the real one to vanish.

Ephram eyes widened. "Ash, what was that attack you used?"

Ash looked across at Ephram. "Its called Sweet scent, and it used to lower a Pokemons evasion ability, meaning it will be easier to hit. Another move you have to look out for. "Now you're good with attack, but lets see how good you are with defence. "Bayleef **Tackle**!" Bayleef charged across the field and used its full body to slam into the swaying Skiploom, who was still under the effects of the sweet scent. It cried out as it went sprawling across the field and stopped in front of Ephram with swirl for eyes.

Ash shook his head. "Well that's one area, your Skiploom can improve on, although my Bayleef is strong, it shouldn't have been able to knock out your Skiploom so easily." Ash looked across to Sabrina. "Could you get the super potion from my bag please, hun."

Sabrina picked up Ash's bag and then pulled out the small bottle of potion, before handing to him. She then watched as Ash gave it to Ephram, so that he could heal his Skiploom. She watched as Ash then returned to his side of the field train Ephram further.

"You know, I might enter this competition, I haven't used Roserade in a long time, and its seems she would be the perfect choice, seeing how grass types are only allowed." Sabrina suddenly turned to Cynthia.

"Really, you want to enter the competition, you know Ash won't enter with you don't you. That's why he is helping Ephram prepare for the tournament. Come on, looks like the have both finished."

Ash and Ephram walked over towards the girls. "Ephram, wants to take us to his town, he wants me to meet his parents. I said we would love too. Do you girls have any objections?"

Sabrina and Cynthia looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "That's fine with us, I take you want to stay for the competition to see how Ephram does. Are you planning to be his personal trainer for the next few days?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I would like to see the competition, plus I feel I could really help Ephram train for the competition. Cynthia why don't you enter with Roserade, it would be good experience for her."

Cynthia blinked in surprise. "Well actually Ash, I already said to Sabrina that I would like to enter, although, I heard you are going to give this competition a miss."

Ash nodded. "Yep, I don't need to enter every competition we see, plus it wouldn't be fair on Ephram. Now lets get going." Once everything was packed the group left for Ephram home town.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be a little more training and then the tournament, and no Cynthia will not win it :P I will keep to canon for who will win it. Ash just isn't that big headed in my story, and thinks he can just enter a competition without training, unlike the Ketchum we all know and have come to be bored with. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and If I did Ash would win every league**

**A/N: I know I said I would finish the grass contest off in this chapter, but it looks like that will be finished next chapter. If I write too much I get bored easily, so try to keep each chapter around 2800 word. I know I have done longer in the past, but I don't want to lose my muse, and get bored. I have also done a little foreshadowing for the next movie chapter.**

**Ephram Home Town**

"Mum, I'm home. I bought a couple of friends with me, hope you don't mind." Ephram, Ash and the girls slipped off their shoes and placed them on the mat. Just then a middle aged lady poked her head around the corner from one of the rooms.

"Welcome back honey, Oh, and who are these three young people. I didn't know you were bringing guests dear, you should have warned me. I would have made twice as much food." The woman finally appeared in front of them all. "Hi, and welcome to our home. My name is Miko, and I'm Ephram mother. I hope my son hasn't caused you any trouble."

Ash's upbringing kicked in and he bowed at the waist. "Thank you for allowing us entry to your home Mrs, My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in Kanto. This is Sabrina Richards one of my traveling companions, and this is Cynthia who is also traveling with me."

Miko blinked. "Oh so you're the young man, that won those competitions. My son loves watching them and you were his favourite. Personally Pokemon battles don't interest me, but my son and husband are very passionate about them. I guess Ephram told you about the yearly competition that takes place in this town every year. Ephram himself will be entering, and I am sure he will be thrilled to be in the same competition as you."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you see, the thing is, I have decided not to enter the competition, instead I would like to coach your son and get him ready for the competition. You see he reminds me a lot of me when I was younger, and he has great potential."

Miko smiled. "Well I am sure Ephram would appreciate the support. Please come in, can I get you anything to eat or drink, or maybe some Pokemon food for your Pokemon."

Ash and the girls bowed politely. "Thank you ever so much Mrs, something to drink would be lovely." Miko lead the group into the lounge and then left for the Kitchen to get the drinks. This left Ash and talk to Ephram more.

"Okay Ephram, we have two days to get you ready, as I said before your attacking skills are impressive, but your defence skills need work, plus I want to work on your Pokemon endurance to its weaknesses. Many grass types can learn a variety of moves, as you know yourself. Grass type have four main weaknesses, Poison, Flying, Bug and finally the big one fire. Of course there are those Pokemon who have duel type, like Venusaur, its part Poison so Poison attacks will have no effect on it."

Ephram, was listening to Ash, very carefully, he wanted to learn all he could from his idol. Already he had helped him so much with Skiploom. Miko soon returned with a tray of drinks and after everyone had rested a little, Ephram lead Ash outside to the garden. "We can do some training here if you want Ash, Mum doesn't mind, long as we keep our distance from the house."

Ash looked at the garden, it was certainly big enough. Ash and Ephram then trained all afternoon, until they were stopped for tea. Ash and the girls had insisted they would get something at the Pokemon centre, but Miko wasn't having any of it, and had made them all tea. After the meal, Ash and the girls thanked Miko and Ephram for the food and hospitality, they then left the house and headed for the Pokemon centre. Ash had told Ephram that he would be back around eight to carry on his training. It would have been earlier, but Ash knew he had to focus on his aura training, and both Knuckles and his mother have decided to join him along with Cynthia. Ash was a little worried though about Sabrina, however she had told him that she needed to train her Pokemon so she would join them as well, but do her training a little further away, so they four of them could focus on training their aura.

Meanwhile In the nearby mountains, a Loan Pokemon floated above a small Island and looked to the sky. It had sensed a Presence that it hadn't felt in while. The Pokemon smiled. "_So Ash, you have finally made it to Johto, I sense we will meet very soon, and then I will uphold my promise I made to you."_ Mewtwo was eyes caught a sight of a small object flying around the island. It was another one of those blasted drones. Mewtwo eyes glowed as the drone was surrounded by a blue glow, it was then crashed and exploded. Mewtwo bowed his head. It seems Ash wasn't the only one who had found him, but his old master had also tracked him down. Mewtwo knew it wouldn't be long before Giovanni attacked the haven he had created, Mewtwo just hoped that Ash would reach him in time, as he had no clue if he could handle Giovanni and the full force of Team Rocket. Mewtwo closed his eyes and extended his paw hand. _"Hear me chosen one, Hear me now."_

In the quiet Town nearby Ash suddenly say up sweat was pouring from his brow, and he was breathing very heavily. He was certain that he had just heard Mewtwo, Ash noticed both girls on either side of him had woken up and now both were looking at him worried.

"Ash whats wrong? Your covered in sweat, and you look like you just seen a ghost." Ash looked to both girls and then laid back down between both of them.

"I was sleeping, and I am sure I heard a voice, A voice was calling out to me, and asking for help. I think, it was Mewtwo." It then suddenly dawned on Ash that Sabrina would have no clue what he was talking about seeing how only he was allowed to keep the memory of Mewtwo and his island Fortress. "It must have been the hot chocolate we add before going to bed, I thought it tasted funny." Ash hoped his bluff had worked, however when he looked at both girls faces he could tell they were not convinced, but they were all so tired that soon everything was forgotten and they all laid down together once more. As both girls laid their head on his chest, Ash looked up to the ceiling, something big was about to happen, and he had a funny feeling that Mewtwo would be in the centre of it.

**Next Morning**

Ash arrived outside Ephram home, dead on eight, his aura training had been very difficult this morning, especially will his mind on the voice he had heard last night. There was no doubt it was Mewtwo and when Ash looked to the nearby mountains, he was immediately drawn to them. As if something was guiding him. Ash noticed the door opened and Ephram was stood in the door way ready.

"Morning Ash, I am all ready for our training."

Ash's thoughts were suddenly drawn back to the boy standing ready in front of him. "Ah, Oh good, well I thought we would start off with a small jog, first, you know got everything warmed up. If both Pokemon and trainer are in good conditions, they will go along way in battle. Knuckles come on out!" Knuckles appeared beside his father and stood ready.

Ephram eyes widened. "Oh wow, a Lucario, I remember seeing it battle in the Indigo league it was awesome." Knuckles growled affectionately at the compliment.

Ash smiled. "Lucario thank you for the compliment, now lets go. The girls have decided to spend the morning in town, so it just us two. Lets go then. Ephram call out skiploom." Ephram called out Skiploom, and then both Ash and Ephram started to jog into the woods along with their Pokemon. The jog lasted a good 30 minutes, Ash would have jogged longer, but he knew Ephram was only a kid, so his endurance wouldn't be that good at this age. Once they were all warmed up, Ash and Ephram began the real training.

**Meanwhile GoldenRod City Team Rocket Headquarters**

Giovanni lounged back and looked to the screen now opposite him. On it showed a blurry image of what was clearly Mewtwo, the image then cut off suddenly. That had confirmed it, Mewtwo was here in Johto and it was time he was brought back under the control of his true master. Giovanni pressed a button on his desk, and the screen suddenly switched to a scene in a lab. One of the many scientists looked shocked and dropped his clipboard as his boss appeared on their screen.

"Pilkins reports, is the armour ready?"

The scientist quickly picked up his clipboard and bowed his head. "We have one more piece to complete, and then it will be ready. It is twice as Powerful as the last set, and should dampen Mewtwo Powers, allowing you take full control of him once more."

Giovanni suddenly smirked. "Excellent, I want to know when it completed. Agent Domino will be in charge of the operation, only my word is higher, is that understood?"

The scientist gulped and then nodded. The screen then went black, Giovanni chair swung to face the individual stood in front of him.

"You know the mission Agent, find me Mewtwo, Once you have the coordinates, the rest of the fleet will move in. Is that understood."

A girls stood in a black and white Team rocket uniform, she was wearing white full length gloves and white boots. "It will be my pleasure Sir." The girl then smirked and left the office, leaving Giovanni to further plan, in his capture of Mewtwo, the armour was a risk, and Giovanni hated risks, so he was working on a back up plan. Just in case the Armour failed.

**A Few day later**

The day of the competition had arrived. Ash had trained Ephram, to the best of his ability, now it was up to the young lad to put all that training into practice. Ash had been mobbed by several crowds all wanting his autograph, and picture taken. In fact the Mayor of the Town wanted Ash to open the competition officially, as the celebrity they had arranged to open the contest had pulled out. Ash had gladly accepted and now he was looking up at the board as all those taking part were paired up. Ash noticed Cynthia was paired up against a trainer from Ecruteak Town and Ephram was up against someone from his home town. luckily for Ash, Ephram and Cynthia were not battling at the same time so he would be able to watch both. Sabrina leaned on his arm, while Cynthia stood on the otherside as they watched Ephram first match.

**Field One**

Ephram stood in his trainer box looking across at the competition. He knew the boy from school, however he had no clue what Pokemon he had or used. Ephram removed Skiploom ball ready to throw it onto the field at the referee command.

The referee stepped into the middle of the field and raised both flags. "This is a first round battle, between Ephram, and Lincoln, this is a one on one battle. Please ready your first Pokemon." The referee then stepped onto the outside of the field, and waited.

Ephram threw is ball onto the field. "Come on out Skiploom!" The grass type appeared from the ball and twirled onto the battle field ready to battle.

Lincoln looked across at the Skiploom, before throwing his own ball onto the field. "Go Oddish!" The small bulb looking Pokemon appeared on the field ready to battle. Lincoln decided to make the first move. "Oddish use **Tackle**!" Oddish charged across the field ready to tackle Skiploom, however Ephram had other ideas.

"Skiploom counter with **Double team**, and then use **Sunny day**!" Skiploom flickered before several copies appeared on the field, the Oddish charged right into one of the copies, crashing to the field. This gave Skiploom a chance to send an orb of energy towards the sun, which intensified.

Lincoln growled. "Oddish quickly use **Vine whip**!" Oddish two small vines lashed out towards Skiploom, however they hit another copy.

Ephram decided to end the battle, he wanted to make sure his first battle was a good one, especially with Ash watching him. "Skiploom use **Bounce**!" Skiploom jumped high in the air.

Due to the sun, being so bright, Lincoln couldn't look up to see just where Skiploom was going to land. " Oddish try see where Skiploom is and then dodge and use **Vine whip**!" Oddish looked to the sky, however like Lincoln it was blinded by the sun, all it saw was a sudden dark shape land on top of it. Oddish crashed to the floor with the weight of Skiploom bouncing on its head. It didn't even try to get up as its eyes turned to X.

The referee raised the flag on Ephram side of the field. "Oddish is unable to battle, the winner is Skiploom, I declare Ephram the winner of this battle and he will now advanced to the second round of the competition."

Ash nodded in approval, that had been a quick battle, and Skiploom had suffered no damage which in his book was a good result. Now he needed to get over to field three where Cynthia would be battling a trainer from Ecruteak City. Ash and Sabrina had just made it to see Cynthia Roserade facing a powerful looking Vileplume.

**Field three**

Cynthia looked to the outside and smiled as she saw Ash and Sabrina cheering for her. She then focused on the vileplume in front of her, she had a special surprise for this grass/poison type. Cynthia waited for the flag to drop before launching her first attack.

"Roserade you **Growth**!" Roserade, glowed briefly as its special attack and attack was increased. It then twirled around on the field and bowed to the crowd, causing Cynthia to sweat drop a little. She knew showing Roserade all those contests in Sinnoh was a bad idea.

Cindy her opponent decided to go right on the attack. "Vileplume use **Petal Dance**!" Vileplume jumped and then twirled creating a cyclone of petals which washed across the field towards Roserade.

Cynthia was ready for it however. "Roserade use counter with **Magical leaf**!" Roserade jumped and also twirled, she whipped a shower of flashing coloured leaves that collided with the Petal dance, slicing all the petals in two. The attack then continued and hit Vilplume, who winced as the multiple sharp leaves impacted against its body.

Cindy growled. "Vileplume use **Seed Bomb**!" Vileplume charged up energy from its flower upon it head. Several seed shape glows left the flower and began to bombard around Roserade.

Cynthia just smiled. "Okay Roserade, lets see what you can do, dance around those seed bombs and then use **Sunny day**!" Roserade, dodged around the seed bombardment and then sent an orb of energy towards the sun, which caused it to intensify.

Cindy growled in frustration, however at seeing the Sun shine, Cindy decided to use it to her advantage. "Vileplume use **Solarbeam**!" Vileplume charged the attack and a huge blast of energy left the centre of the flower on its head and blasted across the field.

Cynthia didn't even react, she had been counting on this. "Roserade dodge and then use **Hidden Power**!" Roserade danced around the solarbeam, Roserade then glowed and a ring of sphere left its body and hit Vileplume, who couldn't dodge due to using Solarbeam. It cried out in pain as it was sent flying and crashing to the ground. It was covered in scorch marks, it tried to get up, however ended up fainting. Cindy couldn't believe it.

"But how, why did my Vileplume faint from that attack, it didn't looked that powerful." Cindy looked to the field where the referee had already announced Cynthia as the winner who was looking across at her, smiling.

"The reason your Vileplume fainted Cindy, was because my Roserade hidden power was fire element. boosted with growth, made it twice as powerful. Good battle.

Cindy growled and recalled Vileplume, so much for getting to the quarter finals of this contest, she had been knocked out in the first round.

Cynthia was hugged by both Ash and Sabrina, they then made their way towards the stage to see who she and Ephram would get in the next round.

**Okay next chapter will be some quick battles and the conclusion of the contest, setting up nicely for the next movie chapter.**

**Rant time: Anyone else wondering why the creator of Pokemon allowed Ash to use aura? (In the tree of beginning) Are they ever going to build on the idea? I would love to see Ash with Lucario, or a Riolu, but it seems he doesn't catch any of the cool Pokemon, just the basic ones. Gliscor was a cool Pokemon and looked what happened to him - -. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win all the leagues.**

**A/N: Sorry for delay, real life issues to deal with. Surprise ending to chapter. Enjoy**

**Competition Grounds**

The competition had been going on for several hours, both Cynthia and Ephram, had made it through their rounds with little trouble, now though it was the quarter finals luckily the two had avoided each other in the other rounds, but Ash knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them met. Ash was worried about Ephram chances against Cynthia's Roserade, it had been destroying the competition and was yet to take any real damage. Although Ephram had won all his matches, in some of the battles, Skiploom had been hit quite badly, and Ash wasn't sure how it would stand against the onslaught of Cynthia's Roserade. Ash and Sabrina were just getting some refreshments when they heard the announcement come over the speakers.

_Could Ephram, and Logan, please report to battle field two, also could Cynthia and Crystal please report to Battle field three. Your quarter final matches will begin in 20 minutes. _

Ash and Sabrina looked at each other in worry, both were battling at the same time. In the end Ash decided he would go support Ephram, while Sabrina would go support Cynthia. Sabrina made her way to battle field three, while Ash made his way to battle field two.

**Battle field two**

Ephram stood in his trainers box looking across at the competition. This boy Logan looked to be around fifteen or sixteen, and looked like an experienced Pokemon trainer. Ephram removed Skiploom's ball from his pocket, ready to start the battle.

The referee stood in the middle of the field and raised both flags. "This is a quarter final match up, between Ephram, and Logan. This is a one on one battle, trainers when ready please send out your Pokemon and let the match begin.

Ephram threw his ball onto the field. "Go Skiploom, lets win this." Skiploom appeared on the field ready to battle.

Logan looked across at the small grass type, and smiled. "Thanks for the easy win, Shrimp, I choose you Sceptile!" The ball opened up to reveal the Hoenn region grass starter final form, ready to battle.

Ephram gulped in nervousness, he looked to the stands and noticed his Mum and Ash were cheering him on, this helped fill him with a little confident. "Skiploom use **Sunny Day**!" Skiploom sent an orb of energy towards the sun, causing it to get brighter. It then flickered green.

Logan looked to the sky and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. "Sceptile use **Sword dance** and then **Leaf blade**!" Sceptile increased its attack and then charged across the field, its two leaves on its elbow were glowing green and had grown into sharp blades. Sceptile then attempted to slash out at Skiploom.

Ephram waited till the last moment, "Skiploom, **Double team**, and then counter with **Razor leaf**!" Skiploom flickered, and then several copies appeared which all launched a shower of razor leaves towards sceptile, who's leaf blade had hit one of the copies. Sceptile raised its arms to try protect itself from the incoming sharp leaves. It was pushed back towards Logan.

Logan growled. "Sceptile use **X Scissors**!" Sceptile blades glowed a darker green this time, it then charged across the field ready to use the bug attack, however Ephram had other ideas.

"Quickly Skiploom use **Cotton Spore**, to reduce Sceptile speed!" Skiploom jumped and twirled unleashing a shower of cotton spores that hit Sceptile and stuck to the grass type. several got caught around Sceptile feet, causing the grass type to stumble and fall.

Logan was losing patients, how could he lose to this brat. "Sceptile use **Solarbeam!**" Sceptile's tail absorbed the sunlight, it then opened its mouth and fired the beam of energy that was heading towards Skiploom. However Ephram again countered.

"Skiploom dodge and then use **Bounce**!" Skiploom dodged the solarbeam and then jumped and twirled high in the air, above Sceptile. It then came crashing down on top of sceptile dazing the grass type.

Ephram seeing Sceptile on the robes decided to end it. "Skiploom use your own **Solarbeam**!" Skiploom flower glowed and then a beam of energy fired at Sceptile, who was still trying to untangle itself from the cotton spores. The attack hit head on, sending Sceptile flipping and skidding back to Logan side of the field. However it could still battle.

Ephram, eyes widened, it looks like this Sceptile was stronger then he first thought.

Logan looked at his Sceptile, he noticed it flickered green, meaning its ability overgrown had activated. "Sceptile use **Frenzy Plant**!" Sceptile roared before slamming both its arms down onto the field, causing the battle field to erupt with power. Huge thorn vines suddenly exploded from the field and lashed out at Skiploom, sending the grass type tumbling back toward Ephram. It winced has it stood up, but only just.

Ephram sighed in relief, had Skiploom taken that attack several days ago then this match would have been over. However due to Ash training they had raised Skiploom defence so that it could last longer in battle. Ephram knew this was his chance, Frenzy plant was powerful, but it had one major drawback, the attack used so much energy that the Pokemon who had used the attack, was stationary for a while. Ephram decided to take advantage of Sceptile state.

"Skiploom use **Bounce**!" Skiploom jumped and twirled over the thorn vines and then landed squarely on top of Sceptile head, which caused Sceptile to sway and then fall face down on the field knocked out.

The referee raised the flag on Ephram side of the field. "Sceptile is unable to battle, the winner is Ephram, who advances into the semi finals of the competition."

Logan recalled his Pokemon and turned from the field, how could he had lost to that kid, his Sceptile was stronger and that Frenzy plant attack should have K.O that Skiploom. Logan then noticed Ash Ketchum walk up to the boy and congratulated him. So that was it, the Champion had taken this kid under his wing and trained him. Logan smiled to himself, no wonder he lost.

Ephram was very happy, to make the semi-finals in his first appearance was a big deal for him, and he had Ash to thank for it. Had it not been for Ash, then he might not have even got through the first round.

Meanwhile on Battlefield three Cynthia was battling a trainer from Hoenn called Laura. While Cynthia was using her Roserade, Laura had chosen to use her Roselia and now both grass types were attacking each other on the field.

"Quickly Roserade, use **Magical leaf**!" Rosrade twirled unleashing a shower of colourful leaves that sliced into Roselia."

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Quickly Roselia use **Poison sting**!" Roselia gritted its teeth, before it unleashed several glowing purple poison barbs that hit Roserade, dazing the grass/poison duel type."

Cynthia frowned, this battle was taking too long, both Pokemon were using similar moves. She needed to find an edge. "Roserade use **Sunny day**! and then** Hidden Power**!" Roserade sent an orb of energy towards the sun, causing the sun to get very bright. Roserade then twirled before sending a barrage of glowing orange orbs that flew towards Roselia.

Laura growled. "Quickly Roselia, dodge and then use **Petal dance**!" Roselia tried to dodge the hidden Power, however it wasn't quick enough. It cried out as the orange orbs hit it, and sent it skidding back towards Laura. It gritted its teeth and then swayed before falling on the battle field fainted.

The referee raised the flag on Cynthia side of the field. "Roselia, is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Roserade. Cynthia goes through to the semi-finals."

Cynthia sighed in relief, and recalled Roserade, she looked to the stands to see Sabrina cheering her on, and just then Ash appeared beside her. Cynthia raced across to her two bond mates.

"Hey guys, looks like I'm in the semi-finals, did Ephram win his battle?" Ash gave Cynthia a hug and kiss and nodded his head.

"Yep, he had to face a Sceptile, in his battle. At one point I thought he might lose, Sceptile was able to activate its over-grow ability and its trainer used Frenzy Plant, the most powerful grass type attack, that can only be used by the grass starters of the different regions. However due to the endurance training, his Skiploom was able to survive and then counter with bounce, finishing the match."

Cynthia blinked in surprise. "Wow, that some clever strategy, you might have taught him too well Ash, hopefully I don't meet him until the final. Actually they will be announcing the semi finals soon, we better get to the main stage." Cynthia raced off towards the main stage with both Ash and Sabrina hot on her heels.

Ephram was stood with his Mum, in the crowd. He was so excited about making the semi-finals. Ephram noticed the Mayor was up on stage, ready to address them all.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to this event, and a special welcome to our Celebrity Mr Ash Ketchum, who after short noticed agreed to officially open this tournament. We have had a bigger turn out then usual and we have all of you to thank for that. Now only four trainers remain to battle it out for this magnificent trophy stood behind me. Now let us see how our four finalist will be matched up." The Mayor then turned to the big screen where the four finalist pictures appeared. The pictures suddenly flipped and then shuffled before flipping again to reveal the match ups.

Ephram heart sank as there opposite his picture was Cynthia, it seems the two of them wouldn't be meeting in the final, but the semi instead.

Ash was thinking the same thing as Ephram, this wasn't good. Ash knew the two would face each other eventually, however he was hoping it would be in the final, not the semi-finals. "Well guess it had to happen, come on, lets get to the battle field." Ash lead the girls over to field two, as that would be where their battle would take place.

**Battlefield One**

Ephram looked across at Cynthia, who was busy adjusting her cap, this was going to be his toughest battle yet. Ephram closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could win this match, then he was certain he could go all the way.

Cynthia had the same thought in her mind, she knew this was going to be a tough match, after all the boy she was facing had been trained by her own boyfriend, and from what she had heard and seen, his Skiploom was no push over. Cynthia removed Roserade ball from her belt and held it in her hand ready to battle.

The referee stood in the centre of the battle field. "This is a semi-finals match, between Ephram, and Cynthia. This is a one on one match, winner will advance into the final match of the competition. Trainers send out your Pokemon!"

Both Cynthia and Ephram released their Pokemon onto the field. Skiploom and Roserade glared at each other, ready to battle.

"Okay Roserade use **Growth** then **Magical Leaf**!" Roserade attack and special attack rose. It then twirled before sending a tornado of colourful sharp leaves towards Skiploom.

Ephram however was ready. "Skiploom use **Double team**, and then use **Sunny day**!" Skiploom avoided the magical leaf, by creating several copies of itself. It then launched a energy orb towards the sun, increasing its power.

Cynthia was surprised by Ephram strategy, surely he knew that was a bad move, especially when she had access to hidden power fire. "Roserade use **Hidden Power!**" Roserade twirled once more, and sent a barrage of orange orbs towards Skiploom.

"Skiploom counter with **Bounce**!" All the Skiplooms jumped to avoid the hidden Power."

Cynthia looked up, to try see the grass type, however the sun was blinding. "Roserade use **Magical leaf** straight up!" Roserade sent a tornado of leaves straight up, which Skiploom came down into the middle of. The Little grass type winced as the leaves sliced into its body, however it was able to execute the bounce which dazed Roserade.

Cynthia noticed Roserade was holding her head. "Rosrade, shake it off and use **Petal Dance**!" Roserade twirled again, however this time red colours petals surrounded her she twirled across the field towards Skiploom.

Ephram seeing the incoming attack decided to act. "Skiploom use dodge and then use **Solarbeam**!" Skiploom dodged the attack and then jumped. It absorbed the sunlight in the flower on top of its head, and then aimed towards Roserade. It then unleashed the beam of energy right at the petal tornado, which Roserade was in the centre of. The attack slammed into the petal tornado, causing it to disperse. The Solarbeam hit Roserade and sent the grass/poison type skidding back to Cynthia side of the field.

Cynthia frowned. This Skiploom was proving a tough customers. "Roserade use **Toxic spikes**!" Roserade twirled once more, this time poison barbs were scattered all around her, making it difficult for Skiploom to attack without being poisoned.

Ephram noticed the spikes now scattered around Roserade. "Skiploom use **Bounce**!" Skiploom bounced up and vanished into the bright sunlight. It then suddenly appeared above Roserade.

Cynthia seeing the danger decided to act, Roserade dodge and then use **Magical leaf**!" Roserade dodged the bounce, however Skiploom came right down on one of the toxic spikes, causing it to become poisoned. The small grass type swayed on the field, it never had time to dodge the magical leaf attack that hit it, and blasted it back to Ephram side of the field.

Ephram growled, Cynthia had completely leveled the playing field now. Skiploom use **Double team** and then **Bounce**!" Skiploom flickered and created several copies of itself. They all then jumped into the air.

Cynthia looked up and noticed all the Skiploom about to come down on her Roserade, there was no way of telling which was the real one. "Roserade dodge!" Roserade found itself dodging the various Skiploom, as they landed and vanished, due to hitting the toxic spikes. However one suddenly came right down on top of Roserade, and it turned out to be the real Skiploom.

Roserade swayed before falling to the field. It tried to get up, however soon its injuries got the better of it, and it fell face down on the field knocked out.

The referee raised the flag on Ephram side of the field. "Roserade is unable to battle, the winner is Skiploom, who will advance to the finals of the competition."

Cynthia sighed, she had been so close, still she had been beaten fair and square, maybe had Ephram not had access to bounce, it could have been a different outcome. Cynthia recalled Roserade and then walked over towards Ephram, who had just recalled his Skiploom.

"Great battle Ephram, you deserved the win, Ash, Sabrina and I will be cheering for you in the finals. I hope you go all the way."

Ash looked to the field, and signed in relief, he was pleased Cynthia had accepted her loss gracefully, he had been worried she might have be upset losing to trainer younger then her. "That was a good battle, Ephram has learnt a lot in the short time we've been training."

Sabrina had to agree. "Yes he has, his Skiploom is a lot stronger since we saw it back in the woods a few days ago. It really gave Cynthia Problems, and the fact that it has access to Bounce as well makes it that much more dangerous. It will be interesting to see how Skiploom battles in the final." Sabrina and Ash was suddenly interrupted by Ephram mother.

"Ash, I want to thank you for everything you have done for Ephram, these last few days. I have never seen him so happy, and its all thanks to you and your coaching."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hmm, thanks I guess, but I didn't do that much, all Ephram needed was a little confidence in his battling, and few pointers. his core talent was always there, he just needed someone to help bring it out."

Ephram mother smiled. "Well, what ever you did, it worked. The final will be starting soon, better gives Ephram some encouraging words, oh it looks like your friend Cynthia is coming over, well I will leave you three alone."

Ash watched Ephram mother walk over to her son and hug him, however his attention was soon drawn to Cynthia, who was looking a little sad.

"Hey cheer up Cynthia, there plenty of other competitions out there, and besides you have the silver conference to look forward too."

Cynthia signed and looked at Ash. "I know, it just I thought I had the match in the bag, when I poisoned Skiploom, but that double team, Bounce combo was unavoidable. I guess I will just have to train harder in the future." Cynthia felt Ash pull her into a hug, which she relaxed into.

"That's my girl, always look to the future. Come on we better get going, the final is about to begin soon." Ash and the girls then walked towards the main arena where the final match was being announced.

**Battlefield One**

Ephram gulped as he looked around, everyone was here to see the battle. Ephram was hoping he could live up to their expectations, as many were locals from his home town, and it had been years since they had a home hero win the competition. Ephram looked across the field to see his Opponent, the boy looked to be around sixteen, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and had silver hair. Ephram noticed the referee moved onto the field ready to start the battle.

Ladies and Gentleman, we have reached the final match of this competition. Only one trainer can, win, so without further ado, lets get this final underway. To my right, he is the youngest trainer in the competition and a local boy from our very own town, will you give it up for Ephram and his Skiploom!" The referee allowed the clapping and shouting to die down, before he turned his attention to the other box. "And his opponent, who has advanced through this competition without taking any damage, all the way from Hoenn, give it up for Neo and Cradily!" The referee again waited for the clapping and cheering to die down. Now will both trainers ready their Pokemon, three, two, one, let the match begin."

Ephram threw is ball onto the field. "Go Skiploom!" The small grass type landed on the field ready to battle.

Neo looked across at the competition, he brushed a few strands of silver hair from his eyes, and smiled. "Thanks for an easy win kid, go Cradily!" Neo's ball opened up to reveal the grass/rock type standing ready to battle.

Ephram decided to make the first move. "Skiploom use **Sunny Day!**" Skiploom sent an orb of energy towards the sun, which increased the power of the sun.

Neo looked unimpressed. "Cradily use **Ingrain**!" Green roots suddenly spouted from Cradily feet, and burrowed into the ground below it.

Ephram noticed Skiploom flickered green, activating his ability. "Skiploom use **Double Team** and then use **Bounce**!" Skiploom flickered and several copies appeared, they all then jumped into the air.

Neo looked up, at the group of Skiploom ready to attack his Cradily. "You know what to do Cradily, use **Stockpile!**" Cradily raised its defence and special defence. Although the bounce was successful, it did little damage.

Neo closed his eyes in boredom. "Well that did a lot of good. "Cradily use **Stockpile** again!" The grass/rock type again raised its defence and special defence.

Ephram, was getting worried. "Skiploom use **Razor Leaf!**" Skiploom jumped and twirled unleashing a shower of sharp leaves, that attacked Cradily.

Neo however didn't look to bothered. "Cradily use **Stockpile** once more and then use **Spit up**!" Cradily raised its defence and special defence once more, it then unleashed a wave of energy that dispersed from its body. The attack hit all the Skiplooms, wiping out all the copies and leaving the real Skiploom crying out as the energy wave hit it hard.

Ephram watched Skiploom get up after the attack. "Skiploom use **Bounce**!" Skiploom jumped up again, ready to land on Cradily, however Neo had other ideas.

"Waste of time, Cradily use **Toxic**!" Cradily opened its mouth and spat out a purple cloud of poison gas, that hit Skiploom, poisoning the small grass type.

Ephram looked on helpless, what was he going to do now. "Skiploom use **Solarbeam**!" Skiploom absorbed the sunlight, and then blasted the beam of energy at Cradily who took the attack head on. However little damage had been done.

Neo was getting bored with this kids antics. It was time to finish him off. "Cradily use **Double-edge!**" Skiploom was trying to recover from the poison, it never saw Cradily huge head extend and whack it back towards Ephram. Skiploom attempted to stand, however it fell forward with swirl for eyes.

Neo turned his back on Ephram, "Pathetic, really, no competition at all. Thanks for the easy win kid."

Ash noticed how upset, Ephram was, he heard the referee make the announcement, however Ash had other ideas. Before the girls could grab him, he jumped the barrier and stormed onto the field.

"Hey Neo! You have no right to treat Ephram like that. he tried his hardest, but you want a serious challenge then battle me. Come on, you talk big, now lets see you back it up."

Neo suddenly turned and looked at Ash. "You're on Ketchum, and when I beat you, I will prove that you're nothing but a fraud!

Ash walked over to Ephram, and lifted the boy, off the floor. "Ephram, ignore what Neo said, you're not pathetic, you did your best, and that's all we could ask. Now let me teach this creep a real lesson."

Ephram, wiped the tears from his eyes and then stepped out of the box and stood behind Ash, who had now taken up his position in the box facing off against Neo. "Ready Neo, or are you going to turn chicken!"

Neo growled. "Oh I'm ready, go Cradily!" The grass/rock type again appeared on the field.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Go Umbreon!" Ash opened the ball to show his dark type. It growled ready to battle.

The referee had no clue what was going on, however it seems like the crowd wanted to see this battle. "Trainers ready go!"

Ash wasted no time. "Umbreon use **Taunt**!" Umbreon eyes glowed and attracted the attention of Cradily, now it could only use attack moves.

Neo growled. "why you! Cradily use **Ancient Power!**" Cradily glowed, suddenly the ground erupted with power and several rocks was sent hurling towards Umbreon.

Ash waited till the last moment. "Umbreon use **Curse**!" Umbreon raised its attack and defence, the ancient power hit but did little damage.

Neo eyes narrowed. "Oh I see, that's the way you're playing it. "Cradily use **Seed Bomb**!" Cradily opened its mouth and spat out several energy blast that took the shape of seeds. the energy blast fell around Umbreon.

Ash noticed the seed bomb had done little damage. It was now time to teach Neo, just who he was dealing with. "Umbreon use **Toxic**!" Umbreon opened its mouth and spat out a cloud of poison gas that washed over Cradily. The attack caused the grass/rock type to flinch as the toxic took over its body.

Neo was gritting his teeth. "Cradily use **Bullet seed**!" Cradily spat out a barrage of seeds that hit Umbreon, several times.

Ash just looked on, Taunt would be running out soon, still, now Cradily was poisoned then trying to raise its stats would be useless. Ash then thought about rest. "Umbreon use **Taunt** again!" Umbreon again drew Cradily attention, preventing it from only using attack moves again.

Neo growled in frustration, so much for rest. "Cradily use **Seed Bomb** again!" Cradily spat out another load of seeds that impacted around Umbreon.

"Umbreon use **Assurance**, and thanks to the damage done by toxic, this make Assurance twice as powerful!" Umbreon charged head first into Cradily, causing some serious damage.

Neo looked around at everyone, he was being completely out classed by Ash and he knew it. "Cradily use **Ancient Power**!" Cradily again sent several rocks towards Umbreon, which hit the small dark type.

Ash could see Umbreon was getting a little tired. "Umbreon use **Wish**!" Umbreon glowed and then stood ready for its next attack.

Neo could see the toxic was causing serious damage, and thanks to taunt, he couldn't do anything about it. "Cradily use **Seed bomb** again." Cradily fired several more seed bombs at Umbreon. However Ash was ready.

"Umbreon use **Protect**!" A white clear sphere appeared around Umbreon protecting it from the seed bomb, it then glowed as it health was recovered thanks to wish.

Neo groaned as he watched his Cradily fall over, with swirl for eyes. It was over, the toxic had taken its toll on the grass/rock type.

Ash looked across at Neo and recalled Umbreon. "Let that be a lesson to you, I could call you Pathetic, but am not like you." Ash and Ephram then left the field to cheers from the crowd.

**A/N: Next chapter will be flash back to conclusion of grass tournament and the start of the movie chapter, Mewtwo Returns.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Movie Chapter**

**Mewtwo Returns**

**By Kevin1984**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win every league.**

**A/N: Below is the next movie chapter, which I have changed quite a bit to fit in with my story. Hope you enjoy the changes.**

**Mount Quena Lake Purity**

Within the crater of the mysterious Quena mountain, sat a clear blue lake, and in the middle of this lake was rock a formation that spiraled upwards creating a small island. On this island a loan Pokemon stood looking out across the clear blue lake. Mewtwo surveyed the skies, he was looking out for anymore drones that his old master might have sent to search for him. This tranquil paradise had been Mewtwo home for months, along with the cloned Pokemon he had created. However Mewtwo could sense that their peaceful existence was about to be shattered thanks to the organisation known as Team Rocket, and its leader Giovanni. Mewtwo had done all he could to hide his existence, however it looked like that was all for nothing, as he spotted another small drone. Mewtwo eyes glowed, the drone immediately exploded in mid air. Still there was some hope, Arceus chosen one wasn't far from their location and Mewtwo had been using his power to communicate with the young trainer. It had been Ash, who had shown him that not all humans were bad, and that their was still decent people within the world they lived in. Mewtwo was also hoping to keep a promise he made to the young trainer. Next time they bumped into each other, Mewtwo would allow the young trainer to capture him.

Meanwhile a few miles from mount Quena, Ash and the girls were making their way towards the foot of the mountain. The grass tournament had finished and Ephram had come runner up, in the competition. The winner had been some arrogant trainer from Hoenn, who needed to be taught a lesson, which Ash was happy to give him. After the competition Ash and the girls had said their good byes to Ephram and his family, and had set off for Mount Quena, where they could catch a bus that would take them over the huge canyon and on their way towards their next gym battle, however Ash could feel he was being drawn to the mountain for another reason, and that reason revolved around the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo. Suddenly the sky darkened and a huge down pour of rain ensued.

"Grr, I knew I should have bought my Umbrella, the guide says that this area is known for its freak weather changes. How far till we reach the foot of the mountain." Cynthia had removed her backpack and was now using it to shelter herself from the downpour.

Ash didn't mind the rain, he thought it was a little refreshing. He opened the Pokenav and checked their location. "According to the map, we should be there soon, hey look there it is, Mount Quena." The huge mountain had come into view just has the three trainers had climbed a huge hill, down at the bottom they could see the foot of the mountain, and the mountain pass that the bus would use to drive around the canyon. Ash suddenly noticed the bus and quickly turned to the girls. "Quick the pass has just arrived and its already being loaded." Ash and the girls began to run down the hill, however soon as they reached the bottom the bus had already pulled away. Ash tried to shout out, but the bus was already down the mountain pass. As they reached the stop that they noticed someone standing in a yellow rain coat. The figure turned to the voice.

"Oh, were you wanting the bus, I'm so sorry but it was already quite full, and we wanted to get it on its way before the weather got any worse."

Ash head sank, at the news, he now knew they would have to wait till next month for the bus to return. Unless there was nother way he could get over the Canyon, Ash thought about flying over. "Excuse me but is there any other way to get over the mountain? You see I'm a Pokemon trainer and I am working my way through all the gym challenges in the Johto region. I really don't want to be waiting around here for a month, as that would just mean I would have less time to complete the challenges."

The lady felt sorry for the young trainer and his companions. "Look why don't we get out of this rain, I have a small lodge near here, that traveler can use for their needs. By the way my name is Luna."

Ash smiled and then extended his hand to the lady. "Hi my name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Sabrina and Cynthia, oh and this is Pikachu." Pikachu gave the peace sign and smiled.

Luna nodded in acknowledgement of Ash and his companions. "Its a pleasure to meet all of you, Please follow me, we can talk more inside." Luna lead Ash and the girls towards the lodge, meanwhile a huge wind had picked up and was now lashing at the bus on the mountain pass. The driver was doing her best to try keep the bus on the pass, but she suddenly found the bus being lifted by a huge gust of wind.

"Hold on everyone!" The passenger were all very worried and panic suddenly started to ensue on the bus. Many thought this was it, and the bus was going to get blown off the mountain pass. However suddenly a mysterious blue glow surrounded the bus. The driver found the bus being placed safely back onto the pass. She turned to the passengers, to make sure everyone was okay. Seeing no casualties, the driver continued on with the journey wondering what the mysterious glow had been that had saved them all.

**Lake Purity**

Mewtwo looked to the small screen he had connected up to his lair, he suddenly noticed a Meowth and Pikachu turn to him, and started speaking in Pokemon speech.

"You ask why I saved those humans, I did it to keep our existence secret, had that bus gone off the cliff, then this mountain would be soon overrun by emergency forces and rescue teams. Our home could be discovered by accident." Mewtwo noticed the Meowth wasn't finished, speaking. He carried on listening and then frowned. "You think there is another reason I saved those humans? That I cared for them! I assure you there is only one human I have ever cared about and that is Lord Arceus chosen one. Who showed me that not all human were evil. In fact the human in question is on this mountain now, and soon you will meet him, and see just what I am talking about."

**Lodge at the foot of the mountain.**

Ash and the girls were enjoying a nice cup of tea, prepared by Luna, who was telling them, about the mountain and its pure water that ran from it. They had learnt that as well as working for the bus Company, Luna was also a Pokemon researcher studying the pure water around the mountain and what its effect were on the Pokemon living by it. Ash and the girls had agreed to stay the night, and then would think about trying to find another way over the Canyon in the morning. Unknown to Ash and the girls, a dark force was making its way toward them.

**Team Rocket Command ship**

Domino stood on the bridge looking through the glass at the peaceful world below her. Giovanni had entrusted her with leading this operation, and only once the area was secure, was she allowed to contact Giovanni, who would then arrive in time for the capture of Mewtwo.

"Okay people listen up, I want a perimeter created around the mountain, nothing gets near in it within 3 miles, is that clear?" Domino heard a unison of yes from the crew. She then looked down at screen in front of her.

Commander one and two come in, take your units and secure the perimeter, remember nothing gets within three miles of the mountain. Anything within that three mile radius is to be secured. Any human are to be captured and held hostage. The main fleet and myself will head towards the summit and scout the area."

The two commander on the screen nodded and then vanished from the screens to the sound of one of the flight crew announcing that they were about to reach their destination. Domino smiled, soon her boss would have his prize.

**Lake Purity**

Mewtwo suddenly awoke from his slumber, they were here, and much sooner than he had intended. Mewtwo floated out of his lair and surveyed the night sky. In the distance he could see various lights in the sky, and soon several shapes appeared. Mewtwo growled. "So It begins."

**Log cabin**

Ash and the girls were sound asleep, unaware that at that very moment they were about to have company. Suddenly there was loud crash waking everyone up. Ash jumped out of bed and grabbed his cap, however as he ran towards the door it was flung open and he found himself staring down the barrel of rifle, which was in the hands, of a figure who was dressed in SWAT gear which had a huge red R on the front of it.

"Alright everyone up, come on move it!" Ash and the girls got up and were then forced out of their room and into the main lounge where Luna was already sat with another agent guarding her. The rest of the agents were searching the lodge to make sure no one else was around. Ash watched as the phone line was cut, preventing them from calling for help. He then felt a rifle stuffed into his back and forced next to Luna on the lodge cabin floor with Sabrina and Cynthia. Ash overheard one of the agents talking through his radio.

"Yes sir, I repeat, several hostages. One woman, one boy and two girls. Their being held here. We have secured the lodge and the surrounding area, awaiting further instructions."

Ash was looking for a way out, they needed to get away from here. This was obviously the danger Mewtwo had been warning him about. Ash looked to Sabrina and Cynthia and made eye contact. He noticed all their poke ball had been gathered and even Pikachu was trapped inside a cage. If they were going to get out of this alive then they needed a way out. Suddenly though Ash found himself and the girls surrounded by a soft glow. They then vanished along with their Poke ball and Pokemon, much to the bewildered agents who were now stood stunned wondering what had just happened.

**Lake Purity**

Mewtwo had sensed that Ash was in danger and had used his power to teleport them to safety. He noticed a bright glow inside his lair, and once the glow had died down Ash and the girls appeared looking around them bewildered.

"What just happened, and what is that!" Cynthia was now pointing towards the strange Pokemon that was stood before them, however when Ash noticed the Pokemon, he smiled.

"Mewtwo, you saved us. Thank you." The girls were looking at Ash oddly along with Luna who was absolutely fascinated with the Pokemon in front of her.

Mewtwo bowed its head. "It is good to see you again Ash Ketchum, and yes it was I who saved you, however catching up will have to wait. My old master has found me, and right as we speak now a fleet of ships have surrounded this island and are now attempted to break through the barrier I have erected. "

Ash stood up and nodded. "Right we will catch up later, I assume this was the thing you had been warning me about. So Team Rocket are at it again, and this time the head boss is leading the operation."

Cynthia and Sabrina was looking between Ash and this Pokemon known as Mewtwo, from what they were witnessing these two knew each other, but how? "Excuse me interrupting this little get together, but Ash, who is this? And how do you know him?" Sabrina and Cynthia wanted answers, and they wanted them now.

Ash looked to Mewtwo and noticed the legendary nodded its head, giving him permission to reveal his secret. "The Pokemon before you is called Mewtwo, and he was created by Team Rocket. They used mew DNA to engineer his creation, and hoped to use him, in their bid to take over the world. However Mewtwo turned out to be too powerful for them to control and he escaped. Upset how human had tried to use him, he decided to try teach the human world a lesson. You won't remember this Sabrina, but you too also met Mewtwo, it was just before I entered the Indigo League. Mewtwo had set up a fake tournament to lure strong Pokemon trainers, he intended to clone the trainers Pokemon and create a army of his own. However I stepped in and challenged Mewtwo, who claimed to be the most powerful Pokemon in existence. He also claimed to be the best Pokemon trainer, and so we battled. In the end I won, but Mewtwo wasn't happy that a human had beaten him, and so he attempted to hurt me and the other trainers. Luckily Princess stepped in to save me and the others. Mewtwo seeing the Pokemon he had been cloned from, launched an all out attack against her. Eventually I summoned Darkrai, who used its power to subdue Mewtwo. I was then given choice, I could catch Mewtwo and have the most Powerful Pokemon under my control, or I could let him go. Sensing that Mewtwo didn't want to be captured I refused to capture him and instead helped him with his injuries."

Mewtwo then took over and using his power spoke to the girls through their minds. "All what Ash tells you is true, I was going to use an army of cloned Pokemon to destroy the world, as I thought all humans was like my old master, however Ash was able to show me the errors of my way, and because of that one act of kindness, I realised not all humans were evil. After thanking Ash I erased all the memories of the trainers I had lured to my fortress Island. All accept Ash, who I allowed to remember everything. I made him a promise. However that will have to wait, I sense Team Rocket are close to breaking through the barrier, and we need to act, in protecting the other cloned Pokemon from capture."

Sabrina and Cynthia nodded in understanding. "So you want me and Cynthia to help protect the cloned Pokemon from being captured, and I assume you and Ash will attempted to stop the fleet now heading towards us."

Ash looked to Mewtwo, and both trainer and Pokemon nodded. "Yes Hopefully between the two of us, then we will be able to stop team Rocket. don't forget I have several legendaries who could aid us as well." Just then there was sudden tremor and the lair shook.

Mewtwo suddenly frowned. "They have broken through."

**A/N: Next Chapter will be the big confrontation with Team Rocket, Domino and Giovanni himself. Ash will finally come face to face with the boss of Team Rocket.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would win everything and age.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Team Rocket Airship**

Domino stood on the bridge, screaming down at the crew below her. "Fire all weapons, we have to bring down that barrier now!

"Miss I have ground team, requesting to speak to you." Domino looked down at all the crew and noticed one was looking up to her, wearing a head set. Domino was not in a good mood, this was suppose to be a simple capture mission, but now she was fighting some mystic barrier, and Giovanni was on his way with the rest of the Team Rockets Armada. "Patch them through to me now, honestly what else could be going wrong. Report commander, what is so important?"

"_The hostages are gone, they were there one minute and then gone the next. Some weird light appeared and blinded me and my men, once the light had died down, not only had the hostages gone but so had all their captured Pokemon we had acquired."_

Domino was furious, she gave them one simple instruction and they couldn't even carry that out. Domino cut the connection with the commander as the screen suddenly flashed on, and Giovanni was on screen sat behind his desk with his Persian, under his palm.

"Report Domino, are we clear to proceed?" Domino gulped and then bowed her head.

"I am sorry to report sir that we are not ready to proceed. We have encountered a barrier that is blocking our path to the small island, that and I have just been informed that several hostages who we had taken prisoner have just escaped. From the sound of it, they were teleported away."

Giovanni gritted his teeth in anger, he was not happy. "You have less than an hour to break through that barrier Domino, Myself and the rest of the fleet are on our way, and if the barrier is not down, by the time I reach you, then there will be consequences." The screen then flashed off, leaving Domino and the rest of the crew worrying for their very existence. It was well known the consequences their boss spoke of, were never good, and those who faced them, were rarely ever seen again. Domino suddenly snapped.

"You heard the boss, people, we have work to do, hit that barrier with everything we have, heck send in the small ships as ramming objects if you have to, but we need to get that barrier down fast!"

**On island**

Ash and Mewtwo had left the girls and the Professor to tend to the other Pokemon, while they made their way towards the main entrance of the cave system, that protected Mewtwo and his clones home.

"_You've grown powerful Ash, last time we met, I could just about feel your power, now its overwhelming. I have also heard of your accomplishments since our meeting."_

Ash sighed. "Well its not been all good, there has been some challenging times, that and I have learnt something dark about the power I have. It seems I can ensnare any female who my aura finds compatible. That and sometime it get too much for me and overwhelms me."

Mewtwo nodded, he could understand where Ash was coming from, sometimes his own power got out of hand, and he had lost control of it several times.

_"I am sure the older you get, the more control you will gain over it." _The two was suddenly disturbed by a loud crash and the cave started shaking, "_There almost through."_

Ash could hear the sound of aircraft hovering outside the cave, he stepped out of the exit along with Mewtwo and looked up to the sky, to see it filled with huge airships. Each one had a huge big red R on the side of them. Ash blinked.

"Wow, it looks like they have really gone all out, to try capture you. Well lets not disappoint them shall we." Ash grabbed several balls from his belt and threw them up and watched each of them open. Now before him was Princess, Darkrai, Suicune and the three legendary bird Pokemon. Along was the legendaries was Knuckles, Dragonair, Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur. "Okay listen up, those idiots from Team Rocket are at it again, and we need to protect this island and help Mewtwo."

Mewtwo looked at the assortment of Pokemon Ash had with him. _"Impressive Ash, you have assembled quite an impressive team, hello sister, good to see you again."_

Princess floated up to Mewtwo and then began to orbit him. "_Oh so now you call me sister, if I remember last time we met, you were trying to blast me to pieces."_

_Mewtwo lowered his head. "Yes well I apologise for that, but I was in a really bad place at that time. Can we put all that behind us and start fresh?"_

Princess continued to orbit Mewtwo. "_Well seeing how you will be joining our family very shortly, then I guess that's cool with me, now lets go kick some butt."_

Ash grinned and stood looking up at the formation of air ship. This wasn't going to be easy, it looked like Giovanni wasn't joking around.

**On Flagship**

Domino was looking at the screen, where the picture had now been blown up to show Ash and Mewtwo standing ready to battle. Domino growled, she had seen the pictures plastered all over headquarters of the young trainer standing next to Mewtwo. This mission had just got ten time harder, especially with the assortment of Pokemon the boy had with him. six of them were legends.

"Battle stations!" Domino held onto the bar as an assortment of attack started to hit the fleet, Charizard, and the three legendary bird Pokemon had taken to the sky, and now they were attacking everything in sight. "Open fire!"

Ash and Mewtwo watched as the flying Pokemon launched their first attack, Charizards fire blast attack had already made a hole in one of the ships and now smoke was pouring from the engine and it was nose diving towards the small lake below it. In fact several of the small ships were smoking. However it was soon clear the fleet wasn't just going to stand still, as an assortment of turrets suddenly started firing at Charizard and the legendary Pokemon. Ash looked to Princess. "You think you could teleport me onto one of those ships?"

Princess eyes narrowed. _"Of course I can, daddy, ready?" _Ash nodded and suddenly was surrounded by a bright light. When the light had died down, Ash was aboard one of the ships along with Princess and Knuckles. Before the crew could react, Ash and his Pokemon began to wreak havoc on the ship. Ash used several aura spheres to hit important electrical systems on the ship. Once all the crew was either knocked out or captured, he took hold of the main controls and began to steer the ship. "Lets cause some real damage."

**On main flag ship**

Domino noticed several of the ships were now on fire, and one of the ships was actually on course with her ship. She could see it was on fire, sensing a collision, she screamed down to the crew. "Brace for Impact!" Domino held on to the bars as the whole flagship shook from the collision. "Get me ship three now! I want to know what the hell is going on!" before Domino could say anymore, the screen flashed on to reveal the face of Ash smiling.

"Hey, don't bother about trying to contact this ship, all the crew are knocked out, and I've taken control, so unless you want me to ram this ship through yours, then i would turn around now and leave this place!"

Domino narrowed her eyes. "You have no idea who you're dealing with Kid, Team Rocket never surrender, all guns open fire on that ship, lets show this kid that we won't be pushed around." Just as Domino gave the order the guns began to fire at the ship now on another collision course with the main flag ship.

Meanwhile back on the ship, Ash was doing his best to avoid the incoming fire. Ash noticed a button that said auto pilot, and pressed it. "Okay guys time to go, looks like Mewtwo could do with our help on the ground." Ash had noticed all the ships that had crashed into the lake were now off loading crew members making their way towards the small island. Several of the boats were filled with armed members.

**On Island**

Mewtwo and the other Pokemon had watched Ash's little display in the sky, the kid had guts that was for sure. However now they found themselves facing boats and boats of Team Rocket members trying to get to the island. Mewtwo eyes suddenly glowed as several boats started to capsize on their own, causing the members of team Rocket to try swim to the island. Just as another boat capsized, Mewtwo noticed Ash appear beside him. Both then began to use their power to try stop all the boats reaching the island.

**Giovanni Flag Ship**

Giovanni and the rest of the armada could see the chaos in front of them. Dozens of ships were smoking, from being hit. That and several were nose diving. Giovanni stood on the bridge and growled. He knew Mewtwo was powerful, but he didn't think he would be able to cause all this destruction. Giovanni ordered the crew to zoom in on the Chaos. Giovanni was surprised to see Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres attacking his ships. How was that possible? Those three were locked up in his vault at Headquarters, how could they be here. Giovanni looked to the device in his hand. It was a small sphere, that was entirely black, all around the edge were blinking red lights. His Scientists had finally done it, they had created the ultimate Poke ball, using specs from Sylph & Co. This ball could catch any Pokemon, and its would immediately be under whoever captured its control. Not only that but it enhanced the captured Pokemon strength and made it the ultimate weapon. Giovanni then noticed the screen zoomed onto the islands, his smile suddenly vanished. What the hell was Ketchum doing here?

**Back on The island**

Ash and Mewtwo were doing their best to hold off the tides of Rocket agents attempting to get at them. Several teams were carrying some weird devices that they were now installing around them. Ash growled as his eyes glowed blue once more, and a huge blue sphere of aura struck a group of Team Rocket agents, scattering them, Ash didn't want to kill anyone, neither did Mewtwo, he was busy teleporting random groups all over Johto. Both noticed a huge ship approaching. Mewtwo growled.

_"He's here_!" Ash looked up to the huge ship and noticed the other smaller ships had parted way, Ash's attention turned to the agents who were now busy running away from the devices, they had just installed. Ash watched as all four suddenly lit up and arcs of what look like lightning shot out and attached itself to Mewtwo legs and arms. Ash was about to help, before he felt himself Teleported away, with the rest of his Pokemon. He found himself by the a secret lake with both Sabrina, and Cynthia busy looking after the cloned Pokemon. Ash slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

Meanwhile outside, surrounded by Team Rocket agents and trapped, Mewtwo watched as his creator stepped towards him, and smirked.

"I finally caught up to you! You know how long I have been looking for you Mewtwo, you cost me dearly, when you destroyed my lab. When will you learn, You were created to serve us, I made you and now you will only ever serve me." Giovanni enlarged the sphere and showed it Mewtwo, who growled. "Yes Mewtwo, behold the ultimate Poke ball, behold the Dark ball!" Giovanni then threw the ball at Mewtwo who was sucked inside. The ball fell to the floor and began to shake. Finally it stopped all the red lights blinked off. Giovanni stepped up to the ball and then picked it up. He then turned to Domino.

"Secure the island, Find Ketchum, I want Mew, Darkrai and Suicune and captured those three bird Pokemon too. No school child deserves to wield their Power."

Domino bowed and then began to coordinate, search parties, to search the island and capture Ketchum and his Pokemon, however before she could began to search, the Island began to shake, and from the crater appeared a glowing blue ball of light.

Several minutes earlier (flash back)

_Ash slammed his fist into the ground in frustration, this couldn't be happening, he had failed Mewtwo and now Giovanni had his weapon back. Ash felt his anger building, his eyes started to glowing, and his fist suddenly ignited with blue aura._

_Sabrina looked on, and her eyes widened. Ash was mad, no he was beyond that, he was furious. Sabrina had seen this image in her visions, however this was to early, Ash shouldn't have been able to tap into this amount of Power, not yet anyway. _

_Ash growled and jumped, he found himself ascending at speed, anything in his way was smashed with his aura. Finally he broke through the top of the island and observed the scene around him. _

**Back to now.**

Giovanni looked up and his eyes widened, what the hell was that, just then he watched as the ball of light unleashed several spheres of aura energy that ripped through several of his ships, which were now nose diving towards the lake. Giovanni noticed the an aura sphere slammed into his own flag ship, the impact caused a huge explosion and Giovanni watched as his ship nose dived towards lake. Giovanni noticed the rest of his minions had now backed up, leaving him on his own. The ball of light charged towards Giovanni, and smashed into ground several feet in front of him. He noticed the huge dust cloud and shielded his eyes as the dust blew over him in a huge wave. His minions had been blasted off their feet, and were now being blocked by a blue dome that had separated them from their leader. Giovanni noticed the dust was clearing and his eyes widened, as there knelt on one knee with his fist in the earth was Ketchum, however his eyes were pure blue and his fist were glowing.

"Release Mewtwo now."

Giovanni backed up a little, which turned out to be a bad mistake, as two aura spheres blasted by him, leaving a trench in their wake. Giovanni felt the sphere slam into the dome and dispersed.

"You think you can threaten me Ketchum! You're just a child, I will destroy you."

Ash growled. "You asked for it. "Princess I choose you!" The ball opened to reveal Mew, however her eyes were also glowing.

Giovanni took in the legendary Pokemon and smiled. "So you wish to challenge me to a battle do you kid, Ha, ha, ha, very well, I will make you a little deal, you defeat me and Mewtwo and I will release him. However if I win you, and your Pokemon belong to me."

Ash growled "Deal!"

Giovanni laughed. "You fool! Do you know who you face, I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, and in my hand I have the ultimate Pokemon, now fall before its Power!" Giovanni opened the ball and a dark aura Pokemon appeared on the field, however as it lifted its head, glowing red eyes appeared.

Ash eyes widened. "Mewtwo, what have they done to you." Ash noticed Mew backed up a little, however she still floated ready for battle, even with her glowing blue eyes.

Giovanni noticed the fear on Ketchum face. "You should have stayed in school little boy, Mewtwo destroy them!"

Mewtwo ascended and then bought his paws together. He charged a huge sphere of dark energy, he then sent it flying towards Mew, who immediately created a shield, blocking the attack. Mew then created her own sphere that she fired towards Mewtwo who took the attack head on, The sphere carried on pushing Mewtwo back, however eventually Mewtwo was able to break the sphere and disperse it.

Mewtwo then launched some type of Dark lightning towards Mew, who swerved and dodged the bolt of dark energy, she then created a powerful sphere between her paws. From the sphere a blinding beam of light slammed into Mewtwo who smashed against the shield of aura.

Mewtwo eyes glowed bright red, and he dispersed the beam of light, he then returned his own attack which turned out to be a dark beam of energy that forced Mew to create a shield.

Ash noticed Mew was weakening he, had to do something. Ash noticed he was still glowing and his aura were slamming out at everything. "Princess take this Energy use it, to defeat Mewtwo!" Ash cried out as he transferred most of his aura to Mew who suddenly began to glow. Mew ascended towards the top of the dome, and was getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly a huge wave of energy dispersed from her small body shattering the Aura dome, and sending everyone blasting backwards.

Giovanni eyes widened, as he felt the wave of energy slammed into him, the dark ball flew from his hand and completely disintegrate as the wave of energy hit it. "NO!" Giovanni voice was drowned out as the blast sent him flying backwards. He slammed into the ground hard.

The blinding light suddenly started to die down, as it did, Mew floated unconscious towards the ground, where Ash had recovered and now caught her. Ash noticed another energy sphere, however inside was Mewtwo, but his eyes were no longer glowing red.

_"Quickly Ash, this is your chance, catch me now!" _Ash grabbed a spare ball off his belt and threw it at Mewtwo, who allowed the ball to penetrate his shield. The ball connected and Mewtwo was sucked inside. However it never shook and instead floated into Ash hand.

Giovanni was able to get to his knees he looked ahead and noticed Ketchum was stood there, mew cradled in one arm, and a ball in the other. "No! Impossible, only I should wield Mewtwo powers!"

Ash opened the ball and watched as Mewtwo appeared in front of his old Master.

"_I will never be your slave ever again. you've lost Giovanni, Ash is now my new trainers, and just to make sure you never try to capture me again, I am going to wipe everything from your memory about me." _

Mewtwo then began to glow and ascend upwards, as he did he focused and then vanished into a blinding light. The light washed over everyone and removed the memory of Mewtwo and the cloned Pokemon, everyone memory was removed apart from Ash and his friends. Mewtwo had also transported his clones and Ash's friends away. Once the light had died down, all that was left on the island was Giovanni and his army.

"What, where I'm I? What am I doing here."

Meanwhile away from the mountain and Team rocket, Ash and the girls fell to the grass as all the clone Pokemon also fell beside them. Ash rubbed the back of his head, and looked in front of him where Mewtwo was slowly touching down to the ground.

_"You have my thanks Ash, even after Giovanni had caught me, and turned me, you carried on fighting for me. You have proven to me beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you are Arceus Chosen one, and my new master."_

Ash stood with the rest of the group. "I had to fight for you, Mewtwo, you're my family, I would have done the same for any of my other family members. Unless we support each other, we will get no where, or to quote a famous saying, Together with Conquer, and divided we fall."

Mewtwo smiled. _"Indeed, however we now face another problem, these Pokemon also need new homes and good trainers who will look after them."_

_"_Leave that to us Mewtwo, I am sure Sabrina and I could raise them for you, and train them to the best of our ability."

Mewtwo nodded. "_Very well, Cynthia and Sabrina, I trust you with my family." _Mewtwo turned towards the cloned Pokemon and each one bowed their head in understanding. Sabrina and Cynthia then caught all of the cloned Pokemon. Cynthia took the three Kanto starters, Charizard, venusaur and Blastoise, while Sabrina took the rest, which included, a Gyarados, Ninetails, Pikachu, a dewgong, and Vaporeon, as well as a Meowth. Several of the balls vanished and were now with Professor Oak at his lab.

Mewtwo then turned back to the professor. "Y_ou too also have my thanks, for staying with Sabrina and Cynthia for protecting my family, however I must wipe your memory of all you have seen, for your own safety and ours."_

Luna looked towards the legendary Pokemon and bowed her head. "I understand Mewtwo."

Mewtwo eyes glowed and a light suddenly surrounded Luna, who collapsed and then vanished. _"She will be back at the cabin, and will wake up as nothing ever happened, so where to now Ash?"_

Ash looked to his arm where Mew had finally recovered. Ash hugged her to his chest, he had been so worried after she had been knocked out from that power overload.

_"Hey daddy, not how rough, I'm fine, just a little tired, that extra Power boost really knocked me out. lets try not to do that again, okay."_

Ash pulled Mew away from his chest and then held her in his hands at arm length. "I'm sorry Princess, but it was the only way for you to defeat Mewtwo. You did great though, in fact better then great. Well we were heading towards Ecruteak City, for my next gym badge so I guess we continue on our journey there."

Mewtwo nodded. "_Then lets go, and Ash don't be afraid to use my power, you have earned it." _Mewtwo then vanished back into his Poke ball on Ash's belt. He noticed one of his other Poke ball vanished away to Professor Oak lab. Ash pulled his rucksack onto his bag, and returned Mew to her ball, he then turned towards Sabrina and Cynthia.

"Shall we go then." As the three teens set off, towards Ecruteak City, Sabrina whispered in Ash's ear.

"Soon as we get to the city, you and I are going to have a long talk about controlling your temper, you were lucky this time Ash, but next time, you might burn yourself out."

Ash groaned, Sabrina was right, what he had done had been risky, but it had worked and so Ash decided not to worry about it anymore.

Meanwhile in one of Team Rockets labs

A muscled figure slammed the scientist into the huge lab computer. The lab was a mess, and everything was destroyed. The figure stood and laughed, carrying a big sack over his back.

"This will teach you Giovanni for firing the Iron Marauder." The figure then left the lab and vanished into the woods, carrying away his Prize a sack full of Dark balls.


End file.
